Haruhi and The Hostess Club
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi wants to reveal herself as a girl so she can be with Tamaki as his girlfriend. However she still wants to be a part of club like the hosts club. So Tamaki comes up with an idea, form a hostess club. OCs belongs to Xelainatx, McflyGoonieFaxFan, The Goddess of Darkness, Silentrose4, Princessmelodina/hunnylover ch. 29 re-write
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina/hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

'I have to do this, I just have to,' Haruhi thought to herself as she made her way to the club room. 'I have to do this if Sempi and I are going to become a real couple.' She paused in the front of the club room doors, thinking about what it was she was about to ask the guys. She wondered if they would be supportive or unsupportive in her decisions in this matter. But this was what she wanted more then anything. She waned to let everyone know she was a girl.

This decision was mainly due the fact about what had happen at the school fair when she went racing after Tamaki to stop him from going to France with Lady Éclair. She realized now what it was that had driven her to do something so reckless. She was in love with Tamaki Suoh and the only way she could really be with him was if she finally came out that she was a girl. There were no ifs and or buts in the matter. This was what she had to do for love and it was what she was going to do.

Haruhi took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. As she did she could hear talking from inside. She looked in and saw that the guys were all in the room already having some sort of meeting.

"And you're sure her debts are all cleared?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, she's now completely debt free," said Kyoya.

"Then I can say this with confidence. Haruhi is no longer a member of this club!" said Tamaki sounding happy at the idea.

"Are you sure about this Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, this is only way we can be together, for you see I've realized something. When I saw Haruhi starting to fall from the bridge and all I could think of was saving her, I realized I'm in love with Haruhi Fujioka!" said Tamaki.

"Seriously Boss?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, I'm in love with her and I want to be with her. And the only real way to do that is to fully reveal she's a girl, and that also means she can't be in the club anymore," said Tamaki.

"Are you really willing to let her go like that Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"What if she still wants to be a part of the club?" asked Hunny.

"That I don't know," said Tamaki.

"Well let's just see what Haruhi thinks about you making her quit the club first," said Kyoya.

"I say I'll do it," said Haruhi finally showing herself to the guys.

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny happy to see her.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked the twins.

"Pretty much, enough to hear about Sempi's plan," said Haruhi as she walked over to the group

"You heard what I said?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes and be honest I wanted to talk to you about that too Sempi. You see the thing is, I also love you," said Haruhi. There was an awkward pause throughout the room.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki finally shouted as he ran to her and twirled her around. "Oh Haruhi I knew one day you'd return my affection!"

"Yeah I'm sure!" said Haruhi as she managed to get out of his grasp.

"Then does that mean you're willing to let yourself be reveled as a girl?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, it does," said Haruhi.

"And quit the club?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi sigh and sat down.

"Yeah that too, I really don't want to though. I'd really like to be a part of the club at least somewhat similar to this," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki. He started to think and snapped his fingers.

"I got it! A hostess club!"

"A what?" asked the twins.

"We are going to form a hostess club with my beloved Haruhi as the president!" said Tamaki.

"A hostess club?" asked Haruhi, "Won't that mean me entertaining men?"

"Any more then me entertaining girls. I'm sure a natural girl can be just as popular as a natural boy," said Tamaki, "So what do you think?"

"Well who would I have be a part of the club with me?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"Who could I have be part of the club with me? It's not like I can do the club on my own," said Haruhi.

"Oh right good point," said Tamaki.

"You're lucky you have other charms you know that," said Haruhi as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Tamaki looked like he was going to explode.

"What if we had some sort of try out or interview?" asked Hunny.

"Try outs?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah we have try outs all the time for our dojos. What if we hold try outs? Have the girls come in and see if they can charm us. If they can they can be in the club as well," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea," said Hikaru.

"We can also ask them a lot of questions to see how well they respond to them," said Kaoru. Haruhi could tell they were all ready thinking of some embarrassing questions for the girls.

"That's sound fine and all, but can I ask one thing?" asked Haruhi.

"Any thing Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I get the final say in the girls that come into the club," said Haruhi.

"Of course you can!" said Tamaki.

"Also, I want my spot replace with a real guy," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked the hosts.

"I think you should keep seven guys in the club, make it odd so you guys can always have an easy way to split up votes or disagreements and things like that," said Haruhi.

"You have a point," said Kyoya, "Am I correct in assuming that you'd like to have at least six new girls then?"

"Yes I would," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said Kyoya, "We shall send the word out tomorrow for both the new male for the host club and the new girls for the hostess club."

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya. He shifted his eyes in between her and Tamaki.

"Why don't we give them a moment alone real fast," he said.

"What?" asked the other four.

"Well they did declare their love for each other a short time ago, we should let them have some time alone," said Kyoya.

"Fine," said the twins as they got up.

"You two have fun all right," said Hunny giggling.

As soon as they were alone, Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at each other.

"So, now that we both know we're in love with each other, what do we do?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I suppose we can do this," said Tamaki, giving her a kiss.

"Yeah I'd like that," said Haruhi blushing, "Do you think it'll work out between us?"

"I really hope so Haruhi. You are without a doubt one of the greatest women I've ever known," said Tamaki kissing her again.

"And you're a really great guy Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi can you do me one favor?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Don't call me Sempi when we're together like this," said Tamaki.

"Sure, Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Make sure they're up all over," said Kyoya handing his men the flyers for the new hostess club and the host club to have hang up around the school. He thought about what the reaction the girls would have to this and what one would want to audition. Then he also thought about the new boy they would be getting to replace Haruhi. Would he fit in? Would he make the host club even better? All he knew for sure was things were about to get a lot more interesting from here on out, and he liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Belle, Elaina, hurry up. I don't want you to be late to school," said Mrs. Adeline as she and her daughters sat at the breakfast table.

"Yes Mother," said the two girls as they finished their meal and headed to the door. As they walked down the long front hallway, they both stopped when they past their father's portrait in on the wall.

"Good-by Father, watch over us today," they said to it like they always did. Their father's image just smiled at them like he was saying yes. The girls smiled back and finally headed out the door where their driver was waiting for them. As they drove past the many pastures that surrounded their huge mansion filled with their horses, they looked over and saw the pasture that contained their own two horses. Belle rolled down the window as they drove past them.

"By Amour!" she called out to her horse.

"By Misty," Elaina called out as well to hers. Both sat back down in their seats and smiled at one another. For some reason they were under the impression today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Bird Bird I'm a Bird!"

"Ah!" Kaiya shouted as her brother Akihiro ran past her flapping his arms like wings and knocking her chair a bit. She watched as he continued running around the table shouting and waving his arms around. She didn't mind too much, that was until he accidentally hit their father's chair. Her father angrily threw his news paper down.

"Will please sit down and eat your breakfast!" he shouted. Akihiro timidly sat down and started eating his food.

"He was just having some fun Dad, jeeze chill out," said Kaiya.

"Oh don't even young lady! You're the one that got him started on this with that comment that you're breakfast looks like bird food!" said her father.

"Yeah yeah it's all my fault," said Kaiya as she finished her cereal. She looked up at the sound of snuffles and saw that her mother was fighting tears.

"Oh boy," she muttered as she got up, "I'm out of here."

"Wait for your brother," said her mother.

"He's bird let him fly to school," said Kaiya.

"Yeah I want to fly to school!" Akihiro

shouted slamming his hands down on the table happily, causing his cup to fall to the floor. Their father groaned.

"No more talk about birds! Finish your food so you can go to school! Kaiya wait for your brother!" he ordered.

"Fine, I'll wait," said Kaiya, "I was only kidding. Just come get me from my room when he's ready to go all right?" She headed to her room and sat on her computer just doing whatever she wanted on it. Finally after a while a maid came and told her brother was ready to go.

"Come little bro, lets go," said Kaiya as the two headed to the car.

"Please be good today," said their mother from the doorway.

"Yes Mom," said Kaiya as the two got in. She looked over at her brother who was playing with some sort of weir looking toy she didn't recognize. Of course that was usually the case with her brother and his toys. All her days seemed to be the same.

'Please,' She thought, 'Let something interesting happen today. Something different then what I'm use to.'

* * *

"Okay one more," Click, FLAHS

Elizabeth blinked from the flash of the camera.

"Perfect," said her mother, "You may go." The photographer nodded, bow and walked off. Her mother then turned and smiled at her two children.

"You two look so nice in your new uniforms. Oh this is just too exciting, my children, attending one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan, the world even. Oh your father and I couldn't be more proud of you!"

"Thank you Mother," said Elizabeth and her older brother Erick.

Just then their father walked past.

"Oh I see the pictures are all done. Very good, I cannot wait to have one enlarged and put over the fireplace to symbolize how proud I am of my two children!" he said.

"Thank you father," said the two siblings again.

"I just know you're going to do well at Ouran, I just know it!" said their mother, "Soon everyone will know the name of Omirou and what the name means to this world!"

"It means we're going to be the only non-Japanese kids at this school," muttered Elizabeth. She understood that moving to Japan had been a big break through to both her parents' companies. They had only been here a short time but all ready both companies had prosper in more way then they could have dreamed. It still felt weird being in a new place where she stood out like a sore thumb.

"All right, lets go, and remember we are proud of you two!" said her mother ushering them to the front door to the waiting car.

"What do you think this new school will be like?" Elizabeth asked as they drove.

"I don't know, all I care about is that I do good enough to keep Mother and Father happy," said Erick.

"Yes keep Mother and Father happy," said Elizabeth looking out the window.

* * *

It was a quite morning in the Kichida house as Aiko and her brother Akira sat alone at the breakfast table eating, not doing much to in engage in conversation. Aiko looked up to the sound of the door opening to see her sister Hana walking past the dinging room.

"Well look who's home!" she shouted as loud as she could make sure to this the table as hard as she could as well making a lot of noise in the process. Hana moaned and looked over at her.

"Shut-up loser!" she snapped.

"Where have you been all night? Out partying?" asked Aiko.

"Yes I was out partying all right? Now will you shut the fuck up!" Hana shouted at her.

"God all you ever do is party! Don't you ever care about what happen to this family? Didn't you hear that grandmother lowered Mom's allowance to only 2 million a month?" shouted Aiko, "We're going to have to let all the staff go at this point, which means more chores for us, or should I say more chores for me and Akira since you're always out partying!" said Aiko.

"You know what, I don't have to take all this bull-shit from some dumb bitch who's still in high school, so fuck off!" said Hana before walking off.

"Are we really going to have to do more work?" asked Akira.

"Don't worry; it's not that bad remember? The maids and butlers showed us how we could make if fun," said Aiko.

"Why does Grandmother hate us?" asked Akira.

"She doesn't hate us, she just hates Mom because she's divorced," said Aiko.

"But it's not Mom's fault Dad up and left us for another woman," said Akira.

"Yeah well Grandmother has this whole mind set of how a family should be and if you don't live up to that expectation, you suffer for it. The only reason she hasn't cut us off completely is because she still loves Mom enough to not let her die because of her illness," said Aiko, "Speaking of which, we should go say good-by to her before we leave." Both kids cleared the table and headed upstairs to their mother's room where they could hear her talking to Hana.

"I just worry about it is all," said their mother.

"Mom, its fine really," said Hana, "Now I'm going to go take a bath real fast and then we can talk some more." Aiko and Akira both moved over so Hana didn't seem them as she walked out of the room.

"What do you think they were talking about?" asked Akira.

"Her partying of course," said Aiko walking into her mother's room where her laid on her bed. She smiled at her two kids.

"Off to school then?" she asked.

"Yeah, by Mom," said Aiko kissing her mother's cheek.

"By honey," said her mother.

"Don't forget all of your pills," said Aiko.

"Don't worry I won't," said her mother.

"By Mom," said Akira also giving his mother a kiss.

"Have a good day at school," said Akira.

"Aiko, do you think Mom will ever get better?" Akira asked as they headed to school by foot rather then their car.

"I hope, I really do," said Aiko. If her mother did ever get better, that meant she could finally take over the company from her mother since she was the oldest and not have to worry so much about money any more. "We can only hope."

* * *

"Pass the bagels por favor?"

"Ay who got the last croissants?"

"Are we all out of tortillas?"

"No I have some here,"

"Ah gracias,"

Maria smiled at her siblings who surrounded her at the breakfast table all talking a mile a minute about anything and everything.

"Maria will pass me the salsa?" asked her older brother George.

"Si," said Maria passing it to him.

"Maria, did you want some more Orange Juice?" asked her older sister Chisaki holding up the pitcher.

"No gracias, I'd rather have the milk personally," said Maria.

"Here you are," said her younger brother Akifumi passing it to her,

"Gracias," said Maria pouring some into her cup.

"Maria may I have the milk when you're done por favor?" asked her younger sister Rose.

"Si," said Maria passing it over to her.

"My goodness it's so loud in here you could almost wake the dead!" said their mother walking into the dinning room.

"Buenos días Mother," said the five children looking over at her with their big smiles as she sat down.

"Oh I just love hearing you speak Spanish like that. I love you keeping in touch with your father's roots," she said smiling at her children.

"Buenos días everyone," said their father walking into the room.

"And a good morning to you to my dear," said their mother as he walked past her chair, stopping to give her a kiss.

"Ewwe!" said Rose and Akifumi.

"Oh you two grow up, especially you Akifumi. You're in Middle School now. It's natural you'd want to kiss girls!" said their father taking his seat.

"It is!" said Akifumi sounding scared. Their mother giggled. The rest of breakfast went without a fuss and before long it was time for the children to go to school.

"Have a good day at University you two," said their mother kissing the older two children good-by.

"Adios Momma," they said getting into their car and driving off.

"And the rest of you have a good day as well," said their mother kissing Maria and the younger two.

"Adios Mother," the three of them said before getting as well.

"So another boring day at school huh?" said Rose as they drove.

"Yeah, but you never know, something exciting might happen today," said Maria.

"Like you finally talking to your crush?" asked Rose. Maria froze.

"Uh, um, you know I heard Father's doing more with his new tour business," she said at last. Both her brother and sister snickered.

"She'll never work up the courage to talk to him, just you wait," said Akifumi.

"Yes she will and then they will be married!" said Rose. Maria sighed.

'I doubt it,' she thought.

* * *

Rm Rm Rm

Mark gripped the handles to his motorcycle. He lowered his sunglasses down over his face.

"Let's do this," he said.

"I get to ride to school with Mark today!"

"No it's my turn!" Mark lowered his sunglasses and looked down at his two twin brother and sister Aaron and Abby.

"Stop arguing you two or nether on of you will get a ride," he said. Both immediately stop arguing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I've been keeping track and its Abby's turn."

"Yay!" said Abby as she ran over to the cycle and Mark helped her up.

"Aw, no fair!" said Aaron.

"Relax Aaron, I'll be taking you home," said Mark.

"No you will not!" Mark turned around and looked at his dad storming over to him.

"You're not taking Taddaki home on this thing and you're not taking Suzuki home on this thing Kira!"

"That's not my name, its Mark! That was the name mom gave me and always called me by! And there names are Abby and Aaron, the names Mom gave us too! She only gave us those stupid names to make you happy!" said Mark.

"Are we going to have his argument again?" asked his father.

"I guess so! We didn't ask to come here you know! You made us!" said Mark.

"Your mother died what was I suppose to do? Just leave you all to fend on your own?" asked his father.

"You did when she was alive!" said Mark as he started up his motorcycle.

"Kira don't you dare drive off with that thing with your sister!" said his father. Mark groaned.

"I'm all ready quitting that dark magic club for you! Are you going to take the only other thing I like here!" he said as he took off, leaving his father in the dust. His father looked down at Aaron.

"Well go get in the car. The driver's waiting for you, Taddaki," he said.

"Its Aaron Dad," said the little boy.

"Please don't start acting like your brother," their father begged.

* * *

"Weee!" Abby screamed as he turned a corner. Mark smiled at that. He didn't care what his dad ever said. He was going to keep doing whatever he wanted to do. The only reason he agreed to quite the Dark Magic club was because it wasn't quite what he had in mind when he first joined. He hoped her could find something new to take up his time.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Have a good day young mistresses," said Elaina and Belle's driver when they arrived at Ouran.

"Thank you," said the sisters as they got out of the car and took their bags from him.

"I shall see you after school," said the driver before heading off.

The two sisters headed towards the school hand in hand still smiling.

"Good morning ladies," said one of the boys as they past.

"Good morning to you," they said.

"How are you today fair maidens?" asked another.

"Just fine," they said.

"You're looking radiant today maidens," said another.

"Thank you very much sir," said the two sisters.

"Excuse me ladies," said a boy walking in front of the two of them, "But do you need help carrying your bags?" Elaina and Belle both looked at each other and smirked.

"Of course you can good sir," said Elaina.

"Under on condition," said Belle.

"Can you tell which of us Elaine is and which of us is Belle?" they asked together.

"Uh," said the boy looking back and froth between the two of them, "I honestly don't know."

"Oh dear," said Belle.

"Looks like we'll have to carry our bags ourselves," said Elaine as she hit the boy with her bag and continued walking with Belle.

"What a loser," said Belle.

"I know," said Elaine, "Thinks just because he's cute we'll fall madly in love with him."

"All these guys think they can charm us," said Belle.

"Still though, you'd think we could do something good with our apparent good looks and charm," said Elaine.

"Hey look at this," said Belle walking over to the wall that had a flyer on it.

_**The Ouran High School Host Club Has Decided to Expand in to a Hostess Club. So We Are Now Looking for Six Beautiful and Charming Young Ladies to Become Members. If You Would Like to Join the Club, We Will Be Holding Auditions Tomorrow in the Host Club Room After School. Please Come With This Flyer to Our Club Room and be Prepared for a Q&A Session. Good Luck to all of the Ladies Who Will be There**_

_**Sincerely;**_

_**Tamaki Suoh President**_

_**Kyoya Ohtori Vice-President**_

_**Mitsukuni Haninozuka**_

_**Takashi Morinozuka**_

_**Hikaru Hitachiin**_

_**Kaoru Hitachiin**_

_**Haruhi Fujioka**_

"That looks interesting," said Belle.

"So you want to try out?" asked Elaina.

"Why not? It might be worth a shot," said Belle.

* * *

"All right have a good day Akihiro," said Kaiya as she led him to the preschool building at Ouran.

"By by Kaiya I love you!" Akihiro as he ran off.

"Just don't go flying off," Kaiya muttered as she headed to the high school. As she neared the school, she happened to notice some apples on the top of a tree.

"Hmm that looks yummy," she said as she started to climb up the tree to get it. She had just about reached the top and started stretching to get one, when she heard some shouting.

"Miss Sushika!"

"Ah!" Kaiya shouted as she almost lost her balance and fall out of the tree. She looked down and saw a teacher was under the tree looking up at her mad.

"What are you doing up there?" asked the teacher.

"Just getting an apple, jeeze!" said Kaiya, "Here want one?" She grabbed one and threw it down at the teacher. "Hey look at that Newton's law works after all!"

"Glad to see you are paying attention in my class. Now could you please come down from the tree? I'm sure there are apples in the lunchroom for you."

"Yeah but it's not the same as having them freshly picked," said Kaiya as she picked her apple and jumped down.

"I appreciate your need to want to get a freshly picked apple, but it's not a good idea to climb a tree in your school uniform," said the teacher. Kaiya took a bite of her apple.

"Are you suggestion I should start wearing the boys uniform?" she asked.

"No, I'm suggesting you find a way to curb your energy that won't ruin your dress," said the teacher.

"Yeah sure," said Kaiya as she walked off.

'Find a better way to curb my energy that won't ruin my dress. How could I do that?' she thought. Then she noticed a flyer on the wall for the hostess club. She remembered some of the interesting things the host club did.

'Hmm, I wonder if this could help contorl my energy,' she thought as she pulled off the flyer.

* * *

"Eric do you think we stand out too badly?" asked Elizabeth once they arrived at school.

"No, I'm sure we're fine. I'm sure there are other foreigners here besides us," said Eric.

"It sure is beautiful," said Elizabeth looking at the big building.

"Yes so it is. Do you think you'll be able to find your room on your own?" asked Eric.

"Uh yes I think so," said Elizabeth.

"Good I shall see you after school," said Eric walking off by his own.

"All right, see you then," said Elizabeth. She wondered off looking around. She wondered if she should go and introduce herself to someone or wait for them to come to her. She knew many were looking at her as she walked past.

'There must be someway I could find a way to fit in here,' she thought. She stopped when she saw a flyer on a wall.

'Hmm, I wonder if there could help me fit in. It would definitely help me to meet new people. I may want to give this a try,' she thought as she grabbed the flyer off.

* * *

"Boy I never realized what a long walk it was from out house to the school," said Akira.

"It's not that bad. It helps keep us in shape remember?" said Aiko.

"I guess," said Akira. "I'm surprise Grandma is still letting us go here."

"Like Grandmother would let us embarrassed the family name by letting us go to a commoner's school," said Aiko.

"I guess," said Akira, "See you after school."

"See you then," said Aiko. She headed to the high school not really looking where she was going. Now that her brother was gone she could drop the brave face. She hated her life! She hated that her father ran out on her and her family. She hated that her mother was really sick and couldn't get out of bed. She hated that her sister spent all of her nights partying not caring what happen to the family. And she hated that her grandmother wasn't letting them have control of the huge fortune that rightfully belong to them to the point she and her brother had to do so much work now. Hell she wouldn't be surprise if she'd have to get a job soon to help support the family.

"I can't take this anymore!" she finally shouted out. "I need something in my life that's good!" Then something caught her eye.

"A hostess club?" she said grabbing the flyer. She had to think about it for a moment.

"Well the guys in the host club are always having fun, maybe this could be what I need."

* * *

"Have a good day everyone," said Maria's driver as they all got out of school.

"Thank you," said Maria and her brother and sister before walking off to their schools.

"Do you think you'll try asking out your crush today?" Rose asked as she followed Maria.

"Don't you have to go to school?" asked Maria.

"Oh it's not that far," said Rose.

"Just leave me alone. Don't make me mad!" said Maria.

"Oh but Maria!" said Rose.

"Ir para escuela recto ahora!" Maria shouted as she pointed towards the elementary school.

"All right all right I'll go to school," said Rose. She new better then to argue with her sister when ever she started speaking Spanish at school. They never really spoke Spanish at school mainly due to the fact that many didn't speak Spanish at Ouran.

"At least try it," Rose called out to her before she ran off. Maria sighed.

'I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to him. He's just, so, so,' she thought to herself as she made her way to school. Then she saw something that caught her eye.

'A hostess club?' she thought grabbing the flyer. 'He's the host club isn't he? Maybe this will, will help me to at least be close to him. I should try this!'

* * *

"All right, we're here," said Mark as he pulled his motorcycle to a stop in front of the elementary school. He helped his little sister down. "Now don't forget you're taking the limo home and I'm taking Aaron home."

"I know, see you then," said Abby. Mark watched her run off. Before he took off to the high school, he looked over and saw Aaron had arrived in the limo.

"Good," he said before starting up his motorcycle and driving off.

"Mr. Timily!" said a teacher as he pulled up in front of the high school.

"What?" asked Mark.

"You were ask not to drive that thing on the grounds, instead to park it in the parking lot like you're suppose to," said the teacher.

"Sorry," said Mark as he drove it to the parking lot.

As soon as he was done parking and about to head to school, he heard someone else calling out to him.

"_Timily,_"

"Oh hey Nekozawa-Sempi," said Mark when he saw his former club president in the shadows, "How's it going?"

"_I've come to ask you something," _said Nekozawa.

"I'm sorry Sempi, but I'm re-joining the dark magic club. My dad will have my ass," said Mark.

"_Oh no it's not that, I was actually wondering if you've heard of the host club,"_ said Nekozawa.

"You mean that one club of gorgeous men? The one that helped you with your sister?" asked Mark, "What about it?"

"_For some reason they now have an open spot in their club. I thought it might be something you'd be a good addition," _said the Nekozawa.

"Me in the host club?" asked Mark. He had to think about it. "I suppose me becoming a womanizer would get my dad pretty mad. Not that I wouldn't mind still doing some sort of club or meeting new girls. I guess it could be worth a shot."

"_I thought so. I'll put in a good word for you to Suoh and Ohtori," _said Nekozawa.

"Thanks," said Mark, feeling happy over the idea of finding something else to get under his dad's skin.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

XelainatxBelle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnyloverMaria Tanaka-Martinez

"I wonder who all will be coming to the audition," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru and Kaoru headed to the host club room.

"I wouldn't be surprise if half the school shows up!" said Hikaru opening the door.

"That's won't be happening, seeing how I only put out a few flyers," said Kyoya who was sitting at his table. A chair was all ready set up in the middle of the room.

"You only put a few out?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and the few who found them and bring them here will be the lucky ones that we will be interviewing today. If none of them meet your fancy I'll post some new flyers tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"So then we're only going to have six interviews today?" asked Haruhi.

"Assuming all six were found," said Kyoya.

* * *

Belle and Elaina both walked together holding hands towards the host club room.

"Hey Elaina," said Belle.

"Yes?" asked Elaina.

"I was just thinking, we should try something to make ourselves stand out more don't you think?" asked Belle.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Elaina.

* * *

Belle and Elaina walked into the host club together side-by-side, their fingers intertwined and their long brown hair hitting their backs lightly. They wore matching modified uniforms by magically turning the long yellow skirt into shorts and making the top half of the dress into a tank-top. They used one of the sleeves to make a stretchy belt and they had the other sleeve and bow turned into matching head-bands only flipped the opposite ways. They looked at the host club for a minute before introducing themselves.

"I'm Belle Adeline" Said the girl on the left as she gave a charmingly cold smile

"I'm Elaina Adeline" She said the girl on the right as she gave a shy charming smile.

"And we're the Adeline twins" giggled the two girls as they winked at the club and blew them a kissHikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other surprised.

"Hey um since when has there been more then one set of twins at Ouran?" they asked.

Elaina smiled shyly and walked up closer to them, her sister sort of lagging behind "Well my sister and I moved here from France last month. Mais, ma sour est tries timide" she explained, not realizing she spoke the last part in sister rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well Bonjour Madame" said Tamaki giving Elaina a kiss on the hand.

Elaina blushed lightly "Ah, tu parle un Francais?"

"Oui madam," said Tamaki," J' suis demi Francais."

Elaina smiled happily "Moi aussi!" she exclaimed as she smiled at him.

Belle sighed and looked at Kyoya's computer. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a 22 pineapple advanced with business settings and extra gigabit storage space" she asked happily as she examined his laptop.

"Why yes it is Madam," said Kyoya with a smile

Belle smiled "Wow, this is amazing! I always wanted to see one of these in person, but my mom says we'd never have time for it, since I'm always taking care of the horses" she said with happiness in her eyes.

"Please feel free to look then Madam," said Kyoya moving aside for her.

Belle looked at it exited and amazement, "Wow. This is amazing. Itmust be the next updated laptop version. I didn't even hear this came out yet!"

"Since when do you let other people look at your computer?" asked Haruhi.

"Its all part of the interview process," said Kyoya.

Belle pulled away "I'm sorry, I just love laptops" She said as she blushed lightly and scratched the back of her head cutely.

"What all can you do with them?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh lots, I can fix them, I can update them, repair them, all sorts ofthings" she said as she smiled.

"Hmm, that's good to know," said Kyoya. He looked up at Haruhi, "So what do you think?"

"They seem to be good candidates, but we still have other girls to go through. Don't you have some questions for them?" said Haruhi.

* * *

Belle looked over at her sister and smiled as she walked over to was chatting nicely with the twins when her sister came over and sat with them. "So you two are the other set of twins in school? Are there anymore?" she asked in a shy tone

"Not that we know of," said the twins.

Elaina smiled as she looked at Belle "You guys wanna play a game?" they askedat the same time

"First things first, we have some questions for you," said Kyoya.

They looked up at the same time at him "Like what?"

"Have a seat and you'll find out," said Kyoya. Mori was quick to go and set up a second chair.

Both sisters nodded as they took a seat next to each other, look at the hosts and smilecharmingly

"Now then who has the first question, Hunny?" said Kyoya. Hunny stood up and cleared his throat.

"What is, in your opinion is the cutest thing in the world?" he asked.

Both girls giggled."Well if a guest asked that I'd obviously say it's them, but there's a bunch ofcute things so it's hard to name them all." Elaina said with a giggle, when all ofa sudden Belle gripped Elaina's chin, making her look at her.

"I can name one cute this that's right here in my arms" she told Elaina as the younger twinblushed lightly.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I think that's a nice answer," said Haruhi.

"Very good, Mori you're next," said Kyoya.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

"Well for us, we consider that a trick question" Elaina stated as Belle nodded, now sitting normally"We're each other's greatest strength but our own being is our weakness aswell" Belle explained.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Not a bad answer either," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "Kaoru, you're next."

"What's your favorite color?" asked Kaoru.

"Blue" said Belle"Purple" stated Elaina at the same time. They both looked at each other andgiggled

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

They shrug "Do you need a reason to love something" they ask

"I guess not," said Kaoru.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Very well," said Kyoya, "Hikaru?"

"What's your favorite game?" asked Hikaru with a smirk.

They look at each other and smile "The 'Which one is Elaina Game!'" they smileand state together

"What did they say?" asked the twins.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I think they're doing well," said Haruhi, "Aren't you next?"

"Oh yes, what you can bring to something like hostess clubs?" asked Kyoya.

Belle smirks. "Well so far since we've gone to school, we've had about everyguy in each of our classes flirt with us, so we can tell them were hosting atthe club and bring you a lot of guests."

Elaina giggled "Plus we can be a lot of fun, and we get along with peoplefabulously because we have many likes in many things." she says as she smiled.

"Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"That will help with our customers," said Haruhi.

"Very well Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"What do you think is the best trait for a man to have?" asked Tamaki.

"Being a gentleman" Belle started"And being themselves." Elaina finished"How about a lady?" asked Tamaki.

"Well once again to be themselves" Elaina started.

"And to not back down" Belle finished.

"But than again those are traits everyone should have" they said together

"Oh that was just wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I like it," said Haruhi.

"Then its time for your question," said Kyoya.

"Right, why do you want to be in this club out of all the other clubs?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we love to host at parties and to interact with people." Belle started

"And we also love to make people happy, and this club seems to do all of that"Elaina finishes with a charming but shy smile.

"That sounds like a good answer to me," said Haruhi.

"Very well, Thank you for your time ladies we shall let you know if you have a spot," said Kyoya with a smile.

Belle and Elaina nodded as they stood up together. Belle took Elaina's handand pulled her towards the door as Elaina's eyes lingered a little bit onKaoru before following her out

"Well Haruhi, what did you think?" asked Kyoya after they were gone.

"I think they're two of the top candidates," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Kyoya putting that into his computer.

**Belle Adeline: Good Choice**

**Elaina Adeline: Good Choice**

"And now we wait for the next one," said Kyoya.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Kaiya slowly made her towards the music room that host used for their club room.

'I wonder if we're going to share somehow or if we get our own room,' she thought as she neared the room. Suddenly she saw two girls who looked like twins in altered uniforms walking towards her. They were smiling really brightly.

"Do you think we made a good impression on them?" asked one.

"I think so," said the other.

"Did you two just come from an interview for the hostess club?" asked Kaiya the two of them neared her. Both stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, are you on your way to the interview?" they asked.

"Uh yeah," said Kaiya.

"Weren't you that girl that was climbing the apple tree this morning?" asked one of the twins.

"Yeah so?" asked Kaiya.

"Why were you doing that?" asked the second twin.

"I wanted an apple," said Kaiya.

"You do know they have apples in the cafeteria any time right?" asked the twins.

"Yeah well I didn't want to walk all the way over there. I was hungry then," said Kaiya. The twins both looked at each other.

"Well good luck with the interview then," the two of them said.

"Thanks, uh by the way, what did you do to your uniforms?" asked Kaiya as she looked the two of them over.

"Oh we thought we put a little pit of piazzas into them for the interview," said one of the twins.

"Do you like it?" asked the other.

"Yeah actually," said Kaiya, "Wish I could do something that good with my uniform."

"Hmm," said the twins, "Come with us."

They dragged her to a bathroom.

"Wait I have to get to the interview," said Kaiya.

"Don't worry this won't take too long," said one of the twins, "My names Elaina by the way."

"And I'm Belle," said the other twins.

"Kaiya," said Kaiya as the twins continued to drag her away, "You do know I can walk right?"

* * *

"Hmm," she said a few minutes later when she saw what it was the twins had done. They tore her skirt up a bit, the puffy sleeves, her collar and the ribbon.

"What do you think?" asked the twins.

"Hmm, it's needs something else," she said. She pulled out a sharpie and started drawing on it.

"Cool the lyrics to Paradise City by Guns and Roses, I like that song," said Belle.

"I like the fighting ninjas personally," said Elaina, "and this give me a better idea." She pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

"Cool, good idea," said Kaiya as she went and changed into them. She came back up with her hair all tied up as well.

"Oh I like that," said Belle.

"Then there's one more thing," said Kaiya as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her gym shoes.

"Now that will make an impression, a good one!" said the twins.

"Thanks, I hope you're right, I better get going," said Kaiya,

"Good luck," said Belle.

"Knock 'em dead!" said Elaina.

"Oh I will if they piss me off," said Kaiya. Belle and Elaina both looked at each other with concern.

* * *

"So where's the next one?" asked Hikaru.

"Just be patient," said Kyoya.

"I wonder if they'll be interesting as the twins were," said Kaoru. Just then they heard the door open and in walked Kaiya in her new and improved outfit.

"Maybe a bit more interesting," said Hikaru.

"Hi, I'm Kaiya I'm here for the interview for that hostess club," said Kaiya.

"Well welcome madam," said Tamaki, "Please have a seat."

Kaiya look at the chair and suddenly got an idea.

"Sure," she said as she came and turned that chair around and sat on it backwards.

"That's not how a lady supposed to sit!" said Tamaki.

"If that's how she wants to sit then let her," said Kyoya.

"So anyway, how is this going to work?" asked Kaiya as she popped some bubble gum into her mouth.

"Of course, we each have a question for you. Hunny would you like to go first again?" said Kyoya.

"Yep, what is in your opinion the cutest thing in the world?" he asked. Kaiya blew a bubble.

"Beef jerky and baby animals," she said.

"Interesting combination," said Haruhi.

"So what do you think?" asked Kyoya.

"Go ahead," said Haruhi.

"All right, Mori," said Kyoya.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

Kaiya blew another bubble as she thought, "Well for strengths I like to think I'm pretty good at soccer. I play goalie for my team. I'm also good at flute and I'm still learning guitar I only know a few songs. Or did you mean physiologically? I'm not afraid to stand up for myself or others or in what I believe in- people tell me that's what gets me in to trouble." She gave off a nervous laugh.

"We can relate to that," said Hikaru giving her a wink." Kaiya smiled at him.

"But I guess one of my weaknesses is opening up to people because I m kind of uncomfortable talking about that," she added.

"Hmm, fair enough," said Kyoya, "Haruhi?"

"I like it go ahead," she said.

"All right, Kaoru?" said Kyoya.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Kaoru.

"Bright lime green," said Kaiya.

"Why that color?" asked Kaoru.

"The energy in it! I love any color of green its like a refreshing color to me," said Kaiya, "Plus i just like it for the same reason you like your favorite color: just because."

"Cool," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"All right then, Hikaru?" said Kyoya. Hikaru smirked.

"What's your favorite game?" he asked.

"It depends on what mood I'm in," said Kaiya with a bit of playfulness in her voice. Hikaru leaned over to Haruhi.

"If you don't want her in the club, can we keep as a toy?" he asked.

"No, and besides, I like that answer too," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "My turn then. What can you bring to the club?"

Kaiya smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"It's a surprise. And if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise then now would it?" she asked playfully."Now that's a good answer!" said the twins.

"Yeah it's nice," said Haruhi.

"All right then, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes all right, um what is in your opinion the best trait for a gentleman to have?" asked Tamaki. Kaiya blew another bubble as she thought.

"Well i guess his first thing that comes to mind is respectful and well mannered when i think of a "gentleman". But i think it's most important for, well any guy really, to have a great personality and to have a great smile. I guess that probably sounded really corny though, huh?" she said.

"Not at all dear maiden," said Tamaki, "What's the best trait for a lady to have?" Kaiya blew another bubble.

"I think for girls it's important to have a mind of her own what with all the stories you here about how girls let guys control their lives. I think it's crazy that there are women that let their boyfriends control them and beat them and stuff. But anyway is important for them to have SOME self confidence you know?" she said.

"I agree fully," said Haruhi.

"Well then it's your turn then Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi, "Why do you want to be in the hostess club?"

"Well the truth is tat I've always been utterly bored with my life. I see all these movies and. Read all these books about people going on grand adventures, heroes fighting for justice, vampires in love with humans, people solving an impossible murder and developing strange powers. I'm tired of watching and reading I want to finally go on my own adventure and find my on story. I'm ready for excitement and I said to myself this morning I wanted something interesting to happen and when i saw the flyer i thought maybe that's a sign Ill get something awesome out of coming here. Plus I love o make people smile it kind of makes me feel like I've managed to do something right every time I know I could make someone laugh," said Kaiya.

"Very good then," said Haruhi.

"Anything else?" asked Kaiya, "I have to go pick up my little brother."

"No you're free to go, we'll let you know if you have the spot after we've interviewed all or the other candidates," said Kyoya.

"Thanks smell you later then," said Kaiya as she got up and left.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I think she can bring a lot of entertainment to the group," said Haruhi, "Plus she seems fun."

"Yeah she seems like a lot of fun!" said Hikaru, "I like her!"

"All right then," said Kyoya as he typed on his computer.

**Kaiya Sushika: Good Choice.**

"So then, who's next?" asked Haruhi.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

'Am I going the right way?" Elizabeth thought as she walked up the stairs to the third floor. She'd barely heard of this host club, but remembered something about it being on the third floor. She sure hoped she made a good impression on them, being a foreigner and all. She stopped when she past a bouquet of roses. For some reason there was a black one right in the middle.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked as she picked it. It still smelled nice like a regular rose, just for some reason it was black.

'Maybe someone painted you black as joke,' she thought. It was a very funny joke if that was the case.

"Wahoo!" she suddenly heard someone shout out. She looked up in time to see a girl in blue genes sliding down the railing towards her. Her uniform was all torn up and for reason she had ninjas and the song Paradise City by Guns and Roses on the front of her shirt.

"That was awesome!" she said as she jumped down off the railing right in front of Elizabeth, "Oh hi."

"Hi," said Elizabeth slightly startled, "Weren't you the girl I saw climbing an apple tree?"

"Yeah I was hungry," said the girl looking Elizabeth over. "You're not Japanese are you?"

"Uh no, I'm British," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yeah that's that accent," said the girl.

"Well you have accent too," said Elizabeth.

"I wasn't trying to be mean," said the girl, "But you're right. I'm half American. My dad met my mom on a business trip to America."

"Oh I see," said Elizabeth, "You wouldn't happen to know if this is the right way to the host club?"

"You going for the interview?" asked the girl.

"Uh yes I am," said Elizabeth.

"Cool, we might be club mates! I just got done with my interview too, I'm Kaiya," said the girl shaking her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth," said the Elizabeth smiling politely.

"Cool black rose. Is that part of your plan to wow them?" asked Kaiya.

"Wow them?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah like what I did with my uniform. I had these two other girls that did an interview too help out as well," said Kaiya.

"Well I hadn't planned anything," said Elizabeth.

"Hmm," said Kaiya, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Where did you get all go this stuff?" Elizabeth asked as she looked in the mirror at what Kaiya had helped change her into. She was now wearing a black skirt with a white tank top with an over coat that was similar to the kind the boys wore except black. Plus she had her hair up with a black flower clip.

"Oh I have my ways," said Kaiya.

"Do you really think this will impress them?" asked Elizabeth.

"Combined with your black rose, oh yeah!" said Kaiya.

"The black rose?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, think about it," said Kaiya winking at her.

"Hmm," said Elizabeth looking at herself. Maybe this girl was right, maybe this would make a good impression, "all right then I'm off! Thanks for the help."

"Sure, Go get 'em!" said Kaiya.

* * *

"So where's the next one?" asked Kaoru. He looked over at Hikaru and saw he was smiling. He wondered if it had anything to do with that Kaiya who had just been there.

"I wonder if anyone else is coming," said Haruhi.

"You sound as impatient as the twins when you say that," said Kyoya. Just then the door opened and in walked a new girl a really interesting looking outfit holding a black rose.

"What's with the girls and the desire of wanting to change their outfits?" asked Haruhi.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth," she said taking a bow.

"Welcome madam, please have a seat," said Tamaki.

"Thank you good sir," said Elizabeth as she took a seat.

"She kind of creepy in hot way don't you think?" asked the twins.

"Anyway, shall we begin?" asked Kyoya, "Hunny Sempi?"

"What is in your opinion the cutest thing in the world?" asked Hunny.

"Um..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and than smiled. "I suppose that would be flowers. More specifically black roses or jasmines." She said with a small almost dark giggled at the answer

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"It was cool answer," said Haruhi.

"All right, Mori-Sempi?"

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

She played with a random black rose that seemed to come out of nowhere before looking up at them and smiling. "My greatest strength is my useful knowledge in photography and electronics. My greatest weakness would be my tendency to bring trouble where ever I go." She answered softly as she stared absently at the black rose in her hand as she trailed a well manicured black nail over a petal."That was kind of creepy," said the twins.

"I think it was nice," said Haruhi.

"All right then, Kaoru?" asked Kyoya.

"Right, um what's your favorite color?" asked Kaoru.

"Black," She said with no hesitation at all as she carefully traced a finger over the third petal as it fell next to the other two on her lap.

"Why am I not surprise?" asked Haruhi. She noticed Tamaki was starting to feel just a little bit scared.

"Its okay, go ahead with the next question," she said.

"What's your favorite game?" asked Hikaru.

She let an ever so slightly dark smirk spread across her lips. "The legend of Zelda: Twilight princess.' She answered and plucked absently at the petals. "See most people guess Wind waker but truthfully wind waker isn't nearly as dark as twilight princess." She ranted then realized they were all staring at her and chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her had before playing with her necklace with was two back to back crescent moon with two black wings on either side of it. She scratched the back of her head slightly before giving them and soft smile, but deep within her purple eyes there was a dark look as if to say 'judge it and you die.'"Oh well like that game too!" said the twins.

"Yes it is a rather nice game," said Tamaki.

"Haruhi" said Kyoya.

"I think it's a good answer," said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Kyoya, "What can you bring to the club?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly then smiled. "I believe I could rack in some customers. I have been told by my brother that many students here have been asking about me." She said as she trailed a finger over a 5th petal and allowed a dark smile to spread across her lips."Well will that help," said Haruhi.

"All right, Tamaki?" said Kyoya.

"What is the best trait for a gentleman to have?" asked Tamaki.

She smiled thoughtfully. "I believe that the best quality for a gentleman to have is to be kind and funny. But over all of that if it isn't real then there is no point." She said with a soft smile. "So I suppose the best quality is to shut up and act normal because if you don't act like yourself then there's no point." She said as she trailed a finger over a 6th petal."Oh yes that's great!" said Tamaki, "What about ladies?"

She played with her nails. "To be honest with their selves, And...to have a certain charm," She said thoughtfully as she gently took the 6th petal up from her lap."Oh that was wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Good answer," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath before asking, "Why do you want be in the club?"

She sighed and smiled gently. "Because I want to find a way to fit in to this new school in this new country and somehow find a way to meet new people." She explained with a soft smile."Oh," said Tamaki running over to her and taking her hand.

"Don't worry Madam even if you don't get into the club we will do everything to help make you feel welcome here!"

"Uh thank you," said Elizabeth as she pulled her hand free "Was there anything else?"

"No we're fine," said Haruhi, "Thank you very much for your time."

"Thank you for your time as well," said Elizabeth as she headed out.

"Well that was interesting," said Hikaru.

"I wonder if she'd fit better in the black magic club," said Kaoru.

"No of course not!" said Tamaki, "We can't let her get corrupted! She's a proper lady, even if she does have a little dark side!"

"I think she's kind of cool too. I think some guys may like having a dark and mysterious character in the hostess club," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said Kyoya as he typed,

**EIZABETH OMIROU: GOOD CHOICE**

"So then, who's next?" asked the twins all ready getting impatient.

"They'll come when they come," said Kyoya.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Aiko hurried as fast as she could to the club room. She wanted to get the interview done with a quickly as possible so that she could get home and make sure her mother was ok and help her brother make dinner.

'I wonder how long the interview will go,' she thought as she ran. She was just about to run up another flight of stairs when she suddenly accidentally bumped into someone toppled over. "Owe!" she muttered as she rubbed her back. She looked over and could see the other girl she had bumped into. For some reason she was wearing what looked like a girl version of a boy's outfit except black.

"Sorry about," she said as she stood up. She offered the girl her hand.

"It's all right, no harm done," said the girl.

"I was just in a real hurry to get to the host club," Aiko explained.

"Are you going there for an interview?" asked the other girl.

"Yeah actually," said Aiko.

"Oh wonderful, I just had one myself," said the girl.

"You did huh? How long did it take?" asked Aiko.

"Not too long. Each host asked a question and I have the best answer," said the girl.

"Oh really that's it?" asked Aiko. The other girl nodded.

"Well hopefully it won't take too long then," said Aiko, "by the way I got to ask, where did you get this outfit?"

"Another one of the girls who was having an interview help make me over to make an impression on the hosts," said the other girl.

"Really, did it work?" asked Aiko.

"I think so," said the other girl.

"Hmm," said Aiko as she looked down at herself in the usual yellow dress. "I wonder if there's anything I could do with my own uniform."

The other girl looked her over too.

"I may have an idea," she said moving towards the bathroom. Aiko followed mostly out of curiosity. She could only imagine what the girl in black would do to her.

"My name is Elizabeth by the way," said the other girl.

"Aiko," said Aiko.

* * *

A short time later Aiko stood in front of a mirror actually impressed with the work Elizabeth had done. Elizabeth had helped alter her outfit to make her shirt look more like a yellow tank top, a shorter yellow skirt, white high thigh socks and flat shoes.

"Well what do you think?" asked Elizabeth.

"I like it, I like it a lot! I feel a lot prettier in this," said Aiko as she admired herself.

"Well that's good. If you have confidence in yourself then you'll feel better and do better in the interview," said Elizabeth. Aiko smiled at her.

"Thanks go your help. I should be going," she said heading to the door.

"Sure, good luck. I hope you and I get to be club mates," said Elizabeth.

"Me too," said Aiko.

* * *

"Well where is the next one already?" whined the twins.

"Let's hope none of the other girls are as impatient as those two," said Haruhi as she sat next to Tamaki holding his hand.

"I don't think there's anyone as impatient as those two," said Kyoya.

"Hey!" said the two. Just then the doors opened again and in walked a new girl.

"Wow this one looks really cute!" said Hunny.

"Uh thanks," said Aiko as she took a bow, "My name is Aiko."

"Hmm," said the twins looking towards her shirt.

"You're not looking down her shirt are you?" whispered Haruhi.

"What, no!" said the twins.

"You two are so perverted," said Haruhi.

"Welcome Madam," said Tamaki, "Won't you have a seat?"

"Sure," said Aiko, "This isn't going to take too long is it?"

"That all depends," said Kyoya.

"Oh what?" asked Aiko.

"What kind of answer you give to our questions," said Kyoya.

"Well then let's get started then," said Aiko.

"Hunny-Sempi, will you ask the first question?" said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Hunny, "What is in your opinion the cutest thing in the world?"

'That's the question?' Aiko thought.

"Uh I don't know bunnies?" she said.

"Oh really?" said Hunny giggling, "Me too!" Aiko smiled at the small host.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi who was also smiling at her answer. He took it as a sign to go on.

"Mori-Sempi?" he said.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

"My greatness strength is martial arts and my greatness weakness is pockys. I love pockys!" said Aiko.

"Oh pockys are delicious!" said Hunny.

"Yeah they're pretty good," said Haruhi.

"Should we go on then?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah go ahead," said Haruhi, "its Kaoru's turn right?"

"Yep," said Kaoru, "What's your favorite color?"

"Do I have to have a favorite color?" asked Aiko.

"Yes," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"All right then I guess green because it's the color of spring," said Aiko.

"Oh that sounds so sweet!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"All right then, Hikaru?" said Kyoya.

"What's your favorite game?" asked Hikaru. Aiko took a deep breath as she thought about it.

"This may sound stupid, but when I was a little girl my mother and I would go out to the garden and she told me I found the red poppy flower, she would give me cake. It's a dumb game. I know. Just ask me the next question," she said.

"I don't think it sounds stupid," said Hunny.

"Yeah I think it sounds sweet," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said Kyoya, "What can you bring to the hostess club?"

Aiko smiled.

"People say I'm cute, but deadly. You see, I'm chased by boy's., but because they want to dress me up and cuddle with me. And they admire my martial art's skill's, so I think I'll be a merit," she said.

"That does sound good," said Haruhi.

"All right then Tamaki?" said Kyoya."What's the most important trait for a gentleman to have?" asked Tamaki.

Aiko's smiled faltered a little.

"Honestly, I don't know. He should be nice, and treat her with respect! He should be patient, and be willing to wait for her. And he shouldn't forget her," she said.

"I agree with that," said Haruhi.

"What about ladies?" asked Tamaki. Aiko's smiled returned to its full strength.

"They should pay the same courtesy to a man. But most of all, they should be forgiving," she said.

"Very nice," said Haruhi, "Why do you want to be in the host club?"

Aiko took a deep breath.

"Because I want to believe that I belong somewhere," she said.

"Oh you don't feel like you belong! You poor thing!" said Tamaki running over to her and hugging her. "Every pretty girl can feel like they belong here with us!"

"Uh thanks I guess," said Aiko, "So is there anything else?"

"No that should do it. We shall let you know if you have a spot," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Aiko.

"Hey, Aiko-Chan wait up," said Hunny running after her.

"Yes?" asked Aiko.

"Here," said Hunny handing her a handful of pockys.

"Oh thank you Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko, "Oh and banana flavor my favorite."

"I like strawberries personally," said Hunny.

"Well thank you again for these," said Aiko, "See you later Sempi."

"See you later Aiko-Chan," said Hunny waving by-by to her. Mori looked down at his cousin who was still waving to the shut door after Aiko had left.

'Hmm,' he thought.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I like her. She seems like a good choice," said Haruhi.

"You do know you've said that about each one so far," said Hikaru.

"So?" said Tamaki, "You all worked out even without an interview. Maybe the first six we see will be all we need."

"Thanks Sempi," said Haruhi kissing his cheek. Tamaki beamed.

"So then should I go ahead and add her to the list?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah go ahead," said Haruhi.

"All right then," said Kyoya as he added Aiko's name to the list.

**AIKO KICHIDA: GOOD CHOICE**

"So then we'll hopefully only have one or two more left for today," he said.

"I wonder who will be next," said Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

'Come on Maria you can do this,' Maria thought to herself as she made way to the host club room. 'Maybe he won't even be there really. Maybe it'll just be Tamaki, Kyoya and that Haruhi person who's doing the interviews. Oh god what if he is there? What if he asks me a question or if I have to do something with him to prove my worth! I'll panic and not do well I just know it! This was a mistake; I shouldn't even be doing this! I'll just make a fool of myself!' She turned to run away only to accidentally slip and fall over.

"Owe!" she muttered.

"Are you ok Sempi?" Maria looked up to see a girl in a very cute looking uniform holding some pockys in her hand looking down at her in concern.

"Uh Si, I mean yes I'm I'm fine" said Maria as she tried to stand up.

"Here," said the other girl offering Maria her hand.

"Oh gracious," said Maria.

"Are you Mexican?" asked the other girl.

"Uh no, not exactly, my father's originally from Ecuador," said Maria.

"Is that where you're from?" asked the girl.

"No I was born here in Japan. All of my brothers and sisters were. Our mother just wants to make sure we don't forget our father's roots is all," said Maria.

"Oh that's sweet of her," said the girl.

"Yes well I should be going," said Maria.

"You in a hurry too Sempi?" asked the girl as they walked together.

"I was thinking I should go to the interview for the hostess club but now I'm not so sure," said Maria.

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"Well I," Maria sputtered as she tried to come up with an idea of what to say.

"What?" asked the girl?

"I just don't know if, if," Maria said still trying to get an answer out.

"If you'll make a good impression?" asked the girl, "Well how about I give you hand with that?"

"What?" asked Maria?

"Come with me Sempi," said the girl leading her to the bathroom, "My name is Aiko by the way."

"Uh Maria," said Maria.

* * *

Maria looked at herself after Aiko had fixed her up. Somehow she had gotten her into shorts instead of a skirt with knee high socks. She had torn off the puffy part of her sleeves leaving it just long regular sleeves and the white shirt she was wearing underneath her regular shirt was a bit loosen up.

"Well what do you think Sempi?" asked Aiko.

Maria turned around,

"I, I guess it would work," she said, "I wasn't sure what I should do for this."

"If you ask me, you should really capitalize on the whole part Spanish thing. Guys like really foreign chicks with accents like that," said Aiko.

"You think so?" asked Maria.

"Si," said Aiko.

"Huh," said Maria. Maybe she should do this. She only ever really spoke Spanish at home, but maybe, maybe it would make a good impression on them.

"Well gracias then Aiko," said Maria as she turned to leave.

"Buena suerte Sempi," Aiko called out after her. Maria smiled back at her; a little bit happy she had wished her good luck in Spanish like that.

"Gracias," she said back to Aiko before walking off.

* * *

"Hmm hmm," Hunny hummed happily as he ate some pockys.

"Is it just me," said Hikaru.

"Or did Hunny-Sempi really take a shining to the last girl Aiko who was here," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I just thought she was cute," said Hunny. Mori smiled at his cousin.

Just then the door opened and in walked another new girl.

"Um Hola," she said.

"Hey a Spanish chick, cool," said the twins.

"Oh no I'm half Ecuadorian," she said taking a bow, "My name is Maria."

"Welcome," said the hosts. Maria nearly lost her balance when she heard the voice of her crush.

'I don't know if I can do this!' she thought.

"Please have a seat señorita," said Tamaki.

"Gracias," said Maria as she came and took her seat. She looked over at the object of her affection, her heartbeat starting to go a mile a minute.

"Well let's go, Hunny-Sempi?" said Kyoya.

"What is, in your opinion the cutest thing in the world?" asked Hunny. Maria had to take deep breath as she thought of an answer.

"Hmm the cutest thing in the world...um well bunnies and kittens are cute but snakes are adorable to. But the cutest thing in the world? You're cute too Hunny so you be in the top 10 but I can't decide what's number one," said Maria. Hunny giggled at that.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi nodded her head.

"All right, Mori-Sempi?" asked Kyoya. Maria gulped as Mori stood up.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

'Come on Maria, don't mess this up!" she thought as she mastered up the courage to speak again.

"Well I can for certain say I'm painfully shy around people i don't know and tend to ramble when i'm publicly speaking. I'm very ambitious though and very loyal to any worthy cause. Once i have my mind set on doing something i work my hardest with great joy and pride in my work until i see to my goal's end. Then I start working on my next project with the same vigor," she said.

"Sounds a lot like the boss," said the twins.

"Hey!" said Tamaki.

"I think that's a good thing," said Haruhi.

"All right then, Kaoru?" said Kyoya.

"What is your favorite color?" asked Kaoru.

"Favorite as in one Color? I don't really have a favorite I love all the Colors um maybe pink? No black, um their all beautiful."

"So not preference?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh no really," said Maria.

"Fair enough," said Haruhi nodding at Kyoya who in turn nodded at Hikaru.

"What's your favorite game?" asked Hikaru.

"My favorite game? Well if you mean sport than soccer me papa always said I was as good as the boys, but I only play for fun on rare occasions. But if you mean board games the SORRY it's a family favorite at mi casa. Or hide-and-seek I'm the only one who can find my monkey of a little sister, if meant a more active game," said Maria.

"Oh that's a fun game!" said Tamaki.

Haruhi smiled and nodded at Kyoya.

"What can you bring to something like the hostess club?" asked Kyoya. Maria was stuck for a moment.

'What can I bring?' she thought. Then she got an idea.

"Well my papa is the owner of a tour guide business and so I have fast knowledge of themes we could do realistically or historically and a vast imagination for themes because of mi mama's job as a publisher," she said.

"That could help both clubs," said Haruhi.

"Very true," said Kyoya, "Tamaki?"

"What is the greatest trait a gentleman should have?" asked Tamaki.

"Well every person should be honest, loyal, have good moral ethics, have the ability to love and have family values. I think that men can show these traits the strongest even if they seem a bit out dated or famine," said Maria thinking of her father when she said that.

"What about ladies?" asked Tamaki."As for women epically at this school I have seen they have no self confidence and independence. Every lady needs to have a strong will to be able to stand on her own and let no person hinder her believes," said Maria now thinking of her mother.

"Very nice," said Haruhi, "Why do you want to be in the hostess club?"

'Hmm,' thought Maria, 'Why do I want to be in this club? Its not because of him, it's because…,"

"Well one of them that drives me is that I wanted to join the host club to open up to people better and be the confident woman I know I can be in front of people like I am with my family, I know the hostess club can help me achieve this goal!" said Maria boldly.

Haruhi smiled at that answer and the force behind it.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"No thank you," said Maria, "Even if you don't want me, I certainly appreciate the opportunity for your time, gracious."

"Thank you," said Tamaki.

Maria smiled.

"I will be on my way then, adios," she said as she turned to leave.

"Adios," said the other hosts.

"Adios," she heard the one she like the most. She froze a little before hurrying on.

* * *

'I did it; I actually faced the man I'm in love with. I was able to talk in the same room as Takashi Morinozuka!' she thought as she walked away.

"Well Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"It wouldn't hurt to have an older member in the group and her Spanish background will be a plus," said Haruhi.

"Isn't that six all together?" asked Hunny.

"Yes it is," said Haruhi.

"Very well then it is decided, Belle Adeline, Elaina Adeline, Kaiya Sushika, Elizabeth Omirou, Aiko Kichida, and Maria Tanaka-Martinez will all be the new hostess club with Haruhi," said Kyoya typing it into his computer. "Now all we have to do is find someone to fill Haruhi's spot in the host club."

"I wonder who that'll be," said Haruhi.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Are you sure about this Sempi?" Mark asked as he and Nekozawa headed towards the club room.

"_Of course," _said Nekozawa.

"Hmm, wished I had your confidence," said Mark.

"_Just let me go and in and talk to Tamaki and Kyoya. I don't even think they're begun looking for the new recruit," _said Nekozawa.

"Fine," said Mark. "Why are they getting a new member anyway?"

"_Wait until we get you into the club then you'll find out I'm sure," _said Nekozawa.

"All right I guess," said Mark right as they arrived at the club room, "I'll just wait out here."

"_Very good,"_ said Nekozawa as he headed in.

Mark leaned up against a wall as he waited.

Just then he heard some giggling. He looked over and saw some girls coming towards the club room.

"Oh wait I forgot the club was closed today for some reason," said one.

"Oh you're right, oh well," said the other about to turn around when she happen to notice Mark.

"Um who are you?" she asked, Mark looked over at her.

"I'm nobody. I'm just a loner who does what he wants when he wants," he said.

"Oh wow," said one girl.

"He's so rebellious!" said the other.

'They like that?' thought Mark, 'Hmm, I wonder if that's something I could do in the host club if I join.'

"Although I do sometimes wonder what it would be like to find someone who could make me feel like I belong. Some special girl that could maybe tame my wild heart," he said. The two girls squealed.

'Hmm, this isn't so bad,' Mark thought.

* * *

"_Hello Host Club," _said Nekozawa walking into the room.

"Nekozawa-Sempi!" shouted Tamaki scared, "What, what are you doing here?"

"_I heard you have a new opening in the host club so I've come to talk to you about that," _said Nekozawa.

"You, you want to join the host club Sempi!" said Tamaki.

"_No, no nothing like that. I'm actually here to tell you that I may have a good candidate for you. He's a former member of the black magic club. However he's recently had to drop out do to respect for his father. Besides he wasn't really fitting in too well with our club. So I thought he might make a good addition to your little club. I think he can be quite the charmer with the ladies. What do you say? Care to give him a try?"_ asked Nekozawa.

"I suppose we could. Is he?" asked Kyoya.

"_He's right outside," _said Nekozawa as he went back to the door and opened it. Everyone looked out to see the two girls swooning over Mark as he stood in his bad boy pose.

"Huh," said Kaoru.

"He certainly all ready seems to have a way with the ladies," said Hikaru. Mark looked up at host club looking at him.

"_Everyone this is Mark Timily," _said Nekozawa, _"Mark meet the host club."_

"Hmm," said Mark nodding at them.

"Won't you please come in?" asked Kyoya.

"Sorry ladies, but I just can't stay here. I just can't stay put for too long," said Mark as he walked into the club.

"Oh will we ever see you again?" asked one of the girls.

"Who knows? It's a big school. You never know where these hallways will lead," said Mark before shutting the door.

The girls screamed with delight.

"He my have potential huh?" said the twins.

"Yes he does seem to have a bad boy persona which is really nice," said Kyoya.

"How are you going to do this though? You haven't set up the questions for the guys yet" said Haruhi.

"Well I see no reason why we can't ask him the same questions as the girls," said Kyoya, "Please have a seat sir."

"Sure," said Mark. He looked over and noticed another chair and dragged it over, putting his feet up on it.

"Gentlemen don't sit like that!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah but bad boys do," said Mark. The twins laughed at that.

"Let's just do this, Hunny-Sempi?" said Kyoya.

"What is in your opinion the cutest thing in the world?" asked Hunny.

"My little brother and sister, they're twin five year olds and they're pretty cute," said Mark.

"Oh," said Hunny with delight.

"Hmm, Mori-Sempi?" said Kyoya.

"What is your greatest strength and weakness?" asked Mori.

"My greatest strength? My will to do what I want when I want and not take orders. But at the same time it's also my weakness since I sometimes don't listen to others who maybe trying to help me from doing something stupid," said Mark.

"Hmm, good answer," said Kyoya, "Kaoru?"

"What's your favorite color?" asked Kaoru.

"Red and black, the colors you get after a good fight," said Mark.

Kaoru let out a small chuckle.

"That's an interesting answer," he said.

"Yes," said, "Hikaru?

"What's your favorite game?" asked Hikaru.

"Who can hit the lightest," said Mark with a smirk, "You guys ever play?"

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I don't think I have," said Tamaki.

"I'll have to teach it you later then," said Mark with a smirk. The twins laughed at the idea.

Kyoya cleared his throat before asking his question, "What can you bring to the host club?

"A person who can act like the kind of bad boy all of the girls would love to be around and tame," said Mark.

"Yeah he made that clear," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, yes," said Kyoya, "Tamaki?

"What is in your opinion the best trait for a lady to have?" asked Tamaki.

"To know what she want and not be afraid to get it and not to be pushed around by anyone" said Mark.

"What about a gentleman?" asked Tamaki.

"Again to know what they want and not be afraid to go for it! And to be pushed around!" said Mark.

"Very nice," said Kyoya, "Haruhi?"

"Why do you want to be in the host club?" asked Haruhi.

"I want to be a club, but I can't stay in the current club I'm in now. This seemed like the best choice in the matter of finding a new one. I can still be who I am and have fun," said Mark.

"That's a nice answer," said Haruhi.

"Now can I ask you a question?" asked Mark.

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"Why do you need a new member? I thought you guys were all ready solid together?" said Mark.

The hosts looked at each other.

"One of our members will be leaving soon to be a new club," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah, why?" asked Mark.

"Something's coming up that made them want to leave and start their own club. But it won't be too bad," said Kyoya.

"Hmm all right," said Mark as he got up, "I should get going." He figured Aaron was waiting for him.

"_Well what do you think of him?" _asked Nekozawa.

"He seems like a good choice. He's different from Mori's silent character with the bad boy persona," said Kyoya, "He could fit in with us well. Of course it's mostly up to Haruhi since it'll be her spot he's taking," said Kyoya.

"I think he'll do well in the club," said Haruhi.

"Very well that will save us time," said Kyoya.

"So then now that we have all of the new members who should we go about launching the hostess club and reviling Haruhi's true gender," said Kyoya.

"I know a ball! We shall hold a ball to introduce the hostess and revile the truth of Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She couldn't believe how happy she was starting to feel about this, fully prepared for what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hey Haruhi good morning," said the twins the next day when Haruhi got to school.

"Hi guys good morning," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Glad you're here, Kyoya said he wanted to see us in the club room real fast for something," said Kaoru.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't know yet," said Hikaru as the two twins linked arms with her and ran off with her to the club room.

"Hi were here," said the twins when they got there. Kyoya, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori were all ready there.

"Good I have something for all of you," said Kyoya handing each a formal letter with all of the girls' names they had talked to yesterday and one with Mark's name as well.

"These are the formal invitations for our new club members. I want each of your to deliver one. Hikaru, Kaoru, you'll deliver the ones to Belle and Elaina Adeline," said Kyoya holding them up.

"I'll give Elaina her letter!" said Kaoru snatching hers quickly. Hikaru looked over at his brother surprised before taking Belle's.

"Mori-Sempi you'll deliver Maria Tanaka-Martinez hers mainly since she's in yours and Hunny-Sempi's class," said Kyoya. Mori nodded as he took Maria's letter.

"Hunny-Sempi, you'll deliver Aiko Kichida hers," said Kyoya. Hunny smiled at that.

"Maybe I'll bring her some pockys when I see her," he said grabbing her letter.

"Of course you can," said Kyoya, "Now then Tamaki you'll bring Kaiya Sushika hers and I will bring Elizabeth Omirou hers. Haruhi since Mark Timily taking your spot you'll be delivering his."

"All right," said Haruhi.

"Hey uh Boss, did you want to switch me deliveries?" asked Hikaru as he grabbed Kaiya's letter from Tamaki and placed Belle's into his hand.

"You don't want to deliver this to the other twin?" asked Tamaki.

"No, it's not big deal," said Hikaru, "I can deliver Kaiya's." Kyoya looked over at him.

"Well if we're not going to the whole twins delivering to twins bit, I'll take Miss Adeline hers and Tamaki can take Miss Omirou hers," he said switching out letters.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"I wanted to talk to Miss Belle Adeline is about her computer skills. It would be nice to know the hostess club had a techno expert in their mists," said Kyoya.

"All right then," said Haruhi.

"Do I have to deliver this letter?" asked Tamaki holding up Elizabeth's letter, "She's so scary!"

"All the more reason you should deliver it. It'll help you confront your fears," said Kyoya, "Now let's get going."

"Where's Mark Timily's class?" asked Haruhi.

"It's that same one as mine and Tamaki," said Kyoya, "He and Miss Tanaka-Martinez are the only two that aren't in your and the twins' class."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

* * *

Maria sat proudly in her seat in her classroom.

'I can't believe I was able to sit in the same room as Takashi Morinozuka and keep my cool like that,' she thought happily.

"Miss Tanaka-Martinez?" said a deep voice.

Maria sat straight up in fear at the sound of Mori's voice. Slowly she turned around and saw he was standing behind her chair.

"Y, yes?" she said. Mori held up a fancy looking purple envelope with pink flowers on it.

"This is for you," he said handing it to her.

"What, what is it?" asked Maria timidly.

"An invitation," said Mori.

"An invitation?" said Maria as she opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Maria Tanaka-Martinez,_

_It is with great pleasure that we the members of the host club would like to invite you to become a member of our new hostess club. You have shown some unique characteristics that we fell would be beneficial towards the club. If you still wish to join please come to the host club room after school for a meeting and so you can be introduced to your fellow club members as well. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Tamaki Suoh President_

_Kyoya Ohtori Vice-President_

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

_Takashi Morinozuka_

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

_Haruhi Fujioka_

"You want me to be a part of the club?" sad Maria happily. Mori nodded.

"Will then yes I'll be there!" said Maria. Mori smiled.

"Good, see you then," he said.

Maria smiled brightly.

* * *

Mark sat at the back of the class ignoring all of the chatter of his classmates.

"Yeah we were going to see the host club because we forgot it closed and he was just standing there. Oh he was such a, a bad boy!" he suddenly heard a girl say. He looked over at one of the girls he had seen the other day and nodded at her. The girl squealed.

"Excuse me, Sempi?" said another voice. Mark looked to his left to see one of the host club members was standing next to him, the one called Haruhi Fujioka. Mark wasn't sure shy but something about this particular person reminded him of a girl.

"Yeah what do you want?" he asked.

"This is for you," said Haruhi handing him the letter. Mark grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Mark Timily,_

_It is with great pleasure that we the members of the host club would like to invite you to become the new member of our host club. You have shown some unique characteristics that we fell would be beneficial towards the club. If you still wish to join please come to the host club room after school for a meeting and so you can be introduced to your fellow club members as well. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Tamaki Suoh President_

_Kyoya Ohtori Vice-President_

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

_Takashi Morinozuka_

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

_Haruhi Fujioka_

"Is this for real?" asked Mark. Haruhi nodded.

"All right I'll be there," he said.

"Cool see you then," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait to see the look on Aiko-Chan's face when she sees that's she's a new member of the club!" said Hunny as they made their way towards class 1-A.

"I'm what?"

Everyone turned around to see Aiko standing behind them looking surprise. Hunny immediately ran up to her.

"We want you to be in the club!" he said handing her the letter.

"You do?" said Aiko surprised as she open the letter and read it. "Thank you so much! I'll be there at the meeting no problem!"

"Great can't wait to see you then!" said Hunny, "Oh and here." He handed her a case of banana pockys, "To help celebrate your acceptance!"

"Oh yeah Hunny-Sempi defiantly has the hots for this girl," said the twins.

"Anyway," said Kyoya walking into the room. At the front of the room the Adeline twins were at the front having a bunch of boys flirt with them.

"Well I think they'll be fitting in just fine," said Hikaru. Kaoru and Kyoya walked towards the front and Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Oh Kyoya-Sempi hello," said Belle.

"Hello Madams," said Kyoya, "I and Kaoru Hitachiin have something for you."

"Oh what?" asked Elaina.

"This," said Kaoru happily holding up her letter. Kyoya held up his as well.

"What are these?" asked Belle as she and Elaina both took their letters and read them.

"Oh wow really?" they both shouted happily.

"Yes really," said Kyoya.

"So will you come?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course we will!" said Elaina.

"Just try and stop us!" said Belle."Wonderful," said Kyoya, "Do you think you and I could talk about you and your knowledge with computers afterwards?"

"Uh sure," said Belle.

"Hey us where's Elizabeth and Kaiya?" asked Hikaru.

"You mean the British chick?" asked another student, "She usually hangs out in the library before class starts. She'll be here soon. As for Kaiya…," The student pointed out the window. Hikaru walked over and saw Kaiya was sitting in a tree eating an apple.

"She likes to climb trees huh?" said Hikaru with a laugh as he ran outside.

* * *

"Was that one of the Hitachiin twins I saw running out of the class room?" Elizabeth said to herself as she made her way towards her class room. When she walked in she was surprise to see Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori in the room as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh Miss Omirou hello," said Tamaki walking over to her, "I'm here to give you something."

He handed her an envelope. Elizabeth opened and looked at it curiously.

"You want me to be in the host club?" she asked.

"Yes, uh very much so," said Tamaki.

"Well then all right, I'll be there after school," said Elizabeth.

"Wonderful, have a good day!" said Tamaki as he ran away in a panic.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Elizabeth taking her seat.

* * *

"What are you doing up there?" Hikaru shouted up at Kaiya in the tree. Kaiya looked down at him.

"What does it look like?" she asked taking a bite of her apple.

"Well could come down real fast?" asked Hikaru. Kaiya thought about it for a moment.

"I could," she said.

"Will you please?" asked Hikaru. Kaiya took another bite of her apple.

"I guess," she said jumping down, "What's done?" Hikaru held up the letter.

Kaiya wiped her hands on her dress and took it. Hikaru had to smirk at her doing that as she read the letter.

"Is this for real?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" said Hikaru.

"Sweet!" said Kaiya, "I'll be there."

"Great, the hostess needs someone who can bring some fun into their club," said Hikaru.

"And that's what I'm going to do!" said Kaiya smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Elaina and Belle both ran down the hallway happily holding hands.

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Elaina.

"I know a hostess club! This will be great!" said Belle, "Hey Elaina, you don't think everyone's going to expect us to be paired with the Hitachiin twins for certain things?"

"I don't know I don't know what they have in mind. We'll jut have to wait and see," said Elaina, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," said Belle.

"Excuse me," said Kaiya as she walked past the twins, "Oh it's you two again."

"Oh hi Kaiya," said Elaina, "Where are you going?"

"Host club, I've been asked to join," said Kaiya.

"Really, we did too," said Belle.

"Oh cool," said Kaiya.

"Um excuse me," said a voice behind them. All three turned around to Elizabeth standing behind them once again holding a black rose.

"Uh what's with the black rose?" asked the twins.

"I found it in the lovely bouquet again. Someone has a twisted sense of humor," said Elizabeth.

"I think you look good with it," said Kaiya, "So let me guess, you got into the hostess club too?"

"Yes actually I did," said Elizabeth.

"Cool!" said Kaiya.

Aiko ran as fast as she could towards the club room only to have someone standing in front of her.

"Uh Elizabeth?" she said not sure if it was the same girl that had helped her the other day.

"Yes," said Elizabeth turning around, "Oh hello."

"Did you make it into the club?" asked Aiko.

"Yes did you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes I did," said Aiko.

"Wonderful," said Elizabeth.

"Same to you," said Aiko.

'Okay,' thought Maria as she made her way towards the club room, "Hopefully we won't be doing much with the actual club and, and Mori!'

"Maria hi!" she suddenly heard Aiko say. Maria saw her standing in the hallway with a girl holding a black rose.

"Uh Hola," said Maria, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see the host club about joining their new hostess club!" said Aiko.

"You got in as well? Excellently!" said Maria.

"What's with the Spanish?" asked another girl walking around the girl with the black rose.

"My Father's from Ecuador," said Maria.

"Ah that makes since," said Kaiya.

"Well I hate to sound like a nag, but shouldn't we get going?" asked Belle, "We don't want to be late."

"All right, keep your shirt on," said Kaiya.

"She seems like an interesting one," said Aiko as they group headed to the club room and walked in.

"Welcome," said the hosts the minute they walked in.

"Hello good sirs," the girls all said out loud at the same time.

"Whoa that was weird," said Kaiya.

"Well it would look like they're off to a good start," said Kyoya, "Please have a seat."

The girls quickly ran over and sat on the couches.

"We shall get started once our new host arrives," said Kyoya.

"You're getting a new host as well?" asked Belle surprised.

"Yes ma'am we are," said Kyoya.

Just then the door opened. Everyone turned and saw Mark walking into the room.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Glad to see you here Mr. Timily, now we can start," said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Mark. He looked over at the new girls in the room. He couldn't help but really focus on the one girl that was holding a black rose for some reason.

"Thank you all for coming. This is a very important meeting. Are any of you curious as to why we are forming a hostess club?" asked Tamaki.

The five girls all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Want to see ladies get a little naughty?" asked Mark. Kaiya laughed at that.

"Could that be it? You guys are feeling a little horny?" she said.

"No!" said Tamaki.

"Its more complicated then that," said Kyoya nodding at Hikaru and Kaoru. Both walked over to the changing room doors and opened them. Out stepped Haruhi in a dress.

"Why is Haruhi Fujioka in a dress like that?" asked Belle.

"Not that she doesn't look good in it," said Elaina.

"Well the thing is I am a girl," said Haruhi as she walked in front of the girls.

"you're seriously a chick?" said Kaiya.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Why were you pretending to be a boy then?" asked Aiko.

"Well it was complicated," said Haruhi explaining the incident with the vase she broke.

"Seriously?" said Mark. The girls however all turned and looked at Tamaki and the others hosts with a little bit of an angry look.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"That's kind of low don't you think?" asked Aiko.

"I didn't mind, it was the best way to pay it off. But with my debt now free I still really want to be involved with something like the host club which is the real reason we're starting the hostess club and I would very much like it if you six ladies will be a part of it," said Haruhi. The girls were all quite for a moment.

"Sure we'll join!" said Elaina standing up proud. Belle nodded and stood up as well.

"Sure why not!" said Aiko.

"I would love to be a part," said Elizabeth.

"Sería un honor para unirse," said Maria as she stood up.

"What did she say?" asked Kaiya.

"I said I would be honored to join," said Maria.

"Ah," said Kaiya, "Well I'll join too. Someone has to lighten the mood around here."

"And I suppose that'll be you?" said Aiko.

"Why you want the job?" asked Kaiya.

"Ladies please," said Kyoya.

"So she's the one you want me to replace?" Mark asked.

"Yes we would very much like that," said Kyoya.

"Sure why not," said Mark, "Got nothing better to do."

"Marvelous," said Kyoya, "Now then let's go and show you ladies to your new club room."

All of the hosts and hostesses followed him out of the room and headed down the hallway.

"I look this up myself. In addition to there being an abandoned music room, there is also an abandoned choir room on this floor. It's very similar to our music room including a changing room. So I think it should help satisfy you ladies just fine," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi.

"Good, then we'll leave you all here to get to know each other real fast and start getting everything set up for your club. Oh and Belle, I have something for you," said Kyoya. He pulled out a laptop similar to his.

"Oh my goodness, thank you!" said Belle.

"What's that for?" asked Haruhi.

"I have a feeling Belle would be the best choice in the matter of keeping track of records and things like that," said Kyoya.

"Um all right," said Haruhi looking over at Belle who was hugging the laptop like a little girl with a new doll.

"Very well, let's leave them be for a while," said Kyoya ushering the hosts out, "we still need to talk to Mark after all."

"All right," said the twins.

"Good luck Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. She turned and looked at her new club mates, "Well shall we all take a seat?"

"Sure," said the girls as they all sat down.

"So who's in charge of this little cluster of ours?" asked Kaiya.

"I am," said Haruhi, "I'm the president of this club and I basically have the final say in most matters. Not that I won't value you your opinions or let us vote on stuff."

"Of course," said Aiko.

"Are we going to have one of those vice-presidents as well?" asked Kaiya.

"I guess we should, Kyoya is of the host club," said Haruhi.

"Who's it going to be?" asked Aiko.

"I'm not sure at this point," said Haruhi. She looked over at Belle who was still holding the laptop.

"Oh don't think I have to be just because I'll be like the director or anything," said Belle.

"I'll do it," said Elaina.

"Seriously?" said Kaiya.

"Um may I make a suggestion?" said Elizabeth, "Since Maria-Sempi is the oldest of us, why not have her be the vice-president?"

"No that's all right. Elaina can be it if she wants to," said Maria.

"Being the vice pres. sounds boring personally and I want to have fun," said Kaiya, "So she has my vote."

"Elizabeth Aiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Well no offence or anything but shouldn't seeing as how her twins the director why not let someone from another family have a spot," said Aiko.

"Are you saying you want to be vice-president?" asked Elaina.

"Maybe," said Aiko.

"I have an idea," said Haruhi, "We're going to have a ball to fully launch the hostess club. What if we divvied the responsibilities of the ball between the two of them and see who does the best."

"And that's why she pres.," said Kaiya.

"All right, that sounds fair," said Elaina.

"I'm game," said Aiko.

"Does anyone else want to compete for the spot?" asked Haruhi. The other girls all shook their head no.

"All right then good luck to Elaina and Aiko," said Haruhi.

'I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt,' she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"So how are we going to divide up the responsibilities of this ball?" asked Aiko trying get focused on the task at hand.

"Well I think we have to figure out what all we need to have to have happen for it," said Haruhi.

"Well what do you think we'll need Miss President?" asked Kaiya, mostly as a joke.

"Well, we'll need to get a spot for the ball," said Haruhi.

"Hold on," said Belle turning on laptop, "I'll make a list. Number one, a location."

"Ok," said Haruhi, "Well need music of course." Belle nodded and added it to the list.

"I think we should have a theme to the dance," said Haruhi.

"That'll be nice," said Aiko, "And if that's the case we'll have to make sure we can get the place decorated to match the theme."

"Good point," said Haruhi, "Well also need to provide music for it." She looked around at the others. "If anyone else can think of something please speak up."

"Shouldn't we have refreshments?" asked Maria.

"That's a good idea," said Belle adding it to the list.

"Um I think we should do something like have a special prize or something for the guests at that end," said Elizabeth.

'Hmm,' thought Haruhi remembering what had happen at the first dance she had gone to with the host club and what happened when they tried giving out a prize.

"Shouldn't we also figure out something else they'd like to do while they're at this thing?" asked Aiko.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi. Aiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I just can't help but think we should offer some more among the lines of entertainment for our guests," she said.

"That would make sure," said Haruhi, "Make sure to add it to the list Belle."

"Of course," said Belle.

"Anything else?" asked Haruhi.

"Am I the only one that can't help but think we should also do something to actually get people to the dance?" asked Kaiya.

"You mean set out invitations or advertisement?" asked Haruhi.

"Bingo!" said Kaiya.

"Yeah we should make sure that happens," said Elaina.

"Anything else?" asked Haruhi. Everyone looked at each other.

"Um what about the lighting?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes we can get someone in for that," said Belle, "We should also get a set up and clean up crew."

"Oh clean up crew huh? We'll have to make sure we make a real mess then huh?" said Kaiya.

The other six all looked over at her.

"It was a joke," she said.

'Although,' she thought to herself.

"Anyway, back to the planning. How much is this going to cost?" asked Haruhi.

"Should we set a budget for each candidate?" asked Belle. No one saw Aiko gulp just a little.

'Maybe I can sweet talk Grandma somehow,' she thought.

"Why don't I calculate how much this is going to cost and then set a budget for the two go them?" suggested Belle.

"Just out of curiosity, are we allowed to help out at all?" asked Maria.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well like my father knows a lot about romantic settings and things like that. Would I be allowed to help whoever's in charge of the theme and or the decorations?" asked Maria.

"Of course you can," said Haruhi.

"Ok so the way I see, we can more or less divide up the responsibilities between the two of them. Whoever does her duties the best will be the winner," said Belle, looking over her list, "the only problem is there's an off number of different responsibilities to divide up."

"I'd like to handle the entertainment at least," both Aiko and Elaina said at the same time. Both then looked at each other.

"Why don't we let you both do something for entertainment purposes? That way we can still split up the responsibilities between you two?" suggested Haruhi.

"Sure," both girls said at once.

"All right, well who wants to find us the space?" asked Belle. Aiko raised her hand.

"All right, Theme?" asked Belle.

Elaina raised her hand.

"May I also do the decorations?" she asked.

"That would make sense," said Aiko.

"Who wants to cover food?" asked Belle.

"I guess I could," said Aiko.

"Music?" asked Belle.

"I would also really, really like that as well!" said Elaina.

"Sure," said Aiko.

"And since I'm doing most of the techno stuff around here, I'll also do the set up if that's all right," said Elaina.

"What would that leave me with?" asked Aiko.

"The invitations, the lighting, and the grand prize," said Belle.

"I think I can handle that," said Aiko.

"Good, so now we got everything all divided up fairly I can try to figure out what the budget should be," said Belle.

"Let me know first, just in case I can help think of way to help cut cost," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's right you're the honor kid from the commoners family. You probably know all sorts of money saving secrets huh?" asked Kaiya.

'Money saving secrets huh?' thought Aiko looking at Haruhi with a new found hope.

"Yeah more or less," said Haruhi.

"Sure, I'll make sure you stay in the loop no matter what," said Belle.

"Good, and that goes for you two as well. I want to know what you're planning more or less, just in case I don't like something," said Haruhi.

"Oh listen to you Miss Bossy," said Kaiya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"It was a joke. Jeeze can't any of you get my sense of humor?" asked Kaiya.

"Sorry Kaiya, I'm sure we'll get use to it in time," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Kaiya smiling at her.

"So then anything else?" asked Haruhi.

The girls all shook their heads no.

"Good then why don't we go around and start getting to know each other better," suggested Haruhi, "Anyone want to go first?"

"What do you want to know?" asked Belle.

"Well who's your families, what do they do for a living, where are some of you from? I can't help but think more then just Maria has at least has one parent who's not Japanese," said Haruhi.

"Well we were born in France," said Elaina, "Our father died when we were in middle school. Mother had once lived here with her family for a while and after Father died she wanted to get away from the place that reminded her the most of him. So since she remembered how lovely Japan was and could still do well with our horse ranching and breeding business she moved us here."

"Oh I'm sorry about your dad," said Haruhi, thinking of her own dead mother.

"It's ok," said Belle looking away sad, "But we don't like to talk about it if you don't mind."

"No not at all," said Haruhi.

"I was born in England," said Elizabeth, "Both my parents had started up their own business, but they really started to pick up here in Japan recently so they moved us here and now we're among the social elite and rich."

"What do they do?" asked Aiko.

"My father does lighting, and my mother photography, though hers is more popular. Father's business is meeting with some heavy competition," said Elizabeth.

'Light and photography huh?' thought Aiko.

"I also have an older brother named Erik who's a second year," said Elizabeth.

"Hey I have a brother too, but he's a lot younger. More like five years old," said Kaito, "Really hyper and active. Of course that just stresses my parents out. He's kind of autistic."

"Oh is that why you're always joking and stuff?" asked Elaina.

"You could say that," said Kaiya.

"Well what does your family do?" asked Haruhi.

"Guns and weapons dealing," said Kaiya.

"You mean guns?" said Aiko.

"Yeah, all over the world too," said Kaiya.

"Why am I suddenly feeling more afraid of her?" Aiko whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. Kaiya looked over at her.

"Well what about you? What does your family do?" she asked.

"My Grandmother controls most of our assets and only gives my mom, sister brother and I what we need to live off of," said Aiko.

"What about your dad?" Kaiya asked without thinking.

"My dad," said Aiko through bitter teeth. Everyone could start to hear the subtle British accent in her voice as she spoke. "My dad ran off with some floozy almost a year ago and we haven't seen of heard of him since! Not that I ever want to see him again! He's probably back in his home country of England somewhere with her if he hasn't ran out on her now as well!"

"Okay, sorry I asked," said Kaiya, "What about you señorita?" she asked looking over at Maria.

"Uh well um my mother is the heiress to the Tanaka publishing company and my father started out as a tour guide on the Galapagos Islands where my mother went on vacation one time and met him there. He moved here to Japan to marry Mama, and this is where I and my brothers and sisters were all born. I have two brothers and two sisters, two older then me, two younger then me, but I'm usually the one that keeps them in line," said Maria.

"Well that's good to know," said Haruhi.

"So what about you Haruhi?" asked Kaiya, "Aren't you going to share?"

"Well there's nothing much to share. I'm here on scholarship since my dad works at a bar and he's not some big high class business man. He's actually a transvestite," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said all of the girls surprised.

"As for my mother, well she died when I was five. She was a lawyer. That's why I'm going to Ouran, I want to be a lawyer just like her," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said the girls.

"I can see now why you were so popular in the host club," said Elaina. The other girls laughed.

Haruhi smiled. It felt good that she now knew a little bit more about each of her new club mates rather then just having Kyoya tell her the random facts about them If there was anything else she was sure she'd find out in due time.

* * *

"Hey Mark?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah?" asked Mark as he sat in the club room with the new club members.

"You dropped your I.D.," said Hikaru handing it to him.

"Oh thanks," said Mark.

"Why does it say your name is Kira?" asked Kaoru.

"Because my father insists on calling me and my brother and sister by our "Japanese" names now that we're living in Japan," said Mark.

"Where were you living before?" asked Mark.

"In America," said Mark, "My mom's family owned a hotel my dad's family often used whenever they visited America. He met her through that and they kind of fell for each other. He was mostly allowed to marry her since he wasn't the immediate heir at the time, even thought my grandparents didn't like her. But then I don't know someone died and my dad had to come back to Japan to become the new heir to the company. However he wasn't allowed to bring Mom. He was apparently lucky enough he wasn't forced to divorce her. I rarely saw him growing up. Usually only on my birthdays or certain holidays, which on one occasion he got mom pregnant with the twins. But then, then Mom died and even though we could have lived very nicely back in America with the fortune Mom had left us, Dad made us come here to live with him, which to me is bullshit!"

"Oh, sorry," said the twins.

"Eh don't worry about it. In a way if weren't for my dad I wouldn't have this new bad boy persona you guys want for your club right?" said Mark.

"Yeah," said the twins laughing.

"So just forget about, except Kira. Don't ever call me that," said Mark.

"Of course," said the twins. Hikaru looked at Kaoru.

"Think we should let the boss know about that?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Kaoru.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"So how is this going to work exactly?" asked Mark.

"Well I was thinking we could officially introduce you to the ball we're holding to launch the Hostess Club," said Kyoya.

"When's that going to be?" asked Mark.

"Whenever Haruhi and her new club mates decide," said Kyoya, "Not that I doubt you'll make a good impression on the ladies. You all ready have seen to make an impression on them."

"Cool," said Mark, "Well then if there's nothing more you need, I should get going. I'm pretty sure my little sister's waiting for me."

"See you later Mark," said Tamaki.

"Oh Boss don't you know," said Hikaru.

"Mark-Sempi perhaps to be called by his real name by people who are really important like you," said Kaoru.

"What's his real name?" asked Tamaki.

"Kira," said the twins.

"Who said that?" asked Mark stopping at the door.

"Oh it's ok Kira," said Tamaki, "I can call you…,"

Mark stormed over to Tamaki and grabbed by the shirt.

"Don't ever call me that unless you want to die you got that!" he said, "My name is Mark and you will call me that got it!"

"Uh right sorry," said Tamaki.

"You should be loser!" said Mark.

"All right you can drop the bad boy act. There are no customers here at the moment," said Kyoya.

"Whose acting?" asked Mark looking at Tamaki who was trembling. "Eh he's not worth it, not this time anyway. I'll see you later loser." He stopped next to the twins.

"That was low. You shouldn't pull shit like that," he said.

"Well it our character," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Mark before walking out.

* * *

"Hey Elaina," said Aiko running after her and her twin down the hallway.

"Yes?" said Elaina.

"There's no hard feelings about me wanting to compete for the position of VP are there?" asked Aiko.

"No really. You have the right to do what it is you wish you to do. I hope we can get along well during and after this," said Elaina.

"Yeah me too, well good luck," said Aiko running off.

* * *

"So who's your guys' favorite to win?" asked Kaiya as she, Elizabeth and Maria walked together. Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess however does the best job," said Elizabeth.

"I wonder what theme they'll go for. Maybe I could bring some magazines and brochures tomorrow for Elaina to look at for some ideas," said Maria.

"Well look at you being all helpful," said Kaiya.

"Well I just want to make sure this ball successful. No matter whom wins this is still our main way to make a good first impression for our potential clients," said Maria.

"That is true, we'll want to be somewhat successful," said Elizabeth.

"It will be I'm sure, with both this and the actual club," said Kaiya, "I just hope we can still have fun."

"You sure are the playful type aren't you?" said Elizabeth.

"Someone has to be around here," said Kaiya.

Elizabeth and Maria both laughed before finally reaching the front of the school and heading towards the waiting cars.

As Elizabeth made her way towards her car, she happened to notice Mark starting up his motorcycle.

"Do you really ride that thing to school everyday?" she asked walking up to him.

"Of course I do. You think I'd let myself be stuck in one of those stupid limos?" said Mark Elizabeth giggled.

"So how did your first meeting go?" asked Mark.

"It went ok, we have a little competition going," said Elizabeth.

"All ready? Jeeze you girls are so competitive," said Mark.

"Oh and what boys aren't?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure we are, only over important things like women we desire," said Mark. "I could probably see a lot of men getting competitive over you that's for sure." Elizabeth blushed.

"Well see you around. I got to get my sister, it's her turn for me to drive her home," said Mark, "See you tomorrow."

"You too," said Elizabeth still blushing as Mark drove.

"Elizabeth, come along!" she suddenly heard her brother shouting.

"Coming," she said.

* * *

"So do you think you're going to win?" asked Belle as she and her sister drove home.

"Well I like to think I can put up a good fight," said Elaina.

"And what if she wins?" asked Belle.

"Then lets hope she does a good job," said Elaina.

"Hmm, you do know I'm going to help you right?" asked Belle.

"What?" asked Elaina.

"I mean I'm not going to do all I can to help you win. I'm neutral in this. If Aiko needs my help in her planning then I'll help her," said Belle.

"All right Miss Director," said Elaina, "Can I at least use your laptop?"

"No, its mine! Kyoya Ohtori gave it to me!" said Belle, blushing at the mention of his name.

"All right I won't steal your toy," said Elaina.

"Thank you," said Belle, "You don't think Mother will try taking it from me do you?"

"If you're that worried then don't let her see it or see if you can keep it at school," said Elaina. By now the two of them had gotten home.

"Yeah maybe," said Belle. When she got inside, she carefully tiptoed up the stairs towards her and hid her laptop in the closet so that her mother wouldn't find it. Elaina meanwhile went to her mother's office and turned on the computer to do some research.

"Elaina, what are you doing?" asked her mother walking into the room.

"Just doing some research for something with that new club Belle and I are joining," said Elaina.

"Oh and how is that going?" asked her mother walking up next to her.

"Its fine, I'm currently competing for the spot of Vice-President against one of the other new members," said Elaina.

"I see, well I hope these new duties don't take up too much time that you don't start to ignore Misty and Midnight, or your sister starts ignoring Amour " said her mother.

"Oh don't worry Mother we won't," said Elaina.

"Won't what?" asked Belle walking into the room.

"Ignore your precious horses and dog with all of this club work you're doing," said her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry Mother we won't," said Belle.

"Good then you two should go and prove it right now!" said Mrs. Adeline ushering her girls out. "Go and ride your horses for a bit."

"But Mother I really should do this work for the club," Elaina tried to protest.

"It can wait, you horses can't!" said Mrs. Adeline.

"All right, all right we'll go riding," said the twins. In no time they were changed, their horses saddled and they were out riding around their property.

"This is nice," said Belle as they road.

"Yeah," said Elaina. Then she got an idea.

"What would you say if we did something like a horse drawn carriage ride for the guests during the ball?" she asked.

"A carriage ride?" said Belle.

"Yes, we could let the guest ride around on a romantic ride in the courtyard and if they want to pay a little extra they can have a private ride with whatever host or hostess they want," said Elaina.

"Hmm, that would be actually something people would like," said Belle.

"Great, at least I got some work done," said Elaina.

* * *

When Aiko got home she was surprise to see her brother mopping the front hallway.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"She's here," said Akira.

"What, why is she here?" said Aiko.

"I don't know but she's upstairs in Mom's room," said Akira.

"Oh no!" said Aiko.

"Hey I just mopped here," said Akira.

"I'll re-do it I promise," said Aiko running up the stairs towards her mother's room. The door was wide open and she could easily hear the conversation coming from it.

"It's just a photo, we could even have it here," said her grandmother.

"But Mother, the doctor's ordered me on strict bed rest for the time being," said her mother.

"Hmm, I told you stuff like this would happen if you ever dared married someone I didn't approve of," said her grandmother.

"Mother please not now," said her mother.

"Well none the less we will have to figure something out to get this family portrait done," said her grandmother, "Good day dear." Aiko stayed where she was until she saw her Grandmother come out of the room.

"Oh hello Aiko," she said when she saw her.

"Hello Grandmother," said Aiko.

"I was here talking to your mother about the new family portrait we have to get done," said her grandmother.

"Oh yes we have to make sure we do that don't we?" said Aiko.

'Just to make you look good you old hag!' she thought.

"Your mother told me you're in some sort of hostess club is that correct?" asked her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother, getting to mingle among the social elite men," said Aiko.

"Hmm very good," said her grandmother.

"In face I'm competing for Vice-President," said Aiko.

"Are you?" said her grandmother, actually sounding impressed.

"Yes, I have to make sure I do the best at helping to create the ball for out launch. But you know it might help me do a good job if I had some more money to help get it ready," said Aiko smiling at her innocently.

"I see, yes you do have a point. Wouldn't want to embarrass the family name to you losing due to a lack of money. Well just let me know what you'll need and you'll get it," said her grandmother.

"Of course Grandmother, you're too kind," said Aiko.

"I know," said Grandmother brushing past her like she was a hat rack. Aiko smiled until she disappeared down the stairs and out of sight. Then she frowned.

'Stupid woman!' she thought walking over to her mother's room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but it looks like I'll have to get better soon for the picture though huh?" said her mom.

"Why is she insisting on this, especially since Dad's going to be missing from it?" asked Aiko.

"You know your grandmother needs her annual family photo no matter what. She has to keep up the image," said her mother.

"Well over do it, just for her sake. Just get worry about getting better for your sake," said Aiko giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

'Mmm thanks dear," said her mother. Aiko nodded and headed out to the room.

'Stupid Grandmother and her stupid picture, wait pictures. Didn't Elizabeth say her family owns a photography business?' she thought.

* * *

Elizabeth lay on her bed thinking about Mark when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Elizabeth, its Aiko, Can I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Sure what's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"Your family has the photography business right?" asked Aiko.

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

"Do you think there's anyway we can get some fancy backdrops and photographers for the ball? I was thinking the girls could get their pictures taken and if they want to pay a little bit extra they can also get a photo with a host or hostess of their choosing," said Aiko.

"That's not a bad idea," said Elizabeth, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," said Aiko.

"Sure," said Elizabeth, happy she was able to help. Who knows maybe she could get her own photo with a certain host as well.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hmm, hmm," Elaina said over and over again as she paced around the new hostess club room.

"What are you doing exactly?" asked Belle working on her new laptop.

"I'm trying to think what else I should do with my responsibilities," said Elaina, "I may have done my part for the entertainment, but there's still so much to do."

"Hmm," said Belle.

"Hello, anyone here?" asked Maria walking into the room, her arms filled with magazines and brochures.

"Oh Maria hello," said Belle, "What have you got there?"

"Oh just some things to help find a theme for the ball," said Maria.

"Oh, muchas gracias Maria," said Elaina.

"Uh you know, I maybe half Ecuadorian, but I was born and raised here in Japan. You don't have to speak Spanish to me like that. I'd rather just talk to you normal like if it's all the same to you. I usually don't speak Spanish outside of my home," said Maria.

"Oh sorry," said Elaina.

"Oh no, I didn't say that to be snappy," said Maria.

"Anyway, let's see what you have," said Belle grabbing one of the items from Elaina's hands.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Maria.

"Haruhi said she'd be here once she finished an extra assignment for English class. Kaiya and Aiko are off trying to find the spot for our ball and I don't really know where Elizabeth is at the moment," said Belle.

"Hello, I'm here. Is Aiko here?" asked Elizabeth walking into the room holding a bunch of rolled up material in her hands.

"What are those?" asked Elaina.

"Aiko asked me if I could help her get some photo shoots set up for the ball," said Elizabeth.

"Photo shoot?" said Elaina.

"Yes, so our guest can have special momentous from the ball. I brought a bunch of backdrops for her to look over to see what ones she liked," said Elizabeth.

"Really?" said Elaina.

"Hands off!" said Belle reaching over and slapping her sister's hand as she reached towards the backdrops.

"What I was just looking," said Elaina. Belle looked at her sister.

"I just wanted to see if any matched the theme," said Elaina.

"You don't even have a theme yet," said Belle, "I'm sure Aiko can figure out what ones to use on her own. Would you like it if Aiko tried "helping" out with your carriage rides?"

"Carriage rides?" said Elizabeth, "That sounds like fun."

"I know right?" said Elaina.

"Does Aiko even know about that?" asked Maria.

"No why would she?" asked Belle.

"Well if she's looking for that space, shouldn't she try looking for a place that has a good out side space for the carriages?" asked Maria.

"Yes you're right," said Belle pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Should we try looking for a location that has a nice big outside place incase people would want to step out for some night air?" said Aiko as she and Kaiya walked among the rooms the school secretary had recommended using for the ball.

"Just air?" said Kaiya. Aiko groaned.

"Yes just air," she said.

"Mmm hmm," said Kaiya.

Aiko merely groaned again as she walked into the next room.

"Oh this looks nice," she said as she and Kaiya both walked in, "Lot of space both for dancing and for tables."

"And it has a court yard," said Kaiya walking over to some glass doors that led outside, "Perfect for getting "air"."

"Stop that," said Aiko walking up next to her and looking outside, "Maybe if we can get some lights set up outside, we can let people dance outside as well."

"Mmm, yeah that would be nice," said Kaiya. Just then Aiko's phone started to buzz.

"It's a text from Belle," she said pulling out her phone, "It says please make sure we have a room with a bit courtyard that can support, carriages?"

"We're having carriages?" asked Kaiya.

"I guess," said Aiko looking back outside, "Do you think we could we get carriages in here?"

"Yeah, there's that path all the way around that grassy area they can walk around," said Kaiya.

"Hmm, well then I guess this would be the best choice," said Aiko, "I'll go back and ask the secretary then."

* * *

"Hi how's it going in here?" asked Haruhi walking into the room. Elaina, Elizabeth and Maria were looking over the magazines Maria had brought while Belle kept working on her laptop.

"Its going rather well I think," said Belle.

"What are these?" asked Haruhi looking over the backdrops Elizabeth had brought.

"Those are for the ball's photo shoot," said Elizabeth, "Aiko came up with it."

"Oh really? Where is she? Did she find a place for the dance?" asked Haruhi.

"She text me saying she did. She said she even found a place that we can have our carriage rides," said Belle.

"Carriage rides?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm, a special treat for our guest. They can ride in carriage and even pay a little more for a private ride with a host or hostess they wish," said Elaina.

"Oh, that does sound nice. I'm sure a lot of people will like that," said Haruhi, "Do the carriages co-inside with the theme you decided on?"

"Well we won't know yet until we pick out a theme," said Elaina.

"I think we should do something along the lines of Moon light or something," said Elizabeth, "That actually sounds romantic."

"Moon light?" said Maria.

"Yeah like the moon on this picture over the ocean," said Elizabeth holding up a magazine cover.

"Oh," said the other girls looking at the picture.

"Hmm, Romance Under Moon Light, I like!" said Elaina.

"Yeah that would work for both boys and girls," said Haruhi.

"Wonderful," said Elaina.

"What, what's so wonderful?" asked Aiko as and Kaiya walked into the room.

"We have our theme," said Elaina, "Romance Under The Moon."

"Moon huh?" said Kaiya, a smirk appearing on her lips.

'What is she thinking?' thought Haruhi.

"It gives me some ideas for the lighting settings for the ball," said Elaina.

"Um do you know what kind of lighting system you'll want to use?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" asked Elaina.

"Well my father's lighting company is still sort of looking for its big break and if it helped supplied the lights for this, it could really get them the big push they need, and make them get more up in the competition against the main competitor Timily Lighting," said Elizabeth.

'Timily, where have I heard that name before?' thought Haruhi.

"Well I suppose we could use it," said Elaina.

"Thanks, my father will be so thrilled about that," said Elizabeth.

"Why not just use the school lighting system?" asked Aiko.

"Oh come on, we can use Elizabeth's father's company for this one thing," said Elaina.

"I guess," said Aiko.

"And lets see now I can focus on the music now too, and the decorations," said Elaina.

"I wonder if we could do posters with big moons on them," said Aiko.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Elizabeth as she got up and led Aiko over to the backdrops.

"I brought these for you to look over. I think there were some here with moons on them, and if not I know I can get them," said Elizabeth.

"Very nice," said Aiko, "Now all I have to do is come up with some food idea, a grand prize and the clean up crew. What would be a good grand prize?"

"No kisses that's for sure," said Haruhi.

"What?" said the other six girls.

"Trust me, no kissing," said Haruhi.

"Sure, you're the president," said Aiko, "But what could we do? It has to be something really nice."

"Well," said Elaina," Maybe we could…,"

"You're not suggesting anything. This is for Aiko to figure out. It's her responsibility," said Belle.

"Belle's right, you shouldn't interfere too much into Aiko's responsibility. She's not with yours," said Haruhi.

"I'm not what?" asked Aiko coming out of her deep thought over what the grand prize should be.

"Not thinking hard enough. Come on Aiko you can do it!" said Kaiya.

"You're annoying sometimes you know that?" said Aiko.

"Oh be nice," said Kaiya, "Maybe you should think of something along the lines of moon or something and the night sky."

"Maybe you're right. What if we did that one thing where we name a star after the winners?" said Aiko.

"Yeah we could do that," said Haruhi, "That's a good idea."

"I'll look into getting them right now," said Belle.

"Hey I thought you said we can't help her out," said Elaina.

"Help her come up with an idea, not help her out when she figured out what is was going to be," said Belle as she started typing.

"We still need food," said Aiko, "And the clean up crew."

"And a set up crew," said Elaina.

"And what we're going to wear," said Haruhi. A sudden pause filled the room.

"You're right," said Maria.

"We do need to figure out what we're going to wear," said Elizabeth.

"We've been so busy planning," said Elaina.

"That we never even considered that," said Belle.

"Does it really matter what we look like for this thing?" asked Kaiya.

"Do you want to go naked?" asked Aiko.

"Oh I bet the boys would like that," said Kaiya.

"Well then there's only one thing we can do," said Elaina.

"Yep, dress shopping!" said Belle.

"Uh do we really have to? I just meant us going through to see what we all ready have," said Haruhi.

"No we have to have new dresses for this!" said Elaina, "I think we should all go dress shopping!"

"Yeah!" said Elizabeth, Maria and Belle.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, Kaiya and Aiko.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, one of us can buy you a dress!" said Elaina, "So lets go!"

Next thing Haruhi Kaiya and Aiko all knew they were being pulled out the door and outside to some car.

'Oh man, Damn these rich people!' thought Haruhi.

'I don't care how I look,' thought Kaiya.

'How am I going to pay for a new dress?' Aiko thought as they drove off to the dress shop. The other four however didn't seem to notice their worried looks as they drove off to find their dresses for the ball.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Elaina as she and Belle wondered around the dress shop looking at the different fancy dresses.

"I wonder if we can find dresses that match," said Belle.

"Would it be so bad if you don't?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well we usually match," said Elaina.

"It's just our way," said Belle.

"Hmm," said Elizabeth.

"What kind of dress do you want?" asked Belle.

"I'm not sure," said Elizabeth.

"Maybe you should go with something that matches your dark persona," said Belle.

"You think so?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, something like this," said Belle walking up to a display dummy that was wearing a purple dress with a black strap around its waist.

"You think so?" asked Elizabeth studying the dress.

"I think it would great on you," said Belle motioning for a sales clerk to get the dress for her. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and followed the clerk to the dressing rooms.

"You know purple doesn't sound that bad of a color," said Elaina.

"You think so?" asked Belle.

"Yeah, I think purple would be a great color, like say that one!" said Elaina walking up to another dummy. On it was a long purple dress with a cut to right and a diamond strip just above the cut.

"Wow it's beautiful," said Belle.

"We also have that one in blue, and or with the cut on the left side," said a clerk walking up to them.

"Blue?" said Belle.

"Yes I can go get it for you right now," said the clerk as she walked away and came back carrying the dress. "I'm afraid we only have blue ones with the left cut at the moment though."

"That's all right, it's gorgeous," said Belle looking at the dress.

"Shall I put this and the purple one into a dressing room for you?" asked clerk.

"Please," said Elaina.

* * *

Maria flipped wondered around the many different dresses looking for something that would work for her. She soon came upon Haruhi looking sitting by herself looking board.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" she asked.

"Oh I just don't really care for cloths shopping," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry, I guess we just got carried away," said Maria.

"Nah its nothing I'm not use to with the hosts," said Haruhi.

"I'm curious, was there ever one you liked above the others?" asked Maria.

"Well to be honest yes, Tamaki-Sempi. That's one of the real reasons I'm coming out as a girl and quitting the host club so we can try being a couple," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's so romantic," said Maria, "Then this ball will be the official coming out as a couple?"

"I guess you could say that," said Haruhi.

"My, this ball is turning into a lot," said Maria as she kept looking through the dresses. She paused when she saw a white dress. The straps looped around the shoulders rather then over and it had a pair of gloves with it.

"Oh my Haruhi you should wear this!" said Maria holding it up.

"You think so Sempi?" said Haruhi as she got up to look at the dress, "The price tag would say other wise."

"Oh, yeah this probably is a little bit out of your price range. Well maybe I could buy it for you," said Maria.

"Oh no Maria-Sempi you don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"I would very much like to in honor of my president," said Maria.

"Well, all right then," said Haruhi.

'Maybe Dad or one of his co-workers can alter it afterwards to wear it,' she thought.

"So what kind of dress do you think you'd want to wear Sempi?" she asked.

"I'm still not sure," said Maria, "I can't decide what color I like best, dark red or dark blue."

"We just got this one in," said a clerk walking up to Maria holding up a red dress with a V-neck and a diamond pattern around the middle along with a red sash to wrap around the arms.

"That's real pretty," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" asked Maria.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Well then I will try it on," said Maria.

"And I will try on this white one you were nice enough to help me find," said Haruhi.

* * *

"This is ridicules," said Kaiya as she walked past a dummy and flicked off its wig, "I have dresses at home why do I need a whole new one for?" She pulled off the sash of another dummy's dress.

"Grandmother please for the love of god pick up!" she suddenly heard Aiko voice coming from the back of the store. She followed it to find Aiko hiding among some of the dresses on her phone.

'Great, the one time I can't get a hold of the old hag is the one of the few times I really need her!' thought Aiko mad. How was she going to be able to buy a dress at the prices this store was asking for? She wasn't sure she could even afford the cheapest ones. She had actually found a beautiful pink dress with thin spaghetti strap's and a slightly puffy skirt that came just above the knees and had lovely bow in the back. It looks so cute and pretty she would have loved to be able to get it.

"What are you doing?" Kaiya asked as she walked up behind her.

"Uh nothing!" said Aiko.

"Why were you calling out for your grandmother?" asked Kaiya.

"No reason," said Aiko.

"Hmm," said Kaiya. Then she noticed the pink dress on a nearby dummy. "Wow, that dress is really pink."

"What's wrong with it being pink?" asked Aiko.

"Nothing I guess," said Kaiya. She noticed Aiko giving the dress a longing looking.

"So are you going to get that one?" she asked.

"Uh, I, I don't know," said Aiko.

"Why not?" asked Kaiya.

"Well I don't know if I can get it," said Aiko.

"Why, forgot your credit card or something?" asked Kaiya.

"Yeah that's it," said Aiko.

"Well then here, let me buy it for you," said Kaiya.

"What, no, no you can't do that!" said Aiko.

"Why not?" asked Kaiya.

"Because," said Aiko trying to find a logical excuse. Kaiya raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you don't want it them maybe I should take then," she said walking up to the dress.

"What?" said Aiko running up to her, "You're not serious are you?"

"And what if I am?" asked Kaiya looking the dress over, "Hmm, yeah, I bet I would look great in it."

"Are you trying to mock me or something?" asked Aiko.

"Yes and no," said Kaiya looking the dress over, "Yes I bet I would look really cute in this. In fact I think I'll get it for myself."

"Please no!" said Aiko.

"Was that a please no I heard?" asked Kaiya turning around and smirking at Aiko.

"Yes," muttered Aiko.

"Could it be that you're willing to accept my generous offer of doing you one simple favor?" asked Kaiya.

"Yes, but this time only!" said Aiko. Kaiya's smirked widen.

"All right then, better go try it on," she said motioning for a clerk. Aiko at first glared but then smiled at Kaiya as she followed after her.

"Hi Kaiya," said Haruhi as she Maria joined her.

"Are you having any luck dress shopping?" asked Maria.

"Oh yeah," said Kaiya.

"So what dress did you get?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh none for me yet," said Kaiya.

"Then for who?" asked Haruhi.

"That would ruin the surprise," said Kaiya deciding not to add insult to injury with her buying Aiko's dress.

"Well what dress are you going to get?" asked Haruhi.

"None, I don't need to. I have plenty of dresses at home," said Kaiya as she wondered off towards another dress dummy, moving its arm to make it look like it was picking its nose. Maria giggled.

"We shouldn't be encouraging that," said Haruhi.

"I know you're right but I just can't help it. You got to admit it looks funny," said Maria.

Just then Elizabeth, Elaina and Belle all walked over towards them smiling brightly and holding dress bags.

"So I take it you found some dresses?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said all three.

"So did we," said Maria.

"You found a dress in Haruhi's price range?" asked Belle.

"No I'm buying it for her," said Maria, "Just to be nice."

"Where's Aiko by the way?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm here," said Aiko walking up to the group with a dress bag as well.

"So everyone has found a dress?" asked Elaina.

"Everyone except Kaiya," said Maria. Everyone looked over at her Kaiya who was now moving a dummy to make its hand in a very naughty position.

"Kaiya did you need to find a dress?" asked Belle.

"No, I have dresses at home," said Kaiya.

"Oh please Kaiya we're all here and we're all getting dresses, even Haruhi," said Elaina.

"Yeah so what? I didn't want to come to this thing," said Kaiya turning a dummy's head, "Hey the exorcist dummy how about that?"

"Kaiya," said Aiko walking up to her, "Everyone really wants to see you buy a new dress for this. You're helping me to get one; can't you be a team player?" Kaiya looked at her.

"All right, I guess I can take one for the home team," she said looking back at the different dresses. Then her eyes noticed a white ball dress with a diamond V neck strap.

"Hmm, I'll take this one," she said.

"Oh that's lovely," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah I thought so," said Kaiya getting a clerk attention.

* * *

"Hey uh Kaiya," said Aiko as they left the shop, "Thanks again for the dress. I will pay you back for it first chance I get."

"Forget about it, it's no big deal. We might as well get along if we're going to be working together," said Kaiya. Haruhi stood a few feet away listening and smiling at what she heard.

'I hope we can still along this nice when we really do start working together,' she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"I must say everything is looking good for the ball," said Belle looking over her list on her laptop in the club room.

"We still need a set up and clean up crew and Aiko still hasn't figured out what to do with the food," said Elaina.

"She hasn't?" said Belle.

"No I'm afraid not," said Aiko from a couch.

"Well you better hurry up, it's coming soon," said Belle.

"Hey actually I do have an idea," said Aiko sitting up, "Belle do you know any good French food?"

"Sure," said Belle.

"Elizabeth, you know some English dishes right?" asked Aiko.

"Sure," said Elizabeth.

"Maria I don't even have to ask if you know some Ecuadorian dishes," said Aiko.

"Sure I do," said Maria.

"Well do you guys think you can whip up some dishes to celebrate our other cultures?" asked Aiko.

"Sure we can," said Elizabeth.

"It should be no problem," said Maria.

"Might be kind of fun," said Belle.

"Ahem," said Kaiya.

"Yes?" said Aiko.

"Are you forgetting about me? I'm part American, and I know a few American dishes," said Kaiya.

"Like?" asked Aiko.

"You've never tried some of my granny's apple pie," said Kaiya.

"Well if you want to you can," said Aiko.

"What about you Aiko, are you going to make anything? You're half British aren't you?" asked Elaina.

"Elizabeth can handle the British cuisine thank you!" said Aiko.

"Ok sorry," said Elaina, "Are we going to have any traditional Japanese dishes?" Everyone looked at Haruhi.

"Well I would if I had the time and money," she said.

"Well we have one more weekend before the ball. Pick what house you want and we'll help you come over and fix up some dishes," said Elaina, looking at the other girls, "Right?"

"Oh right," said Elizabeth, Maria, and Kaiya.

"You probably shouldn't come to my house," said Aiko.

"Why not?" asked Elaina.

"You just shouldn't," said Aiko.

"Its fine," said Haruhi.

"You know Haruhi, why don't you come over to my house? My staff knows all about cooking both Ecuadorian dishes and Japanese dishes so I'm sure they could help," said Maria.

"Sure," said Haruhi. Soon all of the girls started talking, getting excited. Aiko smiled at that. She was happy the other girls were so willingly to do this.

"Well that just leaves us a set up and tear down crew," said Elaina. Kaiya gave off a whistle.

"I maybe able to help with that," she said, "My dad's people have to handle delicate equipment for the weapons they ship. I'm sure they can handle stuff like lights and sound equipment," said Kaiya.

"Really you think you can get them?" asked Aiko.

"Sure, about time I threw something in here besides Granny's apple pie," said Kaiya.

"Great that would help out a lot," said Elaina.

"I'll ask Dad tonight," said Kaiya.

* * *

"Hey Dad can I borrow some of your men?" Kaiya asked that night walking into her father's study where he was reading the paper.

"Borrow my what?" asked her dad looking over the top of his paper.

"Borrow some guys to help set up things and dear down at that dance I'm doing with my new club," said Kaiya.

"Oh that thing," said her dad thinking about it for a moment. "Well I guess I can see what I can do about that."

"Oh thanks Dad!" said Kaiya as she hugged her dad around his neck.

"You're welcome, now could you please let me go?" asked her dad, "You're chocking me."

"Oh thanks Dad," said Kaiya running out of the room to find her mom. She found her in the den reading.

"Hey Mom, where's Granny's apple pie recipe?" she asked.

"What do you need that for?" asked her mother.

"Need to make some for the dance," said Kaiya.

"Oh well then, I think I kept it in the brown box in the kitchen," said her mother.

"Thanks Mom," said Kaiya running to the kitchen where she found the box easily. Then she saw something else that caught her eyes.

"All American cheese burgers huh?" she said looking at another one of her grandmother's recipes, "I bet I could make them smaller and put tooth picks in them." Then she also something for cocktail whinnies. "Bet I could to the same with these too."

* * *

"You sure you don't want my help?" Elaina asked as she watched her sister in the kitchen going over some old French recipes they still had.

"No, you're competing in this. You can supervise if you want," said Belle.

"Whatever," said Elaina walking off to find her dog Midnight.

'Hmm this looks good," Belle thought as when she found something's that would work, strawberry and chocolate mousse, French mousse au chocolate and mousse à la fraise. 'This would defiantly bring a good taste of French to the ball.' She held the recipes close to her heart. These particular ones were a personal favorite of her father's. 'Maybe I shouldn't make them after all. No, no I like them and that's all that should matter. So what if Father like them, big deal! A lot of people like them! I'm not making them for him! I should just forget about him! He doesn't matter now!'

* * *

"You know I thought that since we were living in Japan now we would be doing more Japanese cooking, now British cooking," said Elizabeth's mother as she watched her daughter go over some British recipes.

"Mother it's just for this dance, nothing more. And I kind of miss British food personally," said Elizabeth.

"Hmm, well do you know what you want to make?" asked her mother.

"Hmm," said Elizabeth, "Hmm, well maybe some fish and chips, on and some yorkshire pudding might be nice."

"I suppose," said her mother.

"Oh Elizabeth, I wanted to thank you again for getting my company to supply the lights for your dance. This will really stick it Timily lights now!" said her dad running into the kitchen and hugging her.

"Sure Dad," said Elizabeth.

"Timily may have accounts with Ouran, The Ohtori group, the Suoh Group, the Hitachiin Group, The Haninozuka Group and the Morinozuka group, but we'll show him eventually!" said Elizabeth's father proud.

"I'm sure Dad," said Elizabeth who wasn't really paying attention to her dad's antics.

* * *

"Wow," said Haruhi when she arrived at Maria's house filled with all sorts of authentic Ecuadorian items and pictures.

"This Haruhi," said Maria leading her to the kitchen.

"Your house is quite impressive. I could almost think I was in Equator," said Haruhi as she followed after Maria.

"Oh thank you," said Maria's mother who was waiting in the kitchen with a dozen staff members, "That was actually my intent for my dear husband."

"It's really nice," said Haruhi.

"You're too kind," said Maria's mother motioning for half of the staff to step forward. "Maria and I hand picked these people to help you cook whatever it is you want. What were you thinking of making?"

"Uh well I was kind of thinking some sushi, and some yakitori," said Haruhi.

"Oh wonderful choices," said Maria's mother looking at staff, "Well did you get that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the staff members who were quick to set to work to help Haruhi.

"And what are you doing my little princesa?" Maria's mother asked walking over to her.

"Oh I was going to make some different tropical fruit salads," said Maria.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I'm so happy to see you enjoying yourself!" said Maria's mother hugging her.

"Gracias Mother," said Maria.

Haruhi had to smile a little about the close moment between Maria and her mother.

'Mom, I bet you would be here if you could,' she thought as she got started on her food.

* * *

The days seemed to pass faster and faster as the girls kept making their preparations for the ball. Everyone was doing something for it and having a fun time doing it. It was fast becoming the talk of the school for both the boys and the girls. Then finally came the big day.

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Kaiya as she twirled around the room in her dress.

"I just looked out, there's a lot of people out there in the ball room!" said Elizabeth.

"So we got a full house?" asked Maria.

"Oh yeah, we've done it ladies!" said Elaina.

"No, at least not until we actually start the ball," said Aiko.

"Don't worry we'll be ok," said Haruhi as she took Aiko's hand, "Everyone, form a circle and hold hands." The girls were quick to do so.

"We've all worked hard to pull this off and now it's about to pay off. I just want you all to know, no matter what happens tonight, I think you're all amazing and you did amazing work," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," said the girls.

"All right then lets go out there and show them what we're made of!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said the others as they all turned and headed towards the ball room, ready for whatever was going to happen next.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Wow," said Hikaru looking out at the ball the hostesses had set up.

"The girls seemed to really pull it off," said Kaoru.

"Of course they had Haruhi leading them," said Tamaki smiling confidently about it.

"I can't wait to go on one of the carriage rides Haru-Chan was telling us about," said Hunny.

"Aren't you going to have to if a girl request you?" asked Mark who was standing off by himself.

"Yes that was a part of the arrangement," said Kyoya looking over the notes Belle had been nice enough to send him, "That and getting your picture taken."

"Hey Boss," said Kaoru.

"Who do you think's going to get a request for a carriage ride or photo, us or you?" asked Hikaru.

"Well can resist the king?" asked Tamaki.

"Even when after you announce that you're in a relationship with Haruhi?" said the twins.

"People always desire the king!" said Tamaki.

"What about all those boys that are going to want to request the Queen of the Hostess club, aka Haruhi?" asked the twins. Tamaki took a deep breath.

"I'm sure they will just know Haruhi merely there to entertain them and nothing more," he said boldly.

"Sure," said the twins. Just then the music started.

"Well looks like we should get this started," said Kyoya as he and the other hosts made their way into the ball room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd to grant you welcome," said Tamaki as he and the others stood at the farthest end of the ball room. Each man took a bow as the guest all clapped.

"This ball is under a very special occasion, for we the host club have many different wonderful announcements for you. For starters ladies I'd like for you all to meet Mark Timily, our newest member."

Mark stepped up next to him and nodded at them.

"Hello ladies, I hope you all don't mind a tortured soul who's still has a lingering amount of hope that he'll find someone who can mend it for him," he said looking off into the distance. There was a sudden silence in the room before suddenly being filled with loud screams of delight from all the girls in the room.

Mark smirked.

"Very nice," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Mark.

"I hope that you ladies will enjoy him when he starts to entertain at the club. Now for our second grand announcement that involves the nice men we have here tonight. Tonight we are happy to announce the launch of the Ouran High School Hostess Club," said Tamaki, "Ladies?" One by one, all of the girls except for Haruhi entered the room and stood in front of the hosts and also do a graceful bow.

Maria shifted her eyes and noticed that she was standing in front of Mori.

'Oh no why do I have to have to stand in front of him!' she thought.

"Aiko-Chan you almost look like a ballerina," Aiko heard Hunny whisper from behind her. Aiko tuned her head slightly so that he could see her smile. Hunny giggled.

"Why did we both have to stand in front of the twins?" Belle whispered to Elaina.

"We're twins, they're twins it's natural," said Elaina smiling at the idea of being in front of Kaoru. Belle however tuned her head and look towards Kyoya who had Elizabeth in front of him. She would love nothing more then to be in front of him instead for some weird reason.

Elizabeth looked over at Belle who was looking over at her at the moment but quickly looked away when she realized Elizabeth was looking over at her. She wondered if Belle was wishing that she was standing in front of Kyoya instead of her. Not that she blamed her. She turned her head and looked over at the new boy Mark who had Kaiya standing in front of him. She knew it didn't matter but still, she couldn't help but think about who it might feel being in front of him like that.

"This is lame," Mark head Kaiya mutter.

"You're board all ready?" he whispered.

"Eh, I don't mind getting to mess around with the boys, but these kinds of things, lame," said Kaiya. She looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru, "I hope they can help make this a little bit more exciting." Suddenly she noticed Hikaru look her way and smile. She couldn't help but blush just a little at that. Mark meanwhile looked towards Elizabeth standing in front of Kyoya. For some reason he just couldn't help but feel the need to go over and shove him out of the way and stand behind her instead.

'Get real Mark, it's nothing special,' he thought looking back out towards the crowd of men.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like you all to meet your hostesses, Belle and Elaina Adeline, Kaiya Sushika, Elizabeth Omirou, Aiko Kichida, Maria Tanaka-Martinez-Sempi," said Tamaki, "and of course their president, Haruhi Fujioka." Everyone gasped as Haruhi stepped out into the ball room in her white gown and stood in front of Tamaki.

"Haruhi?"

"Haruhi's a girl?"

"Is this some sort of joke?" were just some of the questions that could be heard coming from the crowd. Haruhi could feel her hands trembling just a little until she felt Tamaki's hand on her shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know you are all very confused about this, but please allow me, the host club king to explain," said Tamaki, "The truth is Haruhi has been a girl this whole time. She was merely acting as a boy in the club so she could re-pay her debt with us. However with her debt now cleared she has express desire to continue doing the host work she had taken quite a licking to. So that is why she is stating her own new hostess club with these six fine ladies as her new club mates. We hope you men enjoy her company as much as we and the ladies have for all this time and that you can find it in your hearts to forgive us and her about lying to you this whole time."

Everyone in the room applauded loudly at Tamaki's grand speech. Haruhi just shook her head smiling.

'Leave it to Tamaki-Sempi to be able to smooth talk everyone over something even as crazy as this,' she thought.

"Oh and I should also mention to you all, that while Haruhi maybe entertain you gentlemen in the club, she won't be able to outside the club for you see Haruhi is all ready involved with a man, a great man," said Tamaki, "Me."

'A not too humble of a man though' thought Haruhi though she kept smiling.

"Ah man!" she head a boy say.

"No way!" said another.

"Well at least I can still request her in the club," said another.

"And her current boyfriend, I call the right to request the first dance," said Tamaki as he came and stood next to her and offered her his hand. Haruhi smiled and took it and let him lead her to the center of the ball room. The lights dimmed and a spot light came down on the two of them.

"And now, may the dance begin," said Tamaki as he and Haruhi started to dance around the ball room.

The girls all cheered and everyone applauded the two of them.

"Well now I think we're off to a good start," said Aiko. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hunny offering her his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Oh yeah we should shouldn't we?" said Aiko, "For show, for show."

"For now," said Hunny winking at her and quickly leading her to the dance floor to start dancing with her.

"I guess this means we should all start dancing to break the ice," said Elaina.

"Do we have to dance with the man we're standing in front of?" Belle whispered casting a glance at Kyoya.

"Of course," said Elaina, right as Kaoru walked up next to her.

"Miss Adeline, may I have this dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Of course Mr. Hitachiin," said Elaina smiling brightly and walking with him to the dance floor.

Belle sighed before looking over at Hikaru who was actually looking more towards Kaiya.

"Um Hikaru?" she said.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"Are we going to dance?" asked Belle.

"Oh yeah we should shouldn't we?" said Hikaru taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"So we're all really going to have to dance huh?" said Kaiya.

"What you don't know how to?" asked Mark.

"No, I just find it stupid," said Kaiya.

"Didn't they tell you we'd have to do this?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, but I was kind o f hoping I could get out of it. But I guess I should be a team player," said Kaiya, "That is if you are."

"Yeah might as well, lets go," said Mark as the two of them started to dance. Hikaru looked over at Kaiya and Mark as he danced with Belle. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit upset about it.

"Hikaru, are you ok?" asked Belle noticing him start to tense up a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hikaru doing his best to ignore Mark and Kaiya together.

"Well Miss Omirou, shall we join the dance?" asked Kyoya offering Elizabeth his hand.

"Oh yes of course Master Ohtori," said Elizabeth walking with him to the dance floor.

"You and your hostesses have done a wonderful job with this," said Kyoya.

"Well it was mainly Elaina and Aiko's doing since they were competing for the vice-president spot," said Elizabeth.

"Well I hope whoever gets it does a good job with it," said Kyoya. Then he noticed Belle with Hikaru.

"Hmm," Elizabeth heard him mutter.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess I'm just not use to this song is all," said Kyoya still dancing with Elizabeth.

"Boy he looks happy," said Mark looking over at Kyoya and Elizabeth.

"Yeah real happy," said Kaiya.

"She deserves a better dance partner," said Mark.

"You want to trade?" asked Kaiya.

"Do you?" asked Mark.

"Not with him no," said Kaiya.

"Then I won't force you. Besides it'd probably be impolite for some sort of bull shit like that, so let's just stick with each other for right now," said Mark.

"Deal," said Kaiya.

'Oh no, I can't do this, I just can't!" Maria thought, 'I'm going to have to dance with him now aren't I! Why though, why?' She slowly turned around and looked at Mori who was standing just a quiet as he always did offering her his hand. Maria gulped.

'I guess I have no choice,' she thought as she took it and started to dance with him. She shuddered at his touch as he led her in the dance.

'Stay calm Maria, you can do this!' she thought as she danced with him. A part of her wanted to scream with joy while another part wanted to scream in fear and run away.

"Maria-Chan and Takashi sure to look cute together," said Hunny as he and Aiko danced.

"Yeah they do," said Aiko.

"Not that you're not cute too Aiko-Chan," said Hunny giggling.

"Thank you Sempi," said Aiko blushing bright red.

"You know I got to admit I wasn't sure what to expect with this whole hostess club thing, but you guys or girls I should say really pulled it off," said Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Elaina.

"So who wins the vice-president spot out of you two?" asked Kaoru.

"That we don't know yet. It's still too close to call," said Elaina.

"Well if you win or lose, I think you've done a great job," said Kaoru. Elaina blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

Before long, the song came to an end. The guest all clapped and all of the hosts and hostess took a bow.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we are ready to serve and entertain you," said Tamaki as the groups dispatched towards the crowd ready to take them on.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"So Haruhi, since you're a hostess now, does this mean we can ask you to dance?" one boy asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Then, may I?" asked the boy bowing in a grand gesture and offering her his hand. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who was frowning but nodded his head.

"Of course good sir," she said taking his hand and dancing with him. Tamaki started panting heavily.

"What's the matter Boss?" asked Hikaru.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let this bother you," said Kaoru.

"Shut-Up!" shouted Tamaki, "Shouldn't you be out entertaining the ladies!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Boss," said the twins as they walked off towards some of the girls and offered to dance with them.

"They're right you know Tamaki. You getting angry about it won't be good for either club," said Kyoya.

"I'm Not Mad, I'm Just Concern Over Some Perverted Boy Trying To Steal My New Girlfriend Away From Me!" said Tamaki.

"Yes, I bet," said Kyoya, "Well if Haruhi really wants to be with you as well then she won't let herself be stolen away by any other boy for a while now will she?"

"Oh yeah you're right. I should just trust her like she trusts me," said Tamaki relaxing a little.

"Very good, now then I believe there are some ladies who would like to dance. It would be rude to just let them stand around correct?" said Kyoya.

"Oh you're right," said Tamaki heading towards a group of women.

"Hello Ladies would any of you care for a dance?" he asked as he bowed before them.

"What about Haruhi?" asked one of the girls.

"Haruhi understand that it's my duty as the host club king to make sure all of our guest our happy just like it's her duty and the hostess club queen to make sure all of her guests are happy," said Tamaki nodding towards Haruhi who was still dancing with the boy.

"Well then if Haruhi doesn't mind then," said a girl taking Tamaki up on his offer to dance with him.

"Well its good to know that some of these girls won't be lurking behind some sort of dark corridor with a knife waiting for Haruhi," said Belle walking up next to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled a little at that comment.

"So Kyoya-Sempi what do you think of our hard work?" asked Belle.

"I think you work really hard and your hard work has paid off very nicely," said Kyoya.

"Thank you though, it was mostly Aiko and Elaina's doing since they were both competing for the vice-president spot," said Belle.

"Yes so which of them is going to be awarded the position?" asked Kyoya.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't want to play favorites since one's my sister, but both have honesty done a good job at their assignments and even though they were in competition with each other they still seemed to be able to work together," said Belle.

"I'm surprise you don't want the part," said Kyoya.

"Well the idea did cross my mind but I didn't want to hog everything especially since any of the girls are capable of helping to keep this club going," said Belle.

"Yes, it would appear as if though you don't have to worry too much about idiots in your club too much as compared to the host club," said Kyoya. Belle giggled.

"So Kyoya-Sempi," she said, "I was wondering if maybe…,"

"Belle here you are!" said Elaina running up to her sister, "Come on we're going on the first carriage ride with some guests since we're the ones that set them up."

"Do we have to?" asked Belle.

"Of course we do, come on," said Elaina, "Aiko's with the photo shoot getting the first photo done since she was the one came up with the idea so it's only natural we take the first carriage ride, so come on!"

"All right," said Belle following after her sister to the outside. She turned and looked at Kyoya real fast who was doing his best not to watch her as she walked away. She gave a heavy sigh. As she and Elaina past the photo section she could see Aiko in front of a backdrop with some random boy getting her picture taken just like Elaina said she was.

"You look really pretty Aiko," said the boy in the picture with her, "You almost remind me of being a ballerina."

"Thank you," said Aiko.

"Have you ever consider wearing a shepherdess costume like Little Bo Peep?" asked the boy.

'And here we go,' thought Aiko, remembering how boys were always trying to put her into cute outfits.

"Maybe someday in the club it will call for me to wear something like that," she said.

"I would very much like that," said the boy.

Aiko smiled and moved away from him to the front of the crowd.

"So who wants to get their picture taken?" she asked. The crowd applauded and immediately started to form lines in front of the six backdrops that were set up for them.

"And remember you can get your picture taken with any host and hostess of your choosing for a small fee," said Aiko. The crowd applauded again. Aiko smiled and nodded and was about to walk away when she heard someone call out to her, "Aiko, can I get my picture with you?"

"No me first!"

"I asked first!"

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, the night is young and I can surly take a picture with both of you," said Aiko sweetly.

"She's so cute!" said the boys. Aiko merely smiled.

* * *

Elaina and Bell walked hand in hand towards the first of six white carriages that had a golden trim to them that was waiting for them being pulled by two white horses.

"And now ladies and gentleman we present the special treat of the evening," said Elaina.

"A romantic carriage ride around the courtyard," said Belle.

"Ah," cooed the girls.

"And of course as an added bonuses," said Elaina.

"For a small fee, you have a private ride with any host and hostess you want," said Belle.

"I like that," said a boy walking up to the coach driver and handing him the fee.

"Me too," said his friend also paying the fee.

"Well then gentlemen, won't you please join us?" asked Elaina.

"Gladly," said the boys climbing in with the two of them. The carriage immediately started up for the ride.

* * *

"What are these?"

"They look like cheeseburgers almost,"

"That's because they are," said Kaiya walking up behind the two guests who were looking over the food table. She had cooked the cheeseburgers extra small so they could be easier to like finger food. "They're some of the best America could offer. I cook them the same way my grandfather taught me how to. Try some or the whinny wraps, or even some of my Granny's apple pies."

"Well all right," said one of the girls as she took a bite of a cheeseburger. She paused after eating it.

"This is good!" she said as she grabbed another.

"Really?" said one of the male guests as he reached for a whinny wrap and took a bite.

"This is great too!" he said.

"That's nothing compared to his apple pie," said another girl who was eagerly eating a slice.

"I'm glad you like it and I'm sure my grandparents will be happy to hear that too," said Kaiya.

"So Kaiya, now that all the hard work for the ball's over, I guess now you can start having fun huh?" asked Hikaru walking up behind her and grabbing a burger as well, "Mmm this is really good."

"Thanks and yes I hope we'll get to now," said Kaiya.

"So have any major regrets yet about agreeing to join?" asked Hikaru.

"No, not really," said Kaiya, "Why have you ever had some about joining the host club?"

"No, not really," said Hikaru.

"Good, because all I want to do is have some fun with this!" said Kaiya.

"That's a great idea," said Hikaru, "So have you gotten to take a carriage ride yet?"

"Uh no not yet," said Kaiya, "Why?"

"Well," said Hikaru, "I was just thinking that..,"

"Hey Kaiya, I want to get a picture with you!" said a boy running up to her.

"Yeah well you better be prepared to pay the toll," said Kaiya.

"I did, so come on!" said the boy tugging her over the photo area.

"Yes fine all right," said Kaiya, "Keep your shirt on, unless you want to take it off for the photo."

"Can we?" asked the boy.

"I don't care," said Kaiya. Hikaru had to laugh at that.

'A picture with a man with no shirt on? That's got to be impressive,' he thought as he watched him and Kaiya head towards the photo area and get in front of a backdrop. He watched as the boy put his arm around Kaiya's waits, for some reason was again feeling the need to go and push the man over.

* * *

"Maria-Sempi, are you ok? You look a little pale," said Elizabeth walking up Maria.

"Do I?" said Maria, "I guess I am feeling a little bit tired all of a sudden. She didn't want to admit she was still feeling jittery over dancing with her long time crush.

"Do you need some water or do you want to go to the bathroom?" asked Elizabeth.

"Maybe some water would be good," said Maria.

"Wait right here, and I'll go get you some," said Elizabeth hurry up to the food table.

"Thanks," said Maria as she carefully drank so as not to smear her makeup.

"Did Mori-Sempi ware you out with his dancing or something?" Elizabeth asked as she led Maria off to the side of the room.

"I guess you could say that," said Maria taking another drink. Elizabeth looked over at the tall host who was heading out to a carriage ride with a guest.

"Remind me not to ask him for a dance anytime soon," she said. Maria felt bad she was starting to make Mori look bad.

"It's wasn't that bad," she said.

"Maria, here you are," said some of the male guests walking up to here.

"We were wondering if we could get a dance with our mysterious Hispanic hostess," said one of other men. Maria groaned.

"I was born here in Japan you know," she said, "I grew up here and…," she stopped when she suddenly felt something in her hand. She looked down and realized it was a fan similar ones used Ecuador.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Just use it, Elaina asked me to ask you to kind of play up your Hispanic side. Men kind of like the whole mysterious foreigner," Elizabeth whispered.

"Seriously?" whispered Maria. Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly.

"Well all right," said Maria turning back to the men, "I would be honored to dance with you seniors." She undid the fan in front of her face and waved it a little.

"Ah," said the men smiling happily as Maria too the hand of the first and walked off with him.

"Just be careful Maria-Sempi," said Elizabeth.

"I will," said Maria. Elizabeth smiled at that before walking off outside. She watched as some of the carriages kept come and going with the different guests and the occasionally hosts.

"So having fun?" she suddenly heard Mark asked from behind her. She looked over and saw him leaning against the wall off to the side.

"Yes, what about you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Eh, the ladies seemed to like me," said Mark. He looked around at the lighted up area, "Man was my dad pissed when he found out his company wasn't going to supply the lights for this thing."

"Does your dad have a lighting company?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah it's their main source of income," said Mark.

"My family's main income my mother's photography business. My father just really wants his company to be as big as hers," said Elizabeth.

"What one do you mostly care about?" asked Mark.

"I just want to make sure we can live our lives as best we can. I don't care if we're filthy rich or not," said Elizabeth.

"Hmm, modesty, I like that in a girl," said Mark. Elizabeth blushed a little.

"So you up for a carriage ride?" Mark asked as he stood up and walked towards Elizabeth.

'Is he serious?' thought Elizabeth as he approached.

"Uh well, um," she said.

"Uh Mark would you like to take a ride with me?" a guest asked suddenly appearing next to the two of them. Mark looked at her then at Elizabeth.

"You probably should," she said.

"All right," said Mark walking up to the girl, "I would love to ride with you under the moon. Looking at it makes me feel that at least I'm at as alone as it up there in the dark sky."

The girls gasped and smiled with delight as Mark walked off with her. Elizabeth was starting to feel jealous.

'I hope I do get a carriage ride with him,' she thought.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

The ball continued on as a huge success. Guest had so much to do, between the dancing, the photos the food and the carriage rides everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Oh my gosh," said Haruhi as she took a seat far off in the distance.

"Haruhi, are you feeling tired?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah a little, I didn't realize how many men would want to dance me, have carriages rides with me, or photos with me now that they know I'm a girl," said Haruhi. Tamaki gave off a sigh as he sat down next to her.

"you know last year during the school physical exams?" he said, "I actually wanted for you to come out a girl until the twins pointed out that so many boys would want to come after you."

"So that was the real reason you went through all that trouble to keep my gender a secret huh? You didn't want any crazy boys coming after me," said Haruhi.

"Yeah pretty much," said Tamaki. Haruhi giggled and rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"I suppose I should be thanking you for that. I wouldn't have had some of my more exciting memories or realized that I want to be with you if I had come out as a girl then."

"Oh Haruhi you really mean that?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "Lets dance!"

"But we all ready danced," said Haruhi.

"So, that was to help star off the ball. This is for real, as a couple dancing together," said Tamaki.

"Well, I am kind of tired," said Haruhi.

"Well then how about a carriage ride?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, that sounds great," said Haruhi. Before long the two of them were in a carriage riding around the courtyard.

"This is a lot nicer then the last time I was in a carriage," said Haruhi resting her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"I can't believe I almost lost you that day," said Tamaki. Haruhi blushed a little.

"It is good to know you'll always be there to catch me when I fall Sem, I mean Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Of course I will Haruhi. You're so worth it," said Tamaki as he kissed her. Suddenly they could hear a huge amount of shouting and cheering. Both looked over and saw that they were reaching the end of the carriage ride and that many of the other guests that were waiting for a ride were cheering and clapping for them.

"Oh that is so romantic!" someone shouted.

Elizabeth also stood among the crowd giggling.

'That was so sweet,' she thought. Then she remembered Mark had tried asking her to go on a ride with her. Where was he?

"Elizabeth, are you looking for someone?" asked Haruhi as she and Tamaki walked up to her.

"Uh yeah Mark-Sempi," said Elizabeth.

"Well if I know anything about Mark he's most likely off in the shadows somewhere," said Tamaki.

"And what if I am?" asked Mark walking up behind Tamaki. Tamaki jumped.

"Don't do that!" he said.

"Do what, walk up to a person?" asked Mark.

"Not like that!" said Tamaki.

"You are such a scardy-cat," said Mark smiling at Elizabeth, "So about that carriage ride?"

"Well," said Elizabeth, "If no one is requesting us then…,"

"Hey Elizabeth, can I get a photo with you?" asked a boy running over to her.

"No you can't. She's going on a carriage ride with me," said Mark.

"Uh but Mark," said Haruhi.

"I thought guests came first," said the boy.

"Yeah well then from now until the carriage ride is over I quite the host and club and that technically makes me a guest and I asked her first for a ride so she's riding with me!" said Mark leading Elizabeth towards a carriage and helping her in.

"Mark, you shouldn't have done that," said Elizabeth.

"Please, I do what I want when I want. I'm the bad boy remember?" said Mark.

"Um I guess," said Elizabeth.

"Don't tell me that scares you a little," said Mark.

"Well," said Elizabeth. Mark leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth blushed brighter then she ever had before.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Bad boy, bad boy steal kisses," said Mark, "Especially from pretty girls." Elizabeth blushed even redder.

"Well you can steal them anytime you want," she said.

"Thanks," said Mark.

* * *

"I'm just saying you'd make an adorable angel," said a boy following after Aiko.

"That's nice!" said Aiko trying hard to hurry away from the boy.

"Aiko have you ever consider dressing as a kitten?" she heard a boy asked.

"No, but I'll think about it," said Aiko.

'God someone help me!' she thought.

"Aiko, is it almost time to announce the grand prize?" Elaina asked suddenly asked pulling her off to the side away from the boys chasing her.

"Thanks for the save," said Aiko.'

"No problem. These boys will just have to wait for a cos play day in our club to see you in some of those outfits they were asking for," said Elaina.

"What time is it anyway?" Aiko asked looking at her watch, "Maybe it is time I did announce the winners."

"Go right ahead then," said Elaina.

"Elaina," said Aiko.

"Yes?" asked Elaina.

"How badly to you want to be vice president?" asked Aiko.

"Well to be honest, I just want to know I can do stuff to really help this club," said Elaina, "What about you?"

"I just like knowing I can problem solve and lead people," said Aiko.

"Well you certainly can do that," said Elaina, "Tell you what, why don't for now, you act as VP, and then after summer break, I'll do it for a while?"

"That's a great idea. I'm fine with and you can got first is you want," said Aiko.

"No, you can, we'll just say we're going alphabetically," said Elaina. She was taken aback when she suddenly hugged by Aiko.

"I knew we could still get along after this," she said.

"Me too," said Elaina, "Now shouldn't you be going to announce the winners?"

"Oh right," said Aiko heading towards a mike and tapping it, "Hello, may I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked over at her.

"I hope you are all having a good time and enjoying all of the fun activities we set up for you tonight. Now it's time for us to announce our winners of the ball. When you all came in, you all put your names into a jar for the drawing, so let's get that out here."

Two helpers carried two different jars out to her and Aiko reached her hand into one to pull out a piece of paper.

"For the girls, Aina Nyuusensha," The girl screamed with joy as she ran up next to Aiko. Aiko smiled before reaching into the other jar and pulling out another name.

"And for the boys, Oda Shousha," she said.

"All right," said the boy running up. Aiko smiled at him too.

"And now for your prize," she said right as the lights went out and two big starts were lowered from the ceiling.

"These two stars represent the two new stars in the sky that are now going to named after the two of you forever," said Aiko. The girl gasped with delight.

"That's it?" asked the guy.

"I'm sorry?" asked Aiko.

"I was hoping for something more like a kiss from one of you girls or something," said the guy.

"No, no kissing," Haruhi called out from the back of the room.

"You're being kind of stubborn aren't you?" Oda shouted aback over to her. He reached over and started to brush Aiko's hair, "I'd love a kiss from her. Aiko looked over at him uneasy.

Everyone looked at Haruhi to see what she was going to do. Haruhi confidently walked up to the man.

"Good sir, while I am sorry you are disappointed with the prize, I'm sorry this is the prize we are offering. Aiko Kichida thought long and hard to come up with a nice prize to help match our theme to our lovely ball. But if you aren't going to accept it graciously then I'm afraid we'll have to give it to someone who would appreciate a prize like this. And I'm also afraid you won't be allowed to ever come and visit our club," she said. The man looked at her shocked.

"You got to be kidding me!" he said, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Oda Shousha, the next in line to the Shousha Family company," said Belle walking up behind Haruhi, "While you do seem like a very prominent man, I doubt you'd fit well in our club like our president said here."

"You got to be kidding me!" said Oda.

"Do we look like we're kidding?" asked Kaiya as she too came up behind Haruhi her arms crossed.

"Good sir proper ladies don't kid about matters like this," said Elaina.

"And proper gentlemen are kind enough to accept a gift as generous as this from a lady with no complaints," said Elaina.

"Only a man who is not a gentleman wouldn't accept it," said Elizabeth walking up someone managing to get a black rose.

"And those kind of men would do something like pet a girl's hair without asking," said Aiko timidly running over and standing next to Belle.

"You girls are crazy!" said Oda.

Young man," said Maria walking over to him, "Por favor, deje ahora!" Oda jumped back in fear before running off.

"It's too bad, he was kind of cute," said Kaiya.

"Yes but lets be honest, he wouldn't be good in our club," said Belle.

"Shall I draw another boy name?" asked Aiko.

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi. Aiko nodded and pulled out another name who took the prize very graciously.

"What was it you said to that jerk Maria-Sempi?" Kaiya asked.

"I just asked him to leave, that was all," said Maria. Kaiya laughed.

"Well it worked," she said.

"Well done Haruhi," said Tamaki running over to her, "You handled that like a real lady in charge."

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"I think you're going to be doing a good job leading this club," said Tamaki.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well as far as balls went I'd say that went really well," said Elaina when she and Belle got home and were busy getting out of their dresses for bed.

"That's easy for you say," said Belle sitting on her bed, resting her cheek on her hand in disappointment.

"What?" asked Elaine.

"You weren't given a chance to dance with the man you wanted to the most," said Belle.

"What are you talking about? You danced with Hikaru Hitachiin," said Elaina sitting next to her.

"Hikaru Hitachiin? What in god's name made you think I wanted to dance with him?" asked Belle.

"Well," said Elaina, "He's…,"

"A twin?" said Belle, "Just because he's a twin it doesn't mean I like him you know. Just like I don't think he likes me. To be honest I think he has a thing for Kaiya."

"Well who were you hoping to dance with?" asked Elaina, putting her arm around her sister, "You can tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad or laugh?" asked Belle.

"Of course," said Elaina holding her sister's chin in her hand, "So who's the one you didn't get to dance with?"

"Kyoya Ohtori," said Belle.

"Kyoya, really?" asked Elaina.

"Yes really," said Belle, "I don't know, something about him it's just, it's just…," Elaina giggled as she held her sister close.

"Its love sister and there's nothing we can do to contorl it no matter how badly we want to," she said stroking her sister's hair.

"You think so? But I barely know him," said Belle.

"Love doesn't know that. Love just knows how you feel about someone," said Elaina.

"Have you been talking to Mom recently?" asked Belle.

"Maybe a little," said Elaina with a giggle.

* * *

"I'm home," Kaiya shouted when she returned to her house, "Hello hello?"

"Hello hello!" her brother called down to her from the stairs in his pajamas.

"What are you still doing up?" Kaiya called up as she walked up the stairs.

"I wanted to hear how your party went!" said Akihiro running up to her, "Did you have fun? Did you get to ride a horsy? Did you win a prize?"

"Yes, yes kind of and no, I couldn't win the prize because I was awarding the prize," said Kaiya walking past her brother to her room.

"What was the prize? What was the prize?" Akihiro asked as he followed after her.

"A star," said Kaiya.

"That sounds like a boring prize," said Akihiro. Kaiya laughed.

"You sound like the guy who got the prize," she said taking a seat on her bed.

"Well it is stupid," said Akihiro, "I can make a star myself! I'll show you!" he quickly ran out of the room. Kaiya just shook her head as she started to get changed.

"Hello Kaiya," said her mother walking into the room.

"Hi Mom," said Kaiya.

"How was the ball?" asked her mom as she came and sat next to her.

"It was okay," said Kaiya, "It got everyone excited about the club and everything."

"That's good, that's good," said her mother, "It's good to know you can have fun."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes of course, I'm just happy for you is all," said her mother.

"Thanks Mom," said Kaiya giving her mom a small hug.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm," Elizabeth hummed happily to herself as she came home swaying back and forth over the idea of Mark kissing her cheek like he did.

"Elizabeth?" she suddenly heard her father say. She looked over to the living room to see her father sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Oh hello Father," she said.

"How did the ball go?" asked her father.

"It was wonderful, everyone had a good time," said Elizabeth.

"I take it you did too?" asked her father.

"Oh yes," said Elizabeth.

"Did anyone say anything about our lighting?" asked her father eagerly.

"Well it made everything seem nice and all," said Elizabeth.

"Excellent, we've made a Mark. I wouldn't be surprise if by tomorrow we start getting a lot more calls for new business!" said her father happily.

"Dad about that, do you really have to keep up this competition going with this rival lighting company? Mom's photo business is making more money then we could have ever dreamed of. Do we really need this?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh sweetie I know you don't like competition, but that's what happens in business," said her father taking her hand and squeezing it. "Besides we want to know we have something to leave you and your brother. We don't want you to think we need to marry of you off to some other rich person so you'll be taken care of. Does that make sense?"

"Yes Dad," said Kaiya.

"Good girl," said her father kissing her forehead, "Now go get some sleep. If you still aren't sure how to feel about all of this, then we can talk about later all right?"

"All right Dad," said Elizabeth as she turned to go back upstairs to her room.

"Oh and Elizabeth?" said her father.

"Yes?" said Elizabeth.

"I'm happy to hear you had a good time. I hope he was a nice boy," said her father. Elizabeth blushed.

"I like to think so Dad," she said before walking back out of the room still smiling.

* * *

Aiko twirled and giggled as she walked into her house. She couldn't believe how great the ball had gone, minus of course the creep who had played with her hair and had wanted a kiss from her. Everything was wonderful now. She even got to dance with Hunny for a moment. They way he twirled her around it was like they were flying in the air almost.

"Aiko honey is that you?" she heard her mother calling to her from upstairs.

"Yes Mom, I'm home from the ball," said Aiko running upstairs to her mother's room. Her mother smiled at her.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Wonderful," said Aiko smiling. She decided not to mention what had happen with the one creep.

"So who one the VP spot?" asked her mother.

"I did sort of," said Aiko, "We're gong to try and share it a little for now and then just who really wants it bad enough."

"Hmm, well good luck to you dear. If anyone can pull if off it's you," said her mother.

"Thanks Mom now gets some sleep," said Aiko kissing her mother's cheek.

"Yes Mother," said her mom jokingly. Aiko giggled and headed out of the room. She was about to head to her room when she heard movement outside. She looked downstairs and saw her sister heading to the front door.

"You're going out?" Aiko shouted as she ran down after her.

"What?" asked Hana turning and looking at her.

"Please tell me you're not going out and partying!" said Aiko.

"Like you have room to talk," said Hana.

"What the ball? It didn't cost me anything to do it!" said Aiko.

"No just a few loans from dear old Granny," said Hana, "What don't you just fuck off and mind your own business for once?" And with that she walked out the door and shut it in Aiko's face. Aiko clenched her fists.

'So help me Hana I will get you for this. I promise!' she vowed in her thoughts.

* * *

Maria walked calmly and quietly into her home, happy to finally have some peace and quiet.

"Maria!" was the greeting she got the minute she turned around and saw all four of her brothers and sisters behind her.

"So how was it?" asked Chisaki.

"Did you dance with _him_?" asked Rose.

"And what if I did?" asked Maria.

"You probably were still too scared to really let him know you like him," said Akifumi, "You're such a wimp."

"Don't you talk bad about your sister!" said George.

"All of you knock it off!" said Maria, "You should all be in bed! Now go! Ir a la cama ahora mismo!"

"All right all right, we'll go to bed," said George.

"Good, buenas noches all of you," said Maria as her bothers and sisters, both younger and older hurried upstairs. Then she heard her mother sigh.

"No one can really contorl your brothers and sisters better then you," she said walking into her.

"Except you and Papa," said Maria. Her mother giggled and threw her arm around her.

"So did you at least have fun tonight?" she asked.

"Oh yea, I can't wait for the hostess club to start!" said Maria.

"Maravilloso," said her father also walking up to her, "It's good to see you having fun."

"Thanks Papa," said Maria.

* * *

As Mark drove his motorcycle home he couldn't help but think about Elizabeth and the sweet carriage ride they had taken together. She truly did seem like a special kind of girl.

He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and headed to the front door, only to have it pulled open by his father.

"You drove around on the thing in a tux!" he shouted at him, "Have you no shame!"

"Apparently not," said Mark as he made his way past his dad and into the house. His dad groaned.

"Kira!" he shouted.

"Its Mark old man!" shouted Mark.

"Whatever, it's time you started to learn some responsibility!" shouted his father.

"Like what?" asked Mark.

"I want you to come to a board meeting at the company on Monday after your club meeting!" said his dad.

"Why?" asked Mark.

"You're my heir, it's about time you know all there is to know about the company," said his father.

"You make lights, what else is there to know?" asked Mark.

"Mark this is important, that new lighting company is really starting to heat things up. We need to stay ahead all right? And that includes knowing my company will be in good hands after I'm gone," said his father.

"Oh all right, I'll be there," said Mark.

"Good, oh by the way, how was the lighting for the ball tonight?" asked his father.

"It was fine, Dad, any more then if you had provided the lights," said Mark.

"Hmm, well let's hope it's doesn't get too heated up as a rival then," said his father.

"Well you could use a good chill down Dad," said Mark before hurrying off to his room.

'Who was it that supplied the lights tonight? It was one of the girls right? Ah, it probably doesn't matter either way,' Mark thought as he fell onto his bed, happy to think about Elizabeth.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

When the girls all got to school one Monday after the ball they were, they could hear non stop talk about the ball itself and how excited everyone was over the new host club member and the hostess club.

"I can't wait for the host club so I can request Mark!" Haruhi, Belle, Elaina, Kaiya, Elizabeth, and Aiko all heard one of the girls mention as they all came to their first class.

"He's so hard core but at the same time it almost feels like he's harboring some deep hurt feelings!" said another/

"He's so dreamy!" said a third.

"Well looks Mark's really popular now," said Kaoru.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't become more popular then the boss," said Hikaru.

"Why is that?" asked Kaiya.

"Milord won't stop whining about it!" said the twins.

"Yeah the boss is kind of a whiner," said Kaiya, "Are we allow to call him Boss?"

"Sure why not?" asked Hikaru.

"Ha, so does this mean that Haruhi's Milady?" asked Kaiya with a smirk.

"Yeah it does doesn't is seeing as she and Milord are an item huh?" said the twins. Haruhi groaned.

"So Milady, are you up to the first day of our club?" said Kaiya, "No what I don't know if I like that nick name. I prefer Pres personally."

"Thank you Kaiya," said Haruhi.

"Pisst, Aiko," Aiko suddenly heard a boy whisper to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you put any thought into dressing like a bunny like I suggested?" asked the boy.

"No not really," said Aiko moving her desk away from him.

"What are we going to do for our first cos play Haruhi?" asked Belle.

"Why don't we have our first meeting of the club before we worry about a cos play?" said Haruhi.

"Translation," said Hikaru.

"Haruhi doesn't want to do cos play," said Kaoru.

"Geeze way to be a spoil sport Pres," said Kaiya.

Haruhi groaned.

"Now Kaiya be nice to the pres, she is the one initially in charge," said Elaina.

"Are we going to do cos play in the club?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes we are I just don't want to start out with it right away all right?" said Haruhi.

"So no bunnies for now?" asked Belle.

"Yes no bunnies for now. Maybe sometime next week," said Haruhi.

"Say next Monday?" asked Belle pulling out a journal.

"Sure, let's give a week," said Haruhi.

"Very well," said Belle writing it down.

"Here's the real question though," said Elaina, "What kind of cos play can we do that involves bunnies?"

"Well think about it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki?" said Kyoya.

"Do you think Mark's awake back there?" he pointed to the back of the room where Mark had his feet up on the desk and his down.

"Whether he is or not, just leave him alone," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Tamaki looking over at him. Just then he heard the girl next to him sighing. He looked over at her and saw she was looking back at Mark with a look of desire on her face.

"He's looks so tortured, yet gentle. I wonder what he's thinking about right now," she said.

"Well it's hard to say what goes through the head of a bad boy," said Tamaki, "However; we princes will always be willing to share our thoughts and emotions with the ladies they care about."

"Hmm, that's nice Tamaki," said the girl looking back at Mark. Tamaki groaned.

"Tamaki don't get jealous," said Kyoya. Mark looked up from his desk and over at Tamaki who was getting mad.

"You're jealous of me?" he asked. Everyone looked over at him.

"I'm jealous of you! I, I have such hurt in my life that girls merely pity me. But you, you Tamaki, girls truly have feelings of love towards you for you show them what true love is and what it should be. I can't do that. All I can show them is how to be sad and miserable."

"Oh no that's not true Mark!" said one girl.

"Yes it is, but it's all right, its good for you ladies to have someone you know will show how it is to truly love and care," said Mark.

"Oh," said all of the girls in the class before looking to Tamaki with big smiles. Tamaki looked at them before looking at Mark confused. Mark merely winked at him before putting his head back down.

"Oh Tamaki is it true, you are full of love," said a girl.

"Yes, I love all people, especially ladies like you," said Tamaki.

"And Haruhi?" asked one girl.

"Oh of course," said Tamaki.

"Good, we wouldn't want you to be disloyal to her!" said another girl.

"And I wouldn't dream, but Haruhi understands the need to share love with others," said Tamaki. The girls all swooned.

"Nicely done," Mark heard Kyoya say. He looked up again to see Kyoya smiling at him and nodding.

"Yeah well don't want to over shine the president," said Mark, "Oh by the way I'll have to leave right away after the meeting today. My old man wants me to attend a board meeting at work. Apparently he's going to stick to his threat at making me his heir and letting the twins have the hotel business back in the states."

"Very well then I'll make sure you're able to get out of club as soon as possible," said Kyoya, writing the information down.

"Thanks Momma," said Mark.

"Excuse me?" said Kyoya.

"The twins taught me yours and the boss's nicknames," said Mark.

"Oh wonderful," said Kyoya.

"Bad boy remember?" said Mark looking down again smirking.

* * *

Maria hummed to herself like she usually did as she walked to her class. However her humming was soon brought to a halt the minute she walked into the room.

"Ola Maria," said boy trying to use a fake Spanish accent.

"Hey chika, how's it hanging?" said another also in a fake Spanish accent. Maria groaned as she went and took her seat. This was one of the reasons she usually didn't like to bring up her Hispanic side. Most taunted her about it.

"Hey there Señorita," said the boy next to her, "How's about you and I go split a burrito for lunch?" Maria looked over at him.

"Yo no compartiría un burrito con usted si fuera el último hombre en la tierra!" she snapped at him, sounding a lot scarier in Spanish. The boy moved his desk away out of fear.

"Oh Maria-Chan, you're acting scary!" said Hunny. Maria looked over at him and Mori.

"Well all I said was I wouldn't eat a burrito with him if he was the last man on earth," she said, "He was being creepy."

"Yeah that's true," said Hunny, "we heard what he said."

"Yeah," said Mori looking over at boy and glaring. The boy looked forward quickly.

"So feeling excited about the first meeting today?" asked Hunny.

"Yes very much so," said Maria.

"Don't you mean Si?" called out a boy. All three looked over at the boy mad who immediately looked away. Maria gave off a sigh.

"This is why I didn't like doing things like tapping into my Hispanic side so much at school," she said.

"Oh sorry Maria-Chan," said Hunny surprising her with a hug, "If it means anything, we really like your Hispanic side."

"Hmm thanks Hunny," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Mori. Maria jumped and looked up at him. To her surprise Mori was smiling at her. Her heart beat started up some more.

* * *

"Woo-hoo hostess club yeah!" Kaiya shouted happily as she walked towards the host club with the other girls in her class.

"She sounds like we're going to some sort of game," said Aiko. Elizabeth laughed.

"Good luck to you ladies," said the twins who were walking with them as well.

"Thanks you guys," said Haruhi, "Does anyone know if Maria coming?"

"She should be," said Elaina.

"Hey hey wait for me!" they all suddenly heard Maria call out. All turned around to see her along with Mori and Hunny running towards them.

"Hey Maria," said Aiko.

"Hi, oh I'm so excited for this!" said Maria.

"Yeah we're going to kick some butt!" said Kaiya happily. Maria giggled at the remark.

"Ladies don't say that Kaiya!" said Tamaki as he Kyoya and Mark walked up to the ladies.

"Whatever Boss," said Kaiya.

"Anyway, before you girls all get ready, we have something for you ladies," said Kyoya motioning for the hosts to follow him to the host club room. They soon came back each holding bouquet of roses for each girl.

"These are just a way to wish you ladies good luck on your first day," said Tamaki smiling.

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Elizabeth.

"Here Maria," said Mori handing Maria a red rose bouquet.

'Oh god, he's giving me flowers!' thought Maria.

"Uh thank you Morinozuka," she said.

"For you Aiko-Chan," said Hunny handing Aiko a bouquet of pink ones.

"Oh thank you so much Hunny-Sempi!" said Aiko holding her flowers close, "I love pink!"

"Me too!" said Hunny, "We have a lot in common huh?"

"Yeah we do don't we?" said Aiko blushing slightly.

"Hey here," said Mark handing Kaiya a yellow bouquet.

"Oh thanks," said Kaiya holding it, "You're quite the gentleman about it."

"Sorry," said Mark though he wasn't really paying attention but to Kaiya. Kaiya looked over to see what he was looking at. She watched as Kyoya walked up to Elizabeth and present her with a bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you very much Kyoya-Sempi," said Elizabeth smiling politely.

"You know offence or anything but I can't help but think that she'd look better with black roses," said Kaiya.

"Yeah you may have a point there," said Mark.

Elizabeth looked over at Mark with Kaiya and her flowers. She didn't want to admit it less she'd be rude but she rather wished Mark had been the one that had given her the flowers.

Kaiya looked back over at Hikaru who was currently hading Belle a bouquet of metallic blue roses.

'Why does he have to be teamed up with her just because they're both twins?' she thought. Of course it seemed Elaina and Kaoru didn't mind being paired together as she watched Kaoru walk up and hand Elaina a bouquet of dark purple roes, both actually smiling warm smiles similar to the ones she had seen from Aiko and somewhat from Maria when Hunny and Mori had presented them with their flowers.

They're beautiful Kaoru," said Elaina.

"Of course," said Kaoru, "I knew you'd like it."

"Thank you Hikaru," said Belle.

"No problem," said Hikaru with a smile, though both could tell the other wasn't into each other.

"And this is for you Haruhi," said Tamaki handing his new girlfriend a bouquet of multi colored roses.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi as she leaned up and kissed him. Tamaki beamed.

"Well then shall we go and get started on our club and let the ladies go do their club?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes let's go," said Tamaki, "Good luck ladies."

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi as she and the other girls walked into the club room. To Haruhi's surprise there were all ready seven bases ready for the flowers to be put into, which the girls were quick to do so.

"So then is everyone ready?" asked Haruhi, "Elaina?"

"All set," said Elaina.

"Belle?"

"All set," said Belle.

"Kaiya,"

"Bring them on!" said Kaiya excitedly.

"Elizabeth?"

"Very much so," said Elizabeth holding one of her white roses.

"Aiko?"

"Uh-huh" said Aiko sounding really cute.

"Maria?"

"Yes, I mean Si," said Maria.

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Elaina.

"Yeah I am," said Haruhi, "So let's do this." All seven girls walked over to the doors right as they were opened by some guests.

"Welcome Gentlemen,"


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi, calm down," said Tamaki the next day as they drove to school.

Haruhi give off a sigh and gripped her knees tight. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous about facing Hikaru," said Haruhi. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay I promise," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled at him.

* * *

Hikaru stared out of the limo's window.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I can only imagine what will happen when I see Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It'll be okay, I promise," said Kaoru squeezing his brother's hand.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath as she pulled herself out of the limo. After fighting her way through the normal welcoming group of girls, she quickly made her way to find Hikaru.

"Hey Haruhi, there you are," she heard Kaoru call out to her.

"Good morning Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"He's waiting for you by the fountain. He asked for me to come find you," said Kaoru.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"You don't have to feel guilty about telling Hikaru the truth," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru, I hope Hikaru feels the same way," said Haruhi as she made her way to the fountain.

* * *

Hikaru sat on the step near the fountain staring up at the sky.

"Hikaru?" he heard Haruhi call out. He looked over to see Haruhi slowly making her way towards him.

"Hey Haruhi," he said waving at her.

"Hi how's it going?" asked Haruhi as she came and stood in front of him. Both stared at each other for a while, the only sound was water running and a gentle breeze.

"Listen um Hikaru," Haruhi started to say.

"Um Haruhi, let me go first," said Hikaru as he stood up. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I came on too strong and kissed you like that. And I'm also sorry I over reacted to your rejection. If you don't feel that way about me then you have every right to say so. It is your life after all."

Haruhi gave off a sigh.

"I'm sorry too Hikaru. I'm sorry I rejected you like that. I just panicked and over reacted to your kiss. But in all honesty I really don't have any romantic feeling towards you. I'm sorry I really am," she said.

"You don't have to be sorry. You can't help how you feel," said Hikaru looking away sad.

"I still like you Hikaru. I still consider you one of my best friends and I'm forever grateful to you for all you've done for me. Especially how you've been there for me after the fire," said Haruhi. "And I, I really don't want to lose the friendship we have." Hikaru didn't say anything, but continued to look away from her.

"Please, Hikaru please, don't let this get in the way of our friendship. Please tell me you'll still be my friend because even if I don't love I still want you as my friend!" said Haruhi.

Hikaru looked at her for a moment. Then next thing she knew Hikaru was hugging her.

"Don't worry, I'll always be your friend Haruhi," he said. Haruhi smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Hikaru," she said.

"Life would just get too boring for me if I didn't have my favorite toy to play with," said Hikaru. Haruhi groaned at that comment.

* * *

A few feet away, Kaoru watched his brother and Haruhi, smiling that they were at least still friends.

"Kaoru, there you are. Where's Hikaru?" he suddenly heard Tamaki behind him.

"Over there," said Kaoru nodding his head towards Haruhi and Hikaru.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Tamaki snapped as he tried to run over to them, only to have Kaoru stop him.

"Be careful boss, they're just coming to terms with Haruhi rejecting Hikaru. Just let them before a moment," he said.

"What, so they made up?" asked Tamaki.

"Yep, that's what it looks like," said Kaoru.

"Good, that's real good to hear. I'm glad because I'd hate to have to compete against Hikaru for Haruhi's affection especially since I know realize my love for isn't one of a father to a daughter," said Tamaki.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh you mean you haven't heard? This love I've been having for Haruhi isn't one of a father to a daughter. Apparently there's no way I could be Haruhi's daddy," said Tamaki.

"Gee you think?" muttered Kaoru.

"And so the only other love I could be having towards to her is one of a boy for a girl!" said Tamaki.

"Really, you finally figured it out huh?" asked Kaoru.

"What's there to figure out? I love Haruhi and since I can't love her like a daddy I have to love her as a girl. It's the only other logical explanation," said Tamaki.

"You truly are an idiot!" muttered Kaoru. Although he was a little bit impressed and happy Tamaki was finally able to realize his true feelings for Haruhi.

"Now the only problem is what do I do now?" said Tamaki.

"What do mean Boss?' asked Kaoru.

"I mean, when you love a girl, you normally do stuff like take her out on dates and stuff right. So when and where do I need to take her out on a date?" asked Tamaki.

"Why don't we worry about that later okay Boss? Don't forget you and Haruhi still have to have dinner with your grandmother soon. It might be smart to wait until after that before you try going on any kind of date with her," said Kaoru.

"You think so?" asked Tamaki Kaoru nodded. "Oh you're portably right, I'll wait until then."

"So just out of curiosity, why did your grandmother invite you Haruhi and her dad to dinner?" asked Kaoru.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. My father hasn't really said anything about. He claims he doesn't know much about it himself," said Tamaki.

"Oh, um okay," said Kaoru. "Do you at least know where it's going to be at?"

"Yes, it's going to be at my family's nicest restaurant in town," said Tamaki.

"Oh good, that dress we help get for Haruhi will be perfect there," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Sempi, what are you guys doing here?" they both suddenly heard Haruhi say. They looked over and saw that Hikaru and Haruhi were walking over to them.

"Uh-oh," said Kaoru.

"Have you guys been standing here the whole time?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not the whole time," said Kaoru. "How did you find out we're here?"

"If you ever need to try and hid, don't hide with this idiot. He'll give you away for sure," said Hikaru pointing at Tamaki.

"Hey you take that back Hikaru! I can be very quiet! I have great skills at being stealthy!" shouted Tamaki.

"You might want to try and use those skills more often," said the twins covering their ears at Tamaki yelling.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this. We got to get to class," said Haruhi.

"Right see you later Boss," the twins called out as they walked off with Haruhi.

* * *

"So are things okay between you two now?" asked Kaoru as they neared their class room.

"Yeah for the most part," said Haruhi.

"She's still going to be our toy," said Hikaru throwing his arm around her.

"Great, I hate to lose our toy," said Kaoru throwing his arm around her too. Haruhi moaned.

"Could you guys please stop calling me a toy?" she asked.

"Oh come on Haruhi that's what friends do. They make up names for each other," said the twins.

"Whatever," said Haruhi as she sat down at her desk. "Hey listen, would you guys be willing to come with me today after school to help me clean up my mother's grave?"

"Oh sure," said Hikaru.

"Oh course we will," said Kaoru.

* * *

That day after school, the whole club went with Haruhi back to the grave site.

"I just hope I can handle it a lot better this time," said Haruhi.

"If it gets to be too much for you, you can always go and wait in the car," said Kyoya.

"No, it's my mother's grave and it's my responsibility as her daughter to help clean it up," said Haruhi as they pulled up to the cemetery. The group slowly made their way towards the grave, Haruhi gripping Tamaki's hand tightly.

"It'll be okay Haruhi," said Tamaki. "You'll see it'll be back to normal in no time!"

"Uh you right about that Boss," said Kaoru.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi as she pushed past him and his brother to see that the grave was all ready cleaned up and back to normal.

"What, how did this happen?" she said.

"We did it," said an eerie voice.

The host club all looked off to the shadows and suddenly saw Nekozawa and his black magic club emerge.

"You did this Nekozawa Sempi?" asked Haruhi in surprise.

"Yes we heard about the grave being destroyed so my black magic club and I took it upon ourselves to repair and clean it up for you," said Nekozawa. Haruhi was shocked.

"You, you didn't have to do that Sempi. I really appreciate what you did though. It was very kind of you and your club," she said.

"Think nothing of it Fujioka. When it comes to dealing with things like cemeteries and grave stones, it's one of the black magic specialties. You destroying a grave can have some very bad consequences, at least for the person who destroyed it," said Nekozawa.

"Uh well, more bad luck for him then huh?" said the twins.

Haruhi walked over and bowed in front of Nekozawa and his club members.

"Seriously, thank you very much for your consideration. It was very thoughtful of you Sempi. It was very thoughtful of all of you," she said. "I'm sure my mother is thinking the same thing from heaven."

Haruhi could see Nekozawa smile from under his clock.

"Think nothing of if Fujioka, it's the least I can do for my friend," he said.

"And you are a good friend Nekozawa Sempi," said Haruhi.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"So Haruhi how did you like being in charge for once?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Okay I guess. There wasn't any real need for my apparent leadership," said Haruhi.

"Oh she's being modest," said Kaiya wrapping her arms around Haruhi. "There was so much chaos that the only way we were able to get out of it was thanks to her and her alone!" Haruhi looked at her unsure.

"None the less lets just hope today's numbers have nothing to do with everyone excitement and the have it die down after a while," said Kyoya.

"Oh no, I don't think that's the case. Not with the acts we managed to pull off," said Belle.

"Wonderful," said Kyoya. "Good luck tomorrow ladies."

"By girls," said the twins.

"Bye-Bye," said Hunny.

"Good luck to you Haruhi," said Tamaki hugging Haruhi tight,

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi she waved to him as he and the rest of the boys walked out of the room.

"And now that they're gone, I have to get going," said Haruhi as she gathered up her things.

"Why the rush?" asked Kaiya.

"I have to go shopping at the grocery store. They're having some good sales on beef," said Haruhi.

"Are you really good at shopping for sales and things like that?" asked Aiko.

"Yeah I do have a little knack for it," said Haruhi.

"Can I tag along with you?" asked Aiko.

"You want to go to the grocery store with me?" asked Haruhi confused.

"It might be nice to see how commoners save money," said Aiko.

"Oh well then yeah you can tag along I guess, but I need to get going," said Haruhi walking to the door.

"Hey wait a minute, if Aiko gets to go then I want to go to. I want to see a commoner's supermarket," said Kaiya.

"Fine, but can we go!" said Haruhi getting impatient.

"I kind of would like to go. The only time I ever visit a grocery store is in Ecuador since my papa's family's not as rich as my momma's. I like to see a commoner's grocery store here," said Maria.

"Fine come along, lets just go," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I don't think I've been in a grocery store since I've moved to Japan. It might be nice to see one," said Elizabeth.

"Its fine, but like I said, I need to get going," said Haruhi.

"Well you know Belle, seeing as everyone else is going should we tag along?" asked Elaina.

"Well might as well. See if we can get any discounts and things like that," said Belle.

"Can we just go!" said Haruhi.

"Okay okay calm down," said Kaiya.

Haruhi groaned mad as she headed to the door.

* * *

"So this is a commoner's supermarket," said Kaiya as she stood outside the store, "Huh I thought it would be smaller for some reason."

Haruhi shook her head and headed in.

"So what how much can you usually get with these so called sales?" asked Aiko as she followed Haruhi.

"It depends on the sale really," said Haruhi, "Like here is says if you can get a bag of soba noodles two for one."

"So you buy one and you get two then?" asked Kaiya, "That's a cool deal."

"No, it's more like you get two for the price of one," said Maria.

"Oh that doesn't sound as good of a deal," said Kaiya, "You poor commoners and your deals."

"Anyway, I think I'll take this," said Haruhi as she grabbed two bags and put it into her basket.

"Are soba noodles easy to cook?" asked Aiko.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I think I may try it, for fun," said Aiko grabbing two bags as well.

"How much fun can it be?" asked Kaiya looking the bag over, "It's doesn't look like too much fun having to stand over a hot stove while they cook."

"It's not that bad," said Haruhi walking off to another isle.

"Hmm, they have oranges all together in bags and yet as individuals, interesting," said Belle looking at the produce section.

"They have the same for apples, carrots celery and potatoes," said Elaina, "It's rather interesting how the things they choose to bundle.

"Oh good the bags of potatoes are still on sale," said Haruhi walking past them and grabbed a bag.

"How good of deal would it be to get the potatoes for 3.99 a bag?" asked Aiko.

"A pretty good deal," said Haruhi.

"Well then, it'd be rude not to get it on sale," said Aiko also grabbing a bag.

"Why is that?" asked Haruhi, Aiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just trying to see what f I could shop like a smart shopper," she said.

"Um okay," said Haruhi walking off to another isle. Aiko quickly followed after her. The others all looked at each other confused.

"What is with Aiko?" asked Kaiya.

"Well whatever it is, seeing as we still don't know her too well, I suppose we shouldn't do too much to pry into her private life," said Elaina.

"Translation, pry pry pry," said Kaiya.

"No, that's not it at all!" said Belle.

"Ok, ok, fine chill out," said Kaiya.

"So what do you think of a real Japanese grocery store Maria?" Elizabeth asked looking over some of the items in the isle.

"It's pretty different from the ones in Ecuador," said Maria, "What about you and the ones in England?"

"A lot different," said Elizabeth, "I don't think they have things like octopus in most English markets."

"Yeah me either," said Maria.

"So do you really go to markets when you visit your family in Ecuador?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah more or less, its kind of fun. My grandparents have this nice old house near the water that they raised my Papa and all of their other children in. It's really lovely and authentic," said Maria.

"Oh that sounds sweet," said Elizabeth.

"What about you?" asked Maria.

"Oh there was this cute little market near our old house. It was run by this sweet old lady who was nice enough to always give me and brother a piece of candy when we were little," said Elizabeth.

"Oh that sounds sweet. Do you miss England at all?" asked Maria.

"Use to, until I joined the hostess club and doing meeting all of you," said Elizabeth.

"Does that include Mark?" asked Kaiya in a seductive tone as she walked past. Elizabeth looked over at her with a sneer.

"What, you like him don't you?" asked Kaiya as she grabbed a bag of chips and open them, starting to eat them.

"You're going to pay for those aren't you?" asked Maria.

"Do I have to?" asked Kaiya.

"You really have been in supermarket before have you?" asked Maria.

"No, all of our food delivered or the chief goes and gets it," said Kaiya.

"Uh-huh," said Elizabeth and Maria.

"So anyway, do you really like that bad boy Mark?" Kaiya asked before stuffing her mouth full of chips again.

"I think he's an interesting guy is all," said Elizabeth.

"Translation you want his hot body pressed against you don't you?" said Kaiya eating some more chips.

"Kaiya," said Maria, "Deje de acosar con nosotros!" Only she said the last part in Spanish. Kaiya took a loud bite from her other chip.

"I'm going to take a guess and assume that means to go away," she said.

"Close enough," said Maria sternly.

"Audios," said Kaiya as she hurried away with the bag of chips.

"Remind me to make sure those chips get paid for," said Maria.

"No problem," said Elizabeth, "So what did you say to her?"

"I simply asked her to stop harassing us," said Maria. Elizabeth laughed.

"Hey uh Maria, can I tell you something in confidence?" she asked.

"Of course," said Maria.

"I do think I'm falling for Mark," said Elizabeth.

"Really, that's so sweet," said Maria.

"I'm just kind of scared to tell him just yet," said Elizabeth.

"Well that can relate to. I let you in on a little secret of my own," said Maria, "I've kind of had a crush on Mori since like the fifth grade and I still can't seem to work up the courage to tell him." Elizabeth patted her back.

"Love is scary huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Maria giving off a little giggle.

* * *

"Wow you really did get some good bargains," said Aiko after she and Haruhi actually paid for their items.

"Yeah but why did you buy everything?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I just had so much fun going over all the different bargains it seemed kind of stupid not to buy some of them," said Aiko.

"Um okay then I guess," said Haruhi, "I got to get home."

"Well let us escort you," said Elaina.

"It'd be nice for us to pay our respect to your family anyway," said Belle.

"Oh no," said Haruhi, "You don't have to…,"

"Cool we're going to Haruhi's home?" said Kaiya still eating her chips.

"I didn't say," said Haruhi.

"I have nothing else planned for the afternoon," said Elizabeth.

"Me either," said Maria.

"I can just store some of this in Haruhi's apartment while we're visiting right?" said Aiko. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine you all can come over," she said walking off. The girls started to follow except for Kaiya who suddenly got pulled back from Maria.

"Just so you know you are paying me back the 4.29 back for those chips!" she said.

"These things were only 4. 29? Why didn't you buy me some more?" asked Kaiya.

Kaiya," said Maria, "Por favor, recuerde que devolverme el dinero para esas virutas cuando se puede!" Kaiya took another big bite of her chips.

"I'm going to take a guess and assume that what you just said was Spanish for pay you back or I'm dead," she said.

"Close enough," said Maria.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you get it," said Kaiya running off.'

"What else did you say to her exactly?" asked Elizabeth.

"Please remember to pay me back for those chips when you can," said Maria. Both she and Elizabeth giggled.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Wow I didn't think your house was this big Haruhi," said Kaiya when they arrived at the apartment.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi as she walked up towards her apartment.

"I meant you having all of these rooms," said Kaiya as she and the other girls all followed Haruhi up the stairs.

"I don't own all of these. I just live in one of these," said Haruhi.

"By yourself?" asked Aiko.

"Um no, I live here with my dad," said Haruhi as she came up to her apartment and unlocked the front door.

"This is so small?" said Kaiya, "It's so small."

"Be nice," said Maria.

"It is quite, quaint," said Elaina.

"Yes very cozy," said Belle.

"You don't have to strain to complement it," said Haruhi.

"All right how's this? It's smaller then the rooms our live in servants reside in," said Kaiya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi walking into her apartment. "So any guys I have to make dinner so…,"

"Oh you're making us dinner? That's so sweet," said Kaiya walking in as well.

"Yeah that is so sweet," said the twins walking in as well.

"Hey I didn't say I was going to do that!" said Haruhi.

"Oh please Haruhi? We can call it our celebration dinner for such a successful day at the hostess club," said Elizabeth.

"And we'll make sure to reimburse you for anything you may need we promise," said Maria.

"Well I don't know if I have enough to cook dinner for you and for my dad though," said Haruhi.

"We can use some of my items. I practically got the same things you did," said Aiko.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah of course, it's the least I can do. Besides I could use the lessons in learning how to cook this stuff," said Aiko.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi leading her over to the oven.

"Hey Haruhi you can't get channel 997 on your TV," said Kaiya.

"That's because we don't have it. We only have basic cable," said Haruhi.

"Oh you poor thing," said Kaiya.

"Be nice," said Maria.

"Sorry," said Kaiya.

"Oh this is cute," said Elaina looking over to the shrine to Haruhi's mother, "Was this your mother Haruhi?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"She looks a lot like you," said Elaina. Belle looked over at her sister uneasy.

"Hey us Elaina are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Elaina.

"Just wondering, Oh look at their book case. It's actually filled with books," said Belle.

"So?" asked Elaina.

"That would explain why Haruhi's so smart huh?" said Belle.

"I guess," said Elaina.

"Hey Haruhi, do you and Aiko need more help for making dinner?" asked Maria.

"No I think we got it," said Haruhi.

"You sure?" asked Maria.

"Yeah we're fine," said Aiko as she chopped some of the veggies. "So this is that easy huh?"

"Yeah you're doing well," said Haruhi. Before long the meal was all ready and served it up to the others.

"Wow this really does look good," said Elaina.

"You two did a good job," said Belle.

"And it smells wonderful," said Elizabeth.

"I'm about to consider firing my cook and having you come work for us," said Kaiya.

"No that's not going to happen," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi why is there an eight place set?" asked Elizabeth.

"That's for my dad. He should be home soon," said Haruhi.

"Is the rumor true that he's a cross dresser?" asked Aiko timidly.

"Huh?" said Haruhi right as the front door opened.

"I'm home Haruhi," sang Ranka as he twirled into the apartment. He stopped in mid twirl when he realized she wasn't alone.

"Haruhi, please tell me these aren't the host club all dressed in drag in some sort of weird joke," said Ranka.

"Uh no Dad, You remember when I told you I was going to be forming a hostess club?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes?" asked Ranka.

"Well these are the new members of the club," said Haruhi.

"Oh my, and they're so lovely!" said Ranka happily as he looked around at the different girls.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka," said all of the girls politely as could.

"Oh and they're so polite," said Ranka.

"When they want to be," said Haruhi.

"So what are your names again?" asked Ranka as he took a seat at the table among the ladies.

"I'm Kaiya,"

"I'm Aiko,"

"I'm Elizabeth,"

"I'm Maria,"

"I'm Belle,"

"And I'm Elaina,"

"Oh are you two the twins?" Ranka asked the two girls.

"Yes sir," said Belle and Elaina.

"That's kind of interesting that you would have twins in your hostess club just like the hosts club," said Ranka.

"It was our intent. They just seemed like they'd make good members," said Haruhi.

"Oh how about that?" said Ranka, "Oh now where are my manors? You ladies can feel free to call me Ranka. That's my professional name I use at the travesties bar I work at."

"You work at a travesties bar?" asked Kaiya.

"Oh yes its really nice," said Ranka.

"You have quite an interesting career Mr. Ranka," said Maria.

"Oh thank, and it's just Ranka my dear. You'll forgive me but your accent, it sounds rather interesting. What region is from?" asked Ranka.

"Ecuador, it's where my father grew up and met my mother," said Maria.

"Oh how sweet!" said Ranka, "Can you do that thing where you roll your R's?"

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"It's all right and to answer your question no I'm afraid not," said Maria, "I do have one aunt though, that's really good at it."

"I would love to learn how to do that. I bet it would make me really popular at work," said Ranka. Haruhi groaned.

"So I hope you ladies are all being nice to my little girl. I'd hate to have to act like a protective father around my little girl," said Ranka.

"Oh don't worry Dad they're being nice," said Haruhi.

"For now, until it bores us and we decide we don't want your daughter to be our leader anymore," said Kaiya. Ranka laughed.

"I take it you're kind of the joker of the group Kaiya?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that," said Kaiya with a smirk.

"I can tell I'm going to like you a lot," said Ranka taking a bite of his food, "Mmm Haruhi you've outdone yourself this time!"

"Actually it wasn't only me that cook it this time. Aiko helped me," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Ranka, "Well good job Aiko. If Haruhi's ever too sick to cook I'll make sure to call you up."

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"No its fine," said Aiko with a smile, "I'm glad you like it sir. I was thinking of doing some cooking for my family sometimes."

"Well I think you'll do just fine with it," said Ranka. "Let's see now who haven't I talk to yet, um you!" He pointed at Elizabeth, "I don't think I've gotten to know you at all."

"Well what would you like to know sir?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hmm, I don't know, I just don't want you to feel ignored," said Ranka, "Let's see, what does your family do?"

"Well we have two businesses though my dad's lighting company isn't as good as my mother photography company," said Elizabeth.

"Photography you say?" said Ranka, "I've been thinking I could do with some more head shots and it wouldn't hurt to get some more family portraits with me and my Haruhi."

"I'm sure I can work something for you and your daughter sir," said Elizabeth.

"Oh you're so sweet!" said Ranka, "I think I'm going to like all of you!"

"Thank you Mr. Fujioka," said all of the girls.

* * *

Mark struggled not to fall asleep during the meeting his father was forcing him to sit through. Finally it was it looked it was about to come to an end.

"Now then the last thing on our agenda, this new lighting company that's trying to outdo us; we can't let that happen!" said his father.

"Dad it doesn't look like they're making too big a dent into our prophets just yet," said Mark looking over one of the forms in front of him.

"Not yet, that's why we still have to knick this in the butt before it's too late," said his father.

"Okay, well why don't you just buy them out?" asked Mark. All the people in the room looked over at him.

"That's not a bad idea," said his father, "We could buy them out easily! Good job Kira."

"It's Mark old mad," said Mark tossing his reports at him.

"Yes well either way that will work. We're adjourned for the day," said his father. Mark was about to bolt out of the room when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"That was a good idea Kira. The board was very impressed. Now I know you'll do well after you take over," he said.

"Thanks Dad," said Mark, "But remember its Mark!" He flicked his dad in the forehead and headed out to his motorcycle. He figured whoever it was that they were buying out wouldn't be too mad over loosing their company with whatever amount his dad was willing to pay them.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well I must say this was a lovely dinner. I don't think I've had lover guests," said Ranka.

"What about the men in the host club?" asked Aiko.

"Let me rephrase that. I don't think I've have nicer guest that I wasn't worried would make a move on my daughter," said Ranka. The girls all looked over Haruhi in surprise and confusion.

"My dad's just really overprotective," said Haruhi as she gathered up the dirty dishes.

"Would you like some help?" asked Aiko as she got up and gather up some as well.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"And you're a lot nicer. I don't think the guys ever actually over to clean up. Haruhi has to force them," said Ranka. The other girls looked at each other.

"Haruhi do you need any help?" they all asked as they jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," said Ranka.

"Its okay Sir, it's the least we can do," said Maria.

"Hmm, you girls are a bunch of sweethearts," said Ranka.

"So do any of us have to go and fetch some water from a well or something?" asked Kaiya.

"No we have a working faucet and dishwasher," said Haruhi.

"You do? Then what the hell do you need our help for?" asked Kaiya as she went and sat back down.

"Well it's true I really don't need your help," said Haruhi as she loaded the dish washer and started it.

"Really it's the simple?" asked Aiko

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "You just have to know what right settings to put it in."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," said Aiko.

'Considering my brother and I always manage to make it leak when we use it,' she thought.

"Well hate to be rude, but it's getting late," said Elaina looking at her watch.

"We should probably get home huh?" asked Belle.

"Yeah good point, we should get home," said Elizabeth, "By Haruhi thanks for dinner it was really nice.

"Yes thank you Haruhi," said Elaina and Belle together.

"Oh, they can talk in unison just like Hikaru and Kaoru, interesting," said Ranka.

"Thank you also for your kind hospitality Mr. Fujioka," said Maria.

"Oh you're most welcome my dear. Anytime you girls want to come over you're more then welcome to," said Ranka.

"Thank you that's very kind of you sir," said Aiko.

"Oh you're so sweet," said Ranka. Then he looked over at Kaiya who was getting up herself.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I don't think I met a cross dresser outside of San Francisco," she said shaking Ranka's hand.

"Well thank you," said Ranka.

"See you tomorrow pres," said Kaiya walking out the door after the other seven girls.

"Well they seem nice," said Ranka, "I must say they do seem to be almost as colorful as hosts."

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi, "Plus you haven't met the new guy that replaced me."

"What was his name again?" asked Ranka.

"Mark, he doesn't like his Japanese name," said Haruhi.

"Why not?" asked Ranka.

"I don't know, he has some issues with his father," said Haruhi.

"Oh that poor boy," said Ranka.

"I guess, but his bad boy attitude sure is brining in customers," said Haruhi.

"I would very much like to meet him," said Ranka.

"Well I'm sure it'll happen in time," said Haruhi.

* * *

"I'm home," called out Maria when she returned home.

"Welcome home Maria," said her father who was sitting in the drawing room nearby, "Where have you been all night?"

"I was at my club president's house paying my respects to her family," said Maria.

"Oh, say I was meaning to ask, what does your club's president's family do?" asked her father.

"She's actually a commoner on scholarship to Ouran," said Maria.

"Well good for her," said Maria's father.

"Hey Papa?" asked Maria.

"Yes?" asked her father.

"Do you ever feel out of place here?" asked Maria.

"What do you mean?" asked her father.

"I mean do you ever wish you were back home in Ecuador?" asked Maria.

"No, not any more. I did once and while after I married your mother and moved here. I didn't feel like I fit in, in Japan or with the upper cut of society. But I've gotten use to it especially after you and your brothers and sisters came along. Why do you ask?" asked her father.

"Well it was just being in the commoner's supermarket, and at my president's house it got me to thinking. Whenever we go and visit Abuelita and Abueloand the rest of your family in Ecuador, its feel natural to act like a commoner. It feels natural to get up and help out with the chores or to go to the local store and actually by my own food. But then I come back here and it feels natural to be waited on hand and foot by servants. It just gets me to thinking am I bad person for not finding it weird to have servants and the nicer things in life?" asked Maria. Her father chuckled and reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"No novio," he said, "It'd be bad if you didn't appreciate it. I think if anything it makes you a better person. You understand that's there's more to life then that of this life you normally live. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty."

"Hmm thanks Papa," said Maria giving her father a nice kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"See it's that easy," said Aiko as she showed her brother how to work their dishwasher.

"Wow," said Akira, "It's that easy?"

"Yep," said Aiko.

"How did you learn how to do that?" asked Akira.

"From my club president, she's a commoner so she's use to these things," said Aiko.

"Aiko, do you think we'll ever have our old life back?" asked Akira.

"No, we're not," said Aiko.

"But what if Dad came back?" asked Akira.

"If Dad ever showed up here again, the only greeting he'll get is my foot to his groin! I never want to see him again!" said Aiko.

"Hey who invited the British chick in?" asked Hanna walking into the kitchen wearing a coat. Aiko glared at her.

"Don't start with me!" she shouted, sounding more British then before, "And are you going out again?"

"That's right love," said Hanna in a British accent herself.

"Why do you keep doing that!" said Aiko.

"Oh bloody hell if we're going to have this spat again then I'll just leave now," said Hanna heading to the door, "Chip chip Cherry-o." Aiko was about to run after her, when she felt Akira grab her arm.

"Don't, you'll wake Mom and get her upset," he said. Aiko sighed, knowing full well her brother was right.

* * *

"Hey I'm home if anyone cares," said Kaiya as she walked through her front door.

"I care, I care!" shouted her little brother running up to her and throwing his arms around her. Then he noticed the bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"Some chips I got from a commoner's store. I made sure to save you some," said Kaiya handing her brother the bag.

"Oh boy, thank you!" said Akihiro grabbing the bag and munching on the chips.

"Why were you at a commoner's store?" asked her father. He looked over at the bag of chips and took a bit of one himself, "Hmm not bad."

"I went over to my pres's house to meet her family and we had to stop off at the market so we could get something for dinner. By the way I need $4.29 to pay a girl back for buying these things. Apparently you can't get a tab at a commoner's supermarket," said Kaiya.

"Only 4.29 for these things?" asked her father, "Not bad. We should try shopping at a commoner's store more often. So what was her family like?"

"It was just her dad and he's nice. He's actually a cross dresser," said Kaiya.

"Oh I want to see him!" said Akihiro.

"He's not a side show freak kid," said Kaiya patting her brother's head, "Besides you've seen plenty in San Francisco."

"Honey, is that really necessary?" asked her mother.

"What she's right, they have," said her father.

"Still it's kind of rude," said her mother.

"Mom it's not that big of a deal? You're overreacting as usual," said Kaiya before walking off to her so as to avoid the possibility of seeing her mother crying again.

* * *

"Here you are. Where have you been?" was the greeting Elizabeth got when she got home by her brother.

"What what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's Father, that's what. He's really upset about something," said Erik.

"What, what happened?" asked Elizabeth getting worried.

"Apparently, his main competitor has asked to meet with him to make a deal about buying him out," said Erik, "That can only mean we could loose the light bulb business Father's worked so hard on!"

"Oh dear," said Elizabeth. She could imagine her father being upset about that.

* * *

"We're home Mother," sand the twins when they returned home.

"Where have you two been?" asked their mother.

"We thought we'd go and pay our respects to our club president's family," said Elaina.

"Oh and how did that go? Did you behave yourselves?" asked their mother.

"Of course Mother, Her father was very taken by us," said Belle.

"Just her father?" asked their mother.

"Yeah, her mother died when she was really little," said Belle looking uneasy at her sister.

"Oh I see that poor man and his daughter. Well anyway. The evening's still young, you two can still go riding," said their mother.

"Sure Mother," said the girls running off towards their rooms to change.

When they got to the stables they were surprise to see two of the farmhands leading two new horses into the barn.

"When did we get these?" asked Belle."Well your mother bought them a few weeks ago and they just arrived today," said one of the farmhands.

"They're beautiful," said Belle.

"Yeah but they're still kind of rowdy," said one of the farmhands.

"Hmm," said Elaina as she carefully walked over to one and stroke its nose. The horse didn't so anything but stand there and let her pet her.

"Well look at that. You girls and your natural abilities with horses," said the farmhand.

"Let me try," said Belle petting the other horse. The horse also stood there calm as she petted it.

"They're not so bad are they?"

"Well now, but we haven't tried them with riders yet," said the farmhand. Both sisters looked at each other.

"No!" said the farmhand, "You're mother would kill us if you got hurt."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," said Elaina. She clapped her hands and immediately two more farm hands arrived and helped saddle up the two new horses. Both sisters lead their horses out to an empty pasture and mounted their horses. Soon they were walking the new horses around the field easily.

"They're not so bad huh?" said Belle.

"No, they were probably just a little frighten from being in a new place," said Elaina, "I wonder what would happen if we got them into a trot." She gently nudged the horse and got it going. "Easy steady," she said as she road it around, "Good." Belle watched her sister smiling only to suddenly lose her smile when she saw something coming towards them.

"Elaina, look out!" she tried to call out.

"What?" said Elaina looking up in time to see a bird, a rather big come and swoop down in front her and the horse. The horse immediately reared up in fear, knocking Elaina off.

"Elaina!" Belle shouted as the horse kept rearing around her in fear. Belle immediately jumped off her horse, only to land on it wrong, twisting her ankle.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain, only to have her cry drawn out by her sister's cry of pain and fear as the horse kept rearing around her.

"Elaina!" Belle shouted again as she tried in vain to make it to her sister. She threw herself in front of the horse trying to calm it down, but it wouldn't respond until nearly all of the farmhands ran out and manage to get a hold of it, claming it down. Belle slumped next to her sister holding her head in her lap.

"It's okay Elaina, see, we're okay," said Belle.

"That, that," Elaina, "That was a lot like how…,"

"No!" said Belle, "That was nothing like what happen to Father! Shh, you're just in shock." She rocked her sister in her arms, "That was nothing like what happen to Father."


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ocs from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well you're both going to have to stay off the leg for at least one day," said the family doctor examining Both Elaina and Belle's legs. Elaina had a broken leg and Belle had a sprang ankle.

"Oh my poor girls," said their mother.

"We're okay Mother. You heard what the doctor said," said Belle.

"Well yeah but, it still has me worried," said her mother. She looked over at Elaina who was looking out her window lost in thought. "By the way she didn't have one of her episodes did she?"

"She almost did, but I think I was able to convince her that it wasn't true," said Belle.

"Good," said her mother nervously walking over to Elaina, "Elaina, Elaina, are you feeling all right?" Elaina took a deep breath.

"I think so," she said. Her mother gave a sigh.

"Where's Midnight? Midnight, here come here girl," she called out.

"Woof!" the big sheepdog barked as she came bumbling into the room and jumped onto the bed next to Elaina.

"Hey Midnight," said Elaina reaching over and scratching her dog's ear.

"There see much better," said her mother.

"For now," said Belle.

'I hope Haruhi and the others aren't too upset that we aren't there tomorrow,' she thought.

* * *

"Hey yo Maria-Sempi," Kaiya called out the next morning when she got to school and saw the girl arriving as well.

"Yes?" said Maria.

"Got your 4.29 for the chips you bought me yesterday," said Kaiya handing her the money.

"Oh thanks," said Maria.

"Eh, don't mention it;" said Kaiya, "Thanks again got buying them for me in the first place."

"You're welcome," said Maria.

"Where did you find chips for 4.29?" asked Hunny suddenly walking up to them followed by Mori.

'Oh god Mori!' thought Maria in a panic.

"Hmm?" said Mori noticing Maria's worried look on her face.

"We went to a commoner store near President Haruhi's house," said Kaiya.

"Oh yeah we've been there before. Its fun," said Hunny, "Did you see those weird car things?"

"Yeah, they looked weird. Do you need a license to drive them?" asked Kaiya.

"I don't think so," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked up to them.

"We didn't whenever we went there," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well next time I'm going to make sure to play with one," said Kaiya.

"You should they're fun," said Hikaru.

"Did you notice that they all the sweets and candy they can get at that place for cheep?" said Hunny.

"Yeah I didn't realize how tight of a budget commoners had to live off of. It's kind of sad actually," said Kaiya.

"Yeah, really sad," said Aiko also joining the group.

"Good morning Aiko-Chan," said Hunny walking over to her smiling.

"Morning Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko smiling back.

"So did you guys get to meet Haruhi's dad too?" asked Hikaru with a smirk.

"Yeah, real interesting guy, or girl, whatever he prefers to be called," said Kaiya. The twins laughed.

"What did he think of you?" they asked.

"He liked me, naturally," said Kaiya. The twins laughed even harder.

"He seemed to like all of us," said Aiko. "We all made a good impression on him.

"Hopefully better then the first impression the boss made on him," said Kaoru.

"Why, what did he do?" asked Kaiya.

"Haru-Chan's dad accidentally found him on top of her," said Hunny.

"No way, he caught him trying to get his freak on with the pres?" said Kaiya laughing.

"I didn't think Tamaki was like that," said Maria.

"Well you think you know a guy," said Kaiya.

"Well we better get to class," said Hunny.

"Yeah we should, I guess," said Kaiya. "See you three later."

"Bye-bye," said Hunny, "Come on Maria-Chan."

"Right," said Maria doing her best to stay calm as she walked next to Mori to her class.

* * *

"Hey guys here you are," said Haruhi when Hikaru, Kaoru, Kaiya, and Aiko all got to their classroom.

"Hey we're not the only ones who aren't here yet. Elizabeth and the Olsen twins wannabies aren't here yet," said Kaiya.

"Olsen twin wannabies?" said Haruhi, "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Kaiya just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's just my American persona," she said.

"Hey there's Elizabeth," said Aiko pointing to the door as Elizabeth walking into the room looking a little bit upset.

"Everything all right?" Aiko asked as Elizabeth as she sat down next to her.

"Oh my father's kind of upset. Apparently that one lighting company that's really big around town asked him to come a meeting to apparently make him an offer to buy out his company," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, well is that going be trouble for your family?" asked Aiko.

"Not really. My mother's photography business is what really brings the money. Dad's business is only doing so so. The only real major gig he's gotten to showcase his work was at the launch dance. Other then, it's only been real small business who's been asking for his help. All the big names places all ready use the company that wants to buy him out," said Elizabeth.

"Well if they make a reasonable offer, it shouldn't be too big of a deal right?" asked Aiko.

"Well normally yeah. But my father really doesn't want to give it up because he wants something to leave me and my brother. Plus my father's really proud and may not want to get rid of the company so easily," said Elizabeth.

"Oh I see," said Aiko. "Well maybe they can work something out at this meeting. What all do you know about this rival company?"

"Just that they supply a lot of big name families, both to their homes and their companies. Hell I think they supply the lighting for the school here," said Elizabeth.

"Well maybe Kyoya-Sempi can figure out what the name of company is," said Aiko.

"Yeah, you're right. I can ask him during lunch," said Elizabeth.

* * *

"Mark, may I ask you something?" asked Kyoya.

"What's up Momma?" asked Mark.

"Please don't do that," said Kyoya, "I just wanted to know if you had to leave the club early again today."

"No, not that I know of," said Mark.

"Good," said Kyoya writing in his journal.

"Why we doing anything special?" asked Mark.

"Everyday in the host club is special!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Mark.

"In answer to your question, we were just curious about whether we need to careful how many girls we can have request you," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Mark.

"I must say you did very well with our numbers yesterday with the small amount of time you were able to stay at the club," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Mark, "Hope I didn't overshadow you at all Boss."

"Of course not, no one can ever outshine the host club king!" said Tamaki standing up proud.

"Well you please sit down?" asked the boy next to him.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki. Mark looked over at the boy that had snapped at Tamaki. He looked familiar.

"You aren't related to someone named Elizabeth Omirou are you?" he asked.

"Yes she's my little sister," said the boy.

"Oh," said Mark, "You're her brother?"

"Yes I'm Erik her older brother. Aren't you like that new bad boy in the host club? The one with the cool motorcycle?" asked Erik.

"Yeah that's right," said Mark.

"What do you want to know about my sister? I thought you and her were in two separate clubs all together," said Erik.

"We are, but we see a lot of each other," said Mark. "Hell both our presidents are a couple," said Mark. Erik narrowed his eyes Mark.

"You know, this maybe just a hunch, but I am right in assuming you have some sort of mutual attraction towards my sister?" he asked sounding seriously.

"And what if I do?" asked Mark.

"Maybe I don't think you're good enough for her. That bad boy act may look well with other ditzy girls around here, but my sister's smart. She's going to be running of our parent's companies someday. She doesn't need you and your stupid antics to hold her back," said Erik. Mark also started to look mad.

"So you think I'm not good enough for your sister huh?" he asked.

"Yes she doesn't need someone like you holding her back," said Erik.

"Well maybe she needs someone who can help her get out of over bearing big brother's constant contorl," said Mark.

"Oh please," said Erik, "I'm her brother, I know what's best for her and I don't think you'll ever be what's best for her." Mark sneered at him.

"Whatever," he said doing his best to try and remain calm and not punch Erik in his face.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"I wonder what happened to Elaina and Belle. Is it normal for them to miss school?" Haruhi asked as she, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kaiya Elizabeth and Aiko all walked into the cafeteria.

"Not sure, they're still new to here so it's hard to really know how often they miss school," said Hikaru.

"Do you think Elaina, and uh Belle are all right?" asked Kaoru.

"Good to see you care about Belle too," said Kaiya elbowing Kaoru in the arm.

"I know, if I didn't know any better I'd swear my weak little brother is in love with the younger weaker Adeline twin," said Hikaru elbowing him in the other arm.

"Weaklings unite," said Kaiya.

"Knock it off you guys," said Kaoru.

"See, wimp," said Kaiya walking off to finding a table.

"Oh come on, just come out and admit you like her," said Hikaru.

"I would if you came out and admit you like Kaiya," said Kaoru.

"Sure I like Kaiya. She's funny," said Hikaru.

"No, I mean you admit you like _like _her," said Kaoru.

"What, that doesn't make sense," said Hikaru. Kaoru groaned.

'I may be the wimpy brother but at least I have the smarts,' he thought.

"Hey look there's Tamaki, Kyoya and Mark-Sempi. We should go and sit with them," said Aiko heading towards the table the three guys were already sitting. Elizabeth was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her brother standing behind her looking serious.

"You're not going to sit over with him are you?" he asked sternly.

"Uh who?" asked Elizabeth.

"Him!" said Erik pointing over towards Mark.

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with him," said Erik sneering towards Mark.

"Who Mark? He's harmless," said Elizabeth.

"None the less I don't think you should sit with him. Come with me," said Erik leading his sister towards another table filled with a bunch of people.

"You can sit here with my friends," said Erik.

"Aren't these guys the members of The Serious Heirs club?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes of course," said Erik, "This is the kind of club you should be affiliated with anyway."

"I guess," said Elizabeth looking over at the table the other host and hostess club were at.

* * *

"Hi guys," said Hunny as he Mori and Maria all joined them as well.

"Hi Hunny-Sempi, want to come and sit with me?" asked Aiko. Hunny giggled and immediately sat down next to her. Mori took the seat next to him without hesitation. Maria looked around the table before realizing she was the last spot open was next to Mori.

'Why me?' she thought as she sat down next to him.

"Hey where's Elaina Belle and Elizabeth?" she asked looking around.

"Well the twins didn't show up for class today so far," said Haruhi, "And Elizabeth is somewhere. I don't what happen to her."

"Hey why is Elizabeth sitting over there with all those geeks instead of over here with us?" asked Kaiya looking over at the table Elizabeth was now at.

"That's The Serious Heirs club. I believe her brother Erik is a member of the club," said Kyoya.

"Okay but why is Elizabeth sitting with them instead of over here with us?" asked Kaiya.

"What?" said Mark looking over at Elizabeth at the new table, "Oh you got to me kidding me!" He jumped mad and walked over to the table with Elizabeth and Erik.

"Um excuse me but this table is filled," said Erik.

"Oh really? Well let's help with that," said Mark. He walked over to Elizabeth, "She can come sit with the rest of her club how's that sound?"

"That sounds nice. That is if you weren't there as well," said Erik.

"Erik please, you don't have to be so over controlling," said Elizabeth as she started to get up.

"I'm not, I'm merely trying to help protect you from total disaster," said Erik.

"No, you just don't think I'm good enough for you little sister," said Mark.

"Well maybe I don't. Maybe I think she should be with someone from a more prestigious family like the Ohtoris or something," said Erik.

"The Ohtoris?" said Elizabeth and Mark. Both looked over at him who was busy writing in his journal and not really paying attention.

"Are you serious?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well in hindsight yes," said Erik.

"You're crazy. It's not your decision about who your sister's dates. You should remember that," said Mark, "Oh and Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" she said.

"If you want we'll always have a space open for you over at our table if you ever want to come and sit with us," said Mark before walking back over to the table with the hosts and hostesses.

* * *

"Oh Momma good news, you're marrying Elizabeth," said Mark when he sat down.

"I'm sorry?" said Kyoya.

"Elizabeth's brother thinks you're a better match for her then me apparently," said Mark.

"What does he know?" asked Kaiya looking over at the boy and giving him a sneer, "These stupid aristocrats their stupid stuck-up ways."

"You do know that match making is a common thing among our class," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I know. My parents have actually been talking about getting me hooked up a little lately," said Kaiya.

"They say anything about who they have in mind?" asked Hikaru.

"No, just that they should look into finding me a suitable husband," said Kaiya sounding annoyed.

"I'm worried my grandmother's going to make me marry someone I don't even know," said Aiko.

"Would she?" asked Hunny.

"She did with my mother, only to have him run out on her when her illness took a turn for the worse. Nice work there Grandmother!" said Aiko.

"Well if she hadn't set your parents up you wouldn't have been born," Tamaki pointed out.

"Don't get cute," said Aiko.

"Why don't we talk about something other then arrange marriages," said Haruhi, "Are we going to be okay with Elaina and Belle not here?"

"That's up to you," said Kyoya, "It'll be up to you be a good leader in case some or more of your clients are upset over not having the twins and the merit they bring to the club."

"Great," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Do you really think we're going to be okay?" asked Aiko later when the girls all got to their club room.

"Yeah, we may not get as many as we got yesterday, but I'm sure we'll be fine for the most part," said Haruhi, though she did sound a little bit timid about the idea.

"Welcome," the girls all said the minute the doors opened and the guests came into the room.

"Hey where are the two hot twin chicks?" asked one of the guys.

"I apologies but they were not in school today," said Haruhi.

"Oh man," said one of the other gusts as he and some of the others al walked of the room.

"Please don't be too mad. I and the others are all still here and ready to entertain you gentlemen," said Haruhi.

"Sure, I'm fine with that," said one of the guys talking a seat, "I'm ready when you are Miss Fujioka." Several other guys went and sat down at the girls respectable spots and did their job entertaining the guys.

* * *

"Well good to see we made it though the whole club without the twins," said Kaiya after they were done.

"But what did happen to them today?" asked Maria.

"Maybe we should go and check on them?" asked Elizabeth.

"I guess as the president it would be my job to make sure everything's alright with our club members," said Haruhi.

"Cool let's go," said Kaiya.

"We're all going?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, sure why not? I'm a little bit curious about why they skipped," said Kaiya.

"Alright let's go," said with a sigh. Just as they were walking out, they happen to run into the guys as well.

"So how did you guys do without your girl twins?" asked Hikaru.

"Okay for the most part. Our numbers were a little bit less then yesterday, but not too bad," said Haruhi, "We're actually on our way over to their house to see how they're doing."

"Oh we should go too," said Tamaki.

"Knew you were going to say that," said Haruhi, "Come on let's go."

"Yay!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

"I hope Haruhi and the other's weren't too upset about us not being there today," said Belle.

"Yeah," said Elaina not really paying attention. She was more focused on her dog.

"Don't worry Elaina. You heard what the doctor said. We can go back to school tomorrow," said Belle.

"Sure," said Elaina.

"Excuse me," said a butler, walking into the room, "but you ladies have some visitors."

"Oh who?" asked Belle.

"Just us," said the twins walking into the room.

"Oh hi, what brings you guys doing here?" asked Belle.

"You weren't at school and at the hostess club. Did you not think we wouldn't notice?" asked Kaiya.

"Sorry we had a kind of horse ridding accident last night," said Belle pointing to her ankle.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, we'll be back tomorrow," said Belle, "sorry we weren't there today."

"Yeah well you should be! Because of you not being there, we lost so much in the club. In fact we may have to close up the club just after two days!" said Kaiya. Belle lowered her eyes and Kaiya.

"How dumb do you think we are?" she asked. Kaiya shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh I just thought I do something funny," she said.

"Hey Elaina, how are you feeling. It looks like you have it a lot worse," said Kaoru walking over to Elaina.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Elaina looking down at her leg.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru noticing she was looking pretty upset.

"She's fine for the most part. The horse nearly stomped on her," said Belle.

"Oh god!" said Kaoru," Thank god you weren't hurt too bad then huh?"

"Anyway, if you guys are here would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Belle quickly.

"Sure, what do you got?" asked Kaiya.

"Well let's go look," said Belle getting her crutches and trying to get to the guys out of the room. Kaoru turned around and looked Elaina who was still just sitting in her chair looking upset. He couldn't help but think that he should do something to help cheer her up.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"I must say, it's very nice to have you all come here for dinner," said Mrs. Adeline as she sat at the head of the table looking around at the all the kids surrounding her.

"It's very nice to let us have dinner with you, Madam. I hope it's not too inconvenient for you," said Haruhi.

"Oh not at all, my dear. Now remind me, are you the commoner at Ouran on scholarship?"

"That's right Madam," said Haruhi.

"Oh, well if you want, I can see to it that you get to take some of the food home as leftovers for you and your father. Is it true what, I heard from Belle, that he's a cross dresser?" asked Mrs. Adeline.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Hmm, interesting, first chance he has you must come over for tea. I would very much like to meet him in person."

"Sure, I'll let him know," said Haruhi.

"Now what does your mother do, or do you even know her?" asked Mrs. Adeline.

"Mom!" Belle scolded, giving her mom the dead signal.

"What?" asked Mrs. Adeline.

"My mother died when I was a little girl. She and my dad were married. She wasn't a surrogate if that is what you meant, Mrs. Adeline."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" said Mrs. Adeline.

"It's all right Ma'am," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure your mother was a very nice woman just the same."

"Thank you Madam," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, I hope you all weren't too worried about my girls today. You should at least be happy that they should be back tomorrow in school, and they should still be able to do that cute little hostess club."

"That's good," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner. We didn't think about it. There use to be no one at school that would care," said Belle.

"It's all right. It was actually their brilliant idea," said Haruhi pointing to Tamaki, who was next to her and to Kaiya, who was across from her.

"Eh, I'd figured it'd be more exciting then just simply going home," said Kaiya shrugging, shoving some more food into her mouth.

"I see," said Mrs. Adeline before looking over at Tamaki, "And what was your excuse young man?"

"Only the need to know that members of our sister club were all right, Madam," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Mrs. Adeline, she studied him for a moment, "That's it!"

"That's what, Mother?" asked Belle.

"I know who you are. You're Anne-Sophie's boy," said Mrs. Adeline. The table suddenly became extremely quiet.

"That's it though, isn't it?" asked Mrs. Adeline, "You're Anne-Sophie Grantaine's son, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes, Madam," said Tamaki.

"What on earth are you doing in Japan? It seemed you disappeared after your poor mother's company suffered that major loss. It was so sad. I always liked your mother's family; they always seemed nice. Even after that nasty incident with her affair, I still enjoyed her company," said Mrs. Adeline.

"Thank you, Madam," said Tamaki as he quickly turned back to his food.

"But, what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Adeline.

"I'm, uh, staying with my father for a while," said Tamaki.

"Oh, that's sweet. It's good for you to spend some time with your father," said Mrs. Adeline. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"So, Mrs. Adeline, now that you're a resident of Japan, will you be supplying and help training horses for our Olympic riding team; like you have for the France team?" he asked.

"If they ask," said Mrs. Adeline, "Perhaps after we're done with our meal Belle can show you around our pastures."

"Sure Mother," said Belle.

"We'd be delighted," said Kyoya.

"What about Elaina?" asked Kaoru looking over at the poor girl who was sitting at the edge of the table, at her mother's right hand side and sitting next to her sister.  
"I think I can handle showing you around myself. She should take it easy since she has it a lot worse then me," said Belle.

"Yeah, I think I should just stay here," said Elaina softly, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"It's all right dear," said Mrs. Adeline, "If you want to, you can go back to your room now."

"Thank you Mother," said Elaina as she slowly stood up, she let a butler help her walk out of the room and up the stairs.

"Is she really okay?" asked Kaoru.

"She's just really upset after the horse threw her off, is all. It happens," said Belle, "So who wants to go see some horses?"

"Yay!" said Hunny and Aiko at the same time. They both laughed at that.

"Well then, let's go. I'll even make sure to show you mine and Elaina's horses; Amour and Misty," said Belle. The hosts and hostess all started to follow except for Kaoru, who lingered back looking up the stairs.

"Kaoru, are you coming?" asked Hikaru when he realized that his brother wasn't following.

"Huh, um, actually, I was thinking of maybe going up and keeping Elaina company while everyone's out looking at the horses," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, well okay then," said Hikaru before running over to join the rest of the group. Kaoru slowly walked up the stairs and over to Elaina's room. He took a deep breath before knocking softly.

"Elaina?" he said.

"Who is it?" Elaina asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Kaoru."

"Aren't you going with the others to look at the horses?" asked Elaina.

"Well no, I thought you might want someone here to keep you company," said Kaoru. There a short pause.

"That's not necessary. I have Midnight in here to keep me company."

"Who's Midnight?"

"My dog, if you do want to come in and meet her you can do that," said Elaina. Kaoru slowly opened the door to find Elaina in a chair near the window with a big sheepdog at her feet; she was petting the dog's head. Midnight looked over at Kaoru as he entered and gave a slight whimper.

"It's okay Midnight. He's a friend," said Elaina. Kaoru smiled and walked over to the chair across from Elaina's.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," said Elaina," So why didn't you go with everyone?"

"I told you, I thought you could use the company."

"That's seems really sweet of you," said Elaina smiling, "But you really needn't bother. Like I said, I have Midnight here with me."

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier," said Kaoru as he reached over to pet Midnight's head. As he did, he accidentally bumped hands with Elaina. Both sat there for a moment, getting over the initial shock of having their heads touch before they both pulled their heads away.

"Um, sorry about that," said Kaoru timidly.

"It's all right, no harm done," said Elaina. She looked away to the window and blushed.  
Kaoru smiled too before looking away towards one of the book shelves in Elaina's room, it was filled with all sorts of sketch books.

"You must really like to draw huh?" he said.

"Huh, oh yeah, it's more of a hobby."

"Well I do know a little bit about drawing myself. I've been in training to someday take over my mother's fashion company," said Kaoru as he got up and looked over some of Elaina's books. "These are good, real good."

"Thank you. It's my only real passion outside of riding and animals," said Elaina.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should get a new journal for you as a get well gift."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Why not? I can do what I want," said Kaoru, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"I'll make sure to get you a nice purple one then," said Kaoru. Elaina giggled and blushed.

"Well if you're going to do that, then you'll have to get one for my sister too."

"Sure," said Kaoru, putting the sketch book down, "I'll have Hikaru look into it."

"Um, is there anyway you could make Kyoya-Sempi do it instead?" asked Elaina.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Kaoru. Elaina sort of shifted her eyes.

"Oh I get it," said Kaoru. Elaina nodded.

"Well Kyoya-Sempi might be a little bit harder to convince but I will definitely try."

"You're so sweet. You really helped cheer me up," said Elaina. Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Thanks, always happy to be of help," said Kaoru. There was an awkward silence in the room before Kaoru cleared his throat, "Um, so since you're feeling better would if be okay I asked you something?"

"Sure," said Elaina.

"Would you like to go to a movie with me on Friday; just you and me?" Kaoru asked.

Proofread by: KKataang4eva


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hey what happened to your better half?" Kaiya asked when she saw Hikaru walk out of the house by himself.

"You mean Kaoru?" asked Hikaru as the two walked off together.

"Well I can't think of a better half of you then him," said Kaiya.

"He said something about wanting to go see Elaina and keep her company," said Hikaru.

"Really?" said Kaiya looking up at house, "I hope he doesn't want to get too cozy."

"Kaoru wouldn't do that."

"Would you?" asked Kaiya.

"I'd like to think I wouldn't, unless the girl was tempting enough."

"Pervert," said Kaiya giving Hikaru a playful push.

* * *

"So over here we have some of our Lipizzaner horses," said Belle leading the group to one of the many different pastures.

"Oh wow they're so pretty," said Maria.

"Here let me call one over. A lot of our horses respond to clicks," said Belle as made a click sound with her tongue. One of the horses immediately ran over to them.

"Hi big boy, this is Tristan. He's actually the grandson of the first horse my father ever had," said Belle gently rubbing his nose.

"May I pet him?" asked Aiko and Hunny. Both giggled again at their mimicking.

"Sure just be gentle," said Belle.

"Isn't here some sort of famous riding school with these kinds of horses?" asked Haruhi.

"You mean the Spanish Riding school in Austria?" said Belle, "Yeah Elaina and I have been there several times back when we were living in France."

"Over here we have some of our appaloosa horses," said Belle giving a clicking sound. A black one with a spotted back came running up to them, "Hi Romeo."

"Oh that's a cute name," said Elizabeth.

"You should meet Juliette his mate and their filly," said Belle whistling a different tune and another horse that was mostly black with a few white stripes ran up followed by a horse the looked similar to Romeo ran up to them.

"That's interesting that you named the two those two names," said Aiko.

"Well Romeo was always a ladies man ever since he was a colt. He'd be running around trying to get attention of the different fillies so we just named him that. Then we got Juliette who didn't have a name and since she was Romeo's first mate we just named her that."

"What's the baby's name?" asked Hunny rubbing the baby's nose.

"We're not sure yet. We're not sure if we should name her after another Shakespeare character or something more original," said Belle.

"You could call her Rose," suggested Maria.

"Hmm, no that won't work. We like to give our horses unique names," said Belle, "Well anyway, let me show you some other horses we have." The group followed after, except for Haruhi who noticed Tamaki was lagging behind a little.

"Sempi is everything all right?" she asked walking up to him.

"Hmm oh yeah sure," said Tamaki.

"Are you upset about what Mrs. Adeline said about your mother?" asked Haruhi taking her hand. Tamaki didn't say anything but kept looking back at the different horses in the pastures. Haruhi gently took his hand into hers.

"It's okay Tamaki. I'm sure she didn't mean to get you upset," she said.

"Yeah," said Tamaki smiling squeezing Haruhi's hand. "Come on let's go catch up with the others."

"Did you know the twins' family back in France?" asked Haruhi.

"I think I may have when I was little. I sometimes remember going to this big house with horses where I took lessons. I'd sometimes see these kids watching me from the house but that was it," said Tamaki.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. That would explain why the three of them didn't seem to know each other from before.

"Here are some of my second favorite horses, Arabian," said Belle.

"Oh they're beautiful," said Aiko. Belle gave a click for a horse to come to the fence followed by a baby.

"Hi Questrin," she said rubbing her face.

"What kind of a dorky name is that?" asked Hikaru.

"Its character from 1001 Arabian Nights," said Belle.

"Still sounds weird," said Kaiya. Hikaru chuckled.

"What's her baby's name?" asked Aiko petting the baby.

"Again not sure, we've been throwing names around but nothing seems to stick. We're not even sure if we'll be keeping her. We have a potential buyer for her. Someone's looking for an Arabian horse for his daughter and he's coming this weekend with her to look at the filly."

"Oh that's so sad that the mother and baby have to be separated," said Hunny.

"Well it won't be till she's a bit older and it's all a part of growing up. We've sold a lot of foals both here and in France. And we've also bought a lot foals. Heck Jasmine was a just a filly when we got her."

"Mmm," said Hunny sad.

"It's okay Hunny really," said Belle.

"Yeah Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko taking his hand. Hunny smiled at her.

"So you say these are your second favorite? What pray tell if your top favorite?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh I can show you by showing you mine and Elaina's horses Misty and Amour," said Belle. The groups all walked over to a bigger more secluded pasture where the two horses, one black and one gray, were both were grazing.

"These are mine and Elaina's Mustangs, my all time favorite horses. Amour, come here," Belle called out for her. The black mustang immediately ran over to her. "Hi Amour, meet some of my new friends." The horse gave off a quiet sounding neigh nodding her head. "We've have these two since they've were foals."'

"Did you have to take them away from their mommies?" asked Hunny.

"All babies leave their mother at some point Hunny-Sempi," said Kaiya.

"I know but it's still sad," said Hunny.

"You know what Hunny-Sempi, how would you like to see our Konik horses. They're our smaller horses. You might like them," Belle said walking off to yet another pasture.

"Oh really, are they cute?" asked Hunny running after her.

"Adorable especially the foals," said Belle.

"Whoa what the hell did they do those horses ears?" said Kaiya looking out at a field where a bunch of horses were running around or grazing. The odd thing about them was all the horses all had their ears all curved inward.

"Those are Marwari horses. They're like that naturally," said Belle.

"They look some sort of alien horses," said Hikaru. Kaiya laughed at that.

"E. Horse phone home," she said.

"Laugh all you want. They're actually used quite a lot of in competition," said Belle. She walked over to the gated area with the Koniks horses. "Do you see the baby horses Hunny-Sempi?"

"Yeah you're right. They're so cute," said Hunny. Belle clicked her tongue and almost all of the little horses came running over. Belle motioned for some of her nearby farm hands to bring some sugar cubes.

"Here go ahead and feed them," she said offering Hunny and Aiko some cubes.

"He he, that tickles," said Aiko as one of the horses ate her cube.

"Yeah, its fun," said Hunny smiling at her. Anyone would admit they looked really cute together.

"Anyone else want to feed a horse?" Belle asked.

"Sure," said Maria taking a cube and offering it to a horse. Mori did as well. Maria gave off a light whimper.

'Why can't I ever stand being so close to him?' she thought. Mori looked over at her.

"Maria would you like to have some of mine?" he asked offering her his cubes.

"Uh thanks," said Maria. She gave off another whimper when her hand touched his.

'Get a hold of yourself Maria,' she thought. Her heartbeat sped up the minute she felt Mori squeeze her hand.

"Do you want another one?" asked Mori.

"Yeah but I can get it myself!" said Maria walking away fast.

'Hmm?' thought Mori confused.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Belle. She looked around to see the others were off on their own. Tamaki and Haruhi were walking around further by themselves holding hands. Hikaru and Kaiya were standing near the Marwari pasture making alien jokes about them. Kyoya was off by himself writing something down. Belle couldn't help but feel that he looked really cute like that. She didn't see where Mark and Elizabeth were at. She walked off to find them.

"Eh," Elizabeth heard Mark mutter as they walked past some of the different pastures.

"You don't care for horses or something?" she said.

"Only the horse power of my motorcycle," said Mark.

"So you never road one before?" asked Elizabeth.

"No I wouldn't say that. A lot of my mom's fancy resorts had horses riding for the guests and I'd ride one every now and then. Not like Belle and her family do," said Mark, "What about you?"

"No we never could really afford horse riding lessons back in England. And even now I don't if it really excites me," said Elizabeth. She jumped when she suddenly a slight breeze go by her ear and realized Mark had lowered his face closer to her ear.

"What would you think about riding a motorcycle?" he whispered into her ear.

"Are you asking me to take a ride on yours?" Elizabeth asked, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Maybe if your brother or fiancé didn't mind too much," said Mark.

"My fiancé?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah you know Momma, or Kyoya as he's probably known to his mother," said Mark. None of them noticed Belle was standing nearby and heard what they said.

'Kyoya-Sempi, engaged to Elizabeth? When was that established?' she thought upset before hurrying off, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

"You're not taking what my brother said seriously are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, but I do like to make a mockery of people that really make me mad," said Mark.

"So if Kyoya-Sempi and I were engaged would you be mad?" asked Elizabeth.

"Probably," said Mark.

"Hmm," said Elizabeth smiling.

"What?" asked Mark.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth walking off before she started turning even redder. Mark watched her and smirked.

"Belle, I must thank you very much for showing us your home. I like to think there are some benefits knowing you someone with horse knowledge like yours," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I bet!" said Belle walking past him mad. Kyoya looked at her a little bit surprise before returning to his journal.

'Can't believe it!' thought Belle mad, 'I can't believe I never even had a chance!' She stormed over towards pasture with Amour and Misty. She climbed up onto Amour's back angrily and started ridding her off bare back to a trail.

"What's her deal?" asked Kaiya when she saw Belle starting to ride off.

"Um should she be going off like that with her foot?" asked Hikaru when he saw her riding out of the pasture. Both started to run off after.

"Hey Horse Whisperer, where are you?" Kaiya shouted after her. Belle stopped her horse and looked at her.

"I, I just need to help Amour stretch her legs. You're all still free to rove around if you want," she said.

"But why are you running off?" asked Hikaru as he walked over to her and the horse and gave the horse a smack on the back. Amour immediately reared up and in the process accidentally started to make Belle fall off.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell off right into Hikaru's arms, causing them to both fall down. A farm hand was quick to run over and help calm the horse.

"Sorry about that," said Hikaru. Belle sighed mad.

"It's all right," she said as she tired to stand up only to have really difficult with her ankle.

"Here let me help with that," said Hikaru.

"I don't need it!" said Belle trying to shove Hikaru away, only to fall back on top of him. When she tried getting up again, Hikaru try again to help her.

"I said no thank you!" Belle said loudly she shoved Hikaru away. Kaiya watched.

'What is with her? She's not like jealous of me and Hikaru or something is she?' she thought.

* * *

Elaina looked at Kaoru shocked over his question. Kaoru would feel himself start to panic a little.

'That was too bold. I was too bold! God why did I do that! I made a move too soon!' he thought.

"Can I think about it?" she asked finally.

'Well that's a good start,' thought Kaoru.

"Sure," he said trying to sound calm. Elaina reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'll let you know by Friday," she said sincerely.

"Sure, I'll be waiting till then," said Kaoru feeling good in either case.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"I said get off of me!" Belle shouted pushing Hikaru, "I can handle it myself!" She started limping off.

"But what about your foot?" asked Hikaru.

"It's best not to pester her like that. Just let her be," said farmhand who was holding onto Amour. Amour neighed and started walking off after Belle.

"Maybe we should go home," said Kaiya. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late anyway."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "Well I better go find Kaoru."

"Should we round up the others?" asked Kaiya.

"I guess that would be the smart thing to do," said Hikaru.

"I wonder where they keep the lassos," said Kaiya. Hikaru smirked.

"Did I ever tell you I like your style?" he said.

* * *

"What's all that noise?" Kaoru asked looking out the window. There he saw Tamaki on the ground tied up with a lasso with Hikaru and Kaiya standing next to him laughing their heads.

"I'm guessing it's time to go," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Elaina.

"Yeah, so see you in school tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I'll be there," said Elaina.

"Great, take care, thanks again for dinner," said Kaoru walking to the door. Elaina reached over and petted her dog's head.

"Well this evening was a little bit interesting huh?" she said.

* * *

"Well thank you again for coming to our humble abode," said Mrs. Adeline as the kids headed out the front door.

"Thank you for having us," said Haruhi.

"Of course anytime," said Mrs. Adeline, "Please remember to invite your father over sometime."

"I will," said Haruhi.

"Hey wait for me," Kaoru called mut as he came downstairs.

"Hey Kaoru here you are," said Hikaru, "What have you been up to?"

"Keeping Elaina company while you guys were out lɯoking at the ponies," said Kaoru.

"Anything interesting happen?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother neared their car.

"I'll tell you later back at home," said Kaoru looūing back up at the house, wondering what Elaina was doine right that very instant.

"Fine, be that way," said Hikaru. He looked over at Kaiya about to get into her limo.

"See you tomorrow Kaiya," he called out.

"You too Hikaru," Kaiya called back.

"Well well well, the ladies man huh," said Kaoru.

"What, we had a good time out looking at those so called ponies," said Hikaru.

"Sure that was it," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Haruhi can I give you a ride home?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure that would be great," said Haruhi climbing into his car. "Are you feeling a little bit better at all?"

"A little, it's like you said, Mrs. Adeline wasn't trying to rude," said Tamaki. Haruhi leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You know I was wondering something. Considering that we're now officially a couple do you want to do something this weekend?" she asked. Tamaki immediately perked up.

"Really, you want to go on a date?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, we can go out this weekend," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Tamaki hugging her tight, "Alright, don't you worry about the details. I'll take care of everything!"

"Great, I look forward to it," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Hunny-Sempi?" asked Aiko right before Hunny got into his limo.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "Getting to feed those cute babies horses was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was," said Aiko, "So I'll get to see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah I'll see you then," said Hunny, "Bye Aiko-Chan."

"By," said Aiko.

"Aiko, did you want a ride home?" asked Maria.

"Oh sure thank you Maria-Sempi," said Aiko getting into Maria's limo. Maria smiled and started to get in as well when she heard a Mori's voice.

"Have a good evening Maria," he said.

"Uh well thank you," said Maria as she hurried into the car. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Yes Ma'am," said her driver as he quickly drove off.

'Hmm?' thought Mori still confused.

"Are you alright Maria-Sempi?" asked Aiko.

"Yeah I just fingered we should get you home. It's getting late!" said Maria.

"Maria-Sempi, do you like Mori-Sempi?" asked Aiko. Maria sat up straight with fear.

"M, maybe," she muttered.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Aiko.

"Yeah you'd think so except it's hard for me to work up the courage to talk to him!" said Maria.

"Oh, um sorry about that Maria-Sempi," said Aiko.

"It's fine really," said Maria. "You know what I really need? A day where I don't have to worry about him so much. I day where all I have to think about is girl things. Hey Aiko are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Um no not that I know of," said Aiko.

"Want to see if anyone else wants to have a girl's day?" asked Maria.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" asked Aiko.

"Oh I want to see those new waterfront stores. I heard they have some nice stores down there," said Maria.

"Oh um yeah that sounds nice," said Aiko.

'I wonder if I still have some money saved up for things like this,' she thought.

* * *

Elizabeth was about to get into her car when she heard s riming behind her. She turned around and saw Mark on his motorcycle.

"Hey want to do something stupid like getting your brother mad and let me give you a ride home?" he asked with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes and no, I don't know how keen you are about riding this thing in your school uniform," said Mark.

"Yeah you may have a point there," said Elizabeth looking at her dress, "Want to work out another time I can get a ride from you?"

"You doing anything this Saturday?" asked Mark.

"No, not that I know of," said Elizabeth.

"Well then how about we meet up at that new waterfront area," said Mark.

"You mean like a date?" asked Elizabeth. Mark merely nodded. "Sure, I'll meet you there!"

"Cool, can't wait," said Mark nodding his head and riding off on his motorcycle.

'I have a date!' Elizabeth thought happily getting into her car, 'And I don't care what Eric thinks about it!'

Mark smiled as he drove off.

'Well looks like living here is starting to perk up after all,' he thought to himself.

* * *

When Kaiya got home she went to her room and laid down on her bed thinking. She would admit she liked Hikaru, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit hesitant about it. She hadn't had the best of luck when it came to men. It was one thing to sit and talk with men. It was more or less a kind of act, an act she was using to help make guys happy. It wasn't like it was one boy in particular.

"Kaiya!" said her little brother running into the room and jumping into her lap.

"Hey kid what's up?" asked Kaiya.

"Look!" said Akihiro proudly holding up a picture of a white bunny, "I drew the best picture in class today.

"Hey pretty cool," said Kaiya looking at her brother's picture.

"And you know what Daddy's says anytime we get a really good grade like that?" said Akihiro, "We get a present!"

"Oh yeah you do don't you?" said Kaiya.

"Can you go with me on Saturday to help me pick one out?" asked Akihiro.

"Sure I can," said Kaiya.

"That would be great!" she suddenly heard her father say walking into the room, "I was just coming into ask you if you could since your mother and I are going out of town this weekend."

"Sure Dad no problem," said Kaiya.

"Thank you honey, "Just keep his present under five thousand alright?"

"Yeah Dad no problem," said Kaiya. Maybe spending some time with at least one boy she new she could trust would help put her mind into perspective about what she wanted regarding Hikaru.

* * *

Belle didn't say anything as she walked off by herself down on of her estate's paths, despite her ankle making it a little bit difficult to walk. She didn't care. She was too annoyed, both with Hikaru making her horse throw her off and what she overheard from Mark and Elizabeth, that Elizabeth was apparently engaged to Kyoya-Sempi. Was that why Kyoya had been paired up with her at the dance and given her the rose bouquet on their first day of the club?

'He couldn't have said something!' Belle thought mad. She was soon drawn out of her thoughts by the feel of something bumping her back. She turned around to see Amour was walking behind her.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not mad at you," she said rubbing her horse's nose. The horse started to nuzzle her a little.

"Yeah you're a good horse," said Belle, "You're a great horse."

"Miss Adeline," called out a farmhand running up to her.

"Yes," said Belle.

"Your mother wants you to come back to the house. She said it's getting late," said the farmhand.

"Alright," said Belle as she turned around and followed the farmhand back to the house, followed by Amour.

When she finally got back to her home and up to her room she found Elaina sitting at her bed patting Midnight's head looking both sad but at the same time upset.

"Elaina, what's wrong?" asked Belle.

"Kaoru Hitachiin asked me out on a date," said Elaina.

"Really?" said Belle, "That's exciting."

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I want to go," said Elaina, "I'm a little scared about it."

"Then don't go," said Belle.

"Well I don't want to always be so scared," said Elaina, "I mean I really like him and I wouldn't mind getting to spend some time with him outside of school."

"I see," said Belle, "Well what did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd tell him at Friday and he said that was fine," said Elaina.

"Well you still have some time then," said Belle.

"If I do say yes would you come along and be like a wing man for me?" asked Elaina.

"No," said Belle, "I think if you do this you have to do it on your own." She reached over to her squeezed her sister's hand, "I know you can handle it on your own."

"Okay," said Elaina.

"And I know you'll make the right choice," said Belle with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Easy there Elaina," said Belle as she helped her sister out of the limo.

"I can do it," said Elaina hobbling on her crutches, "What about you? Shouldn't you be on some?"

"I'm fine," said Belle.

"Well you'll forgive me if I fine that a little bit hard to believe. You've seem mad since yesterday about something," said Elaina.

"It's nothing really," Belle insisted.

"Are you sure? You sure there's nothing you want to vent?" asked Elaina.

"Elaina, Belle you're back. How are you doing?" asked Elizabeth walking up to the girls smiling.

"We're fine," said Elaina looking over at her sister who suddenly seemed to have a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Yeah we're fine, excuse me but we need to get to class!" said Belle as she tried to maneuver around Elizabeth.

"Well do you need some help with your books or anything?" asked Elizabeth following after them.

"No one of our butlers is following with them," said Belle.

"Oh that's nice," said Elizabeth still following, "So how long before you two heel fully?"

"Belle's should be in a couple go days. Me more like a couple of weeks," said Elaina.

"In other words we're still here and we're still fighting," said Belle.

"Good good for you guys," said Elizabeth.

"Thanks," said Elaina, "Right Belle?"

"Hmm," said Belle.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"I honestly don't know," said Elaina.

* * *

"Hi Belle, Hi Elaina," was the greeting the two girls got when they go to their classroom.

"Hi it's nice to be back," said Elaina.

"Very much so," said Belle.

"Are you getting around okay Elaina?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah for the most part," said Elaina as she hobbled over to her desk and took her seat.

"Is it going to be hard for you to get to the third floor for the club?" asked Aiko.

"Nah not too bad I think," said Elaina.

"We'll be there don't worry," said Belle.

"Good," said Haruhi with a smile, "A lot of guys missed you yesterday.

"Naturally," said Belle.

"Who doesn't love a good twin on twin?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked in.

"Hi Elaina," said Kaoru walking over to her and sitting down. "I got something for you." He pulled out a purple sketch book with a matching pen.

"Oh Kaoru you didn't!" said Elaina happily.

"I said I was going to didn't I?" said Kaoru with a wink. Then he turned to Belle, "Sorry we didn't know what to get you so we had to guess."

"Here," said Hikaru putting down a small box on top of her desk.

"Oh thanks," said Belle as she opened it to see a lovely silver horse necklace. "Oh that's pretty thank you."

"Here let me put it on," said Hikaru sounding annoyed.

"Gee thanks you really know how to make a girl feel special," said Belle as Hikaru looped the necklace around her and help to fasten it, just as Kaiya walked into the class room and saw.

'What the?' she thought.

"You don't have to do this! Its not like I don't know how to do a necklace," said Belle sounding mad.

"You're welcome sweetheart," said Hikaru putting his face closer to hers. Belle pushed him away.

"Just sit your butt down will you," she said.

"Anytime dear," said Hikaru. Then he saw Kaiya in the doorway, "Hey Kaiya how's it going?"

"Fine, I'm fine," said Kaiya walking over to her desk without another word.

"Hey Kaoru, do you think something's wrong with Kaiya?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe, maybe she just hasn't woken up yet," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Hikaru looking at the girl who just the other day he had been making horse alien jokes with suddenly seemed to be a little bit cold to him.

* * *

"Elaina, Belle, how are you doing today?" Maria asked when the two of them and the other four girls made it to the club room.

"Where fine, thanks for asking Maria-Sempi," said Elaina.

"Good there's going to be a lot of boys who will be happy to hear that," said Maria.

"Yeah that's what Aiko was saying," said Belle.

"I'm really happy you're all here. I wanted to ask you all something. I sort of asked Aiko this yesterday," said Maria as the girls all sat down, "How would you all like to spend the day together on Saturday as a girls' day out?" The girls all looked at each other.

"Well I hate to be rude but I can't. I'm going on a date with Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said all of the other girls.

"Well that's fine then," said Maria, "Anyone else busy on Saturday?"

"Well I probably can't either this weekend. I'm baby sitting my brother," said Kaiya.

"Elaina might not be able to either. She may have a date too," said Belle.

"Belle, I haven't decided yet!" said Elaina.

"I'm just saying," said Belle.

"With who Elaina?" asked Aiko.

"K, Kaoru," said Elaina, "He asked me out.

"Oh that's so sweet!" said Maria, "So does that mean you won't be going either Belle?"

"No, I can go," said Belle.

"I kind of have a date on Saturday too," said Elizabeth timidly.

"You have a what?" asked Belle.

"I have a date on Saturday too," said Elizabeth, "It's with…,"

"Oh you don't have to tell us we know who you're going out with," said Belle, "Well I guess Elizabeth's out." The other girls all looked at each other confused.

"Well then I guess that just means it'll only be me, Aiko and Belle," said Maria.

"We can try for another weekend Maria-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Oh I know," said Maria, "but there's nothing wrong with the three of us hanging out this weekend either right?"

"Right," said Belle and Aiko.

"Okay then, while we're all still here, does anyone want to suggest something about a cos play idea for next week?" asked Haruhi sounding a little bit annoyed about the idea.

"Cos play really?" said Aiko.

"Yes," said Haruhi sounding more annoyed, "I just know the guys are going to want us to at some point."

"I have an idea," said Elaina, "How about a farm animal theme? We could all dress up as animals like bunnies, kittens, puppies, that sort of thing."

"Oh that sounds cute," said Aiko.

"Dibs on the dog," said Kaiya.

"Can we be cats?" asked Elaina and Belle.

"I want to be a bunny," said Aiko.

"I could be a parrot," said Maria.

"I could be a raven," said Elizabeth.

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Aiko.

"I uh don't know," said Haruhi.

"You know what I think, I think it should be tiger," said Aiko at the same time.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Haruhi, you should go as that," said Elizabeth.

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi.

"No I think it'll work," said Elizabeth.

"Why not," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, it's time," said Aiko.

"Alright, let's go," said Haruhi. Both Maria and Belle helped Elaina up and move to the door just as they opened.

"Welcome,"

"Alright the twins are back!" said one guest.

"We missed you!" said another.

"We missed you too gentlemen," said Belle. Before long everyone was seated with their guests.

"So you really almost got stomped on by a horse Elaina?"

"Yes it was so scary. Luckily I had Belle to help me," said Elaina.

"Of course, I'd do anything for my sister," said Belle holding her close. "I couldn't imagine life without you. You're the sunshine after the rain."

"Belle," said Elaina.

"I'd die if something were to happen to you," said Belle stroking her sister's cheek with her finger.

"Oh yeah!" said the guys watching.

"Should we be disturbed by how horny those boys are acting around those two?" asked Haruhi watching.

"Nah," said Aiko who was also watching, "If they tried getting a little bit too cozy I'm sure the twins can handle themselves."

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Good job today ladies," said Haruhi after the club was closed.

"Yes our numbers are really good," said Belle.

"Did they improve from yesterday?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes," said Belle, "Not that it was too bad yesterday."

"Still though, I bet we would have done a lot better if you had been here yesterday," said Elizabeth. Belle looked over at her.

"Yes I bet we would have," she said, "I have to run to the bathroom real fast." She got up and headed out of the room fast.

"What the hell is up with your sister?" asked Kaiya.

"I, honestly don't know. She's been mad since yesterday," said Elaina.

"Does she get mad easily?" asked Kaiya.

"No not really, we're usually pretty calm," said Elaina, "You have to be calm to be around horses."

"Hmm," said Kaiya, "Well has she ever gotten this mad before?"

"Well kind of," said Elaina, "She acted out a bit when died."

"How did your father die?" asked Kaiya.

"He died, he died," Elaina started to sputter.

"You okay?" asked Kaiya when she noticed Elaina seemed to zone out.

"Daddy, Daddy, no, no Daddy no!" Elaina started to mutter.

"Elaina what's wrong?" Haruhi asked running over to the girl. Elaina didn't say anything. Instead she just seemed to stare off into space none responsive to anything or anyone.

"Elaina, Elaina!" Haruhi shouted waving her hand in front of Elaina's eyes, "Elaina whatever's wrong snap out of it! Snap out it!"


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"What did you do?" Maria asked as she and the others all ran over to Elaina.

"I don't know. We were just talking and I asked her what happened to her dad and then this happened!" said Kaiya.

"Elaina, Elaina!" Haruhi kept shouting waving her hand in front of her face. The girl refused to respond.

"Do you think we should call a doctor?" asked Aiko.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Haruhi, "And someone try and fine Belle!"

"On it," said Aiko running to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"I'll go get Belle!" said Elizabeth as she got up and ran out of the room. She had just walked out of the club room when she saw the men from the host club walking out of their home room.

"Elizabeth everything alright?" asked Kyoya, "We thought we heard shouting coming from your club room."

"It's Elaina, she's sort of zone out or something," said Elizabeth.

"What?" said Kaoru running past her to the band room.

"I'm going to try and find Belle maybe she knows what's going on," said Elaina.

"Good idea," said Kyoya as he and the others all ran off towards the hostess club room as well.

* * *

"Elaina, Elaina if you can hear me, we're calling you a doctor alright?" said Haruhi.

"Daddy, Daddy, Father!" said Elaina muttered as all of a sudden she fell off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh god no Elaina!" said Haruhi.

"Here I got her a pillow," said Kaiya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she tired to put it under Elaina's head. The poor girl just laid there still zone out and now her fingers were twitching.

"Everything's alright?" asked Kaoru as he ran into the room and over to the Elaina.

"She's still none responsive," said Haruhi.

"Elaina, Elaina, can you hear me?" asked Kaoru.

"Father, Father, no!" said Elaina.

"Is that all she's been saying?" said Kyoya.

"Yes, it all happened when I asked her about her father and how she died," said Kaiya nervously, "I didn't mean anything. I thought we were just having a conversation, trying to get to know each other better!"

"It's alright Kaiya, "I doubt you're fully to blame in all of this," said Kyoya, "Have you called for an ambulance?"

"Yes," said Aiko.

"Good," said Kyoya, "Even if she does come out of this spell it would be good to get her head looked at seeing as how it appears she fell over correct?"

"Yes that's right unfortunately," said Haruhi.

"Then all we can do is wait until either she wakes up or the ambulance arrives," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she stood up nervously. She felt Tamaki's hands around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright," he said.

"I know, I know," said Haruhi letting Tamaki hold her.

* * *

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom in time to see Belle walking out.

"Belle thank god here you are!" she said.

"What, what's wrong with you?" asked Belle slightly annoyed.

"It's your sister, something's wrong with her!" said Elizabeth.

"What? Wait, did she sort of zone out?" asked Belle starting to get worried.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "Kaiya asked her about her father and then next thing we knew she was…," Belle took off before Elizabeth could finish racing back to the club room.

* * *

"Elaina!" Belle shouted when she came into the room running over to her sister. "Oh god no did she fall or something?"

"Yes, we already called for an ambulance though," said Haruhi.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" asked Kaiya.

"Its some sort of physiological thing she's been suffering from ever since our father died. She um she happen to see it happen and it sort of scared her really badly," said Belle, "It's been getting better but she still has them occasionally," said Belle.

"Is there anything we can do to help get her out of them?" asked Kaiya.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Belle, "It's all up to her." As if on cue, Elaina blinked and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Elaina, are you okay?" asked Belle.

"Yeah I think so, my head hurts a little and, wait, did I have one of my episodes again?" asked Elaina.

"I'm afraid so," said Belle.

"Oh no, I thought I was almost done with them," said Elaina holding her head.

"Shh it's okay Elaina, its okay," said Belle stroking her sister's hair. "Let's just go the hospital and get you checked out real fast okay?"

"Okay," said Elaina as she tried to stand up.

"Here," said Kaoru as he helped Elaina to stand up.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Elaina smiling at him.

"Here," said Mori as he managed to scoop her up and carry her out down the stairs to the outside.

"Uh thank you Mori-Sempi, you didn't have to do that," said Elaina. Mori merely shrugged and continued to carry her to her car that was promptly open by Elaina's driver.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked.

"We need to go to the hospital. Elaina hit her head," said Belle.

"Oh dear, I'll get you there right away!" said the driver.

"Thank you," said Elaina. She rolled down her window and called out before driving off, "Thank you for your help Mori-Sempi." Mori merely nodded and smiled.

"So should we go to the hospital too?" said Hikaru.

"You know just to see if she's alright," said Kaoru.

"You guys will all go even if I say we shouldn't so let's go," said Haruhi annoyed.

"Yay," said Hunny and Aiko.

* * *

"Follow the light," said the doctor shining it in Elaina's eye. Elaina had to blink as the doctor shown the light into her eyes, but still managed to follow the light just fine.

"Well you seem to be perception seems to be doing just fine," said the doctor as he put the light away.

"Thank you Doctor," said Elaina.

"Felling any light headed or nausea?" asked the doctor.

"No," said Elaina.

"I think you should be in good shape then," said the doctor, "It doesn't look like you have a concussion at least. Just take it easy."

"Thank you," said Elaina as she jumped off the table.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" asked Belle who was sitting nearby.

"Yes, your sister's fine," said the doctor.

"Alright then let's go. I'm sure the host club is all waiting for us," said Belle leading her sister out of the room to the lobby where the hosts and hostesses were indeed waiting.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Kaoru when he saw the two sisters walk in.

"He's says I'm fine for the most part," said Elaina.

"Hey Elaina, sorry I apparently sent you into your zoning out mood or whatever it's called," said Kaiya.

"It's okay, I knew you were just trying to be sociable and didn't mean any harm," said Elaina.

"Just next time try putting more thought into what it is you say before you say it," said Belle. Kaiya sneered at her.

"Okay, okay let's not fight now," said Elaina.

"You're right, we should just go home," said Belle, "Thank you all for coming. We appreciate your concern."

"Of course," said Tamaki, "We always care about our hostess members."

"Yes thank you Tamaki-Sempi," said Belle leading her sister back out of the lobby.

"Well I guess now that we know Elaina's okay we can go home," said Haruhi.

"Allow me to escort you home my dear," said Tamaki gently taking Haruhi's hand.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi letting Tamaki hold her hand the whole way to his car.

"Hey Hikaru are you going to be okay going home alone?" said Kaoru.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"I was hoping to talk to Elaina," said Kaoru.

"Why, she's fine," said Hikaru.

"I just need to talk to her is all," said Kaoru.

"Alright fine, you better hurry up and catch her before they leave," said Hikaru.

"It's okay, it maybe best to talk to her at her house anyway," said Kaoru as he hurried off.

* * *

"Girls, why did I get a call from one of your class mates Kyoya Ohtori that you were visiting a hospital?" asked Belle and Elaina's mother when they got home.

"I sort of fell and hit my head so I had to get checked out," said Elaina.

"Oh my god what happened?" asked her mother.

"She had one of her spells," said Belle.

"What, but I thought you weren't having those too much anymore," said their mother.

"Yes, well I can still have them from time to time alright," said Elaina annoyed as she hobble off, "Midnight, Midnight, here girl."

"Woof," barked the dog running to her.

"Hi girl, who's my good girl?" said Elaina patting her dog's head.

"Excuse me Madam but your daughter Elaina has a visitor," said a butler walking up to Mrs. Adeline.

"Oh who?" asked Mrs. Adeline.

"Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin," said the butler.

"Kaoru?" said Elaina overhearing.

"Yes shall I let him in?" asked the butler.

"Uh sure go ahead," said Elaina.

Kaoru slowly walked into the room.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Kaoru what are you doing here? I told you I'm fine," said Elaina.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you," said Kaoru, "If it's alright."

"Sure," said Elaina.

"Can it be in private?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Mrs. Adeline as she and Belle both walked out.

"We'll be nearby if you need us," said Belle.

"Thank you," said Elaina. Then she looked at Kaoru, "Well, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know you don't have to go out with me on Saturday now if you don't want to. I can wait a little while longer," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Elaina.

"I'm just saying I won't be bothering you come Friday about whether or not you want to go out," said Kaoru, "We can try it some other time." Elaina was quiet for a moment.

"Kaoru," she said.

"Yes?" he said.

"I want to go out with you on Saturday," said Elaina.

"Wait what?" said Kaoru.

"I said I do want to go out with you on Saturday. I want to have a good time for once with someone other then my sister," said Elaina.

"Well then okay, looks like you and I have a date on Saturday," said Kaoru with a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"So what did Kaoru want?" Belle asked later after Kaoru had left and the two of them were alone in their room.

"He said that we didn't have to worry about going on the date now if it was going to be too much of a strain on me," said Elaina.

"Oh really? So what did you say about that?" asked Belle.

"I told him I'd go out with him after all," said Elaina with a smile.

"You did, good!" said Belle, "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks," said Elaina.

"So where do you think you'll go?" asked Belle.

"I don't know, but I'm up for almost anything," said Elaina.

"Good, I hope you have a good time," said Belle.

"So while we're on the subject of finally getting to date our dates and stuff, how are things going with you and Kyoya-Sempi?" asked Elaina. Belle sighed sadly.

"No and it's never going to happen," she said.

"Why not?" asked her sister.

"Apparently Kyoya-Sempi's engaged to Elizabeth!" said Belle.

"What?" asked Elaina.

"He and Elizabeth are going to be married. That would explain why he's been the one to usually be paired with her so far at everything we've done with the hosts so far," said Belle.

"Why would Kyoya-Ohtori be engaged to Elizabeth? No offence or anything but Elizabeth's kind of new money. I can't see why the Ohtori Family would want to have their son linked with her family," said Elaina.

"Well maybe they're hoping that with Kyoya-Sempi marrying her they can get a discount on a different lighting system or something," said Belle.

"Oh Belle I'm sorry," said Elaina, "Well there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I don't want fish. I hare fish," said Belle.

"Well my point is I'm sure you'll fine a great guy for yourself," said Elaina.

"I just hope no one tries to get my paired up with Hikaru Hitachiin now," said Belle.

"Would that be so bad?" asked Elaina.

"Yes, for one, I don't like him like that and second of all in case you haven't notice he likes Kaiya," said Belle.

"Well what about one of the other ones?" asked Elaina.

"Elaina, I know what you're trying to do but it's no use. The only one I was merely interested is lost and there's nothing I can do to about it," said Belle. Elaina reached over and held her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry Belle," she said, "I really am."

"Thanks," said Belle.

* * *

"So how was Elaina?" asked Hikaru when Kaoru got home.

"Fine," said Kaoru.

"And what was the real reason you wanted to go over to see her?" asked Hikaru.

"To be honest? I wanted to tell her she didn't have to worry about going out with me on Saturday if she didn't want to if it was going to be too much for her. But then she said she was willing to go out with me after all," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, oh good for you," said Hikaru not sounding too thrilled.

"Save your enthusiasm Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, but for some reason I think Kaiya's mad at me," said Hikaru.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kaoru.

"Just sort of the way she was acting towards me today," said Hikaru.

"Well did you do anything Hikaruish to her?" asked Kaoru.

"Not that I know of," said Hikaru.

"Uh well then I don't know what happened then. I wasn't there the whole time with you at their ranch," said Kaoru, "All I can tell you is to try and be nicer to her tomorrow and hope that she stops being mad at you."

"I hope so," said Hikaru.

* * *

"It was just a simple question," said Kaiya as she sat on her bed, "It's not like I knew she was going to get all zoned out like that."

"Kaiya," said her mother walking into the room.

"Yes Mom?" said Kaiya.

"We're about to head out," said her mother.

"Have fun," said Kaiya.

"Honey is something wrong?" asked her mother.

"Apparently I made some girl in the hostess club wig out by asked her about her father," said Kaiya.

"Oh, is she going to be alright?" asked her mother.

"Yeah she's fine," said Kaiya, "I just wish her sister wasn't so snarky with me about it."

"Is that what's bothering you?" asked her mother rubbing her hair.

"A little," said Kaiya, "I'm not a complete idiot."

"I know, that's why we're trusting you to watch your brother while we're gone," said her mother.

"Hmm, with a little help from the staff," said Kaiya. Kaiya's mother took a deep breath.

"Honey, would you like to get that kitten you've always wanted?" she asked. Kaiya immediately perked up.

"What?" she asked.

"You know how you've nagged at us for a kitten?" asked her mother. "Will how would you like to finally have one?"

"Really, but Dad's always been against me getting a kitten," said Kaiya.

"Let me worry about your father," said Mrs. Sushika.

"So I really can finally get a kitten?" asked Kaiya.

"Sure, you can pick one out this weekend while you're out with your brother," said Mrs. Sushika.

"Thanks Mom," said Kaiya as she actually got up and hugged her mom.

"Hey, does your old man get one of those too before he heads out?" asked Mr. Sushika walking into the room.

"Sure Dad," said Kaiya as she walked over and hugged her dad.

"Take good care of your brother while we're gone sweetheart," said Mr. Sushika. Then he turned and took his wife's hand, "Shall we go?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Sushika, "Bye Kaiya."

"Bye, have a good time," said Kaiya. She waited until her parents were out of her room before shouting out, "YES! I'm finally getting that cat!"

* * *

"So as you can see Mr. Omirou, we're prepared to offer you a very generous offer for your company," said Mark's dad showing Elizabeth's dad the form. The man looked it over before looking up.

"You know this seems really nice, but I'm sorry I'm just not interested," he said handing it back.

"Sir, I can assure you we will pay you very handsomely for your company. This is a once in a life time opportunity to help you come out on top with loosing your company," said Mark's father.

"Are you suggesting sir that I am going to loose my company no matter what?" asked Elizabeth's father.

"Sir, we are the number one company here in Japan and you can't honestly think you're the only one that thought they could compete with us and beat us. We didn't get to number one with letting other companies trying to outdo us and we're not about to start no. So I suggest you say yes to this deal less you want us to really overtake you," said Mark's father.

"Then my good sir, obviously you haven't dealt with good old fashion British ingenuity," said Elizabeth as he stood up and walked out.

"Now what do we do sir?" asked one of the other board members.

"We start buying him out. But keep this deal on the table just in case. No one ever said I wasn't fair."

* * *

"Well look whose home finally," said Eric with Elizabeth got home, "Where have you been?"

"One of the girls in the club fainted and we had to take her to the hospital," said Elizabeth.

"You weren't with him were you?" asked Eric.

"If I was, it was none of your business," said Elizabeth. Just then their father walked in.

"Kids, I'm afraid I have some rough news. The other lighting company tried to get me to sell out to them and when I said no they said they're going to try and buy us out. So we may have a rough road ahead of us," he said.

"What about Mom's camera business?" asked Elizabeth.

"On we're fine on that," said her father, "It's doing even better now. Word is her company may be doing something with the royal family."

"Then are we in trouble financially?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I guess," said her father.

"So then what's the big deal? I say let them buy it and then use the money with Mom's company to help make it better," said Elizabeth.

"Well uh," said her father.

"It's the principle Elizabeth. These men can't push Father around!" said Eric.

"Yeah I guess that's it," said her father walking off.

"Honestly don't you know anything?" asked Eric, "Oh no of course you don't. If you did you wouldn't be around that bad apple."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," said Elizabeth before walking off.

* * *

When Mark got home, he was surprise to see his dad was also getting home.

"Hey Dad, not that I care but did you have that meeting with the other lighting company today?" he asked.

"Yes and he refused to sell," said his dad.

"He must really like his company," said Mark.

"No he wants to outdo us! And I'm not going to let that happen!" said his dad walking off.

"Whatever," said Mark as he too walked into the house and into his room.

"Hey Mark!" said his little brother and sister as they all ran and jumped on him.

"Where were you today?" asked Abby.

"The hospital," said Mark, "So girl got hurt."

"Is she okay?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah," said Mark.

"Are you really going to on a date with that one girl?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," said Mark.

"Are you going to kiss her?" asked Aaron.

"If I do I do," said Mark looking forward to whatever was going to happen on the date on Saturday.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well how do I look?" asked Elaina walking out of her closet wearing a black mini skirt and dark purple tank top. On her one good foot she wore a small purple heel.

Belle looked up from tying her black high tops.

"You look great," she said, "What do you think of my look?" She twirled around to show off her shorts and blue tank top, along with knee high blue socks.

"Is all of that new?" asked Elaina.

"Yeah, I figured I should put on a good impression while I'm out with Maria and Aiko," said Belle.

"You know you don't have to go out with them," said Elaina.

"I'm sorry Elaina, but I'm not going with you on your date," said Belle.

"I wasn't implying that really. I was just saying that since you're so upset about Elizabeth and Kyoya-Sempi apparently, you don't have to go out," said Elaina.

"I'm fine, going out with some friends might do me some good," said Belle.

"And help pit them against Elizabeth?" asked Elaina.

"No," said Belle, "Now I got to get going so I can meet them." She walked over and gave her sister a kiss on both cheeks, "Good luck I know it'll go great!"

"Thanks," said Elaina. She hobbled over and took a seat to wait for Kaoru to come. The minute she sat down Midnight came over and sat at her feet.

"Good girl," she said patting her dog's head, "I'm going to be fine I know it. I mean I did say I would didn't I?" Midnight whimpered a bit. "You're right I shouldn't back out of this!"

* * *

"Kaiya, Kaiya can we go can we go?"

"Alright alright I'm coming," said Kaiya walking out of her room. Her brother started laughing when he saw her shirt that had a toaster saying **"I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME" **with a piece of toast that said **"THAT'S HOT."**

"That's funny," said Akihiro.

"Glad to see you like it," said Kaiya.

"Can I have one like that?" asked Akihiro.

"You'll have to ask Daddy when he comes home," said Kaiya, "So you ready to go out and get your present?"

"Yay!" said Akihiro grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her to the stairs.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going with in that outfit?" asked Eric as Elizabeth walked past him on her way out.

"What this?" said Elizabeth looking down at her outfit of black jeans, a purple off the shoulder shirt and a red jacket.

"Don't you think you could go out with something a little bit more refine?" asked Eric, "Something more of our class?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Mother and Father don't mind so why should you? I got to go or else I'll be late," said Elizabeth.

"Where are you going?" asked Eric.

"None of your business," said Elizabeth.

"You better not be going out with that one weird boy!" said Eric.

"By Eric," said Elizabeth as she headed out of the door and over to the car.

"Maybe I should fallow her!" said Eric.

* * *

Maria sighed happily as she dressed in cute white top that tied at the bottom and pulled on her rip jeans.

"Wow Maria you look nice," said her older sister walking into her room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maria walking over to her vanity table.

"I need to borrow something," said Chisaki already going through her closet.

"Help why don't you?" said Maria.

"Gracias I believe I shall," said Chisaki.

"¡Fuera!" shouted Maria.

"Fine, I'll leave," said Chisaki.

"Gracias," said Maria, "And don't come in while I'm out!"

"Where are you going anyway?" asked Chisaki.

"Out, going to meet someone cute and little," said Chisaki before running out.

"Cute and little who could that be?" said Chisaki.

"The only one I can think of is Hunny-Sempi," said her other sister Rose.

"Since when has Maria been interested in Hunny?" asked Chisaki.

* * *

"I can't believe Grandma gave you all that money just so you can go out, or got you that outfit," said Akira as he and his sister walked to the front door. Aiko looked down at her lacy blue tank top, white shorts and blue flat shoes.

"Well you know Grandma, anything to help keep up an image," said Aiko, "But don't worry I'll try to save what I can so we can set it aside for a raining day if need be."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say Grandma likes you the best," said Akira.

"Oh don't say that," said Aiko.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you should try using it more to your advantage so we could do more to pay for Mom's medical bills," said Akira.

"You may have a point there," said Aiko. Just then they heard a horn honking from outside. They looked out a window and saw Maria standing outside her limo waving happily.

"I got to go. I'll be back later. And don't worry tomorrow you won't have to do any of chores, I will," said Aiko.

"It's okay Aiko, I don't mind it," said Akira.

"It's only fair," said Aiko.

"It'll be okay Aiko, now go have fun," said Akira shoving his sister out.

"Thanks for picking me up Maria-Sempi," said Aiko running up to her.

"Not a problem," said Maria, "I'm so excited about today!"

"About that, how late we going to be?" asked Aiko.

"However long we want!" said Maria happily.

"Great," said Aiko timidly.

'I'm just lucky Akira's a good sport,' she thought.

* * *

"Okay Dad, I'm about to head out," said Haruhi walking out of her room after changing into her outfit for her date with Tamaki. It was a baby blue shirt with a flower on her right corner and dark blue pair of jeans. Her dad didn't say anything. All he did was stare out the window looking upset.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sorry honey I'm feeling a little bit torn," said Ranka, "I'm happy to see you going out with boys and that you look so cute, but at the same time I really wish it wasn't with, with, with,"

"Dad just say his name. It's Tamaki," said Haruhi. Ranka groaned.

"Why, why did you have to say that?" he asked.

"Dad please, I just want to know you can at least accept us a couple," said Haruhi.

"I do honey, it doesn't mean I like the guy," said Ranka.

"Well I wish you would. It makes this a lot easier," said Haruhi.

"I will try honey, I will," said Ranka.

"Thank you Dad," said Haruhi. Just then there was knocking at the door.

"I think that's him." She ran to the door and opened it where Tamaki was waiting.

"Oh Haruhi you look so beautiful!" said Tamaki.

"She should considering I bought her a new outfit for this!" said Ranka bitterly.

"How are you Mr. Fujioka?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm fine, just go before I do something I may regret!" said Ranka pointing to the front door.

"We better do as he says," said Haruhi pushing Tamaki out.

"Um okay," said Tamaki, "I hope you're feeling excited for today!"

"As long as it's not too crazy I'm up for anything," said Haruhi.

* * *

Mori was busy practicing in his backyard when he heard a butler calling for him with a phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Takashi, do you want to go to that new water front with me today? I heard they have a new bakery and ice cream shop!" said Hunny. Mori thought about it for a moment. Didn't he hear something about Maria and a few other girls going there to hang out? It might be nice to run into her.

"Sure," he said.

"Yay!" said Hunny "I'll meet you there."

"Sure," said Mori hurrying to his room to change into something nicer less he did happen to bump into Maria while he was out. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about that girl Mori was really starting to like.

* * *

"Give her a big smooch when you see Mark," Aaron taunted as he and Abby followed him outside to his motorcycle.

"Knock it off squirt," said Mark.

"I think it's romantic personally," said Abby. Mark patted his sister's head.

"You guys be good while I'm out," he said.

"Kira, where are you going?" asked his father running out right as Mark got onto his motorcycle.

"Its Mark old man," said Mark.

"Yeah old man," said Aaron.

"Don't you talk like that to me Taddaki!" said his father.

"Its Aaron old man," said Mark, "And for your information, I have a date. I got to go meet her now!"

"With who?" asked his father.

"Not that it's any of your business, but her name is Elizabeth Omirou," said Mark.

"Omirou?" said his father.

"Yeah she's like British or something. See you guys later," said Mark as he started up his cycle and took off.

* * *

"Oh no, my son is dating the daughter of my newest rival!" said his father.

"Well I'm off," said Kaoru as he gathered up his things to go get Elaina.

"Oh yeah have fun," said Hikaru.

"Still no luck with Kaiya?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru didn't say anything.

"You're not just going to sulk here all day are you?" asked Kaoru.

"Have nothing better to do," said Hikaru.

"Yes you do. You have friends, call one of them up and offer to go hang out with them," said Kaoru handing his brother his phone.

"Are you serious?" asked Hikaru.

"Very," said Kaoru, "Now I got to get going. I got to pick up Elaina."

"Where are you taking her?" asked Hikaru.

"The new waterfront," said Kaoru.

"With her leg?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry I have that covered," said Kaoru before he hurried off. Hikaru flipped through his phone. He knew he couldn't call Tamaki since he was out with Haruhi today. He tried Hunny but heard he was already out with Mori. That only left Kyoya.

* * *

"Hello Hikaru, what I can I do for you today?" asked Kyoya.

"Want to go hang out?" asked Hikaru.

"Hang out?" asked Kyoya.

"I got nothing better to do seeing as Kaoru's out with Elaina," said Hikaru.

"Very well I will spend time with you so you don't feel lonely," said Kyoya, "Where would you like to go?" Hikaru thought about it for a moment. The waterfront sounded like a good idea. He was sure Kaoru wouldn't mind if he wanted to go hang out there.

"Let's go to the water front," he said.

"Very well I will meet you there," said Kyoya as he hung up. It might be a good idea to get some ideas as to what had made become such a big success over night. Plus it might take his mind off as to why Belle had blown him off when he was at her house the other day.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

'I'm okay, I'm okay,' Elaina thought as she sat in her living room waiting for Kaoru to show up. She gently patted Midnight's head to help calm her nerves.

"Elaina you know no one is forcing you to go out," said her mother walking into the room, "Let alone this Kaoru Hitachiin gentleman."

"I know, but I want to go out with him. He's so sweet and so cute and I need to get our more with people other then Belle," said Elaina still patting for Midnight's head.

"Alright, but you shouldn't rub your dog's head so much like that. You'll give your dog a bald spot," said her mother. Just then their doorbell rang. Elaina took a deep breath as the butler walked into the room.

"Announcing Master Kaoru Hitachiin," he said.

"Hi," said Kaoru walking into the room as well.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin," said Elaina's mother as she stood up, "I hope you are going to take good care of my daughter while you are out."

"Oh don't worry I will," said Kaoru.

"Oh good," said her mother, "Because I'd hate to have you caught in the middle of stampede!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Kaoru.

"Mom, leave Kaoru alone," said Elaina as she got up.

"It's okay, I think I'm getting it off easy compared the boss and Haruhi's father," said Kaoru offering Elaina his hand to led her out to the door.

"So I guess it's true that Mr. Fujioka doesn't really care for Tamaki?" asked Elaina.

"Hardly," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I guess most fathers wouldn't like having their daughter being taken away," said Elaina, "I don't think mine would."

"Oh," said Kaoru not sure what to say about that. He didn't want to say the wrong thing less he set Elaina off again.

"So where are we going?" Elaina asked as Kaoru helped her into his waiting limo.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Elaina.

* * *

"The water front?" she said when they arrived.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I don't know if this is the best place considering," said Elaina pointing to her foot.

"Oh don't worry I took that in mind," said Kaoru as he and his driver walked to the back of the car. "Tada," he said as he and his driver pulled up a scooter that looked like it was shaped like a horse.

"Oh my gosh, you got that for me?" said Elaina.

"Do you like it?" asked Kaoru.

"I love it!" said Elaina. Kaoru and his driver were quick to help her out, "When did you get his made?"

"I get board easily," said Kaoru, "So so you need help knowing how to drive it?"

"No I think I got it," said Elaina as she started it up and she and Kaoru made their way down the pathway past all of the new shops.

* * *

"This is so exciting," said Maria as she Aiko and Belle walked among the different shops together. "It's nice having a day out where I don't have to worry about baby-sitting my brothers and sisters."

"You mean your little brother and sister?" asked Aiko.

"No I mean all four, both older and younger. My brothers and sisters are quite rambunctious and usually I'm the only that can keep them in line when my parents aren't around," said Maria.

"Oh really, you poor thing," said Belle.

"Um Belle," said Aiko.

"What?" said Belle.

"Are you okay?" asked Aiko, "You seem really moody lately."

"Oh I'm fine, really," said Belle, "I'm just great!" Aiko jumped a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little cranky is all. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh okay," said Aiko.

"Hey look at those stuffed animals in that window," said Belle pointing to a store.

"Oh those look so cute," said Aiko running over to the window. Maria followed. Belle took the opportunity to walk off by herself. The last thing she wanted was Aiko and Maria prodding into her life at the moment, given she was still upset over Kyoya's apparent engagement to Elizabeth.

* * *

"Thank you," said Elizabeth when her driver dropped her off at her location.

"Shall I wait with you till he arrives Madam?" asked her driver.

"No I'll be fine. Just be ready for my call to come get me," said Elizabeth.

"Of course Madam," said her driver as he got back into the car and drove off. Elizabeth looked out at the new water front area that was already bustling with activity. It looks like such a fun and opened place. It looked a great place for a first date.

"Hey," she suddenly heard Mark shout out to her. She turned around and saw him getting off his motorcycle, "You've been waiting long?"

"Uh no I just got here," said Elizabeth doing her best to remain calm.

"Cool, hate to keep a pretty woman waiting," said Mark offering her his hand. Elizabeth took a deep breath before taking it. Her heartbeat became even quicker as she felt his skin against hers as the two of them walked off together.

* * *

"Come on Kaiya come on!" Akihiro as he bolted out of the limo.

"Akihiro, don't run off!" said Kaiya as she jumped out of the limo.

"Uh Mistress?" said her driver.

"I'll call you when we're ready to go home," said Kaiya hurrying after her brother. When she caught up with him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"To find my re-ward," said Akihiro.

"You won't get it if you go running off like that," said Kaiya.

"I want my toy!" said Akihiro.

"Who said you're getting a toy?" asked Kaiya, "Maybe you're getting something else.

"Like what?" asked Akihiro.

"Stay with me and don't run off and you'll find out," said Kaiya leading her brother off.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Kyoya-Sempi," said Hikaru as he and Kyoya wondered around the waterfront.

"No trouble at all," said Kyoya. As the two of them walked around neither one seemed too eager to engage in conversation.

"Kyoya-Sempi if you want to go off by your own you can. You don't have to stick around with me just because I ask you to come here with me," said Hikaru.

"I am well aware of that," said Kyoya.

"Oh great," said Hikaru. Before Kyoya was even given the chance to ditch him however Hikaru wondered off to a vendor to buy something to eat.

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting day," said Kyoya before he walked off on his own.

* * *

"Ice cream you scream we all scream for ice cream!" said Hunny happily as he arrived at the first ice cream parlor. "I hear there are at least six different ones around here! I can't wait to see them all!"

"You shouldn't rush yourself. It's bad for your teeth," said Mori.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to brush after we go to each one. I made sure to bring a mini size kit. Haru-Chan told me about them," said Hunny holding up a mini tooth brush. Mori couldn't help but smile at that.

"You know I got to admit as much as I like being here with you Takashi but I was sort of hoping that I could be here with someone else," said Hunny.

"Aiko?" asked Mori.

"Yes," said Hunny, "I'd love to be here with her. She's so cute." Mori nodded himself. He himself was really starting to like Maria personally and sort of whished he was with her, but for now he'd settle for being with his long time friend.

"Takashi are you whishing you could be here with Maria-Chan?" asked Hunny as if reading his mind.

"Yes," Mori admitted.

"You should ask her out next time you see her. Just go up to her and ask her to go on a date with you," said Hunny.

"Hmm?" said Mori surprised.

"Please say you will Takashi," said Hunny looking at him cute.

"Sure, if you ask out Aiko," said Mori.

"Of course!" said Hunny smiling happily at the idea.

* * *

"Ta-Da!" said Tamaki when he and Haruhi arrived at their date.

"The waterfront?" said Haruhi.

"Isn't it great!" said Tamaki.

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi. She shouldn't have been too surprised that Tamaki would be impressed about something like this.

The two of them had barley started walking when she thought she heard a riming sound. She looked over swore she saw Kaoru walking next to Elaina in some sort of horse looking scooter.

"Haruhi something wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"I just thought I saw," Haruhi said pointing to where she last saw Kaoru and Elaina only to suddenly see them gone.

"See who?" asked Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Haruhi, "So where did you want to go to first?"

"Oh I think I have a map here of every store and attraction around here," said Tamaki pulling one out, only to accidentally drop it. When he reached down to pick it up Haruhi happened to look over him and saw what looked like Hikaru eating some yakitori.

"Hikaru?" she said.

"Hmm?" said Tamaki as he stood up.

"I thought I saw Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Where?" said Tamaki looking around but couldn't seem to find him.

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

"So are you hungry? There is a lot of nice vendors and restaurants all over this place," said Tamaki.

"That sounds great but I'm not too hungry yet," said Haruhi.

"Alright let's go look at another store. They have several books stores, or they have some cute dress shops!" said Tamaki.

"No offence or anything Tamaki, but I'm not too interested in cloths shopping," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki, "Well let's what else we can look um…," He looked down into his map. Haruhi meanwhile looked around was surprise to see another person she recognized.

"Kyoya-Sempi, what would he be doing here?" she said right as Kyoya also seemed to disappear from sight when another person walked past her.

"Who's here's?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya-Sempi, I thought I just saw him," said Haruhi.

"Kyoya here? This isn't really his thing," said Tamaki.

"I know, that's what was weird about it," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi why do you keep thinking you're seeing members of our clubs here?" asked Tamaki.

"I honestly have no idea," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you go look at the water while I figure out where to go," said Tamaki.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," said Haruhi walking over towards a railing and looking out towards the water. The salty sea air smelled really good and the gentle breeze was really relaxing.

"I wonder why I keep seeing these guys," she said to herself.

"Let's go get some more ice cream Takashi!"

"Huh?" said Honey turning around to see Mori and Hunny running past so fat that she almost wasn't sure if it was them.

"What the?" she said.

"I wonder what happen to Belle," she suddenly heard Maria say.

"Well she probably just wondered off," said Aiko. Haruhi looked over and saw what looked like the two girls walking past as well but neither one seemed to notice her. They were too busy looking for something, or someone.

"Great, looks like I do have to play baby-sitter while we're here," said Maria before walking off.

"Huh," said Haruhi, "this is getting interesting."

"Haruhi you know they have several cooking wear stores around here," said Tamaki finally walking up to her, "Would you like to go look at some of those?"

"Huh, oh sure," said Haruhi.

"Great," said Tamaki, Oh wait, can we go to the bathroom?"

"Sure go ahead," said Haruhi, "I'll just stay here and wait."

"Good be right back," said Tamaki. Haruhi took a seat a picnic table and kept looking out towards the water. She was soon drawn out of her peaceful atmosphere by the sound of a child shouting.

"I want my re-ward!"

"You'll get it I promise, Just hand on alright,"

"Kaiya?" said Haruhi turning her head to see Kaiya walking past with a little boy.

'I wonder if that's his brother,' Haruhi thought as they walked off. She was about to turn back to the ocean when someone else caught her eye. It was Belle and she didn't look too happy. Haruhi wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She just seemed so angry lately. She was actually about to follow to see if it was her and if she wanted to talk when she heard what sounded like another familiar voice.

"So do they have places like this in America?" said Elizabeth.

"All over," said Mark.

'You got to be kidding me!' thought Haruhi when she spotted them too. 'Can I not go for one day, one nice date without having to see the rest of the hosts and now hostess too? Is this my cure for breaking the stupid vase?'


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Belle sighed as she leaned against a railing looking out at the water.

'Why, why did he have to get engaged to her out of all people? She's new money for god sakes!' she thought. 'It's just not fair. I never had a chance. And the funny thing was I actually thought he liked me too! Maybe he did but assumed I'd be interested in Hikaru since we're both twins and Elaina and Kaoru were starting to like each other. No, that's not it, Kyoya's smarter then that. God what I am thinking? I hardly know that guy and here I am feeling upset over my broken heart. But he was the first guy I really liked that.'

"Belle, what are you doing here?"

Belle turned around in time to see Hikaru walking up to her.

'Great, just what I need,' she thought.

"Hello Hikaru," she, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Eh, my brother is out on a date with your sister so I got board and lonely. So I came here with Kyoya-Sempi," said Hikaru as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"Kyoya-Sempi, he's here?" said Belle.

"Yeah somewhere," said Hikaru.

"Well where is he?" asked Belle looking around.

"I don't, we spilt after we got here," said Hikaru.

"Oh really," said Belle.

"I said we came together, didn't mean we were going to stick together," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Belle, "Yeah I could relate to that. Since Elaina's on her date I didn't want to stick around the house all day, so I came here with Maria-Sempi and Aiko. But I sort of wondered off." Hikaru gave off a chuckle.

"So we're just blowing people off all over the place," he said.

"I just didn't want them to pry into my personal business," said Belle.

"What, you mean your mood lately?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm, I'm just going through some stuff right now and I don't want to talk about it," said Belle.

"Hmm, makes sense," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Here we are," said Kaiya as she and her brother arrived at a pet store. Akihiro gasped happily.

"This is where I'm getting my re-ward?" he said happily.

"Yes Akihiro," said Kaiya.

"Oh I'm going to get a ducky! I want a duck I want a duck I want a duck!" said the little boy.

"Alright we'll see if there's a duck," said Kaiya as she opened the door to the shop.

"Ducky!" said Akihiro happily as he ran in. Kaiya was about to walk in when she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye near the water. There she saw what looked like Belle and Hikaru standing next to each other talking.

'I thought, I thought that only Elaina and Kaoru were on a date!' she thought. Then she saw Hikaru chuckle a little. She could feel her heart drop just a little.

"Kaiya?" she heard her brother say from inside the shop.

"Huh oh yeah I'm coming," said Kaiya walking into the shop.

* * *

"So just out of curiosity, why don't you like me?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know. You just don't seem to be my type," said Belle shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? Why don't you like me?"

"Same reason I guess," said Hikaru, "You're just too uptight. I mean you wouldn't let me and Kaiya make those jokes about the alien horses."

"Because they weren't funny," said Belle.

"Whatever," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Hmm," Kyoya muttered as he walked around writing, "It would appear whoever came up with this idea for the waterfront really had something going on. I can imagine they'll make a good profit from this." He looked over and happened to see a couple walking around on what looked like a date. "That's another good thing about this place. I can imagine a lot of couples would want to go on a date to a place like this. Perhaps I should try asking out a girl to see." He stopped when he actually started thinking about Belle. She seemed mad at him for some reason. He wasn't sure why either. I wondered if he would just go and ask her directly.

"You don't really like horses do you?" he suddenly heard Belle say. He looked up and saw Belle talking with who looked liked Hikaru.

'I never thought that Belle was interested in him!' he started to think getting mad.

"Nah, not too much," said Hikaru, "Not really my thing. But since we're on the subject, did you happen to see that horse themed shop around here?"

"No I didn't," said Belle.

"Well come on I'll show you were it is," said Hikaru.

"Thanks," said Belle as she fallowed after him. Kyoya watched them walk off as several different people around him started to move away from him in fear.

'So help me Hikaru Hitachiin, if you are after her, you won't succeed!' he thought.

* * *

"This is so cool! The only water front I had back in England was a river that had all sorts of second hand shops and stuff," said Elizabeth as she and Mark walked around.

"Eh, sounds chipper," said Mark.

"Have you ever been to England?" asked Elizabeth.

"I think once, when I was little as some sort of family vacation," said Mark. "That seemed to be one of the only reasons my dad would want us around."

"You don't like your dad do you?" asked Elizabeth.

"He's not my favorite person," said Mark, "Oh hey look at this store." Both he and Elizabeth stopped in front of what looked like a gothic themed store.

"Cool," said Elizabeth, "Want to go in?"

"Sure," said Mark opening the door for her. He was about to walk in as well when he heard what sounded like Kaiya talking.

"I know you wanted a ducky, but look at it this way. You can name your new puppy ducky or something like that.

"Hey Kaiya," he called out.

"Oh hey Mark," said Kaiya as she and her little brother walked up to him with Kaiya holding a two pet boxes.

"You got yourself some pets huh?" said Mark.

"Yeah I got a kitten and my brother got a puppy," said Kaiya.

"Cute," said Mark.

"Are you here with anyone?" asked Kaiya.

"Yeah I'm here with Elizabeth," said Mark, "She's just inside."

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Elizabeth as she walked around the store looking for Mark. She stopped in front of the front window when she saw Mark standing outside with Kaiya.

'Kaiya?' she thought.

"Well don't let us keep you," said Kaiya.

"Its no big deal," said Mark.

"That store looks scary," said Akihiro.

"Yeah it probably is," said Kaiya.

"Full of spooky and creepy things," said Mark as he wiggled his fingers. Kaiya laughed.

Elizabeth watched a little bit upset.

'I hope they're just being friendly,' she thought.

"Can we go in?" asked Akihiro.

"Later after we go drop off the pets with our driver," said Kaiya.

"Oh," moaned Akihiro.

"Well you got to take care of your puppy kid," said Mark.

"See what I mean?" asked Hikaru showing Belle the horse store.

"Amazing," said Belle, "I wouldn't think they'd have a store like this."

"I know. I guess someone would have a lame idea like that," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru, I'll see you later," said Belle was she walked into the store.

"See you later," said Hikaru. He was about to walk off before when he saw something a few feet in front of him. It was Mark and Kaiya together.

'No!' thought Hikaru, 'Hell no! I don't care if he is some sort of bad boy from America! He is not taking her from me before I get a chance!'

"I should go in. Don't want to keep Elizabeth waiting," said Mark.

"See you at school Mark," said Kaiya as she and her brother walked off in another direction.

'Yeah I'll see you at school too, Mark!' thought Hikaru mad before walking off.

"Hey," said Mark.

"Hi," said Elizabeth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Mark, "I ran into someone from school."

"Its fine," said Elizabeth, "Hey uh Mark?"

"Yeah?" said Mark.

"Do you really like being with me?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure I do. Why else would I ask you out?" asked Mark.

"Okay, just wondering," said Elizabeth.

"I got to come back here with Elaina and maybe even Mom sometime!" Belle said happily as she came out of the horse store wit her purchases. "These people really know about horses!"

"That store is pretty cool huh?" she suddenly heard Mark say. She looked over and was shocked to see Mark walking out of a store with Elizabeth. She was even more surprised when they two of them took each other hands and started walking off together.

"I don't believe it! Here she is engaged to Kyoya and here she is cheating on him with her that stupid bad boy American! How dare she! I am so not going to let her get away with this!'


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Ah I can't stand this anymore!" said Maria starting to get impatient over not being able to find Belle.

"Well you know Belle is rather responsible. It's not like she can't meet up with us later," said Aiko.

"But why did she walk off on us?" asked Maria.

"Maybe she saw something else she wanted to look at," said Aiko.

"Still though, couldn't she had said something, or meet up with us by now?" said Maria, "It makes me wonder if she just didn't want to be around us, and if that was the case why did she agree to come with us in the first place?"

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings," said Aiko.

"I wouldn't have been hurt if she said no. All of the other girls did," said Maria.

"Yeah but they all had a legitimist excuse. Three had dates and one was stuck baby-sitting," said Aiko, "Look Maria, Belle's not your sister. She's a responsible young woman who can get herself home and not make stupid decisions. If we meet up with her again we'll meet up with her again. If not, her loss."

"Alright," said Maria.

"How about we go find a shop you want to look at. We haven't gotten a chance to yet," said Aiko.

"Alright," said Maria as the two started to walk off.

* * *

"Come on Takashi, I think I saw another ice cream shop down this way," said Hunny running down the side walk. Mori did his best to keep up.

"This place is so great!" said Hunny, "All these cute shops, the beautiful ocean. It's almost something out of a movie."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"You know what the one thing that we need though, don't you?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori, "Dates."

"You said it, not me," said Hunny giggling as he walked on.

* * *

"Oh pretty," said Maria looking in a window at big fake blue bird, "It sort of reminds me of a pet bird my mother got for my abuela one year, which was probity eaten two days later when my brother let the cat into the house."

"Ewe," said Aiko, "So I'm curious, how did you mother and father ever met up if he's from a commoner family?"

"My mom went to Equator for a research trip and she went a tour by my dad's family tour group and my mom being the carefree person she is accidentally got herself stuck on a rock and my dad had to save her," said Maria. Aiko giggled.

"That's sounds cute. At least she got to marry someone she loved, not like my mother," said Aiko, "My grandmother had engaged to some loser when she was 15 and my poor mom had her first kid by the time she was 18. The doctor thinks that may have had something do with her bad health now."

"Oh that's too bad. Hey wait, you said she was engaged to some loser. Are you actually talking about your father?" asked Maria.

"Yep," said Aiko, "I have no respect for that, that!" Maria was starting to get a little bit upset over hearing Aiko's voice starting to have a British accent again.

"Hey look an ice cream shop!" she said quickly trying to distract her.

"Oh yea!" said Aiko happily running to the ice cream shop.

"Aiko wait up," said Maria as she hurried after her smaller class mate.

"Oh I hope they have strawberry!" Hunny and Aiko both shouted right as both came to the front door. Both stopped when they happen to notice the other.

"Hunny-Sempi?"

"Aiko-Chan?"

"What are you doing here?" both asked at the same time.

"Aiko you really shouldn't run off like that!" said Maria.

"You shouldn't run off like that Mitsukuni," said Mori as both caught up to their friends. Maria gulped when she suddenly realized she was standing next to her.

"Oh, he hello Mori," she said.

"Hello Maria," said Mori.

"I'm, I'm a little surprise to see you here," said Maria timidly.

"Yes you too," said Mori.

"Well I'm happy you're here Aiko-Cham," said Hunny excitedly.

"Oh why?" asked Aiko.

"I made a pack with Takashi here the next time I saw you, I'd ask you out," said Hunny.

"Oh?" said Aiko surprised.

"So, since we're both here, how would you like to turn this into a date?" asked Hunny. Aiko could feel her heart jumping with joy.

"Yes!" she said.

"Yea!" said Hunny, offering her his arm, "Shall we go in together?" Aiko giggled and took it. The two were about to walk in when Hunny stopped.

"Oh wait," he said looking back at Mori and Maria, "Takashi don't you have something to ask Mari-Chan?"

"Huh?" said Maria looking over at Mori. Mori looked over at her.

"Maria would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"A, A, A, Date?" said Maria as her head started to spin.

"Maria, are you alright?" asked Aiko.

"I'm, I'm feeling a little bit light headed," said Maria.

"You know what would make you feel better? Some ice cream," said Hunny.

"Or at the very least some water," said Aiko.

"Uh no, no I'm fine," said Maria.

"Do you want to walk around a little bit before we go get our ice cream?" asked Aiko.

"Sure," said Maria timidly. She could feel Mori's arm around her shoulder.

"So I can help support you," he said.

"Uh sure," said Maria as she started walking.

'This is either the scariest or greatest moment of my life!' she thought.

"So have you been to any other ice cream shops yet Aiko-Chan?" asked Hunny as the two of them followed after the two.

"No, not really," said Aiko.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" said Hunny, "Especially since we're now on a date." Aiko giggled. She couldn't believe her good luck to actually be on a date right now with one of the cutest boys in the school.

'Nothing can spoil this moment,' she thought happily, 'Not even my sister Hana walking into a strip joint!'

"Aiko-Chan are you alright?" asked Hunny when he suddenly realized she was looking across the street from the water front to some of the more sleazy shops around the area including a seedy looking strip club. Both Mori and Maria turned around and looked at them.

"Everything okay?" asked Maria.

"Uh, well um," said Aiko still looking at the strip club she believed she just saw her sister walking into.

'That couldn't have been Hana. It just couldn't have been!' she thought, 'But then again.'

"I um have to go take care of something real fast! I'll meet you back at the ice cream shop!" she said as she started to take off.

"Aiko?" said Hunny as he watched her walk off across the street.

"Should we follow her?" asked Maria.

"I guess we could," said Hunny as the three upperclassmen started to follow the freshman.

* * *

Aiko wondered around the strip club not sure what to do next.

"Hey no minors here!" said the guard at the door.

"Uh well I um have to go in," said Aiko.

"I said no minors!" said the guard again pushing her away.

"Hey did you just push her?" asked Hunny as he ran up next to her.

"So what if I did? No minors means no minors!" said the guard.

"But we really need to get in!" said Hunny. He looked over at Aiko, "Right?"

"Yeah that's right," said Aiko.

"Well too bad, you're not getting in!" said the guard.

"Excuse me," said Mori walking up behind Hunny and Aiko with Maria.

"Uh," said the guard a little bit intimidate.

"Veamos en plese!" said Maria.

Uh okay, okay," said the guard as he moved aside for the four.

* * *

"Why did we come in here?" asked Hunny once they were in.

"Uh, I honestly don't know," said Aiko looking around the terrible place. There was no way this was her sister would be in a place like this. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Let's just go."

"**AND NOW GENTS HERE LIVE FOR A SPECAIL MATINAIE PERFOMRANCE, YOU'RE ALL TIME FAVORITE, HAPPY HANA!"**

Nearly all of the men started to cheer.

"Huh?" said Aiko looking towards the main stage. Out came her sister in a pink bunny costume, high heels and bunny ears.

"Hi boys," she said, "Ready to see me hop?" The men all started to cheer even louder.

"Oh my god!" said Aiko as she watched her sister begin to strip her bunny costume to show her in a pink bikini and start poll dancing.

"Aiko-Chan do you know her?" asked Hunny.

"She looks sort of like you," said Maria.

"I, I got to get out of here!" said Aiko as she turned and ran out of the club.

'I can't believe it!' she thought, 'Here we're struggling to make ends meet because of Grandmother and here she is making s special of herself! How could she!'


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Aiko wait up!" Aiko heard Maria call out as she ran out. Aiko ignored her as she ran out the back door straight into a group of men who were smoking.

"Hey what do we have here?" said one of the guys.

"You almost look like Hopping Hana," said another.

"Excuse me," said Aiko as she tired to get around them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guys grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone!" said Aiko.

"Strip for us and we'll let you go," said one of the men.

"No way," said Aiko as she struggled to pull free.

"Did you hear that boys?" said the leader, "I do believe this girl said she isn't going to strip for us." The other two laughed. "I think we should go ahead and strip her for her."

"No, leave me alone!" snapped Aiko. The men merely laughed as one reached over intended to start pulling her clothes, when all of a sudden a bluer flew past and the leader was knocked hard against the wall of the club.

"Don't you dare hurt Aiko-Chan!" said Hunny appearing in front of her as a shield for protection.

"Hey twerp, this is none of your business," said one of the other two guys as he tried walking towards the two of them, only to be lifted up by Mori and flung next to his friend. The third looked around scared before turning around to run away. He had barely started to run when he bumped into Maria. She grabbed him by his collar and actually managed to hoist him up.

"Es mejor que no te atrape hacer algo así otra vez entendido!" she snapped. The man nodded, obviously not understanding a work Maria was really saying.

"Fuera de aquí!" shouted Maria as she threw him down. The man ran off as fast as he could.

"Are you alright Aiko-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I'm fine," said Aiko, "Thank you for saving me." She hurried off.

"Aiko-Chan wait," said Hunny.

"I really need to get going!" said Aiko as she crossed the street back to the waterfront, "Where's the car?"

"Aiko are you okay? Did those men hurt you?" asked Maria.

"It's not them, it's just, it's just. I just really need to go home. Now where's the car?" said Aiko looking around upset. Maria looked at Hunny and Mori worried.

"I think I should go ahead and take her home. I was the one that brought her here," she said.

"Okay," said Hunny, "Maybe we can do this again some other time."

"Sure that would be nice," said Maria as she pulled out her phone to call her driver, "Oh and can you do me one more favor? If you see Belle can you tell her I took Aiko home?"

"Sure," said Mori. Maria blushed before looking away to talk to her driver and tell him where she was.

'I can't believe it. One of the best chances to really get to be with Mori and now it's ruined,' she thought sadly.

* * *

Elaina giggled as she and Kaoru sat k on a bench tighter near the water looking out at the sky, holding some empty drink cups.

"Kaoru, this has got to be one of the best days of my life," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was pretty nice for me too," said Kaoru putting his arm around her.

"I just wish I didn't have to worry too much about my leg this whole time," said Elaina, "Although it's nice to be able to get out that scooter for a little bit."

"Well then that's something we'll have to fix after it's healed huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yes, yes we will," said Elaina smiling brightly about the idea.

"Why don't I take care of this trash real fast," said Kaoru as he gathered up his cups and headed to a trashcan.

Elaina sighed happily as she looked out towards the water.

"Hey Belle-Chan!"

"Huh?" said Elaina turning around to see Hunny and Mori running over to her.

"Oh wait you're Elain-Chan huh?" said Hunny.

"Uh yes that's right," said Elaina, "It's nice to see you Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi. What are you doing here?"

"Well we were here to try and have a good time," said Hunny. Then we ran into Aiko-Chan and Mari-Chan and we thought we would be able to go on a date. But then…," Hunny stopped in mid sentence.

"Then what?" asked Elaina. Hunny looked up at Mori who shook his head.

"Then Aiko-Chan started to feel sick so Mari-Chan had to take her home. Then she asked if we had happened to see your sister to let her know they we home. Apparently they came here together," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Elaina, "Well if I see my sister I'll let her know."

"Are you here by yourself Elain-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Huh, oh-no, I'm here on a date with Kaoru," said Elaina.

"Oh really, that's so sweet!" said Hunny giggling, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, lots of fun, He's just off somewhere taking care of our trash. I think it's time we went home though. I better get in my scooter," said Elaina as she tried inching towards it. Next thing she knew Mori had her in his arms and helping into the scooter.

"Thank you Mori-Sempi," said Elaina. Mori smiled at her.

"Mori-Sempi, Hunny-Sempi?" said Kaoru as he walked up again surprised.

"Hi Kao-Chan!" said Hunny running at him and hugging him.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"We were here having a good time," said Hunny, "Sounds like you and Elain-Chan had a good time too."

"Yeah we did, even though we should really be getting home," said Kaoru.

"See you at school," said Hunny as he and Mori walked off.

"See you then," said Kaoru and Elaina waving and then walking off together as well.

"Elaina did you really have a good time with me today?" asked Kaoru as they made their way towards the waiting car.

"Yes I did," said Elaina.

"You're not just going out with me to just humor me are you?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Elaina, "Why?"

"Well it's just that, I don't know. When I saw you with Mori-Sempi I sort of, well, I don't know," said Kaoru.

"What did you think I was starting to get interested in Mori-Sempi?" asked Elaina giggling, "Kaoru I'm not interested in him at all. Believe me if I wasn't interested in you I would have let you know already and I sure wouldn't have agreed to go out with you today." Kaoru smiled at her.

"Sorry I guess I was being a little bit harsh huh?" he said.

"I think it was kind of sweet," said Elaina, "It makes me feel like you really do like me."

"Still though, what idiot is dumb enough to think someone's interested in someone else just by seeing them together?"

* * *

Hikaru banged his fist against the wall.

"That jerk!" she shouted! "How dare that stupid Mark-Sempi try and take Kaiya away from me! I know what I saw and I saw him and her together! I never even had a chance! I am so going to kill him when I see him next! I don't care if he's some bad boy from America!"

* * *

'I can't believe that stupid twin was interested in Hikaru,' thought Kaiya mad when she got home and took cat to her room.

"Here you go little fella," she said pulling out his box. The little thing immediately started to roman around the room exploring.

"I wonder what I should call you. I think I'll call you Mr. Tiddybits. You know you have it lucky little guy. You don't have to worry about things like love and girls. Especially considering that fact you're now only half a man," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya Duck!" shouted Akihiro as he ran into the room.

"What, what what's wrong?" asked Kaiya.

"Duck!" said Akihiro pointing to his puppy running around the room.

"Akihiro, don't let your puppy into my room with my kitten in here!" said Kaiya quickly grabbing her cat.

"You're pet's a stupid pet," said Akihiro, "Why did you get such a stupid pet?"

"He's not dumb, Cat's aren't dumb. Its boys who are dumb, particularly one boy," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya are you mad a boy?" asked Akihiro.

"Maybe a little," said Kaiya.

"Want me to punch him!" said Akihiro.

"Sure you do that buddy," said Kaiya laughing at her brother's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Belle you're home how was your day?" asked Belle's mother when she saw her daughter walking into the house.

"Terrible!" said Belle as she stormed off to her room without another word.

'How dare that bitch do something like that!' she thought mad, 'It's bad enough she went and got herself engaged to Kyoya-Sempi but then she has to start cheating on him behind his back! How dare she! I didn't think she was that cruel! I am so going to confront her at school!'

* * *

'Hmm,' thought Kyoya as he typed on his computer going over information for the newest club activities when he happened to come across Hikaru's name. His thoughts turned back to seeing him with Belle. The two of them really did look like they were on a date. He knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions but the idea that Hikaru was making a move on Belle actually made him feel, angry. He didn't really understand why he was so upset about either.

'Perhaps I should make sure to talk to Hikaru about him and Belle's relationship at school next time I see him!' he thought, 'I would like to think Belle could do a lot better then a man like him!'

* * *

"Kira you're home!" was the greetings Mark got when he got home.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Mark old man!" said Mark.

"When were you planning on telling me you were dating the daughter of our new rival?" asked his father.

"What are you talking about old man?" asked Mark.

"You said your date was Elizabeth Omirou. Her father is the president of the new company that's competing with us!" said his father.

"Well I didn't know, nor do I care. I just like spending time with Elizabeth.

"No don't you see this is perfect!" said his father, "If we arrange a marriage between the two of you we can just simply merge our two companies rather then have a nasty competition!"

"Are you suggesting that we use her as a pawn and a tool!" said Mark mad, "Because let me tell you something old man I will not let you use her like that! The only way I would ever want to marry her is if I want to for her! You leave her alone old man!" And with that he stormed off. His father stood there for a while, not sure what to do.

"I hope he doesn't get too mad when he finds out I already went and called her family about having a marriage meeting," he said.

* * *

"I'm home," Elizabeth practically sang when she came home. She had a really nice day with Mark; however she was a little bit upset about seeing Mark with Kaiya there.

'I shouldn't let that bother me,' she thought.

"Elizabeth can you come here real fast," said her father. Elizabeth walked into the room to see her mother and father both there looking serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"Honey when were you planning on telling us about you and our rival's son?" asked her father.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"Did you not know you were seeing Kira Timily, the oldest son of our rival asked her father?"

"You mean Mark?" asked Elizabeth.

"I think he goes by that too," said his mother.

"Well I didn't know he was a member of that family," said Elizabeth.

"Hmm well in either case we may not have to worry about this competition for too much longer. His father called asking for to arrange a marriage between you two," said her father.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"They want us to arrange a marriage between you and him," said her mother.

"I don't believe this! I'm not going through with that!" said Elizabeth as she ran out of the room.

'So that's it, he was just using me! He really does like Kaiya better. How Dare he!'


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

A maid walked up to Elaina and held up a pitcher."More juice Madam?" she asked sweetly

Elaina looked up from her breakfast, a small smile on her face as she nodded once.

"Yes please" she said politely, just as Belle walked into the room, her hair done up in a bun, that ironically was the same style as Elaina's hair.

"Hey Elaina..." Belle muttered as she continued to do online work.

"Hey Belle, Whatcha' doing'?" she asked as she scooted closer to her sister.

"Updating the stocks in the stables in France" she said as she yawned softly and rested her head on Elaina's blushed lightly and petted her sister's head. "Belle" she whined as her sister closed her eyes

"Well isn't this a cute scene," said the girls' mother walking into the room, "It reminds me when you two were babies and I find you two all over each other like that! It is just too cute!"

Elaina blushed more as her mother said that "mom!" she muttered chuckled lightly and ruffled Elaina's hair as she pulled away and smiled softly at her sister. "So do you wanna go ride the horses later? I think the weathers supposed to be sunny today."

"Mmm, sure~" she replied as she smiled back at her sister

"So Elaina tell me how did your date go with that nice Hitachiin boy?" asked her mother sitting down next to her eagerly awaiting for the details like a crazed friend more then a mother

Elaina blushed bright red and tried to hide her blush in her hands. "It went good" she mumbled through her fingers

"Well come on give us some details," said her mom, "Where did you go? What did you do? Did he treat you right? You do know what will happen if he didn't!"

"M-Mom!" she mumbled into her hands as her blush darkened, getting more embarrassed.

'I'll give you the details later' belle mouthed to her mother, a light smirk on her face

"Thank you" her mother mouthed back, "So then how's that hostess club going?"

"We're doing good, mother, and not to be rude, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late for classes" belle told her mother

"Aright see you girls later, I love you," said their mother.

* * *

"So what do you think about Duck Mommy?" asked Kaiya's brother.

"He's sweet honey," said his mother, "Kaiya didn't you get a pet too?"

"Yup," She said, holding up the fluffy rag doll.

"Oh he's adorable!" she smiled.

"His name is Mr. Tiddybits."

Her mother gave her a weird look. "Mr., Tiddybits?"

"Where did you get that stupid name?" asked her father.

"Oh I don't know dad, I thought he looked a lot like you," said Kaiya

"Watch it, Kaiya!" He yelled angrily, glaring.

"But you know, I think I'll call him Mr. Tiddy for short." She said, scratching behind one of his ears.

So what else happened while we were gone, anything good?" asked their mother

"Not really." She said, shrugging.

"What about that boy I'm going to beat up for you?" asked her brother.

"What was that?" asked her father.

"It's nothing, dad." She said.

"If it's nothing then you wouldn't have a problem telling me then would you?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"It's just this guy that ticked me off the other day is all it's not a big deal. He goes to my school."

"Oh really? Did I happen to mention I'll be at your school today to talk to the chairman about installing a shooting range for a trap shooting team? Maybe I should have a talk with this boy!" said her father

"I'm not sure that will work..." She said, imagining kids trying to shoot each other, amusing and dark thoughts forming into her head. "But it's not a big deal. If he does anything I'll tear his balls off and roast them on a stick."

"That's my girl, and I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the shooting range and I will still come and see the chairman so I'll be there to give you a ride home after your little club," said her father.

"Alright thanks daddy." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you- see ya then."

"See you then sweetheart," said her father as Kaiya and her brother headed out the door. Right as they did, a butler walked up to her mother with phone.

"Oh hi! I didn't realize you're in town!" she said happily.

"Who is it?" asked her father.

"An old friend," said her mother

* * *

"Elizabeth, honey? Why don't you say something? You haven't said anything since yesterday when you came home," said Elizabeth's mother during breakfast.

Elizabeth glanced up from her place at the table with the computer in front of her. "I am fine mother." She snapped, coldly.

Everyone at the table jumped at her outburst.

"Young lady you do not snap at your mother like that!" Said her father.

"I bet it was that stupid boy she's hanging out with!" Said her brother, "I told you he was no good and we should just forgo this whole marriage meeting!"

Elizabeth snapped her head up and glared at her brother coldly.

"Shut it, Eric." She snapped, furiously, before turning to her father. "And you are lucky I am not talking like that to you. As of now, you may be my biological father but don't think for one second I will treat you as such." She snapped before walking calmly out of the dining room and to her room.

"You see, I'm you telling having this marriage meeting is a bad idea. Look how disrespectable she's being! Do you want someone like that as son-in-law?"Asked Eric.

"Shut up Eric," said his father, "Elizabeth, get back here right now young lady!"

She narrowed her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. "I wish all of you would rot in hell." She screamed before slamming the door closed.

"Elizabeth!" shouted her mother.

"See it's all his doing!" said Eric.

"Okay that's enough. Elizabeth, come back here. It's time for school!" shouted her father

She narrowed her eyes at the door before shoving all her books in her bag, pulling on her uniform, picking up a big black book and a black rose before heading out her bedroom door to the rest of the house and storming out of the house her head held high

"What has gotten into that girl?" asked her mother, "It's like she's become a whole new person then my sweet little girl!"

"I blame that boy!" said Eric.

"Shut-up and get to school!" said his father, "I don't want to faultier this chance we getting by possibly merging out companies together alright!"

Elizabeth sat in the limo and started to pluck carelessly at the rose petals.

* * *

Mondays mornings sucked, especially this one. Aiko walked down the stairs slowly, her uniform was put on wrong and her hair was messy. Her features were set into anger as she sat down beside Akira without a word. She was in one of her moods.

Akira looked over at his sister. She had seemed to be a wreak ever since she came home from her day out with her friends. It scared him a little. With his father gone, his mother sick, and his other sister always away, Aiko was the only one he could rely on. But what would happen now with her like this?

Aiko blinked a few times at her plate of untouched food and she looked over at Akira who stared at her in worry. A pang of guilt swept over her as she realized she had left him with all the chores yesterday. "...good morning Akira...," her voice was rough and she swayed a little

"Good morning," he replied timidly, "so uh how was your day out yesterday?" He only asked to make conversation. He hopped she didn't take that the wrong way. He also hopped she wasn't feeling guilty about leaving him to do all the chores yesterday. It's not like she wouldn't let him go out to play with his friends and do most of the chores herself.

Aiko forced a smile, her eyes on her plate, "...it was okay...really..." she flashed him a fake smile just as Hana walked in. Aiko looked away, the air turning to ice

Just then they both heard the door open and soon they saw their sister walking past, looking tired.

"I can't believe she keeps going out and partying huh Aiko?" said Akira. Aiko didn't say anything, just watched Hana walked past.

Aiko stood up abruptly, her chair scraping the floor, "...Wait here Akira...," she said softly. She walked to the dining room and grabbed Hana's shoulder, "...how could you?" her voice was accusing.

"How could I what?" asked Hana, "Get stuck with a dumb bitch like you for a sister? I've been asking myself that for a long time." She pushed her sister away, "You better straighten up your cloths and hair. You wouldn't like it if Grandmother saw you like that."

Aiko grabbed her older sister's wrist, "you have no right to call me a dumb bitch when you go off and strip like some whore while Akira and I stay at home to fix the mess dad left!"

Hana looked at her shocked at first, but then recovered."What the hell are you talking about now?" she asked, "Is that what you think I'm doing? Come on, I am a professional dancer! Why would I lower myself like that? Don't you remember all of those dance classes I took? You are dumb!"

Aiko stared at her, looking more like their father, "...don't lie to me Hana! I saw you!" she felt her face heat up,"...I saw you...at the club...I followed you..."

Hana began to look even more upset."What the hell would you be doing in a strip joint?" She asked, "You're not even old enough! I don't know what you thought you saw but it wasn't me twerp. Now get the hell out of my way!" She shoved her sister over and hurried off fast.

Aiko's eyes widened as she hit the floor. "...Hana...we need to talk about this..." she yelled in frustration.

Hana ignored her and continue to walk away fast, almost in a run now.

"Aiko, everything okay?" asked Akira, "It's, it's time to go to school."

Aiko blinked at him and stood up, realizing Akira was getting taller. She gave him a small smile, "...yeah...I'm fine..."

"So should we go say good-bye to Mom?" asked Akira.

Aiko nodded and bounded up the stairs. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, peeking from behind the door.

Inside they saw their sister talking to their mother.

"I told you didn't I?" said their mother.

"Mom, its fine really okay?" said Hana, "Aiko doesn't know what she's talking about. This is one of the few options, okay?" she kissed her mom's forehead, "I can handle myself, I'm doing this for you and for them remember that."

Aiko blinked a few times and she didn't know why but she gripped Akira's hand. "...I think...I think I was wrong...," she choked.

"About what?" asked Akira confused, "What's Hana talking about?"

Just then Hana turned around and looked at them.

"What are you two doing! You're supposed to be heading to school!"

"We just came to say good-by Mom," said Akira.

"Well she's not feeling well! So get to school otherwise you'll be late!" said Hana.

Aiko pushed back the door and kissed her mothers forehead, "...I love you mom..." she pulled away and looked at Hana.

"What?" said Hana, "Don't you have to get to school or something loser!"

"Hana please contorl your temper," Said their mother, "Aiko, please go to school, you too Akira. I don't want you two to be late."

"You heard Mother, get going!" said Hana.

Aiko winced, "yes. Well go so you two can hide your secrets from us like we won't find out. How long were you planning to hide this from me!" Aiko felt anger flare. Not about them not telling her but that she couldn't take care of her family. She wasn't enough.

"Aiko, look at me!" said Hana grabbing her arms, "You are still a kid! The only thing you have to worry about right now is going to school and making sure Akira gets to school too aright! Now get going!" Hana practically dragged Aiko out of the room followed by Akira to the front door where Hana practically shoved the two out the door slamming it in their looked at Akira and took his hand, walking with him in silence

"Aiko what's going on? You don't think Hana's doing something bad?" asked Akira as they walked.

Aiko shook her head, "...no Akira...I think I'm the one who's been doing something bad..."

"What do you mean?" asked Akira confused, "You're not bad Aiko. You're nice."

Aiko smiled, "...I was wrong...and I have to fix things..." she pulled at his arm gently, "...come on...were going to be late for school."


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Belle and Elaina walked into school, holding hands, both looking identical, even their hair

"Elaina, hi!" said Kaoru running up to her, "how's your foot doing?"

Elaina looked back at him and smiled "Its doing better, I'm actually getting the cast removed tomorrow" she said as she dropped her sister's 's eyes widened a bit at this but sighed softly as she continued to walk.

"That's nice. I'll make easier when and if we go out again," said Kaoru.

She smiled and nodded in agreement "Yeah, it will" she said as a light blush appeared.

"Oh hi Belle," said Hikaru sounding board when he saw her walking away from her sister and his brother.

She sighed softly "Hey Hikaru" she said as she yawned.

"So I see your sister's still seducing my brother, nice," said Hikaru.

"I was only joking. I think it's nice those two are getting together, and don't have to worry about some badass wannabe trying to steal his girl!" said looked at him confused. "Eh?"

"On never mind, just know, there will probably be some confrontation today in the host club when I see Mark-Sempi!" said Hikaru.

She blinked and looked a bit confused. "How come? Mark likes Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah then why was he with Kaiya the other day?" said Hikaru before walking off mad.

She shrugged. "Maybe they bumped into each other, like we did."

"Sure that was it!" said Hikaru still walking away.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you like Kaiya, but you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You have to consider every possibility"

"Whatever, I'm still talking to him about it!" said Hikaru.

She groaned. "Fine, fine" she muttered as she walked past him to head to her class.

* * *

"Um Elizabeth is everything aright? You seem upset," said Haruhi in the club room, "Did your date not go well?"

She smiled sweetly at her. "It went just fine." She though her hands were clenched so hard into fists that her knuckles had turned white and the black rose that she always kept was in shredded bits on the table.

Haruhi looked at her a little bit disturbed."Um I think that rose is all out of petals there Elizabeth," she said.

"Hmm?" She glanced at the rose. "Hmm, bloody rose." She muttered under her breath before she opened her black book and started to read through it.

"Hi I'm here," said Maria walking into the room."Oh hello Maria-Sempi," said Haruhi."You haven't seen Aiko around have you?" asked Maria."No, not since class, she's been keeping to herself a lot," said Haruhi, "Elizabeth?"

"I've yet to see Miss Aiko-san." She said not looking up from her book.

"Oh okay, well then I guess I will stay here until she gets here," said Maria as she sat down. There was an awkward silence all around the club room."So uh Haruhi, how did your date go with Tamaki?" asked Maria trying to break the silence."Great, Tamaki was just like how he usually is, a sweet gooey and occasionally annoying person," said Haruhi."That does sound like him. What about you Elizabeth how did your date go?" asked Maria.

"It was going just fine until Kaiya turned up. I thought she was with Hikaru." She almost growled.

"What?" said the other two girls confused.

Her fists were shaking in pure fury by this point. "And to top it all off my father and his father are planning to arrange a marriage between us! Which means that bloody ponce was just using me to join our families companies!"

"Wait I'm confused, who are we talking about?" asked Maria.

"Mark." She scowled at the table. "Mark Timily."

"Really?" said Maria, "So then Mark's been using you this whole time?"

"Probably since I met him!" She growled.

"Too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts," Kaiya sang obnoxiously, entering the room and doing a little jig

Elizabeth glanced at her before sitting back down and snatching up and rose out of the vase and started to rip the petals off.

"Poor flower," Kaiya smirked, "What did it ever do to you?"

Elizabeth ignored her as she furiously pulled out her notebook and started to draw a picture of her brother with a knife through his head.

Kaiya curiously peered over her shoulder at the drawing. "Hey that doesn't suck, where'd you learn to draw?"

The pencil broke in her hand but she took a deep breath. 'Mother didn't spend all that money on those anger management lessons for nothing.' She thought to herself.

"Umm... your pencil just died..." She said, looking at her a little funny. "You okay?"

All of the girls all turned around to see Aiko walking into the club room."Aiko here you are," said Maria, "How are you doing today?"

Aiko smiled at them, "...I'm okay...what about you?"

"Fine I just hadn't seen you all day," said Maria, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened the other day."

Aiko smiled again, "...I'm fine...it was just a misunderstanding..." she mumbled as she sat down.

"Oh okay," said Maria."What what happened?" asked Kaiya.

"...I saw..." Aiko blinked, "...I thought I saw my sister stripping...but...I was wrong...," she lied.

"Your sister's a stripper?" Kaiya said.

Aiko pulled at her hair, "...No..." Why was she lying?

"Oh okay then," said Kaiya."So then that wasn't your sister we saw?" asked Maria.

Aiko stood up and grabbed a cookie, "...no...it wasn't. I was wrong..." she flashed a cute smile and bit her cookie nervously.

"Oh well that's good then," said Maria.

Aiko continued to smile and she twirled until she grew sick to her stomach.

"Aiko are you okay? You look pale," said Haruhi.

Aiko shook her head and sat on the ground, staring at the ground, "...I...I'm okay..." she forced a smile.

"Are you sure, Do you want to go see the nurse?" asked Haruhi.

Aiko looked and nodded, "...I think so..." she stood up slowly.

"Would you like me to take you?" asked Maria.

Aiko smiled at her and nodded, "...yes please..." Aiko walked ahead as they walked down the hall.

* * *

The two sisters got just in time to see Maria and Aiko walking out of the club room, Aiko looking a little bit pale.

"Are you alright Aiko?" the twins asked at the same time, as they walk up to them, their hands intertwined.

Aiko flashed them a dazzling smile, "yea. I'm just feeling a little suck..." she felt her cheeks heat up, she hadn't expected them to care so much.

"Well you should go to the nurse if you feel sick. I have to go for my medication anyway. Do you want to come with me?" Elaina offered in her typical sort of shy tone.

Aiko nodded, "...okay..." she smiled at her and held her stomach. "I'll help escort you both," said Maria.

Belle sighed softly "I'll go to the hostess club and help with something" she muttered before kissing her sister's cheek goodbye and walking blushed lightly and looked at the ground.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed in pure annoyance as he started to pick at the eraser on the pencil, furiously, when Belle came in.

Belle looked at Elizabeth confused when she saw this reaction. She walked over to the female and said. "Um... Elizabeth, are you mad at me?" she asked rather bluntly

"Looks like she's fucked off at her pencil if you ask me" said Kaiya playing with the broken half lying on the floor with her foot. "Oh, Larry- outlet time together was short but beautiful.

Belle chuckled lightly at what she said.

"Hmm? No, of course not, Belle," Elizabeth said after taking a deep breath.

Belle nodded once, "Okay."

"Larry says otherwise" she said, placing the pencil in a tissue box as if it were a casket.

"Are you mad at me?" Elizabeth asked Belle ignoring Kaiya.

Kaiya pulled out some pens and pencil as and positioned them around as if they were mourning at a funeral. She then made one of them talk: "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Belle raised an eyebrow "eh?"

'What?' Elizabeth thought confused.

"Kaiya sure has a vivid imagination," said Haruhi as Kaiya continued her funeral for Elizabeth's pencil.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hey uh Belle?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm?" muttered Belle as she looked over to the short haired female

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about possibly doing a cos play for the hostess club. I would have liked to talk about it with your sister or Aiko but neither one is here. Where is your sister by the way? Is she okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, she's just getting her medication. I think it would be a good idea and attract more guests," said Belle.

"Do you have any good ideas of what our first theme should be?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, animals, maybe?"

Elizabeth glanced in their direction before flipping open her phone andglaring at it before flipping it close.

Belle glanced over at Elizabeth and raised on eyebrow

"...Elizabeth, are you alright?" Aiko asked in a small voice."Aiko, Maria, Elaina, I didn't realize you were back," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," Maria nodded.

Elaina smiled softly and nodded, walking over to her sisters side

"Fine," Elizabeth lied badly lied badly

"...and this concludes our services." Kaiya finished from the other end of the room, making the 'preacher' pen walk away. She sighed, stretching her arms out and noticed Elizabeth across the room, looking fucked all to hell.

"Hmm, you seem mad. Don't tell me, let me guess: you found out you're a cup size smaller than you were wearing and it's damaged your ego?" She teased, trying to cheer her up a little. "Or was it what me and Mark were doing the other day in his mother's bedroom?"

Elizabeth slammed her phone down on the table and stood up abruptly, causing the chair to topple over. A dark aura formed around her much like Kyoya and Hunny's.

* * *

Aiko looked around wide-eyed, everything was swirling she walked away from them and gripped her stomach as she leaned against the wall. She took her phone out and dialed slowly. She pressed the phone to her ear, "...grandmother...?"

* * *

"Nice aura," Kaiya commented, "So then you do like him then, huh? It was pretty obvious." The other hostess had backed away to the other side of the room.

"Kaiya, what are you doing! Get back, it's too dangerous!" One of them whispered.

"You should see my mom when she gets mad." She suddenly stopped smiling and shuddered nervously. "So anyways are you going to ask him out, or are you doing the cliché wait for the guy to ask you 'cause it's manly and masculine?" She said the 'manly and masculine' with some base in her voice

Belle and Elaina both blinked as they looked at the female. Belle walked over to her, examining her.

"I'm assuming you want today off? If not, you're going to need to calm down for the guests, please." Belle said, only to suddenly sneeze into her arm.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes widened, and she started searching the floor quickly, on her hands and knees.

"I don't have time for you to worship me now, Mortal!" Kaiya said, seeing her on her hands and knees. "Lizzy has something she needs to tell me!"

"The...First move...?" Elizabeth finally turned around slowly to glare at Kaiya. "He actually did ask me to a date! We were having quite a nice time when all of sudden I see him chatting you up! What did he ask you for a bite with his mates? But after what my father told me I now want nothing to do with that pompous, pretty, bloody bad boy wanker!"

Kaiya looked confused. "Wait. I talked to Mark? Really? When?"

* * *

Aiko's vision blurred as she spoke deafly. She found herself explaining and tearing up. "...I'm sick..." she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. ...I need you...," she choked. It was a lie. She needed anyone.

"Aiko, are you alright?" asked Maria walking over to her side, "Do you need to go back to the nurse? I told you that you should you could stay there for a moment longer and didn't have to come back with us."

Kaiya turned around, saw something was wrong, and knelt down next to her.

"Can you walk?" She asked her.

Aiko nodded and her eyes widened as she fell into Kaiya's arms.

Kaiya kept one hand on her back and moved her other under her knees, lifting her up 'bridal style.

'"Where's the nurses office?" Kaiya asked urgently, noticing her skin growing paler

Aiko gripped her shirt and stifled a cry, "...I want my mommy."

"It's okay, we'll call her," She said soothingly, "Do you need to go to thehospital?"

Aiko shook her head, her cheeks pink. She rested her head on Kaiya's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Belle was still on the floor, searching for something.

Haruhi looked back and forth between Aiko and Belle wondering what she should do first. Everything seemed to be falling into chaos.

"Hey, is nobody going to tell me where the nurse's office is!" Kaiya snapped urgently. She looked back down and saw her eyes close.

"I know where it is. I can show you!" said Maria.

"Aiko, are you awake?!" Kaiya said shaking her slightly, not rough but enough that would get her attention.

Elizabeth blinked and walked slowly over to Aiko. "Does your mom have a cell phone number?" She asked her gently, already taken out her own cell.

Aiko squeezed her eyes open. "...I'll be fine...Haruhi...stay with Belle...I just need to get out of here."

Belle muttered something under her breathe before rubbing her temples.

"I'll be back" she said before exiting the frowned as she ran after her sister.

"Belle! Wait up!" she called, exiting the room as-well, catching up with her sister.

"Belle, did you loose something?" Elaina asked.

"Yeah... I lost my contact..." Belle muttered, frustrated with herself.

"Ooooh!" Elaina said, getting it. "Well, I'll text mom to order another box. You have your glasses right?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side nodded at Elaina before walking off, and Elaina headed back.

* * *

"Maria are you going to stand there all day or are you going to show me where the nurses office is!" Kaiya yelled, pissed off and frustrated. Something was obviously really wrong. What the hell was everyone's problem!? She ran out of the host club room fast, rushing down the halls and looking for any signs that might point out where the nurse's office was. She didn't really know where she was going, but she certainly wasn't going to stand there and do nothing.

"Kaiya wait!" Maria shouted running after the two, "Don't worry Haruhi I'll make sure they get there in time." She ran as fast as she could after Kaiya and Aiko.

"It'll be okay Aiko you'll see!" she said.

Aiko nodded, "...yes...but please...just...take me out of here..." she clutched her chest, hurting.

Kaiya panted hard, shifting Aiko's weight to one arm and pulling out her cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

'I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'd rather look dumb than take any chances.' She thought, still running like crazy trying to find it. Her chest tightened, making it hard to talk when emergency cervices picked up

* * *

Elizabeth quickly went through her contacts and glared at marks name butsighed anyway. She carefully hit 'call' and listened to it ring. "It'll bebetter if the hosts know what happened." She explained to Haruhi once shenoticed the look she got from her. Haruhi nodded her head.

'Maybe getting Kyoya here will help get things in order,' she thought.

* * *

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My friend," Maria shouted into her phone, "is really sick and I don't know what's wrong. My other friend is taking her to the nurse's office,"

"Where's your location?"

"Ouran Academy,"

Kaiya stopped to let Maria catch up in the hall.

"Maria, Where's the nurses office?!" Kaiya skidded to a stop just in front of them.

"It's outside of the locker rooms on the first floor," said Maria. Kaiya groaned.

'Are you kidding me? I was just there!' she thought, mad.

"Is she okay?" Maria asked."Just peachy, what's it look like!" She rasped caustically, running back down to the first floor again.

"We're sending help." Said the woman on the line, meanwhile.

Aiko held Kaiya's arm, "...Kaiya..."her vision was blurred and she felt useless."...Kaiya...I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you work so hard."

"Don't mention it," Her shoes smacked the floor hard and any other people she passed by looked at her strangely. Not that she really cared, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She opened the door to the nurses office and the nurse turned around to see Aiko and a worn out Kaiya.

"Aiko?" Kaiya put her down on the bed, rasping and wheezing hard, air barley coming in and out in high pitched whistles. She watched the nurse putting her fingers by Aiko's neck for a pulse, when suddenly found it hard to breath.

Her chest was killing her. She stumbled, leaning against the wall, one hand on her chest.

"Kaiya are you alright?" asked Maria running up to her.

"Just, need, to, catch, my breath," said Kaiya in between breaths.

"You know I could have carried Aiko real easily," said Maria. Kaiya looked up at Maria.

"Now, you say, something!" she said.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Belle snatched her glasses from her locker and placed the thin blacked rimmed spectacles on her face, framing her face rather nicely. She rubbed her temples again, before heading back to the room, only to bump into Kyoya.

"Oh hello Belle," said Kyoya politely enough.

"Hello Kyoya-Sempi," said Belle also politely.

"Is everything going alright in the hostess club?" asked Kyoya.

"Not really unfortunately," said Belle, "I lost my contacts and poor Aiko seems to have come down with something so Kaiya and Maria-Sempi had to take her to the nurse's office."

"Oh dear that does not sound good," said Kyoya as he turned to go the nurse's office as well. Belle followed after him.

"Are you going to do something?" she asked.

"Well I should see if there's anything I can do seeing as how my family is big in the medical field," said Kyoya.

"Oh yes I see," said Belle.

* * *

Haruhi sat in hostess club room rubbing her eyes in frustrations.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Elaina.

"I feel bad. I feel like we were all too busy focusing on other things that we didn't realize Aiko was getting sick," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you didn't do anything wrong," said Elaina.

"I just feel that as the president of the club I should have been more alert as to what was happening with the members of the club," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe she's just not feeling well today. Maybe it's nothing too serious at all," said Elaina. Haruhi nodded her head.

"Is there anyway we can get Aiko's family's number?" asked Elaina.

"Well maybe I can look it up on Belle's notebook," said Elaina. She walked over to her sister's bag and pulled it out. "Okay let's see. It lists her contact information to either her brother or grandmother. We should probably try the grandmother first."

"Hmm," said Elizabeth as she dialed up the number.

"Yes?" said a crusty voice.

"Uh hello, is this Mrs. Yamasaki?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" asked the old woman.

"Are you Aiko Kichida's grandmother?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, why may I ask?" asked Mrs. Name.

"My name is Elizabeth Omirou and I'm in the same club as your granddaughter," said Elizabeth.

"And you're telling me this because?" said Mrs. Yamasaki.

"Well she sort of past out in our club room and we're thinking we may have to take her to the hospital," said Elizabeth.

"Oh dear, She's so much like her mother always getting sick," said Mrs. Yamasaki.

"Um okay, is there anyway we can get in hold of her mother by chance?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I don't know. I have a hard time getting in contact with that woman sometimes myself. Just call me if it's anything serious," said Mrs. Yamasaki before suddenly hanging up.

'Wow,' thought Elizabeth, 'Hard to imagine Aiko being related to someone like that.'

"Do you have the brother's number?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said Elaina.

"Hello?" said a much friendlier voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello is this Akira Kichida, Aiko Kichida's brother?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," said the boy.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Omirou. I'm in your sister's club. There was an incident with your sister in our room. She sort of fainted," said Elizabeth.

"Oh no!" said Akira, "Where is she now?"

"At the nurse's office, we may have to take her to the hospital," said Elizabeth.

"Oh no," said Akira.

"Yeah, we're sorry, is there anyway we can get in contact with your mother?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uh hang on a second," said Akira. There was a short pause on the phone before he got back on.

"I'm sorry, but she's asleep," he said.

"Well can you wake her up?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! The more sleep she gets the better. Do you know what's wrong with Aiko at the moment?"

"No sorry not at the moment," said Elizabeth.

"Will could you please call us again should you find out or it get's too serious? I can also have my mother call when she wakes up," said Akira.

"Sure thing," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you for calling," said Akira before hanging up.

"Well that was all a dead end," said Elizabeth.

"Well, should we just go ahead and head to the nurse's office ourselves?" asked Haruhi.

"Well hang on. Don't forget we still have a club room to manage," said Elaina, "Why don't we just call Maria or Kaiya and ask one of them to send us updates should Aiko's condition improve or worsen."

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," said Haruhi.

"I do wonder where Belle is though. I thought she was only gong to get her glasses," said Elaina looking to the door.

* * *

"Kaiya are you feeling any better?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," said Kaiya nodding her head, "It's like I said, I just needed to catch my breath a little."

Both looked past the door from the waiting room to the clinic where they could barley see the canopy bed that Aiko was laying in. "Do you think she's doing okay?"

Just then Kyoya walked into the office.

"What's he doing here?" asked Kaiya. Kyoya immediately walked over the nurse.

"What are the symptoms?" he asked her.

"Oh I have her chart right here," said the nurse handing it to him.

"Can he do that?" asked Kaiya.

"Well my family was the one that got her the job and paid to make sure this clinic was put in and kept up to date like this," said Kyoya before looking down at the chart, "Has an ambulance been sent for?"

"Uh yes, I called for one while we were heading here," said Maria.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "You did the best you could. Thank you for that."

"Yes of course," said the nurse.

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Maria.

"No, especially if she gets treated right away," said Kyoya.

"Were you able to at least get in contact with her family?" asked Maria.

"Well hopefully my sister's on top of it," said Belle as she pulled out her phone.

"Belle where are you?" asked Elaina once she answered.

"I ran into Kyoya-Sempi in the hallway and told him about Aiko condition. Naturally he waned to see if there was anything he could do seeing as his family is so big in the medical field," said Belle.

"Oh I see," said Elaina.

"Was there any luck in getting in contact with Aiko's family?" asked Belle.

"Well sort of," said Elaina, "We were able to contact both her grandmother and brother however neither one seemed able to come to Aiko's side at the moment."

"Oh," said Belle, "Well hopefully Aiko's condition isn't too serious that they need to drop everything to come to her side just yet."

"Yes," said Elaina, "How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine for the most past. She's resting and waiting for the ambulance," said Belle, "Oh good they're here."

The paramedics were quick to get Aiko onto a stretcher and carry her out of the nurse's office. The other four quickly followed after her.

"Do we all need to fallow?" asked Belle.

"Well I think it would be nice if one of us would go the hospital with her," said Kaiya.

"I'll go," Maria volunteered.

"Very well," said Kyoya as he helped Maria into the ambulance.

"I'll call the minute something changes," she said right before the doors closed.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" asked Kaiya.

"I'm sure she'll bounce back. She'll be under the best of care with my family's doctors and hospital staff," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Kaiya.

"Now why don't you two return to your club room?" said Kyoya.

"Huh, oh sure," said Kaiya.

"Thank you for your help Kyoya-Sempi," said Belle smiling at him.

"Of course," said Kyoya smiling back at her.

'Hmm?' thought Kaiya when she saw the two of them exchanging smiles.

"Hey Belle," said Kaiya as the two of them walked back to the host club.

"Yes?" said Belle.

"Do you like Kyoya-Sempi or something?" asked Kaiya.

"Well I think he's skillful, reasonable, resourceful and very intelligent," said Belle.

"No I meant do you like him in the same way that like say Tamaki-Sempi likes Haruhi?" said Kaiya.

"I don't know," said Kaiya, "It's none of my business really. I was just trying to make conversation."


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Belle and Kaiya continued to keep walking back towards the club room when they heard someone behind them. Both turn and saw Kyoya was behind them.

"Heading back to the club room Sempi?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes," said Kyoya as he managed to walk past the two girls. He stopped and cast a glance at Belle. "I do hope your ankle heals soon Belle."

"Oh yes thank you," said Belle.

"And her sister's leg as well?" said Kaiya.

"Oh yes I'm sure she'll heal soon as well," said Kyoya as he kept walking towards the host club room. Kaiya looked over at Belle who was watching Kyoya walk off and soon out of sight.

"Hey Belle can I ask you a flat out question?" she asked.

"Of course fire away," said Belle.

"Who do you like Kyoya-Sempi or Hikaru?" asked Kaiya.

Belle looked stunned.

"What made you assume I liked Hikaru?" she asked, "Was it because he's a twin and I'm a twin and both our twins seem interested in each other?"

"Well there's that but there's something else that sort of been bothering me," said Kaiya.

"What is it?" asked Belle.

"Well I was at that new waterfront this weekend with my brother and I saw the two of you together," Kaiya admitted, "It sort of bother me a little."

"It bothered you?" said Belle, "Well me and Hikaru just ran into each other. I had gone there with Maria-Sempi and Aiko remember? We had talked about it the Friday before. And while we were there I got kind of separated from them and wondered around on my own. Then I ran into him and he told me he had come with Kyoya-Sempi and the two of them got separated as well. We just talked really, nothing happened. Then afterwards we both went our separate ways."

"Oh," said Kaiya, not wanting to admit she felt a little bit embarrassed, "That makes sense. I mean I ran into Mark-Sempi."

"Why would it bother you though?" asked Belle.

"Did I say it bothered me?" said Kaiya trying to hide her feelings.

"Yes you did," said Belle, "And I'm curious as to why. Could it be that you like Hikaru?"

"And why would you care if I do?" asked Kaiya.

"Well if were under the impression that I may be interested in him and it bothered you then I'd want to know so that there's no awkwardness between us if we're going to be club members," said Belle.

"Well I guess I can be honest with you, I think he's funny," said Kaiya.

"Is that it?" asked Belle.

"Oh look we're here," said Kaiya opening the club doors where a few customers were being served with Haruhi, Elaina and Elizabeth.

"Hi Belle," said her sister happily.

"Hi Elaina," said Belle calmly walking over to her sister.

"Where's Maria-Sempi and Aiko?" asked Haruhi, "Is Aiko okay?"

"Well Aiko's currently being taken to the hospital and Maria-Sempi agreed to go with her," said Belle.

"Oh god," said one of the guests.

"Is Aiko going be okay?" asked another.

"We don't know yet," said Kaiya, "We don't even know what really happen."

"Any luck in getting in contact with her family?" asked Belle.

"No dead ends all around," said Elizabeth, "Her grandmother seem to care less unless it became something dyer. And her brother said it maybe hard to get in contact with their mother since she was fast asleep and it's hard to wake her up most of the time."

"Is that healthy?" asked Kaiya.

"I think I remember hearing from somewhere that her mother's rather ill," said Elaina.

"Oh poor Aiko, sounds like her whole family's filled with trouble," said Kaiya.

* * *

"Aiko, Aiko, can you hear me Aiko?" said one of the doctors in the hospital.

"I want my mother," said Aiko.

"Well get her don't worry, but I need you to stay awake okay?" said the doctor.

"Okay," said Aiko.

"We need to get some blood into her fast," said the doctor, "And we need some fluids stat!"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Maria as she tried running after them.

"She's in shock, but don't worry you did the right thing by bringing her here. Your friend's going to be okay," said the doctor, "You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"Sure," said Maria timidly as she went and took her seat. She sat there for a moment before she reached over and pulled out her phone.

"Excuse me gentlemen," said Belle when her phone went off. She walked over by herself to answer, "Hello?"

"Belle, any luck at getting in contact with Aiko's family?" asked Maria.

"I'm afraid not, both numbers my sister and Elizabeth tried didn't seem to get to anyone," said Belle, "How is she?"

"The doctor said since we got her here in time she's going to be okay for the most part. She just really wants her mother," said Maria.

"I'm sorry, I wish we could be more help," said Belle.

"I'm Aiko will understand," said Maria, "Thanks anyway. I'll call if anything comes up."

"Thanks," said Belle. Maria sighed sadly when a thought came to her as she made another call.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanted to come here Madam?" asked Maria's driver when they pulled up in front of the strip joint she had visited that weekend.

"Yes," said Maria as she got out, "Stay here I'll be right back." She walked straight up to the front door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked the bouncer.

"Get out of my way now!" snapped Maria in Spanish.

"Okay, okay," said the bouncer immediately moving aside for her. Maria stormed in and looked around before heading to the bar.

"Can I help you?" asked the bartender.

"Hopping Hana please," said Maria.

"She's in the back changing why?" asked the bartender.

"Where's the dressing room?" asked Maria.

"Why do you want to know?" asked the bartender.

"Just tell me!" said Maria again in Spanish.

"Uh it's back there," said the bartender pointing.

"Gracias," said Maria heading to the changing room. She stormed in and looked around. "Hopping Hana?" she called out.

"Yes?" called out the girl she had seen before, "I'm sorry but I'm too busy to give out autographs at the moment."

"I'm not here for an autograph," said Maria walking up to her, "Is your last name Kichida?"

"And what if it is?" Hana asked looking into her mirror.

"Do you have a sister named Aiko?" asked Maria.

"Yeah why?" asked Hana.

"She's in the hospital!" said Maria.

"What, what happened?" asked Hana finally looking up from her mirror.

"The doctors said she went into shock," said Maria.

"Oh no!" said Hana.

"Yes, and we had a hard time getting a hold of anyone in your family. Your grandmother doesn't seem to care and your brother said that your mother's too sick to do anything," said Maria.

"Yeah that sound a bit right," said Hana, "But what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to come to the hospital so that Aiko has some family support," said Maria.

"Well sorry but I am kind of busy," said Hana.

"Get outside right now!" Maria ordered Spanish, "I will not ask twice!"

"Um okay," said Hana as she stood up and headed out with Maria.

"Hana where do you think you're going?" asked the bartender.

"My sister's in the hospital. I need to go," said Hana.

"The hell you do," said bartender, "your shift's not over! You leave and you're fired!" Hana looked torn.

"Excuse me sir," said Maria walking up to him.

"What?" asked the bartender trying to hide the fact that he looked he was scared of her.

"She is coming with me so she can see her sister! And you will not fire her for it understood!" she shouted in Spanish once again.

"Um if you want her to go with you she can. She won't lose her job for it," said the bartender.

"Gracias," said Mara ushering Hana out to her waiting limo.

* * *

When the two arrive at the hospital immediately led her to Aiko's room.

There a nurse was taking care of her.

"How is she?" asked Maria.

"She'll be fine. The doctors want to keep her overnight for observation," said the nurse.

"Aiko?" said Hana walking over to her sister's bed. Aiko looked over at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your friend came and got me," said Hana "Came all the way down to my work to do it."

"Your work?" said Aiko. Hana sighed.

"I am a stripper Aiko. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"But why?" asked Aiko.

"Well with Grandmother cutting us off with almost everything I had to find someway to help support the family. And well when some of the servants were moving out I overheard one of the maids' friends that were helping her tell her about this new job she had stripping that paid really well. So since I was a good dancer I figured I'd give it a try. And so far it's been paying really well that we can at least afford most of Mother's medical bills," Hana explained.

"Wait you've been doing that to help with the family?" asked Aiko.

"Mostly Mother's medical bills. I just didn't want to tell you and Akira because I didn't want to see you two worry about more then you're just your school work at the moment. If you two can get a good education then you can get better jobs and then hopefully not have to be so dependent on Grandmother anymore," said Hana.

"Oh Hana," said Aiko as she reached over and hugged her sister, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you."

"It's okay," said Hana, "I didn't mind. It was the best the way to keep my secret if you just thought I was just a partying all the time." Aiko started to cry as she hugged her sister tighter. Maria quietly tiptoed out of the room to leave the two sisters alone.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

XelainatxBelle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnyloverMaria Tanaka-Martinez

Maria slowly walked down the hallway deciding it was best to go home at this point. Then she heard someone calling her.

"Hey uh Maria, right?"

She turned around to see Hana walking up to her.

"Yes?" Maria asked.

"Listen I was wondering, I hate to ask since you've already gone and done so much for Aiko and me," said Hana.

"But?" said Maria.

"But I was just wondering if you could go and get our brother Akira and bring him here," said Hana, "I know he'd want to be with Aiko if she's like this. They're really close."

"Of course I can," said Maria, "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you so much," said Hana. Maria nodded and hurried out of the hospital to where her limo was still waiting.

"Where to Madam?" asked her driver.

"To The Kichida Estate please to get my friend's brother so we can bring him back here," said Maria.

"Of course Madam," said her driver, taking off fast.

* * *

Maria quickly ran to Aiko's front door and knocked on it. It was soon answered by a little boy who almost looked like Aiko's twin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you Akira Kichida, Aiko and Hana Kichida's brother?" asked Maria.

"Yes," said Akira.

"My name is Maria Tanaka-Martinez, I'm a friend and club mate of your sister Aiko," said Maria.

"Oh well I'm sorry but she's not here," said Akira, "I think she may be…,"

"In the hospital?" said Maria, "I know I went there with her and know I'm here to see if you'd like to go up there to see her."

"Yes, yes please!" said Akira, "Just let do one thing real fast!" He quickly ran up stairs. He soon came back down with a jacket, "I had to make sure our mother was still asleep and alright."

"That's fine, let's go," said Maria leading the small boy to the waiting limo. When they got to hospital Maria quickly led Akira to Aiko's room. The minute they walked in, Akira ran over and flung himself at his sister.

"Oh Aiko!" he said hugging her tight and crying, "I was so scared when they said you were going to the hospital! I can't stand the idea of loosing you!"

"Shh, shh, its okay Akira," said Aiko stroking her brother's hair, "I'm alright see? I'm just going to spend the night here and if the doctors think I'm healthy enough I'll be able to go home."

"Okay," said Akira calming down a little.

"There's my big strong brother," said Akio smiling to help try and make him feel better.

"You didn't tell Mom about this did you?" asked Hana. Akira shook his head.

"Even if I had wanted to I couldn't, she was still asleep when I left the house," he said.

"Good let's keep it that way for now," said Hana.

"Agreed," said Akira and Aiko.

"Um," said Maria. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I hate to be rude but I should be getting home…,"

"Oh yes of course Maria," said Aiko, "please don't think you're being rude. Thank you for all you've done."

"Of course," said Maria, "I was just going to say that I can send back one of my drivers here to help make sure Hana and Akira get home alright."

"Oh no Ms. Tanaka-Martinez, you don't have to do that!" said Akira.

"Yeah Maria you're fine," said Aiko. Maria held up her hand.

"Please it's no big deal. This is what friends do for friends right?" she said, "I'll come back tomorrow Aiko take care okay?" said Maria.

"You sure have a nice friend there Aiko," said Akira.

"Yeah, I do," said Aiko.

* * *

The next morning when Akira came down stairs he was surprised to find Hana there setting a place for him at the table. It was only a cereal bowl along with a cereal box.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Because if Aiko in the hospital someone has to make sure that you get some breakfast and get to school on time," said Hana, "Now hurry up and eat so you can get to school. I'm going to go up and check on Mom. Then I'm going to the hospital to check on Aiko. God it's times like this I wish we still had at least one servant so that we had someone here to help look after Mom."

"Well maybe I should skip school so I can look after Mom," said Akira.

"No you are going to school! You stay home, Mom may catch on that something's wrong plus you need to stay focused so you don't fall behind alright?" said Hana.

"Okay," said Akira a little bit shaken.

"Good, I'll come and pick you up after school to take you to the hospital if Aiko's still there," said Hana.

"Okay," said Akira.

"I'd take you to school but I think my car is still at," Hana paused before she said, "At the club I was at yesterday. I'll have to take the bus to go get it."

"Okay," said Akira, "Figures you'd be at a club." Hana sighed.

"Just eat breakfast and get to school. I'm going upstairs to make sure Mom get's her medicine," she said walking out. Akira ate fast, took his dishes to the counter in the kitchen and then hurried to the front door with his book bag. He opened the door to find Maria there about to knock.

"Ms. Tanaka-Martinez, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd come and offer you a ride to school," said Maria.

"Oh you didn't do that," said Akira.

"It's no big deal really," said Maia.

"Yeah so can we get going?" called out her younger brother Akifumi.

"Akifumi shut-up!" Maria shouted out to him.

"Akira, are you going to school?" Hana called out running to the door, "Oh good morning Ms. Tanaka-Martinez why are you here?"

"I came here to offer your brother a ride home," said Maria.

"Oh that's so sweet. Yes he'll take it," said Hana shoving her brother out the door. Akira looked up at his sister annoyed.

"I don't suppose you can give my sister a ride to the club she left her car at could you?" he asked snidely.

"Do you need a ride to that um club?" Maria asked.

"Well it could help a little," said Hana sheepishly.

"Sure, I can send my driver back here after he drops me off," said Maria.

"Thank you," said Hana, "I'll come and get you after school Akira."

"Are you going to the hospital?" asked Maria.

"Yes," said Hana, "If Aiko's still there at the time."

"Well why don't I just take him since I was going up there as it was either after school of after club if I can't get out of it," said Maria.

"Sure that might work," said Hana, "Thank you so much for everything Ms. Tanaka-Martinez."

"Of course," said Maria, "Let's go Akira." She led the boy to her waiting limo.

"This is so lame," said Rose.

"Rose, be nice! Remember what Mother said!" said Maria.

"I could have walked," said Akira sheepishly.

"Its fine!" said Maria glaring at her sister and brother.

* * *

"Okay Akira after school come to the club room to look for me alright?" said Maria when she had walked Akira to the elementary school, "You know where it's at right?"

"Yes Ms. Tanaka-Martinez," said Akira, "thank you very much."

"Of course," said Maria waving at him as he ran off towards the school.

When she got to the high school she immediately found almost all of the host and hostess club members waiting outside.

"Mari-Chan!" said Hunny when he saw her. He ran fast over to her, "What happen to Aiko-Chan is she alright? Is she still in the hospital? Is she going to recover?"

"Mitsukuni calm down," said Mori.

"Right sorry," said Hunny. Soon all of the others had gathered around Maria as well. Maria looked around and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't really in the crowd and instead standing off by herself but still looked like she was curious what was going on. Mark was also off by himself, not really in the crowd as well.

"What did happen to Aiko Maria-Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

"Well she went into shock," said Maria.

"Shock over what?" asked Kaiya, "Oh wait I know. She found out Santa wasn't real and therefore couldn't ever be the future Mrs. Clause right?"

"Kaiya!" said Maria.

"It was just a joke," said Kaiya, "I cried when I found out I couldn't be Mrs. Clause someday and get my jingles on every night."

"Have they ever considered getting your head examined?" asked Maria.

"They tried that once. But my head was so amazing that it blew up the machine," said Kaiya.

"Anyway," said Belle.

"About Aiko?" said Elaina.

"Oh right," said Maria, "She went into shock and had to stay over night in the hospital for observation. They said she should be fine though. I was hoping to go and try to see her in the hospital after school and take her little brother with me. That is unless you don't want me to skip club today Haruhi."

"No it's fine. I wouldn't mind getting to go up and see her too," said Haruhi.

"Me Too Me Too!" said Hunny.

"So we just go ahead and cancel both clubs today so that anyone that wants to can go up and visit Aiko?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure, let's just do that," said Haruhi.

"I hope Aiko-Chan will be happy to see all of us," said Hunny, "I'm going to get Aiko-Chan some pretty pink flowers, and some chocolates and some stuff animals and…,"

"Mitsukuni calm down," said Mori.

"Oh right, okay," said Hunny taking a deep breath, "I'm just worried about Aiko-Chan. I really care about her."

"Well I think that will help make her feel better.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

XelainatxBelle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnyloverMaria Tanaka-Martinez

"I hope she likes these," said Hunny as he walked down the hallway next to Mori who was holding a huge gold vase of pink roses.

"I think she will Haninozuka," said Akira.

"Oh thank you Aki-Chan," said Hunny, "I hope there are enough pink roses here though. I had to send to at least three different nurseries to get enough to fill the vase."

"I think pink roses are now officially extinct," said Kaiya, "Hey Hunny-Sempi?"

"Yes?"-asked Hunny.

"Why are you having your laky carrying your lady's flowers?" asked Kaiya.

"Its fine," said Mori right as they came to Aiko's room. The group walked in to fine Aiko sitting on the bed already dressed while her sister walked around gathering things up.

"Aiko!" said Akira happily running to his sister and throwing his arms around her, "How are you feeling? Are you going home today? Please tell me you're going home today!"

"Shh," said Aiko rubbing his back, "Yes I'm going home. The doctors said I'm good enough to go home."

"Over the initial shock of no Santa huh?" said Kaiya.

"What do you mean no Santa?" said Akira.

"Kaiya!" said Aiko.

"What?" said Kaiya.

"She meant that Aiko's now too old for Santa, right?" said Maria looking at Kaiya mad.

"Sure that's it," said Kaiya.

"Anyway," said Belle.

"It's good to know you're doing better Aiko," said Elaina.

"Yes thank you for your concern," said Aiko.

"Aiko-Chan, look what I brought for you!" said Hunny as Mori walked in with the vase. Aiko gasped.

"They're so pretty!" she said.

"Until they turn black and die," said Elizabeth. Mark overheard her and chuckled a little.

"That's a little bit dark," he said. Elizabeth glared at him before looking away.

"What is your problem exactly?" asked Mark, "It's like you've been avoiding me since our date." Elizabeth ignored him.

"Hello?" said Mark.

"Hello?" said Kaiya, "You're kind of yelling in my ear."

"Well then don't stand so close to me," said Mark pushing her away.

"Don't stand so close to me," said Kaiya pushing him back. Elizabeth shifted her eyes and saw what was going on between them and stormed out of the room. Hikaru also looked over at them and glared at the sight as well. He walked over and put himself in-between the two of them.

"Here let me stand here so you don't have to stand to close to each other!" he said.

"What's your problem?" asked Kaiya.

"Oh I don't know, it sounded like you two had a problem being too close together!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah okay," said Kaiya, "Well maybe I should just step out of the room for a moment!" She walked out and headed to a nearby vending machine. She had just put her money into the machine and reached into to grab her drink when she heard something, "Hey Kaiya?" Kaiya jumped, nearly dropping her drink.

"Oh Belle, it's you," she said, "Got to be careful less you get yourself a soda shower."

"Yes anyway, are you okay? You know we never really finished our conversation the other day over you being upset over the idea of me being with Hikaru," said Belle.

"Yeah life is filled with unresolved issues isn't it?," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya nothing's going to get better unless we talk," said Belle.

"Well what do you want?" asked Kaiya.

"I just want to know why you would have been upset about the idea of me and Hikaru getting together. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us," said Belle. Kaiya sighed and sat on a bench nearby.

"I guess I do kind of like him. But, I don't know, it's just hard for me to come out and admit something like that," she said.

"Oh I see," said Belle, "Well if you makes you feel any better, I don't think I'll ever be interested in Hikaru Hitachiin, even now when it seems like I won't even be able to be with the person I like."

"Who's that?" asked Kaiya.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's arranged to another woman," said Belle.

"Oh no way, you looking to become the "other" woman huh?" said Kaiya.

"No!" said Belle, "I have some standards thank you!"

"Well who is the stupid girl anyway? Anyone I know?" asked Kaiya.

"Elizabeth Omirou," said Belle.

"Huh?" said Kaiya, "Elizabeth's engaged, since when?"

"I don't know, but last I heard she and Kyoya-Sempi were arranged to be married," said Belle. At that Kaiya spit out her drink.

"WHAT!" She shouted, "Kyoya-Sempi and Elizabeth! Since When? I Just Thought That Mark-Sempi was just joking!"

"I'm sorry?" said Belle.

"I heard Mark-Sempi joking about the two of them being engaged since apparently Elizabeth's older brother would rather she be with someone like Kyoya-Sempi, but I didn't realize it was for real," said Kaiya.

"You mean to tell me that all of that was just joke? I've been getting upset over something a trivial as a joke!" said Belle annoyed.

"Afraid so," said Kaiya.

"Oh my god I feel like such an idiot," said Belle.

"Well you're not the only one," said Kaiya, "Look at what I did."

"Oh still," said Belle, "And on top of that I was also mad her because I thought she was cheating on him with Mark-Sempi."

"Now who's he cheating with!" Kaiya and Belle both looked over to the bathroom where Elizabeth was walking out of. "That stupid American has more then one mistress!"

"Whoa, when did Mark-Sempi have one to begin with?" asked Kaiya.

"I don't know when did you two first get together!" said Elizabeth.

"What?" said Kaiya.

"When did you first start seeing Mark-Sempi!" said Elizabeth.

"Uh I guess the first time we all came to be a part of the hostess club and he came to be a part of the host club," said Kaiya.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Elizabeth. Both Belle and Kaiya jumped.

"Okay, we don't have to play dumb. We can play a different game, like say Guess What The Hell The Crazy Girl Is Talking About! Because I got to tell you right now I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh I bet you don't! You're just that stupid after all!" said Elizabeth.

"Okay now you're crossing a line!" said Kaiya.

"Well you and Mark, no I mean Kira-Sempi crossed a line when you two started fooling around behind my back!" said Elizabeth.

"Wait you think me and Mar-Sempi are getting it on?" asked Kaiya.

"Well aren't you!" said Elizabeth.

"Hell no!" said Kaiya.

"Then what were you doing with him at the waterfront this weekend!" asked Elizabeth.

"Uh I wasn't with him this weekend. I was at the waterfront with my brother. I just ran into him. There's never been anything going on between us!" said Kaiya.

"There hasn't?" said Elizabeth.

"No," said Kaiya, "Scout's honor."

"Then why has he been lying to me all this time?" asked Elizabeth taking a seat next to Belle.

"What do you mean he's been lying to you?" asked Belle.

"He's been acting like he likes me this whole time but in reality he's just been using me," said Elizabeth, "His father's company is the rival that's been trying to buyout my father's company and now they're trying to arrange a marriage between me and him to join the companies instead."

"Oh," said Belle and Kaiya.

"That sucks," said Kaiya, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know how do you get out of a marriage meeting!" said Elizabeth. Kaiya smirked.

"Well if you want help, I'm sure we can work something out," she said.

"Or when you go to the meeting you could just try saying you don't want to marry him," said Belle.

"I don't think my parents are going to let me get out it that easy. This is one of the few ways Father can save face while loosing his company," said Elizabeth.

"So then back to plan A?" said Kaiya.

"What was that exactly?" asked Elizabeth.

"I help show you how to make it that Mark-Sempi's family doesn't want you as a daughter-in-law and get revenge on Mark-Sempi for using you this whole time," said Kaiya.

"Why does this sound like a complete disaster?" asked Belle.

"Because nothing says making a disaster of a marriage meeting then Kaiya Sushika," said Kaiya proudly.

"Whatever," said Belle, "Um can I just say one thing?"

"Yes?"-said Elizabeth.

"I am sorry for thinking you were engaged to Kyoya-Sempi and cheating on him with Mark-Sempi," said Belle.

"You really thought that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I am ashamed to say," said Belle.

"Well at least we were able to work it out," said Elizabeth, "and Kaiya I'm sorry about how I acted towards you."

"Eh, who wouldn't be jealous of someone like me?" said Kaiya. Both Belle and Elizabeth looked at each other.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

XelainatxBelle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnyloverMaria Tanaka-Martinez

"Okay lets get you packed up and home," said Hana helping to gather up her sister's things.

"Are you really okay to leave?" asked Elaina.

"Yeah, according to the doctor," said Aiko.

"Will you be okay going to school tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"No, the doctor told me to take a few days off from school to make sure to I'm fully recovered. The hardest part is finding excuses to stay home without my mother getting suspicious or worried," said Aiko looking upset.

"We'll figure something out okay? Don't worry about it," said Hana.

"Hey so what's up?" asked Kaiya as she Belle and Elizabeth all walked back into the room.

"We're just getting ready to help take Aiko home," said Hana.

"Oh cool," said Kaiya, "Alright everyone get out of the way, get out of the way. Celebrity recovery coming through!" She started pushing everyone out of the way to make a path for Aiko and her siblings.

"I didn't realize I had acquired a bodyguard," said Aiko as she walked past.

"Sure I love getting a chance to hurt people for making me mad," said Kaiya.

"You're crazy," said Aiko.

* * *

As everyone else walked past Kaiya, she reached over and grabbed Kaoru by his collar pulling him off to the side.

"What?" he asked, "Oh let me guess I was getting too close or something?"

"No not really," said Kaiya, "What would you say if I had a job for you that would require you and your, ahem, brother to use the best of your abilities."

"Oh and what's that? You need us to woe someone with our brotherly love?" asked Kaoru.

"Hell no, but we may find someway to work that. I was more thinking that I could use you for something else. How good do you think you can be with making something like a marriage meeting a complete disaster?" asked Kaiya.

"A marriage meeting? Who's getting married, Kyoya-Sempi and Elizabeth?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh god no!" said Kaiya, "And please do not make that comparison ever again! Those two together causes too much chaos! No this is for someone else. This is for Elizabeth and Mark-Sempi."

"Whoa, I knew there was something between them but marriage really?" said Kaoru.

"No not really, not if we can stop it," said Kaiya.

"Why would we want to stop it?" asked Kaoru.

"Because Mark-Sempi's just been using Elizabeth to take over her father's company," said Kaiya.

"Really?" said Kaoru, "And here I've been thinking that Hikaru's complaints that he's a jerk were just him being just overreacting."

"Hikaru's been complaining about him, about what?" asked Kaiya.

"Uh," said Kaoru not sure if it was his place to blurt out that Hikaru sort of like her, "I'm not sure."

"I thought you two like were joined mentally or something," said Kaiya, "Well anyway at least this will help him vent his anger about Mark-Sempi right?"

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"Good, then get your brother and come over to my house so we can have a three way," said Kaiya.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"A three way brainstorm about what to do to ruin this marriage meeting," said Kaiya, "Unless you want one. I'm sure I've been a lot male twin's ultimate fantasy for a three way."

"Yes, I bet you are," said Kaoru as he walked over to find his brother.

* * *

"Kaoru, there you are," said Elaina right as he got towards the exit where most everyone else was, "What happened to you?"

"Kaiya needed to talk to me," said Kaoru.

"About what?" asked Elaina.

"Something about sabotaging a marriage meeting," said Kaoru.

"Oh god she's gotten you two involved too?" asked Belle.

"Involved in what?" asked Elaina. Belle looked over and saw Mark-Sempi was nearby. "I'll tell you later at home."

"Okay," said Elaina.

Kaiya walked over to Elizabeth and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey you need to come home right away?" she asked.

"No why?" asked Elizabeth.

"You want to come over to my place and brainstorm with the male twins on how to sabotage your marriage meeting?" asked Kaiya.

"Sure," said Elizabeth.

"Is it okay if I came over to your house Aiko-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Aiko.

"Yay!" said Hunny.

"Well let's get going then," said Hana.

"Want me to take her home?" asked Maria, "It maybe good to let her lay down in the bigger car."

"Sure," said Hana, "Akira, come on."

"See you back at the house Aiko," said Akira hugging his sister.

"Of course you will," said Aiko as Maria helped her into her car and drove.

"So I heard what you did for my family while I was in the hospital. Thank you so much Maria-Sempi," said Aiko.

"It was the least I could do," said Maria, "I'm sorry I couldn't get your mother like you wanted." Aiko shook her head no.

"No, I wasn't thinking clearly when I was going into shock. It's best she not worry herself over something like this," said Aiko.

"Well she is your mother. It's sort of her job to worry," said Maria.

"Yeah but she's too sick to be worrying like that," said Aiko.

"What about your father? Would he want to know?" asked Maria.

"He doesn't care my mom's sick, then why would he care about me!" said Aiko going back to her British accent.

"Oh right, sorry," said Maria.

"You're fine," said Aiko calming down.

* * *

"Please come in and make yourself at home," said Hana when they got back to the Kichida Mansion.

"Thank you," said Hunny, "Where would you like for us to put the flowers?"

"There's a pedestal in the east hallway that's empty," said Hana pointing. Hunny and Mori wonder down the hallway that was filled with all sorts of fancy pictures, which mostly included a rather scary looking older woman that looked a little bit like Aiko.

"That must be Aiko-Chan's grandmother huh?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Why are so many grandmothers so mean? My grandmother made me Usa-Chan. Why can't most grandmothers be like her?" asked Hunny. Mori shrugged his shoulders as he put the flower vase down.

"Is there someone down there?" they heard a soft voice call out. Both boys looked up and saw a sickly woman but still beautiful heading towards the stairs in a nightgown and bathrobe.

"Oh hello Mrs. Kichida," said Hunny, "We're just friends with your daughter Aiko. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Oh hello," said Mrs. Kichida, "I'm sorry I'm not dressed to greet company."

"You're fine," said Hunny, "We did sort of pop in unexpectedly."

"Mom why are you out of bed?" asked Hana.

"I heard voices and I wanted to see what was going on," said Mrs. Kichida.

"Well Aiko just has some friends over. Go back to bed," said Hana.

"Sure, nice meeting you boys," said Mrs. Kichida.

"Nice meeting you too Mrs. Kichida," said Hunny, "Are you always so bossy with your mother?"

"Well I just want to make sure that she gets the rest she needs," said Hana, "rest is the best we can do for her since we can't afford more medical attention."

"Not for long though," said Aiko.

"Huh?" said Hana and Hunny.

"Once I get fully recovered, I'm going to finally take the company away from my grandmother!" said Aiko.

* * *

"So what should we do?" asked Kaoru everyone was at Kaiya's house in her room.

"Well do you know where the meeting's going to take place?" asked Kaiya.

"Not yet," said Elizabeth.

"You're going to have to figure that our first of all so we can get uniforms and sneak in," said Kaiya.

"And then what do we do?" asked Hikaru, "Dump hot water onto Mark-Sempi's head?"

"There's that," said Kaiya.

"Well whatever you do, don't forget to keep calling him Kira. He hates that," said Elizabeth.

"Okay rule number one always call Mark Kira," said Kaiya writing it down.

"I got an idea. We get a fake wallet and fill it with porno pictures and then say Mark-Sempi dropped it and "accidentally" open it to show everyone," said Kaoru.

"Oh that's a good one. That will make my father freak!" said Elizabeth.

"We could spike his food making him constantly getting sick no matter what he eats," said Hikaru, "And spike his drinks to make him drunk."

"Good idea," said Elizabeth, "Especially if he throws up near my parents."

"Maybe you and one of these two can sneak off and have a pretend make out session," said Kaiya, "Oh no wait it might be better if I lure him away and pretend to make out with him!"

"Just pretend?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, I may have to be a little bit more aggressive to make it look convincing," said Kaiya. Hikaru started to glare.

"Are you sure that idea is just for you to ruin the meeting or is it because you want it?" he asked.

"Uh, to ruin the meeting," said Kaiya, "Why else would I want to make out with him?"

"Oh I don't know," said Hikaru, "Maybe you have the hots for him."

"I have the hots for him?" said Kaiya, "Okay, whatever. Oh wait I get you have the hots for him too? You can make out with him then can't you?"

"Hell no!" said Hikaru.

"Well hang on," said Elizabeth, "It maybe even eviler if we had a guy make a move on Mark-Sempi."

"Hey yeah you're right," said Kaoru, "Let's do that!"

"Oh Hikaru did you hear that? You can bang Mark-Sempi and make him look bad," said Kaiya.

"Bite me!" said Hikaru.

"That's it keep practicing your dirty talk!" said Kaiya.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"This is ridiculous!" said Hikaru jumping up and heading out the door.

"Is he still helping or not?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes he is, don't worry," said Kaoru, "Call me when you figure out where the meeting's going to take place."

"Will do," said Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked over at Kaiya who was still writing things down on her pin-pad. "Are you really okay with doing this?"

"Oh yeah," said Kaiya, "Can't imagine more joy then getting back at something who tried to screw someone else up."

"Thanks, I should get home then," said Elizabeth, "see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Kaiya still writing down. She was soon distracted by her new kitten hopping onto her lap.

"Hey you," she said rubbing his ears, "Did you happen to see that one jerk that ran out of here? That's Hikaru Hitachiin. He's funny that's for sure, but at other times he can be a real jerk!" She said jerk so loud she startled the poor kitten.

"Sorry," she said rubbing his ears again.

* * *

"Hikaru, what is bothering you exactly?" asked Kaoru running after his brother.

"I just don't like the idea that Kaiya suggested of making out with Mark-Sempi. It's obviously she likes him!"

"I don't think she likes him," said Kaoru.

"Then why would she even suggest to make out with him at that meeting?" asked Hikaru.

"To get him trouble, the same reason you try and seduce him," said Kaoru. Hikaru groaned crossing his arms mad.

"I think you and her need to talk some things out," said Kaoru, "and speaking of talking to girls."

* * *

"Hi Kaoru," said Elaina happily flopping down onto her bed.

"Hi, sorry I had to blow you up at the hospital," said Kaoru also flopping on his bed.

"It's okay," said Elaina, "Belle told me what was going on. I got to say, Mark-Sempi didn't strike me as someone who would do something like that. From what I saw, he really did seem to like her."

"Yeah I thought so too. Plus from what I heard he really doesn't like his dad. Why would he want to help with something like that?" said Kaoru.

"Well I guess people aren't always what they seem. So anyway do you want any help with the sabotage?" asked Elaina.

"Do you have something in mind?" asked Kaoru.

"Well not me, but my sister is good with a computer. What if we got some spy cams or something at the meeting?" asked Elaina.

"Would she be willingly to do that?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll ask her," said Elaina.

* * *

0..."Why would I want to do that?" asked Belle as she groomed her horse.

"Oh come on. It would give you a chance to really hone in on your computer skills," said Elaina.

"You're not just doing this to impress Kaoru are you?" asked Belle as she kept brushing Amour.

"Well maybe, but let's be honest it could really help with Elizabeth. You could help make up with her for how you missed judged her," said Elaina.

Belle looked at her over the top of her horse.

"Are you serious about this?" she asked.

"Yes," said Elaina, "Besides I heard the host club does a lot of these sneaky things."

"Speaking of clubs, I have to worry about getting everything organized for our cos play," said Belle finishing up with her horse.

"What theme are we doing?" asked Elaina.

"Animals," said Belle rubbing Amour's nose.

"That's a nice idea, but shouldn't we do something like that until after Aiko's fully recovered?" asked Elaina.

"We can," said Belle.

"So anyway, about the spy cams?" said Elaina. Belle rolled her eyes.

"If it means that much to you then yes I will do it," she muttered.

"Oh thank you," said Elaina, "I'm going to go back and call Kaoru." Belle had to giggle. She liked that her sister had seem to find herself a cute guys she really liked. Of course now that the whole Elizabeth thing was resolved maybe she would have a better chance at actually talking with Kyoya-Sempi and getting to know him.

"

* * *

Where have you been?" asked Elizabeth's brother when she got home.

"First visiting at a friend in the hospital, then I went to another friend's house," said Elizabeth trying to walk past him.

"Hmm, never mindful that while you were out, Mother and Father have been busy ruining our lives," said Eric.

"Now what?" asked Elizabeth.

"They were scheduling the marriage meeting for this Friday evening!" said Eric.

"Oh?" said Elizabeth running over to find her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" she said.

"Yes honey?" said her mother.

"Did you schedule the meeting?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, this Friday at Kuusou Restaurant, at 7" said her mother.

"Oh this is a disaster a complete disaster!" said Eric annoyed.

"That's enough from you," said their father, "if this meeting is a success it could not only help your father save face but it'll also help us boost your mother's business. Don't forget that alright?"

"Yes Father," said Eric.

"Sure," said Elizabeth as she hurried off to her room. She pulled out her phone and started to text,

_**Meeting Kuusou Restaurant F-Day 7**_

"Hmm hmm," Kaiya hummed as she kept writing down notes when her phoned buzzed with a new message from Elizabeth.

"Kuusou huh? Snotty, perfect!" she said as she started to write down some more.

* * *

"Belle, good news," said Elaina hobbling over to her sister's room, "Kaoru just told me where the meeting's going to be."

"So?" said Belle who was actually already on her computer.

"So now we know where we need to help set up," said Elaina.

"Well no offence or anything but I'm busy helping to get the costumes for the cos play. Its part of the job as the director, something you should actually be helping with since Aiko's not able to help out with her vice-president duties at the moment," said Belle.

"But Belle you said you'd help," said Elaina.

"Yes I know," said Belle, "I'll look into getting some spy cams installed."

* * *

'Even if I think this whole thing is totally juvenile,' she thought.

Mark groaned upset when he got home. He didn't understand why Elizabeth was acting to cold to him recently. It was like she was mad at him for some reason. Not to mention that one of the twins for some reason was acting cold to him as well. While it didn't bother him as much as Elizabeth's attitude to him, it sure did annoy him.

"Mark Mark you're home!" shouted Mark's little brother and sister when he walked into the house.

"Hey shrimps," he said ruffled their hair.

"Guess what!" Abby shouted.

"What?" asked Mark.

"Daddy says we're all going out to dinner on Friday," said Aaron.

"Oh really, wonderful, I guess," said Mark.

"He said it's really important that we're on our best behavior," said Abby.

"Oh did he?" said Mark smirking as he knelt down to his siblings' level. "You know that means don't you?"

"Yep," said the twins smiling evilly, "Prank time!"

"And Bingo was his name-o!" said Mark giving his brother and sister a high-five.

"What are you up to?" asked their father walking up to them.

"We were just telling Mark about the dinner we're having on Friday and how we have to be on our best behavior for it," said Aaron and Abby.

"Oh they told you about the meeting?" asked his father.

"Meeting, I thought it was just a dinner," said Mark.

"Not it's your marriage meeting," said his father.

"My what?" asked Mark.

"Your marriage meeting with the Omirou Family about you marrying their daughter," said his father.

"You dirty old man!" said Mark, "I told you I wasn't going to do anything like! I'm not going to use her for your own personal motives!"

"It's not just me that's going to gain from this. It's also her family," said his father.

"And that makes it all right?" asked Mark.

"Look Mark, you are my son and the heir to my company. I have to do what I think is best for you and the company. And getting you to marry that girl is by far the best thing for both of you! Now I will not have anymore arguments about this understood?" said his father, "Now make sure you're on your best behavior on Friday got it!"

Mark could feel his temper boiling.

'After I already told him I wasn't going to go through with this!' he thought mad.

"Uh Mark?" asked Aaron timidly. Mark looked down at his brother and sister, ashamed to see he had gotten them scared.

"Hey, did you still have some ideas as to what pranks to pull this Friday?" he asked kneeling down in front of them with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" said the twins.


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Okay, so let's go over this again," said Kaiya as she Hikaru, Kaoru Elizabeth, Elaina and Belle all stood around her on Friday afternoon, "The three of us are going to head to the restaurant right now after this meeting. Belle and Elaina are going to monitor us from the van outside with their spy cams."

"Do we have to?" asked Belle annoyed.

"Yes," said her sister reaching over and taking Kaoru's hand. Kaoru smiled at her and squeezed it.

"Anyway," said Kaiya, "You'll be able to give us the cues at to when and where to make a move. We'll have devices in our ear to hear you."

"So are we sabotaging a marriage meeting or staging a bust?" asked Belle.

"Both," said Kaiya.

"Whatever," said Belle.

"You all know your parts right?" Kaiya asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes," both said.

"Good, this is going to work great!" said Kaiya.

"Looks there's Mark-Sempi," said Elaina as they saw Mark heading towards them.

"He seemed a bit more moody in club today," said Kaoru.

"But I thought that his character," said Belle.

"Not the way he was today," said Kaoru as Mark started coming closer to them.

"Hey Elizabeth," he called out. Elizabeth immediately turned and walked away.

"I'll see you later," she muttered.

"Hey Elizabeth wait up!" Mark tried calling out as he ran after.

"What's up Kira-Sempi?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru getting in his way. Mark narrowed his eyes.

"What have I told you losers about calling me that!" he said through clench teeth. Both twins smirked at him.

"Oh right sorry Kira-Sempi," they said.

"You two are seriously asking for it!" he said.

"Oh no please don't hurt us Kira," they taunted.

"I'm warning you losers!" said Mark.

"Master Kira," said a chauffer running up to him. Mark immediately turned his attention to the man.

"What have I said about calling me that!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Master but your father sent me to get you to come so you can come home and get ready for the meeting," said the chauffer.

"Well good luck with that Kira-Sempi," said the twins running off.

"Nice, get him all worked up before the meeting," said Kaiya.

* * *

"Shall we get going Master?" asked the chauffer.

"I'm going on my bike!" said Mark.

"But your father doesn't want you to ride that," said the chauffer.

"Sucks to be him," said Mark as he hopped on his bike and took off.

* * *

"Kira, why are you on your bike!" shouted his father already half way dressed for the meeting when he got home.

"It's my bike. I can ride it all I want!" said Mark.

"Yes but now it'll take you extra longer to get ready!" said his father.

"Oh you poor thing," said Mark, "Don't worry I'll be there, when I want to be. You should be grateful I'm even going along with this stupid old man." He barged past his father and into the house where he found his brother and sister sitting on the stairs looking annoyed with the clothes they were wearing, Aaron in a small tux while Abby was wearing a black dress with white cuffs. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Hey twerps," he said.

"Hi Mark," they said.

"You all remember what's going to happen right?" Mark whispered. Both nodded as their frowns faded and turned to smirks.

"Good hold down the fort for me before I get there," said Mark.

"Will do," said twins.

"Kira get upstairs and start getting ready!" shouted his father, "You're outfit's already out on your bed!"

"Fine whatever," said Mark, "I'll just meet you there at the restaurant when I'm good and ready!" He could hear his father groaning as he made his way upstairs. He could hear him scolding the twins, "And don't get those outfits dirty! I want to make a good impression on the Omirou Family."

'He's such a tightwad,' Mark thought.

* * *

"This is a mistake, a huge mistake!" Eric whined and complained as the family arrived at the restaurant.

"Eric, enough!" snapped Elizabeth's father, "this is happening rather you like or not!"

"This way please," said Kaiya dressed as a waitress leading the family to a backroom. She winked at Elizabeth as she walked past. Elizabeth winked back, "Can I start you off with anything?"

"Just water please to start off with," said Elizabeth's mother.

"You're mother's boring," Kaiya whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth did her best to keep from giggling.

She had just gotten back with the waters when Mr. Timily and Aaron and Abby showed.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Omirou," said Mr. Timily bowing his head in respect, "Thank you for meeting with us today."

"Oh yes thank you for meeting with us as well," said Elizabeth's mother and father as they stood up and bowed their heads as well, "Allow us to introduce our older son Eric." Eric stood up grugenly and bowed his head. "And this of course is our daughter Elizabeth." Elizabeth also stood up and bowed her head.

"Yes of course," said Mr. Timily walking over and kissing Elizabeth's hand, "I can see why my son was so smitten with you, you are such a lovely young lady."

"Thank you sir," said Elizabeth doing her best to smile.

"I apologies that my older son isn't here yet. He was a bit late getting home to get ready, but he should be here soon," said Mr. Timily.

"Of course," said Mr. and Mrs. Omirou

"We should take him not being here as a sign and leave now," said Eric.

"Shh!" hissed his mother.

"These here are my younger children, Taddaki and Suzuki, they're twins," said Mr. Timily motioning for his two youngest to come and stand in front of him.

"Oh they're adorable!" said Mrs. Omirou.

"Taddaki, Suzuki, what do you say Mrs. Omirou?" asked Mr. Timily.

"You look old," said Aaron. Everyone gasped

"And fat," said Abby, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Uh no," said Mrs. Omirou.

"Yeah it'd be kind of stupid to be pregnant if you're old," said Aaron.

"And if you're not pregnant then that just means you're only face because you eat too much. You should go on a diet fatty," said Abby.

"What did those kids just say?" said Elaina watching and listening from the van she and Belle were waiting and watching in.

Kaiya had to rush out of the room so no one saw her laugh her head off.

'Maybe we should have recruited those two to help us as well,' she thought trying to calm down. She walked back in just in time to hear Mr. Timily trying to apologies for what his kids just said.

"I am so sorry! They've lived in America up until recently! They just don't have too much of concept of manners!" He ushered his children out of the room.

"What was that!" he snapped at them.

"You said to be honest Father," said Aaron.

"And that's what we were doing," said Abby. Their father groaned.

"Please, Please try to be nice!" he said leading them back into the house.

* * *

"Do you really want Elizabeth related to a family that allows that!" said Eric.

"They're just little kids," said Elizabeth, "I thought it was kind of cute actually."

"Are you serious?" said Eric, "Did you not hear what they called Mother!"

"Now now, it's like Elizabeth said, they're just kids. They didn't know better," said her father, "let's not do anything drastic!"

"I'm not that fat am I dear?" asked Mrs. Omirou.

"No dear of course not!" said her husband.

"Maybe I should stick to a salad," said Mrs. Omirou.

"You're fine dear," said Mr. Omirou.

"Hello," said Mr. Timily walking back into the room with his twins and helped them into their chairs, "I'm sorry about that again. We'll be better now won't we?"

"Daddy's where's the kids menu?" asked Aaron.

"There is none remember?" said Mr. Timily.

"Well that's stupid!" said Abby smashing her fist on the table so hard, Eric's glass that was near her toppled over and fell on his lap.

"Ah!" Eric shouted jumping up.

"Uh-oh, someone needs to go potty," said Abby.

"Why you little!" said Eric.

"Eric calm down, it was an accident," said Elizabeth.

"I'm so sorry!" said Mr. Timily.

* * *

Kaiya's face was starting to turn red from her trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"What is going on?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru also joined her dressed as waiters.

"Elaina said someone else was making trouble in there before we could even start," said Kaoru.

"Mark-Sempi's brother and sister are causing their own little bit of chaos. They already called Elizabeth's mother fat and old and spilt water onto Elizabeth's brother's pants making it look like he's wet himself," said Kaiya.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "So they're causing problems too huh?"

"Not just them," said Kaoru pointing to the front door. The other two all turned and saw Mark walking in or at least they thought it was him. They almost didn't recognize him. He had his hair up in a Mohawk, dyed red. He had on at least seven earrings on both his ears and at least one on his lips. He wore a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and sleeves. His pants were nothing more then blue genes with big holes at the knees and he also had big black boots on. He also had on black biker gloves.

"What the heck is doing?" asked Kaiya as Mark walked past them.

"What are you losers looking at?" Mark asked.

"Nothing," said the three feeling a little bit intimidated by his look.

"Yeah that's right, nothing," said Mark as he walked into the room.

* * *

"Oh Kira you're here finally," said his father when Mark walked in, "Oh god no!"

Mark stood there for a while letting everyone get a good look at him.

"What are you all staring at?" he snapped, "You have a problem with your eyes? I can fix that for you easily!" He punched his hand.

"Kira what are you wearing?" asked his father.

"Whatever I want to old man!" said Mark.

'He actually looks sort of hot in that,' thought Elizabeth.

"Well you just sit down already!" ordered his father.

"Whatever," said Mark grabbing a chair and turning it around to sit on it backwards.

* * *

"Wow look at him," said Kaiya.

"It looks like Mark-Sempi is trying to do his own method of causing chaos for this meeting," said Hikaru.

"It almost makes you wonder if we should even try to go through with our plan," said Kaoru. The three all looked at each other.

"Nah," they all said.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Come here you little trouble maker!" snapped Mr. Timily yanking on Mark's ear and hauling him out of the room. Hikaru, Kaoru and Kaiya all jumped up in surprise as they saw the two come out heading towards the bathroom.

"Should we go see what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah good idea," said Hikaru as he hurried off towards the bathrooms as well. He could hear everything from the other side of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Mr. Timily.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Scheduling this meeting after I told you not to?" said Mark.

"That's no excuse to show up like this!" said Mr. Timily, "Would you have done something like this for your mother?" Mark turned and punched the wall next to his father.

"What would you know about Mom old man?" he said, "I know she wouldn't have tried pulling this kind of bullshit!"

"Kira," said his father.

"Mark!" he snapped back.

"Look, I'm trying to help the Omirou Family to save face by this. If you and their daughter get married, our companies will become one and we won't have to have a bunch of fighting going on. Would you rather we become enemies?"

"That would be your problem, not mine!" said Mark. His father started rubbing his forehead.

"Please, please for the love of God, don't make this evening any worse then you already have!" he said.

"Hmm, well see what happens," said Mark as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a heart attack after this aren't I?" said Mr. Timily as he hurried off after his son.

'Hmm,' thought Hikaru. Something about what he had just heard didn't make sense. It sure didn't sound like Mark was trying to help his father take over Elizabeth's father's company.

"Well?" said Kaoru when Hikaru came back.

"I'm confused," said Hikaru.

"Oh still fighting with your homo feelings?" said Kaiya.

"Waiter, may we get some drinks in here?" said Mr. Timily.

"Oh yes," said Kaiya walking back into the room, "What can I get for you?"

"Punch!" shouted the twins.

"They'll just take some sparkling water," said their father.

"Oh that's gross," said Abby.

"Its fine," said Mr. Timily.

"I'll take a beer," said Mark.

"Uh no, you're not old enough," said Mr. Timily.

"So?" asked Mark.

"Kira, what did I ask you in the bathroom?" asked his father through clenched teeth.

"This is hard to get out," said Mark. Both Kaiya and Elizabeth turned their heads to hide their fights to not laugh, the twins not so much.

"How about just six glasses of your best wine?" asked Mr. Omirou. Then he noticed Kaiya had her back to them, "Miss?"

"I'm sorry, I'll get right on it," she said.

"So then should we go ahead and discuss why we're here?" asked Mr. Timily.

"To stick these poor saps with the bill so you can get a free meal?" said Mark.

"No!" said his father, "In fact everything's on me! I'll cover the whole bill!"

"Really?" said Mark as he reached for a menu, "What's the most expensive?"

"Anyway," said Mrs. Omirou, "I agree we should discuss why we're here. To arrange the marriage between our daughter and your um son."

"Yes," said Mr. Timily, "Normally my son looks a lot better then this I can assure you. Plus with this marriage, I can see our companies becoming one, and leaving it to the two of them. My twins are most likely going to take over their mother's hotel business once they're of age."

"Yes that would be good," said Mrs. Omirou, "And we still have my photography business to pass on to our son as well. So everything works out for the best."

"Um don't we have a say in this?" asked Mark.

"What's there to discuss?" asked his father, "You two like each other and everything dealing with our business works out. What's wrong with all of that?"

"Well for one thing, I for one don't want to get married just to suit your business dealing!" said Mark. Elizabeth sat up in surprise.

"Well we don't always get that privilege in our class," said Mr. Timily, "Believe me I know first hand." He looked down sad.

"Everything alright Mr. Timily?" asked Mrs. Omirou.

"Yes um, so then I think you're daughter's a fine young lady personally and I would love to get to see her as my daughter-in-law," said Mr. Timily, "I hope you don't think my son's not a good young man. He's quite good with my younger two as well."

"Hey Aaron, bet ya I can hold this on my nose longer then you," said Mark picking up his spoon and putting on his nose.

"Oh yeah?" said Aaron grabbing his as well.

"I bet I can go longer then either of you two!" said Abby grabbing hers.

"Stop that!" said Mr. Timily.

"He's definitely, oh what's that word?" said Mrs. Omirou.

"Thug," said Eric.

"What did you just say four eyes?" said Mark.

"Wine," said Kaiya walking in with bottle while the twins all started to set up the wine glasses, as well as the twins' sparkling water.

"Oh sir I think you dropped your wallet," said Kaoru picking up the fake wallet and opened it to show all of the pictures of girls in bikinis in compromising positions.

"Where did you get that!" shouted his father.

"Uh," said Mark looking up at Kaoru. "Where did you get that?" he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir, it fell out of your pocket," said Kaoru.

"Those girls look hot!" said Aaron.

"Oh my god!" said Mr. Timily putting his hand over his son's eyes.

"Is that seriously your wallet?" said Eric.

"Uh," said Mark looking over at Elizabeth who seemed to be faking a shock look.

'Hmm,' he thought.

"Yes it's mine, and I got a great slot saved for your sister once I get her in bed!" said Mark.

Mrs. Omirou gasped.

"Kira!" said his father.

"Mother, Father please tell me that you're finally going to listen to reason and not go along with this!" said Eric.

"I'm starting to agree!" said Mrs. Omirou, "Dear?"

"Now now hold on. I'm sure he's talking about when they get married right?" said Mr. Omirou.

"Yes, it's healthy for young couple to take pictures like this of each other!" said Mr. Timily.

"I never heard of that," said Mrs. Omirou.

"Plese I'm sure Kira here is just going through one of those rebellious phases right?" said Mr. Omirou. He shuddered as a knife flew past him and hit the wall.

"Get one thing straight, my name is MARK!" he snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Mr. Omirou.

"Kira!" said his father.

"Mark!" his son shouted back.

"Okay I think it's safe to say that the young man likes to be called Mark instead. That's fine," said Mr. Omirou.

"Yeah we should just go ahead and call him whatever he wants," said Hikaru walking past and gently brushing his hand against Mark's.

"Huh?" said Mark.

"Do you think you and I can slip away to have some alone time like we did the last time you were here?" said Hikaru.

"What did he just say?" said Mrs. Omirou.

"I have no idea," said Mark looking at Hikaru confused.

"Oh don't pretend you don't remember what we did the last time you were here, in this very room on this very table," said Hikaru.

"What, you had sex with this young man!" said Eric.

"Some call sex, others call it love making," said Hikaru.

"Kira!" said his father.

"Mark!"

"Was this a bad time to bring this up?" asked Hikaru.

"Slightly," said Mark. He looked over and saw Elizabeth once again trying to fake surprise, "I was hoping I could slip away from the bathroom where we could talk and have some more fun like last time!" He stood up and grabbed Hikaru's hand, pulling him out.

"He is serious!" said Eric.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" said Mark, "Why are you, your brother and that Kaiya chick even doing here?"

"None of your business," said Hikaru.

"I think it's my business when you're doing shit like claming a wallet filled with women in bikinis is mine or doing what you just did with the whole sex scene back out there. So what are you exactly trying to pull?" asked Mark.

"We're trying to help Elizabeth sabotage this marriage meeting," said Hikaru.

"Wait so Elizabeth really is in on this?" said Mark.

"Kira!" said his father storming in.

"Hang on a second," said Mark as he reached over and ripped open Hikaru's shirt right as his father stormed in.

"Oh yeah your chest looks just as good as it did before," said Mark.

"Oh no, you are not going to do this to me! Not after what you just did!" said his father.

"What, what did I do?" asked Mark.

"You totally ruined everything! The Omirous are leaving!" said his father.

"Oh yeah?" said Mark as he ran out in time to see Elizabeth and her family heading to the door fast. "Hey, where are you going?"

"We're leaving! Don't let us catch you ever coming near our daughter again young man!" said Elizabeth's mother leading her out.

"Bye-bye old fat lady," said Abby and Aaron.

"Oh and just so you know, we're going to do everything in my power to shut you down!" said Elizabeth's father.

"I hope you're happy now Kira. You just ruined everything for everyone including your chances to really be with the apparent girl that you really like," said his father.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Mark's dad looked like he was going to blow his top off.

"Kira," he said.

"Mark Old Man," said Mark.

"I have nothing more to say to you! I don't even want to look at you at the moment!" shouted Mr. Timily.

"Seriously?" said Mark, "You have no idea how happy you've mad me Old Man!"

"Should we take cover?" said Kaiya when they saw Mr. Timily's face get redder.

Taddaki, Suzuki, get over here now!" he ordered. The twins were quick to obey their father. "We are going home! Kira, you can take your sweet, sweet time coming home! I really can not look at you at the moment!" he stormed out of the restaurant with his little kids.

"Would you perhaps that I go and drive my motorcycle into the ocean?" Mark called out after him.

"You could, but you're not that nice!" his father called back.

"Well that worked out easier then I thought it would," said Mark.

"I'll say," said Kaiya walking up to him, "We didn't even get to do everything we were planning."

"Just what was going on here?" asked Mark, "Why were three so eager to help…,"

"Five," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Mark.

"There's five of us helping her," said Kaoru pointing to a camera in the coroner, "Elaina and Belle are running servalince."

"Oh, you guys sure were going all out to sabotage this thing. But why didn't you say anything to me about it?" asked Mark.

"We thought you were in on the arrange marriage to get contorl of Elizabeth's family company," said Hikaru.

"Seriously?" said Mark, "Ah man, no wonder she's been acting so mad at me lately! I got to let her know I wasn't in on this. I told my dad over and over again I didn't want to go through with it! I just wanted to be with Elizabeth because I like her!"

"For real?" said Hikaru.

"Yes!" said Mark, "I got to go talk to her!"

"How are you going to do that?" asked Kaiya, "In case you forgot her family made it perfectly clear they don't want you anywhere near their daughter."

"Oh you're right," said Mark, "Well that just make getting to talk to her all the more fun!"

* * *

"Oh I can't believe we let ourselves get pulled into that!" said Mrs. Omirou when the family got home.

"I kept trying to tell you," said Eric.

"Eric not now!" snapped his father. Then he looked at Elizabeth. "I don't want you anywhere near that boy ever again understood!"

"Uh sure," said Elizabeth.

"I mean it Lizzy! Not anywhere near you!" said her father, "Promise me you'll avoid him from now on!"

"Sure," said Elizabeth walking out to the room. If her father had given her that order a few hours ago she would have followed no problem. But now, now after seeing what Mark had done at the meeting it made her question herself over the notion of him just using her to gain her family's company. If he was, he sure didn't act like it during the meeting. Now she didn't know what to think of Mark.

* * *

"Now remember what Mother and Father said about avoiding that Timily boy!" said Eric on Monday when they got to school.

"You've been saying that the whole way here," said Elizabeth annoyed.

"Well you have a tendency to forget important things like that!" said Eric. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"And you wonder why you're still single," she said getting out of the car and heading to school.

"Hold it!" ordered her brother walking up behind her, "I'll walk you to class just to be on the safe side!"

"Jeeze Eric why don't you just hire me a bodyguard?" asked Elizabeth.

"I tried telling Mother and Father they should but they wouldn't listen to me," said Eric. Elizabeth shook her head.

* * *

When Eric got to his class he immediately saw Mark already at his seat with his feat up on the desk. Mark also immediately noticed Eric.

"Hey looks who it is, my not-to-be brother-in-law," he said smirking.

"Believe me, you have no idea how happy I am that's not going to happen!" said Eric taking his seat. "Even before the meeting I didn't like the idea of you being with my sister!"

"Whatever," said Mark, "It's not like you can contorl your sister."

"Didn't you hear my parents at the meeting? You are to stay away from her, you got that!" said Eric.

"You're not the boss of me twerp," said Mark.

"As if!" said Eric jumping up, "I'm her brother!"

"So, she's her own person who can make her own decisions loser," said Mark.

"Yes but she's also a niece girl who does stupid things. That's where I come in to help guide the right way," said Eric.

"Did you just call her stupid!" said Mark jumping up mad. He stormed over to Eric. "Don't you dare going around saying bad things like that about her!"

"Mark, what are you doing?" asked Tamaki as he and Kyoya walked into the room.

"This stupid jerk just called Elizabeth stupid!" said Mark.

"What, how dare you insult a lady like that!" said Tamaki.

"She's my sister and I know what's best for her," said Eric.

"Hmm, that's seems rather presumptuous," said Kyoya.

"My dear sir don't you have a sister?" asked Eric.

"Yes I do," said Kyoya.

"Then don't you want to have what's best for her?" asked Eric.

"Yes I do, but I also feel she's smart enough to make her own choices, however crazy they can be sometimes," said Kyoya.

"Would you trust her with a man like him?" asked Eric sneering at Mark. Kyoya looked Mark over.

"At first glance I maybe a little bit skeptical, but I wouldn't try to go out of my stop my sister. Nor would I refer to her as stupid," he said.

"You surprise me sir. I actually held you in high regards and would have thought you were a good match for my sister," said Eric as he turned and headed back to his seat.

"Do we want to know?" Kyoya asked Mark.

"Hmm I'll tell you in host club, with the twins," said Mark.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, what do they have to do with this?" asked Tamaki.

"You'll find out," said Mark heading to his seat.

* * *

"So how pissed were your parents?" asked Kaiya sitting down next to Elizabeth.

"My father made it perfectly clear that I'm not to go anywhere near Mark-Sempi anymore," said Elizabeth, "And my brother walked me to class to make sure I didn't run into him."

"You still pissed off at him?" asked Kaiya.

"To be honest I don't know anymore," said Elizabeth, "After what happened at the meeting, I'm starting to really wonder if he really was in on the meeting."

"Well from he told us, he wasn't," said Belle sitting behind her.

"He wasn't?" asked Elizabeth turning around to look at her. Belle nodded.

"He said that he told his father over and over again not to do it," she said.

"He's actually quite found of you," said Elaina also sitting down.

"What?" said Elizabeth starting to get upset.

"Oh hi Aiko," they all suddenly heard Haruhi say. The four girls all looked to the doorway where they saw Aiko walking awkwardly into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," said Aiko taking a seat next to Haruhi, "It was hard staying at home and not letting my mother know I was there."

"Why couldn't your mother know?" asked Kaiya.

"We just didn't want her to worry," said Aiko.

"So are you going to club today?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd like to try, but I may leave early if I'm not feeling up to it if that's alright," said Aiko.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"It's just nice to see you back is all," said Belle. Aiko nodded.

"Thanks for all of the support through all of this," she said.

"Sure, anytime," said Kaiya, "Except if there's ice cream. Then you're on your own."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Aiko.

* * *

When school was out for the day, the eight first years were surprised to find the three third years all waiting for them outside the class room.

"Welcome back Aiko-Chan," said Hunny smiling at her, "You're looking a lot better."

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko, "And thank you for the gift you sent to my house."

"I hope they made you feel better," said Hunny.

"It did, but it was a little bit crazy trying to keep my mother from answering the door each time they were delivered," said Aiko.

"Oh sorry," said Hunny taking her hand and walking off with her towards their club rooms, "Next time I'll try and keep it so that they get delivered more in the afternoon and evening."

"Sure, that would be great," said Aiko.

"They are so cute together," said Mari.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well good to see someone's love life is working out," muttered Elizabeth as she trailed behind last after the group. However when they got to the stairs, before she could even take a step up, she felt a hand on her arm and pull her off to the shadows. She was soon up against the wall where she saw Mark standing in front of her.

"Mark?" she said in surprise.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said, "I think you and I have to talk."

"About what happened to at the meeting?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes that," said Mark, "Look I heard you thought I was in on the whole arrange marriage, but the truth is I was completely against it. I hated the idea of our parents using like that. I wouldn't dare you use like that. I, I really like you."

"I really liked you too," said Elizabeth, "Kaiya and the twins told me the truth about what you told them. I am so sorry I thought you were just using me!"

"It's okay, as long as you were able to realize I wasn't using before I lost you," said Mark. Next thing Elizabeth knew, Mark leaned in and kissed her.

"What, what are we going to do about my parents though," said Elizabeth in between kisses, "They hate you and my brother's…,"

"Feels like he has to think for you," said Mark.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Elizabeth.

"He told me," said Mark, "But don't you worry. If there's one thing I'm known for it's doing what I want and being with whom I want to be and that means you!" Elizabeth blushed.

"Hmm that's sounds so bad," she said, "I like it!"


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Welcome," said all of the girls right as the boys all entered the club.

"Alright, you're all here today," said one.

"Yes sorry about my recent absence," said Aiko bowing her head.

"It's okay as long as you're back," said one boy walking over to her and kissing her hand.

* * *

"I'm glad you guys are all willingly to keep coming back despite all of the times we had to close unexpectedly or having people missing," said Haruhi as she sat with her guest.

"It's okay," said one guest, "We get to enjoy you now."

"Yeah, I like getting to spend some time with you," said Haruhi. She did her best to remain calm as hears appeared in the guys' eyes.

* * *

"So how much longer will it be until your cast comes off?" asked one of Elaina and Belle's guests.

"Hopefully by this weekend," said Elaina.

"But as long as you are forced to carry this burden, I'll be there to help carry you all the way Elaina," said Belle cupping her sister's chin, "I like getting to carry you.

"Belle," said Elaina.

"Nice," said the guys watching.

* * *

"So where were you these past few days Aiko?" asked one of her guest.

"I wasn't feeling too well so I stayed at home with my mommy to help recuperate," said Aiko trying to sound as sweet and innocent as she could, "It was hard having to stay in bed wrapped in my pink blanket with only my stuff animals to keep me company."

"Oh, so cute!" said the guys.

* * *

"Why can't you ever act that cute Kaiya?" asked on of her guest looking over at Aiko's group.

"Oh please," said Kaiya, "Could you boys honestly handle me going, "On look at me, I'm so sweet and cute,"? You boys couldn't handle me like that no matter how hard you tried."

"Oh yeah?" said another boy. Kaiya leaned over to him.

"Please good sir, please stop making me feel weaker then you," she said with her puppy dog eyes, "If I was, I couldn't come up with some of my funny jokes like say, what kind of sound would you make if I were to punch you in the guy for talking like a little baby?" The guys all looked at each other unsure.

"Oh I bet you make just the most adorable sound if I were to bop you on the head too!" said Kaiya still in her baby voice.

"Okay, okay stop!"

"We get it!"

"No more baby voices!"

"Oh tank you bowys," said Kaiya. The guys all laughed.

"What sound do you make when you get punched in the stomach though?" asked Kaiya.

"You want to find out?" asked a boy.

"You have no idea," said Kaiya smirking.

* * *

"Boy Kaiya sure sound tough," said one of Maria's guest looking over at her, "Not that you don't too Maria."

"Gracias," said Maria.

"I guess,' she thought.

"Oh, cooed all of the boys.

"Say something else in Spanish," one asked.

"I enjoy seeing boys swoon over me anytime I speak Spanish," she said. The boys looked at her with dreamy eyes. "Seriously I could be calling you all idiots and you wouldn't be able to tell."

"Oh say some more," swooned a boy.

"It's amazing how much you guys melt like butter over what I'm saying when you don't even understand that," said Maria.

"More please!"

"Dog, cat rat turtle idiot," said Maria.

"Oh lovely,"

'What is with these boys?' thought Maria.

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth you seem to be doing better today," said one of her guest.

"I should hope so," said Elizabeth holding her trend mark black rose, "I feel as if though I no longer lost in a world of darkness."

"Oh really?" said the boys.

"Yes, suddenly I don't have to worry about finding the light," said Elizabeth.

Just then the doors to the club opened again and in walked her brother Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth jumping up.

"I'm here to make sure that Yankee didn't show up here!" said Eric looking around.

"Why would he if he's suppose to be in the host club at the moment?" asked Elizabeth.

"You can't be too careful. He is a rebel after all and he's going to do what he wants no matter what," said Eric still looking around.

Haruhi and Belle both looked at each. Belle merely nodded and walked over to Eric.

"My good sir we don't genially allow loiters here in our club even if they're related to a club member," she said, "Now then if you're not going to request the service of one of use hostesses I would kindly ask you to leave."

"Are you serious?" asked Eric.

"Why don't you ask our president?" asked Belle looking at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I just don't want you to make us or any of the other guest uncomfortable with all your snooping around," she said.

"Fine then I will make a request," said Eric, "I request my sister Elizabeth!"

"Ewe that's a little bit sick," said Kaiya, "I thought we already had an incest act with those two." She pointed towards the twins.

"That's not what this is young lady!" Eric snapped, "I would kindly ask you to mind your own business!"

"Well no offence or anything but you are making a scene in my club room. I think that classifies as my business somewhat," said Kaiya.

"Hmm, you almost seem as bad as him you know that!" said Eric.

"And by him I'm take it you mean Mark-Sempi?" said Kaiya.

"Yes there's no other boy at this school who's as annoying or rude as you!" said Eric. Kaiya glared at him.

"Oh really, you think I'm rude?" she said standing up, "Well then why don't I let you sit with me for free on the house? We're playing a game over here called what kind of sound you make when you get punched in the stomach! I bet yours would sound something like, "I'm a jerk!"

"Kaiya," said Haruhi. Kaiya sat down still shooting dirty looked at Eric.

"Erick-Sempi please, we don't want any trouble. Could you please respect our club mates and not pick fights with them?" asked Haruhi.

"Forgive me Miss Fujioka, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll just go and sit with my sister and not make any more scenes," said Eric calmly. He walked over and sat right down next to her.

"Is he seriously going to stay here the whole time?" Aiko asked.

"If he's paying I guess he can," said Belle.

"Well can't we do the whole we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone thing or something?" asked Kaiya.

"If we do that he'll just make more of a scene," Belle, "By doing this we'll hopefully be able to maintain the peace for now. Who knows, maybe he'll get board and leave on his own."

"Hmm," said Kaiya looked at the boy who was looking around the room as if trying to see if there was anyway Mark would sneak in. Her other guest all looked at him uneasy, moving away from Elizabeth a bit. Elizabeth looked down at her black rose and started picking off the petals off one at a time.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" asked one of her guest.

"Yes I'm fine," said Elizabeth, "It just seems like my life has suddenly become a lot darker."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Eric.

"What do you think?" asked Elizabeth, "How would you feel if you had your older sibling constantly following you around and not giving you a moment's peace?"

"I'm only doing what's best for you," said Eric.

"No, you're only doing what's best for you and that in your opinion is keeping me away from Mark-Sempi!" said Elizabeth.

"Well can you honestly think he's good enough for you?" said Eric.

"He's the only one that really does care about me!" said Elizabeth as she got up mad and stormed off.

"Elizabeth wait, where do you think you're going?" Eric shouted running after her.

"Leave me alone Eric!" Elizabeth shouted back trying to run away, "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Maybe not but you're still my little sister!" said Eric as he grabbed his sister's arm, "And it's my job as your older brother to look after you!"

"No it's not!" said Elizabeth, "I'm 15 years old! You don't have to constantly be holding my hand! You say you care about me but the truth is you don't! All you care about is yourself and if I'm with someone that will tarnish your image you immediately think you have to protect me from him! But the truth is you're only protecting your ego!"

"But didn't you see how he acted at the meeting?" said Eric.

"You know why he acted like that!" said Elizabeth, "He did because of me, because he cares about me! He didn't want to see me forced to marry him just to benefit our companies! He was the only one that was thinking about me at the meeting. He knew if he acted that way, he could get the wedding called off and not have me be used as a tool! He was the only one that was thinking of me as a person at that meeting. But what would you know! You couldn't even see past your own ego to care about how I really felt. You never have and you probably never will! I don't care what you or our parents say! Until I get some proof that you are really acting in my best interest, you just say away from me Eric! You're not my brother anymore. You're only a brother in name only!"

Eric looked like he had just been smacked in the face as his sister walked away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you ever get a chance I encourage you to read this story, ****A new generation ****by nightassassin2000. **


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Eric Omirou burst into the host club room and stormed over towards Mark.

"You!" he shouted pointing towards Mark.

"Yes it's me," said Mark looking up from his guests.

"You want to know what my sister just did to me?" asked Eric.

"Obviously not shut you up," said Mark.

"She just told me she didn't want to be my sister anymore!" said Eric.

"Yeah well who can blame her?" said Mark, "If you were my brother I'd had put myself up for adoption a long time ago."

"Why you!" Eric shouted as he went to lunge at him. Mori was quick to run over and restrain him. "Let me at him, let me at him!" Eric shouted over and over.

"Mr. Omirou please restrain yourself!" said Tamaki.

"I would if he hadn't come and stated causing a wedge between me and my sister!" said Eric.

"I cause the wedge?" said Mark, "Have you ever put some thought of letting her just be and let her make her own mistakes for once?"

"Because as her older brother it's my duty to protect her!" shouted Eric.

"So in your opinion it's up to you to think for your sister?" asked the twins.

"If she's dumb enough to want to be with him then yes I have to!" said Eric. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey Mori-Sempi, why don't you just haul him out?" said Mark.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"No wait!" said Eric as Mori hauled him to the door.

"Mr. Omirou," said Kyoya, "We don't tolerate loiterers in our club so I'm sorry you'll have to leave. Please don't come back unless you have an appointment."

"Hey hand on a sec!" Eric shouted right as Mori threw him out of the room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that ladies," said Tamaki, "It won't happen again."

"Mark-Sempi, are you alright?" asked one his guest.

"When you're as tattered of a soul as I am, you learn to let things like that slide less you lose all you focus to move on in life," said Mark. His guest all sighed with happiness.

* * *

Later after the club the guys all headed towards the hostesses' club room where the last of their guest had just left.

"Hello ladies," they all said together.

"Well hello gentlemen," said the girls. Tamaki immediately ran over and twirled Haruhi around.

"So Haruhi how was your club this afternoon?" he asked.

"If you put me down I can tell you," said Haruhi.

"Oh right sorry," said Tamaki.

"It went okay today," said Haruhi, "And now that Aiko's back we can finally do our cos play. The guests have been really anticipating that."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki starting to feel a little bit upset about the idea.

"Don't worry it's going to be fine," said Haruhi kissing him. If possible Tamaki could possibly explode with joy.

"Hey Elaina," said Kaoru sitting down next to her.

"Hi Kaoru," said Elaina smiling at him.

"How's your leg doing?" asked Kaoru rubbing it.

"Much better should be off in no time," said Elaina.

"Good because I can't wait to feel this leg for real," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru," said Elaina blushing.

"I was thinking after you get this off we should have another date," Kaoru whispered into her ear. Elaina actually giggled as she pulled away from Kaoru.

"If you're going to do that, we should save it for a combined club day," said Belle who was working on her notebook.

"You're thinking we should have a combined day?" asked Kyoya walking over to her table.

"I merely assumed it would be something we would eventually want to try," said Belle.

"No no that does sound like a nice idea," said Kyoya. He pulled out his notebook as well and starting working. "I'm sure our guest would like getting to interact with each other. Plus I'm sure that there's a few of our guests that wouldn't mind getting to be hosted by Haruhi again. I think I've heard some saying they do miss her a little."

"All the more reason we should try this then," said Belle.

"If need be perhaps you and should work on this together outside the club if need be," said Kyoya. Belle smiled at the idea.

"Yes I would like that," she said.

"So Aiko-Chan, are you still feeling okay?" asked Hunny sitting next to her.

"Yes much thank you," said Aiko smiling at him, "We have some cake left would you like some?"

"Sure!" said Hunny quickly helping himself. Aiko giggled as she watched him eat. Every now and then he'd stop and smile at her.

"Hey Liz," said Mark as he walked over and sat down next to her, "Had a real interesting thing happen in club today. Your brother came to see me and he seemed pretty mad, something about you not wanting to be his sister anymore."

"Oh he told you about that huh?" said Elizabeth. "Well I did sort of tell him off. I really can't stand his controlling attitude anymore that's it. And if he's going to keep trying to do that then I don't want to affiliate with him anymore."

"Well good for you," said Mark.

"He came in here too to try the whole protective you from him Bullshit," said Kaiya sitting on an arm of the couch Mark and Elizabeth were sitting on.

"Is that what really pushed you over the edge?" asked Hikaru as he came and stood behind the couple.

"Pretty much," said Elizabeth.

"Can't say I blame you," said Hikaru.

"Man I hope I'm never like that with my sister," said Mark.

"She's adorable, her and your brother. I love what they were saying at the meeting to my mom," said Elizabeth laughing.

"I know," said Kaiya.

"Did you teach them that?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes and no," sad Mark, "the two of them, they're pretty smart. Momma didn't raise no fool." The other three laughed.

"Do you think your mom would have approve of the marriage meeting?" asked Elizabeth. Mark was quiet for a moment.

"No, she would have been on our side about it," he said at last.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset," said Elizabeth.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," said Mark. He looked at his watch. "I got to go. I'm sure that my sister is waiting for me to take her home. I'll call you later Liz." He gave her a quick kiss and hurried out. Elizabeth sighed.

"I should have known better then to bring up his mother," she said.

"Oh come on don't be like that," said Kaiya, "I'm sure his mother would have adored you!"

"Thanks," said Elizabeth.

"Not as much as she might have liked me no doubt but still," said Kaiya.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing it was just a joke," said Kaiya.

"Funny," said Hikaru.

"Not as funny as your face," said Kaiya.

"Hey," said Kaoru looking up from Elaina, "Are you saying both our faces looking funny or something?"

"No you part your hair to the right so it's not as funny," said Kaiya.

"Oh okay then," said Kaoru looking back at Elaina.

"Kaoru, don't encourage her like that," said Hikaru.

"What's the matter Hikaru? Can't bother to manage admit you're the funny looking one in the family?" said Kaiya.

"Oh ha ha ha funny girl talking," said Hikaru. He sneered and walked away from the two girls.

"Dork," said Kaiya.

"Well maybe you should lay off the jokes," said Elizabeth.

"Oh come on he's too sensitive that's all!" said Kaiya as she too got up and gathered up her stuff, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kaoru groaned annoyed at not being able to focus on Elaina and looked up at his brother.

"Will you learn to mellow out!" he hissed at him.

"Oh don't get huffy just because I'm apparently ruining your chances at getting laid," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"No it's okay," said Elaina, "We should be going right Belle?"

"Hmm no I'm going to Kyoya-Sempi's house to work with a possible combined day for the clubs. You can go home on your own."

"Oh really?" said Elaina.

"Yes, see you later Elaina," said Belle as she and Kyoya gathered up her things. The two of them headed towards the door and Kyoya the nice gentleman opened the door for her.

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempi," said Elaina.

"No trouble at all Miss Adeline," said Kyoya.

"You'd think they were business partners or something," said Haruhi.

"I think they look cute together," said Aiko.

"So do I," said Elaina.

"Wait was that all about a combined day?" asked Maria.

"My sister came up with a brilliant to have a special host session where we can host together," said Elaina.

"Oh really?" said Maria, "That maybe fun."

"Maybe we can pair up or something with each other during it," said Kaoru.

'Oh no please don't make me get paired with Mori!' thought Maria.

"Anyway I should be getting home," said Elaina.

"Oh hang on I'll take you," said Kaoru.

"Oh no," said Elaina, "Kaoru you don't have to…," To everyone's surprise Kaoru kissed her.

"Come on let me take you home, where your sister isn't going to be and my brother isn't going to be," he said.

"Oh," said Elaina, "Then yes please take me home." The two left as fast as they could.

"Why would they want to be alone without their brother and sister?" asked Tamaki.

"I tell you what Tamaki. When you get a chance to figure it out, you and I can do the same how about?" asked Haruhi kissing him again and walking out.

"Wait what?" Tamaki was confused to say the least.

"Well at least Mr. Fujioka shouldn't have to worry about any grandchildren for a while," said Elizabeth.

"Maybe even never if Haruhi's dumb enough to stay with him," said Hikaru.


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hey Aiko-Chan did you want a ride home?" asked Hunny.

"Please," said Aiko smiling sweetly at him. The two of them held hands as they walked towards the door.

"They are really cute together," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Mori walking up next to her. Marie gulped startled.

"Mori don't take this the wrong way but could you please stop doing that!" she snapped. Hikaru Elizabeth and Tamaki all looked at her confused.

"Hmm?" said Mori also baffled.

"Sneaking up next to me and startling me! It gets annoying after a while!" said Maria. Mori looked puzzled.

"Oh never mind," said Maria as she gathered up her things and headed out as well.

"What was that all about?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth as she gathered up her things and headed out after her Sempi.

"Maria-Sempi, Maria-Sempi wait up!" she called out as she ran after her.

"Yes?" said Maria.

"Is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uh what do you mean?" asked Maria.

"That whole blowing up at Mori-Sempi back there. Did he do something wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm uh just a little bit tired of him always sneaking up and startling me, that's all. It's gotten annoying that's all," said Maria.

"Oh I see," said Elizabeth, "I didn't take him for someone that would do something like that on purpose."

"Well he's probably not. It's just that he does it and even I have my limits," said Maria.

"Right sure," said, Elizabeth.

* * *

"Well that seemed kind of uncalled for don't you think?" said Hikaru. Mori just shrugged his shoulders. Why was it that Maria was always trying to avoid him?

"You know if I were you Mori-Sempi, I'd go after her and demand an explanation for all of that," said Hikaru.

"Or at the very least try offer an apology to her," said Tamaki.

"Yeah or that too," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Mori as he gathered up his things to go after Maria as well.

"Well I guess I'm off to my big empty house. See you later Boss," said Hikaru as he too left.

"Bye Hikaru," said Tamaki as he left too.

'I wonder if Kaoru and Elaina are doing anything crazy at the moment, Nah, probably not,' Hikaru thought.

* * *

By the time Mori got outside he saw Elizabeth waving at a car.

"Did Maria just leave?" he asked. Elizabeth jumped.

"Sorry," said Mori.

"I guess you do have a problem with sneaking up next to people huh?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well you would be right though. She did just leave," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you," said Mori heading towards his own car. Elizabeth was about to head to her own car she started hearing a rumming sound. She turned and saw Mark riding up to her on his motorcycle.

"Hey you haven't seen my sister have you?" he asked.

"No sorry," said Elizabeth, "Did she maybe go home with your brother?"

"Maybe," said Mark pulling out his phone, "I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure," said Elizabeth as she finally got to her waiting car.

* * *

"I say we have it be a tea party of sorts," said Belle.

"Hmm we could do that. But perhaps we should put a special theme to it," said Kyoya.

"What kind of theme?" asked Belle.

"I would think France would be a nice theme. We could dress the hostesses up as French maids," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but what about you men?" asked Belle, "Because I can't help but think that it might be better if we all matched?"

"That is an excellent point," said Kyoya, "Perhaps we could consider having us all wear blue and white striped shirts with the men all wearing black slacks, the girls in black mini skirts and all us in berates?"

"That's a French attire stereotype Kyoya-Sempi," said Belle.

"Yes but a lot of our guests enjoy things like that," said Kyoya.

"Very well, we shall do that then I think," said Belle, "I do have to admit it does sound like something everyone will have. Actually maybe we could figure out some other authentic native dresses for everyone to dress in pairs, like Hispanic like Maria-Sempi or maybe we could figure out something from England like Elizabeth. What's another one we could do?"

"India maybe," said Kyoya.

"Oh yes, or maybe Hawaii?" asked Belle, "What else?"

"I'm sure Maria-Sempi can help us come up with some ideas," said Kyoya, "Her father is an expert on different cultures."

"Yes good point," said Belle, "I'll send her an e-mail now and ask."

"You're very on top of things aren't you Belle?" asked Kyoya.

"I, I try to be," said Belle, "Someone had to be after the loss of my father. My mother's not the most intelligent when it comes to business."

"I see," said Kyoya, "One has to admire your hard work."

"Thank you," said Belle.

"But what about your sister?" asked Kyoya.

"Elaina?" said Belle, "She's pretty responsible as well. It's just her…,"

"You mean her moments?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Belle a bit bitterly.

"I apologies if I offended you," said Kyoya.

"Oh no it's nothing like that Kyoya-Sempi. It's just something I don't like to talk to about too much," said Belle.

"Again I apologies," said Kyoya.

"Thank you very much," said Belle. There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment as the two of them continued working.

"Hey Kyoya-Sempi?" said Belle after a while.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Do you think we should stick with the usual pairing this time around for the waiters and waitresses?" asked Belle.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"Well you know how Elaina and I are usually paired up with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Or how you're paired up with Elizabeth? Do you think maybe we could do something different this time around?" asked Belle.

"Do you not like being paired with Hikaru or something?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I wouldn't say that," said Belle, "I just thought that its a little bit clichéd to keep pairing twins up with twins. Unless you think that it would be better for the guests."

"Well possibly we could try it this time just to see how much the like it. Did you have a preference as to who you'd like to be paired with?" asked Kyoya.

"Well yes I would like to see what it would be like to be paired with you for once," said Belle. Kyoya looked up surprised.

"Really?" he said.

"You do seem like the better choice out of all the better men," said Belle.

"Well then we can do that then," said Kyoya, "But then are we going to pair up your sister with someone other then one of the Hitachiin twins?"

"Well I'll ask her, see what she wants," said Belle.

* * *

Elaina giggled at Kaoru's kiss against her neck.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I didn't take you for being so perverted," she said.

"Oh no, I only do this with girls I really really like," said Kaoru in between kisses. The two of them sat on Elaina's bed alone. Elaina was almost positive that her own mother didn't realize she was home.

"I'm not moving too fast for you though am I?" asked Kaoru.

"Mmm if I think it's going a little bit fast or far I'll let you know," said Elaina.

"Fair enough," said Kaoru, "It's not like we can do too much anyway with your leg and all." He ran his hand down it.

"Yeah too bad," said Elaina. She shivered when she Kaoru's hand move over and gently stroke her non broken leg.

"I wonder if it feels as soft as the other one," he said.

"Probably not, I haven't been able to apply lotion or shave it in a while," said Elaina.

"Oh wow, that's going to be really crazy," said Kaoru. He still kept stoking her leg until he started moving his hand up further until he suddenly realized his hand was under the very tip of her dress. Elaina suddenly pulled away.

"Too far?" asked Kaoru.

"A little," said Elaina.

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"Well I guess if you didn't go too high up it'll be okay," said Elaina.

"No, no we don't have to worry about that too much," said Kaoru.

"Hmm it really wasn't too bad," said Elaina as she pulled Kaoru's lips to hers and kissed them, "it just took me by surprise that's all."

"Well you want to know something crazy?" asked Kaoru in between kisses, "It kind of took me by surprise too." Elaina giggled even louder into the kisses. The giggles however turned into moans.

"Kaoru?" she finally said softly.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru.

"I'm getting a little bit sitting like this," said Elaina.

"Oh really?" said Kaoru. He gently lay her down on her bed, "Is that better?"

"Much," said Elaina.

"Well still not going to go too far though right?" said Kaoru.

"If it goes too far I'll let you know," said Elaina.

"Good," said Kaoru, "Because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you Kaoru. You're great," said Elaina.

"So are you beautiful," said Kaoru kissing her again on her lips.


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well it's getting late," said Belle finally looking at her watch, "I should really get home."

"Would you prefer that I escort you home my lady?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Kyoya-Sempi," said Belle as she gathered her things up.

"Please," said Kyoya, "As a gentleman it would be impolite of me to not.""Well then if you insist," said Belle with a smile.

"I do very much," said Kyoya opening the door to his bedroom.

"Thank you good sir," said Belle smiling at him and walking past him.

"Kyoya, who is this?" Belle jumped slightly at the new comer's voice.

"Oh hello Father," said Kyoya, "This is Belle Adeline. She's a member of the new hostess club started by Haruhi Fujioka. You remember her right Father?"

"Hmm, yes," said Mr. Ohtori looking up and down at the woman up and down. Belle did her best not to display fear as the man studied her. "Adeline that's a French name isn't it Madam?"

"Uh yes sir. That is my native name. My family only recently moved to this fine country," said Belle.

"Yes you're very fine in the world of horses and horse breeding, aren't you?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes sir," said Belle, "We have bred some very fine horses."

"I see, but why are you here Madam?" asked Yoshio.

"Well as the Hostess's club director it's sort of my duty to help organize things for the club including it our club decides to have a joint day. That means that I must at some point collaborate with the director of host club sir. Wouldn't you agree?" asked Belle calmly.

"Yes I suppose," said Yoshio, "Well pleasure to have met you Madam, if you'll excuse me." He calmly passed by the two teenagers. "I assume you'll be escorting the young woman home Kyoya?"

"Yes Father of course. That is actually where we were heading right now as we speak," said Kyoya.

"Very good," said Yoshio, "You do you remember I have a dinner meeting tonight at an associate's house correct?"

"Yes Father," said Kyoya.

"Good then I can trust you to take care in making sure you have you dinner?" asked Yoshio. Kyoya noticed his father shift his eyes towards Belle as he said that.

"Yes of course Father," said Kyoya smiling, "You needn't worry about me."

"Very good, have a good night then," said Yoshio.

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya looking towards Belle with great pleasure.

"So you are going to be alone tonight Kyoya-Sempi?" asked Belle as she and Kyoya finally made it to the front door where the car was waiting.

"It would appear so. Both my brothers are no doubt either going to the meeting or having dinner with friends," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Belle, "Well then would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?"

"Why thank you dear Madam," said Kyoya, "That is most kind of you to invite me. I hope that it would not be intruding on your family."

"Hardly," said Belle, "My mother rather enjoys the company of young men especially since Father died."

"Well we mustn't disappoint her then," said Kyoya with a smirk.

* * *

"Do you think your sister is home?" Kyoya asked once the two of them reached the Adelines' ranch. He reached down and offered Belle her hand to help her out of limo.

"I would think so. Its' not like she's able to do much with her leg and all," said Belle.

"I see," said Kyoya looking up at the big house, "You know I don't think we were able to continue the tour of your fine establishment from the last time I was here."

"Oh yes, would you like to finish it?" asked Belle.

"I would but I'm rather tired of walking a little," said Kyoya.

"Say no more," said Belle snapping her fingers. Immediately a farmhand ran to her side. "Please prepare a hose for Master Kyoya and Amour for me please. I'll go and change the in one of the stable changing rooms. Kyoya-Sempi would you like to change as well? It may be better for you."

"Sure," said Kyoya following Belle to the changing rooms just outside the barn.

"Here you go sir," said a farmhand handing him a riding outfit, "I think it should fit. We like to keep spares just in case."

"Yes thank you," said Kyoya walking into the changing room. When he came back out Belle was already out there waiting by her horse and pure black horse just like her horse.

"My my, what a fine looking animal," said Kyoya examining the creature.

"You approve of him?" asked Belle.

"Yes, he looks very fine," said Kyoya, "What kind of horse is he?"

"Another mustang," said Belle, "His name believe it or not is Moonshadow."

"Fascinating," sad Kyoya as he climbed up onto the animal, "Any relation to Amour?"

"No, though my father thought it maybe beneficial to possibly have them mate someday," said Belle.

"I see and would approve of that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I'm a little bit hesitant of the idea of my horse mating in general. But if it's with the right mate who am I to argue?" asked Belle. She clicked her tough and immediately Amour started walking off with Kyoya and his horse following as well.

* * *

Mori strolled calmly up to the Tanaka-Martinez Estate and rang the bell. He was rather surprised to hear it to have a sort of Hispanic melody to it.

"Can I help you?" asked the maid who answered the door.

"Marie Tanaka-Martinez please," said Mori.

"One moment please," said the maid letting him in and walking off to find Maria. Mori stood in the front hallway patiently when he heard some giggling. He looked up to the top of the staircase where he saw what he could only assume was Maria's younger sister running down it holding a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Rose!" shouted a voice behind her as another girl who was no doubt Maria's older sister running after her. One side of her hair was done up really nice with a pink ribbon while the other side looked a mess. "You bring me back that ribbon or else I'll cut off all of your hair!"

"Go ahead and try!" Rose taunted as she continued to make her way down.

"I swear to you Rose!" shouted Chisaki running after as fast as she could. Mori watched surprised and confused when he heard more laughter coming towards her. He turned and saw a young boy running from a collage aged boy who for some reason was all wet.

"I swear to you Akifumi!" shouted the older boy.

"Ha ha," Akifumi laughed as he ran only to suddenly get caught up by his collar by his brother.

"You are so dead!" George shouted.

"Rose, give me that ribbon now!" Chisaki shouted as she jumped the last few steps and tackled her sister.

"Hey let my up!" Rose shouted.

"Give me my ribbon back!" Chisaki ordered.

"You'll have to guess what hand it's in!" taunted Rose.

"I'm going to beat you all the way by to Ecuador!" shouted George raising his fist to his brother.

"Go ahead and try! You hit like a girl anyway!" said Akifumi.

"QUIET!" came Maria's voice from the top of the stairs. All of her siblings looked up at her a little bit intimidated no doubt.

"Chisaki let Rose up! Rose give Chisaki back her ribbon! George put Akifumi down and get out of those wet clothes before you get a cold! Akifumi go to your room until dinner! And all of you apologies to each other now!"

"Sorry Rose," said Chisaki getting up off of her and helping her up.

"Sorry Chisaki," said Rose handing her sister back her ribbon.

"Sorry Akifumi," said George putting his brother down.

"Sorry George," said Akifumi, "I'll go get you a towel how about?"

"Then go to your room!" said Maria.

"Yes Maria," said Akifumi. He stopped however once he realized Mori was standing there the whole time.

"Who are you?" Maria heard him ask as she was about to talk away.

"Takashi Morinozuka,"

'What!' Maria thought running back stairs and looked down. She could still hear her brother talking.

"And what brings you here my good sir?" asked Akifumi.

"I was hoping to talk to your sister Maria," said Mori.

"Oh really," said Chisaki walking over to the stairs, "Oh Maria there's someone here to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy," said Maria as she tried to run to her room.

"Doing what?" asked Rose as she raced up the stairs after her sister.

"Just stuff," said Maria.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Rose grabbing her sister's hand.

"Homework for one," said Maria.

"I'm sure you can wait on that. It would be ruse to ignore this man who came here to see you," said Akifumi as he ran up the stairs too.

"I thought you were supposed to go to your room!" said Maria.

"I will but it's rude to ignore a guest," said Akifumi.

"What is going on here?" the three suddenly heard their mother ask from downstairs.

"Oh hello Mother and Father. We have a guest," said George, "This is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Hello young man," said her father, "What brings you by?"

"He's here to see Maria," said Chisaki.

"Oh really?" said her mother. Maria could hear her walking towards the stairs. "Maria, are you up there?" she called out.

"Yes she is," said Akifumi.

"Well come down dear you have a guest," said her mother.

"She'll be right down," said Rose shoving her sister towards the stairs. Maria reluctantly walked down.

"Yes Mori can I help you?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"I came here to apologies," said Mori.

"Apologies for what young man?" asked her father crossing his arm.

"For scaring her earlier," said Mori.

"Apology accepted," said Maria, "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Oh that was sweet. Mr. Morinozuka would you like to stay for dinner?" asked her mother.

'Oh no!' thought Maria.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Excellent," said her mother, "I'll go let the staff know." She headed off fast followed by her husband. Maria could see her father stop and looked Mori over with a serious look as he past him.

'Oh this is bad, this is very bad!' thought Maria.


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Oh thank you so much for bringing me home Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko once she and Hunny got to her front door.

"Sure," said Hunny, "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Well thanks for your concern," said Aiko. Hunny giggled right as the front door open.

"What are you doing out here?" asked her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Aiko jumped in fear.

"I manage to find some time to come over and see you and instead I see you out here playing with some five year old!" snapped the old woman sneering at Hunny.

"He's five," said Aiko.

"Five, six what's the difference," said her grandmother pulling her into the house, "Young man, go home! I'm sure your mother's worried about you!"

"But," Hunny tried to say right as the door slammed shut in his face.

"Honestly next time you claim to be sick and make me come and visit you, you better be in bed actually sick. You're so much like your mother, faking sick all the time!" said the old woman as she dragged Aiko around.

"Mom is sick for real Grandmother! If you would ever pay attention to anything other then your image you'd know that," said Aiko.

"Don't get smart with me young lady, or I'll put you in the hospital for real!" said her grandmother.

"Why are you even here Grandmother?" asked Aiko.

"Like I said I came to see you since you were apparently sick. But I should have known you were merely faking. Honestly how could I be so stupid," said her grandmother.

"Easily," Aiko muttered, "I was really sick Grandmother. By the way where's Akira?"

"In his room I suppose," said her grandmother looking up the stairs, "Too rude to come down and say hello to his own grandmother!"

"Yeah that sounds like a real terrible thing Grandmother," said Hana walking into the room with her arms filled with groceries.

"What are you doing?" asked her grandmother.

"Grocery shopping, or more like getting back from grocery shopping," said Hana putting the bags down on the table. The grandmother gasped.

"You put filthy grocery bags on that expensive table!" she snapped, "You see this is why you were passed over as the future heir of the company! You have no sense of style and importance!"

"Yeah that was it," said Hana, "Look Grandmother you came over here to see Aiko and you saw her so now go! She needs to take it easy for a while after her episode."

"I take it you actually believe her then?" said her grandmother looking to Aiko.

"I saw her in the hospital and talked to her doctor," said Hana.

"Hmm," said the grandmother shifting her eyes to Aiko, "I still don't believe it. Just like I'm starting to really think that your mother's faking it. That's the real reason your father left. So while I'm going to take all those fake pills from her."

"What!" shouted both sisters.

"Your mother's probably a druggy," said her grandmother, "And that's why she's out most of the time. But don't worry I'll fix it. "

"Our mother's not a druggy!" said Aiko finally pulling herself free from her grandmother.

"Do you have any idea what it's like when people look at you knowing your daughter so sick all the time Aiko?" asked her grandmother, "I've got to stop it."

"Grandmother you have seriously crossed a line if you're trying to call you're a daughter a druggy just so you won't have to worry about worrying your image with a none healthy functional family! This has got to stop! That's why I don't think you should be in charge anymore!" said Aiko.

"What?" asked her grandmother.

"I don't think you should be in charge anymore of the company if you're going to do thing like take away your daughter's drugs just because you can't stand it anymore. You should have stepped down a long time ago and handed everything over to mother anyway which would have happened had she not gotten sick!" said Aiko.

"Maybe that's why she wants to take away Mother's meds," said Hana, "So Mom will never get better and take over."

"You two are don't know what you're talking about do you?" asked their grandmother.

"Oh no we do Grandmother," said Aiko, "I'm going to do what I vowed once I got out of the hospital! Now get out of our house! You're not welcome here if you're going to try killing our mother!" At that Hana walked over and opened the door.

"Don't let it hit your old ass on the way out," she said.

"What?" said Hunny who was still standing outside.

"Oh Mr. Haninozuka, I didn't know you were here," said Hana.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hunny.

"Yes everything's fine," said Aiko, "I'm glad to see you still here. My grandmother's just leaving." The old woman made humph noise and stormed out mad.

"We'll see how far you get with taking the company my dear!" she hissed at Aiko as she left.

"What was that all about?" asked Hunny.

"Our grandmother's just usually cranky because she's old," Hana said extra loudly so that their grandmother could hear, "Come on in Mr. Haninozuka."

"Uh thanks," said Hunny walking into the house.

"I'm glad you're still here Sempi. I wanted you to stick around!" said Aiko.

"Me too, I wanted to stick around for a little while longer too," said Hunny happily.

"Well that's all good and all but in the mean time Aiko can you help me put these groceries away real fast?" asked Hana.

"Huh, oh sure," said Aiko.

"Do you want some help?" asked Hunny.

"Oh no don't worry yourself Mr. Haninozuka. This shouldn't take too long. You just make yourself at home," said Hana as she and Aiko headed to the kitchen with the bags.

"I got to say it's refreshing to see you helping out more around the house," said Aiko.

"Well let's just say that your friend Maria's really persuasive," said Hana, "And look, don't get mad but I'm going back to work tonight."

"What?" said Aiko.

"It's the only way I can help support the family before you take over apparently," said Hana, "Are you sure you want to do that? I don't think Mother would approve."

"Someone has to stop Grandmother! And we both knew that you weren't interested even before Dad left and Grandmother started to cut us off. I have to do this Hana. I have to help the family somehow," said Aiko.

"Well, you got to do what you got to do I guess," said Hana, "If you need any help let me know." She looked at some of the food she was making, "Hey Aiko why don't you go and be with your friend while I work on dinner."

"Are you sure?" asked Aiko, "Wouldn't you like some help?"

"No it's no big deal. I think you and your little boyfriend should have a nice dinner together for all his sweetness while you were sick," said Hana.

"Oh Hana you don't have to do that," said Aiko.

"The hell I don't. Just go and have some fun with him okay. I'll make dinner before I go to work," said Hana shoving her sister out of the kitchen. Aiko was both confused and rather intrigued with her sister's attitude.

"But what about Akira?" she asked through the door.

"He's over at a friend's house and he's having dinner there," said Hana.

"I thought Grandmother said he was upstairs," said Aiko.

"No, I just told her that to piss her off with Akira not wanting to come outside of his room to see her," said Hana, "Not I would have made him come out of his room if she was here. Now go see your friend."

Aiko shrugged her shoulders before walking back towards the room Hunny was waiting in patiently.

"Hi sorry to have kept you waiting," she said sitting down next to him.

"No you're fine," said Hunny, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," said Aiko biting her lip, "So listen, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Really?" said Hunny eagerly.

"Sure, Hana said she was willing to cook dinner for us before she goes to work," said Aiko.

"She's not working at that weird place we thought we saw her is she?" asked Hunny, "Not that it's any of my business if she is!"

"Well uh," said Aiko.

"I am Mr. Haninozuka," said Hana walking into the room with two cups of pink lemonade.

"Oh, um sorry I, I didn't mean to pry," said Hunny.

"No it's no big deal," said Hana, "Let's just say I like to think you care enough about Aiko not to really go around telling the whole world."

"No of course not!" said Hunny looking at Aiko, "I'll take the secret to the grave if need be."

"Well we may not have to be that dramatic," said Hana walking out of the room.

"I appreciate the sentiment though Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko giggling.

"Well I like to think you're really special to me Aiko-Chan and you don't go around saying things about people you care about," said Hunny putting his hand on top of hers.

"Oh thank you Hunny-Sempi," said Aiko.

"Aiko-Chan I know this seems kind of fast but would you be willing to try and go out as a couple with me sometime?" asked Hunny.

"Are you serious?" asked Aiko. Hunny nodded.

"I really like you, and I don't want to wait nearly a whole year before I really let you know that," he said. Aiko giggled.

"I'd like that to try to be your girlfriend then Hunny-Sempi," she said.

"Thanks," said Hunny before leaning over and kissing the adorable little girl.


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Mark road his cycle around the campus for what seemed like an eternity looking for his sister.

'This is getting weird,' he thought just a little bit worried. He pulled out his phone about to call the house to see if Abby had been made to go home with Aaron in the limo when he saw that he had a text message from a number he didn't recognize. He pulled it up to look it over.

_**Dear Mr. Kira Timily,**_

_**Since you think it's alright to take other's people's sisters, I have gone and taken your home with me. Don't worry, she'll be kept in the best of care and be taught to be a proper young lady unlike she would with you. If you'd like to have her back all you have to do is agree to stop seeing my sister and tell he to respect me once again**_

_**Sincerely Eric Omirou**_

'Oh hell no!' thought Mark as he rimmed up his motorcycle and took off fast.

* * *

Elizabeth hummed happily as she walked into her house. She wasn't even concern about the idea of running into Erik at the moment. As far as she was concern if he wanted to try and confront her, let him. There was nothing more he could do or say anymore that would affect her anymore.

"Can I go home now?" she suddenly heard a voice say coming from the living room. She recognized the voice. She followed it the living room where she heard her brother talk.

"No you can't. Now sit up straight. As long as you're here I'm going to make sure that you behave like a proper young lady!"

"Erik," said Elizabeth walking into the room, "What are you…," She stopped when she saw Mark's little sister Abby sitting in the chair next to her brother with a book on her head looking both board and scared while Erik just sat sipping his tea. "Erik why is Abby Timily here?"

"Oh Elizabeth, how are you?" asked Erik, "If you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of enjoying time with my apparent sister."

"Sister?" said Elizabeth, "Okay now you have officially lost it! Please don't tell you kidnapped her for just that reason to get back at me for saying I don't want to be your sister!"

"That and to get back at that stupid Kira boy for making you turn against me!" said Erik sternly.

"Oh boy, please tell me you didn't say anything to him about this!" said Elizabeth.

"I text him right after we got home," said Erik.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Elizabeth, "He's going to be furious with you!"

"So, I'm furious with him for what he's done to you," said Erik.

"Erik this isn't right! What you've done, that's called kidnapping! Not only is Mark going to want to pound your ass but I bet her father's going to want to have some words with you! So will the police!"

"Who's going to tell her father and the police?" asked Erik.

"Well for one thing I'm sure by now her father's realized she's not at home and is starting to get worried," said Elizabeth, "And as for the police well," She pulled out her own phone.

"You wouldn't dare rat out your own would yo!" said Erik jumping up.

"Even if I hadn't denounced you yeah I would! This is wrong Erik! This is illegal! And believe me I'm being merciful with you on this! I'm sparing you from whatever torture Mark's going to do to you when he finds you!"

"Yeah my brother's going to want to kick your ass!" said Abby.

"Proper ladies don't talk like that!" snapped Erik.

"And proper men don't kidnap children! Unless of course they're pedophiles," said Elizabeth, "And she's right Mark will kick your ass for this!"

"Let him try and get me," said Erik. Just then they heard a loud buzzing noise.

"What is that?" asked Erik.

"It's Mark!" said Abby jumping up from her seat and running over to the window.

Elizabeth and Erik also ran over to the window and could see Mark driving his motorcycle heading straight towards the front gate. Without stopping or fletching he ran right through it smashing it open.

"How was he able to do that!" asked Erik.

"Well was distracted about you and your kidnapping to reset the security code when I came into the house," said Elizabeth. All three watched as Mark managed to race his cycle up the stairs and right through the front door into the front hall. Elizabeth quickly ran out to the hall right as Mark pulled off his helmet.

"Alright where is he! Where is that son-of-a-bitch!" he shouted throwing his helmet down and getting off his bike.

"Mark," said Elizabeth a little bit nervous about his attitude.

"Sorry Liz, but I'm about to make you an only child! No one messes with my little brother or sister and gets away with it!" said Mark, "Now where is he!"

"Young man, please restrain yourself," said Erik walking into the hallway.

"Oh you little rat-faced bastard!" Mark charged at Erik fast making Erik try to retreat back to the living room. Mark ran right after him into the room where Abby was waiting.

"Mark!" she shouted happily running over to him.

"Hey sis," said Mark scooping her up in his arms, "You okay?"

"Yeah, except for some weird reason he tried making me put a book on my hand," said Abby.

"Okay, well as soon as I'm done pounding his ass we can go home," said Mark putting his sister back down. He advanced towards Erik who was soon backing up against the wall.

"Yeah kick his ass Mark!" cheered Abby. Elizabeth was both torn over her not wanting to see some violence in her home and the fact that she thought her brother could use a good beat down.

"What on Earth?" she suddenly heard her mother shout from the hallway.

"What happened here!" shouted her father.

"Mother Father Help Me!" Erik tried calling out.

"Erik?" shouted his mother as her parents came running into the living room, "Oh my god what's going on here?"

"This creep you call your son kidnapped my little sister, that's what's going on!" shouted Mark punching his hand, "And I'm going to make him pay!"

"Erik did you really kidnap her?" asked her mother.

"He made me do it! He made Elizabeth turn against me!" said Erik.

"What?" asked her father looking at her confused.

"Erik wouldn't leave me alone about wanting to be around Mark!" said Elizabeth.

"Well why would you?" asked her mother.

"Because I still care about Mark very much and he cares about me!" Elizabeth admitted, "And I want to be with him!"

"Absolutely not!" said her mother, "Did you forget what he did back at the marriage meeting?"

"That's was an act Mother, an act he did out of love," said Elizabeth.

"Love?" said her parents.

"Mark's the only one who cared about me about that meeting," said Elizabeth walking over to him, "he acted liked that so you would call off the meeting because he didn't want me to be seen as tool to be used in some plot."

"It's true," said Mark, "I really care about your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Omirou. I didn't want her to be with me just because she's forced to. I'd rather she'd be with me because she wants to be. If it doesn't work then oh well that's her choice."

"Seriously?" asked his mother.

"Yeah I was staring to like her since I first met her. I personally thought she was amazing," said Mark.

"Hmm," said her parents not looking too convinced.

"I swear to you I'm a very decent man and if you would allow me to treat to the two of you to dinner with your daughter I will gladly show you," said Mark.

"I don't know," said her mother.

"My brother's a nice guy," said Abby.

"Please Mother?" said Elizabeth.

"Let's give him a chance how about?" said her father, "It couldn't hurt."

"Oh Father please tell me you're not serious!" said Erik.

"Don't start pipsqueak! I'm about ready to kick your ass!" said Mark.

"What did he do exactly?" asked Mrs. Omirou.

"He took me here and told me that I'd have to stay here until Mark agreed not to harass Lizzy anymore," said Abby. Elizabeth had to smile at the little girl calling her Lizzy. She thought it was cute.

"Erik is that true?" asked his mother concerned.

"It wasn't like that," said Erik.

"The Hell It Wasn't!" said Mark, "I'm going to pound your ass for this!"

"Please don't kill my son," said Elizabeth's father running in-between them.

"He took my sister. I'm sorry he's not going get away with this lightly!" said Mark.

"Well what would it take for you not to do anything too serious with him?" asked Mr. Omirou timidly. Mark thought for a moment.

"You talk with my father about actually merging your companies together to become one and actually working together. I'm sure you two can work something out without having use your own daughter and me as collateral," he said.

"Sure, we'll try working something else out," said Mr. Omirou, "I'll call your father right now."

"Um dear, would you like some ice cram to make up for my son for taking you?" Mrs. Omirou asked Abby timidly.

"Sure ice cream sounds good," said Abby following her.

"So you're not going to pound me?" Erik asked still leaning against the wall.

"Not as bad as you might have thought," said Mark as he still turned and punched him in the face. "Don't ever do something like that with sister or my brother again got it!"

"And this still doesn't mean I consider you my brother," said Elizabeth. She and Mark took each others hands and walked out together. "I'm glad you were able to try and consider getting to know you again. Do you think your father's going to be okay with this?"

"You let me worry about my father. He'd rather do a merger then a takeover anyway," said Mark.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Timily and I can assure you I will see to it that my son is taken care of about this. But I'm willingly to discuss merger with our companies," they heard her father say into the phone, "I, I realize you're mad about your daughter but…," Mark grabbed the phone.

"Listen Dad, just try merging with the man already alright?" he said.

"Kira, his son stole your sister!" said his father, "I know and I punched him. But listen Dad; if they can give me a second chance can't you with a business arrangement?"

"I suppose, but they have to agree with my terms less I come down on his son hard! Now will bring your sister home? I would like to know for sure she's okay," said his father.

"Sure Dad as soon as she's done with her ice cream," said Mark handing the phone back to Elizabeth's father, "Tell him we'll cover the costs for repairing your gate and door."

"Sure," said Elizabeth's father smiling at Mark proudly.

"I think Father actually like you a little," said Elizabeth as the two kept walking around together.

"Well that's nice," said Mark, "So I guess this means you and I are going to be able to together for real solely for the reason that we want to be huh?"

"Yeah, we are," said Elizabeth. Mark took the chanced and kissed her happily.


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Well let's not just stand by here looking stupid," said Chisaki.

"Yes please make yourself at home Mr. Morinozuka. We'll just take Maria upstairs to get her ready for dinner," said Rose. Both sisters smiled evilly as they linked arms with Maria and dragged her upstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Maria shouted as she managed to finally to get out her sisters' grip, "I don't know what kind of thing you're up to, but it's not going to work!"

"Oh really," said her oldest brother George as he helped his sister Chisaki drag Maria to the stairs. Even if Maria could outdo her two sisters she was no match for her older brother and sister together. "Where are we taking her?"

"Uh?" said Mori confused.

"Please Mr. Morinozuka, come and have a seat," said Akifumi leading Mori off, "Can we get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," said Mori, "I just wanted to talk to Maria."

"Oh well don't worry there will be plenty for that during dinner," said Akifumi.

"Um okay," said Mori taking a seat.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you all of you!" Maria shouted once her brother and sister carried her to her room and into her private bathroom with Rose following after smirking.

"Now now don't get too angry Maria," said Rose, "We're just trying to make sure you look nice for your guest."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Maria looking down at her outfit that consisted of ripped jeans, and a pink shirt with a silver looking rainbow on it.

"We have company. You need to look your best," said Chisaki, "George wait outside and guard the door will you?"

"Yes Ma'am," said George smugly as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"You're just doing this because I yelled at all of you aren't you?" said Maria annoyed.

"Well there is that," said Rose.

"But it wouldn't hurt you to try looking best for Mori," said Chisaki, "You've a crushed on him since you were in elementary school but you've never had the courage to even go near him. We all thought that you joining the hostess club you'd finally woke up the courage to confess to him how you feel. But so far you've let us down majorly."

"Yeah," said Rose rummaging through Maria's makeup counter, "Honestly you are the probably the bravest of us and strongest. Yet you can't even stand being near him without loosing your head. It's kind of pathetic really."

"Oh thanks," said Maria.

"Look just put your makeup on or else we'll do it for you," said Chisaki handing her a thing of lipstick.

"Fine!" snapped Maria snatching it up and applying it while looking in the mirror.

"Rose stay in here and make sure she does all of the makeup properly got it?" said Chisaki.

"I'm going to go and find her a new outfit to wear to dinner."

"No problem," said Rose. She walked over next to Maria as she applied her makeup watching with a smug smile on her face. Maria kept trying to apply as calmly as she could but having Rose next to her the whole time watching and smiling made it kind of hard.

"Are you really going to stand there the whole time?" she finally asked annoyed slamming her makeup down on the counter.

"Hmm, you're not the best when it comes to things like fashion, so yeah," said Rose. Maria groaned mad.

"Whoa!" Rose shouted as she managed to duck a blow by Maria.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Chisaki as she ran back in.

"Maria's getting a little bit testy that's all," said Rose still ducking down to try and avoid Maria's fists as she swung at her.

"Knock it off Maria," said Chisaki, "We still have to get you changed after all."

"Yeah, Mari-a," said Rose. She went and hid herself right in the shower to try and protect herself from her sister.

"Come now Maris let's not be childish now," said Chisaki, "I got your outfit all set up and ready for you."

"This better be good!" said Maria walking out of the bathroom into her room to see one of her more Hispanic dresses laying out on her bed. It was a long dark maroon dress with lost of ruffles towards the bottom of the skirt. "No way am I wearing that to dinner!"

"Yes you are," said Chisaki.

"I said no!" said Maria. She grabbed the dress and walked over to her closet to put it away.

"Fine then, oh how about this one?" asked Chisaki. She pulled out a long pink kimono.

"No!" said Maria, "That and this dress are only for special occasions! This isn't a special occasion!"

"Its not?" asked Rose, "I thought this was going to be your big chance to really tell Mr. Morinozuka how you really feel about him." Maria turned and looked at her making her retreat back into the bathroom and into the shower.

"Fine if you're going to be stubborn how about this," said Chisaki as she pulled out a more simple dress that was of Hispanic design. It was a traditional Ecuador dress with a white ruffled shirt with a black skirt, "Here, this isn't too fancy is it?"

"No," Maria admitted.

"Good then wear it!" said Chisaki pushing it into Maria's hands. If it was possibly Maria's glare would have made her sister burst into flames.

* * *

Mori sat in the chair feeling uneasy. Akifumi was sitting near him sipping his tea comfortably.

"So Mr. Morinozuka how is that interesting club of yours?" he asked.

"Fine," said Mori.

"Very good, and what about your kendo training?" asked Akifumi.

"Fine," said Mori.

"Very good," said Akifumi. Just then Rose ran into the room.

"Here she comes!" she said excitedly. Akifumi motioned her closer to him and whispered something into her ear. Rose started giggled.

"Perfect," she said right as Chisaki walked into the room.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Morinozuka," she said, "So is Maria." She turned around and saw Maria wasn't there. "Maria?" she said looking out of the room, "Maria, come in here at once! It's very rude to stand out there when our guest is in here!" Maria shook her head no. "I said get in here!" Maria still shook her head just as she suddenly felt a person come up behind her and start to push her into the room. She looked up and realized it was George.

"If you don't do it now you'll regret it later," he whispered. Maria gulped as she looked over at Mori. Mori slowly stood up. Maria really looked pretty. Not only was she in the dress with her makeup but her sisters had put her hair up in a bun with a pink flower in it.

"Uh hi Mori," she said timidly, "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's okay," said Mori.

"Oh here you all are," said her mother walking into the room, "What are you all doing here? And Maria why did you change? Dinner's ready. I had them set it up outside on the patio since its so nice out."

"That's nice Mother, but George and I aren't going to be here for dinner, right George?" said Chisaki.

"Yes we're going to a party," said Chisaki.

"It's not one of those stag parties is it?" asked their father also walking in.

"No of course not Father," said George, "Let's go Chisaki."

"Don't be out too late!" called out their father.

"Mmm, I just remembered I promised a friend I was going to study with him tonight. I should be going as well," said Akifumi. He too hurried out quickly. Right as he did Rose's phone went off.

"Oh I just got invited over to a friend's house!" she said excitedly.

"Who?" her father called out after her.

"You know that one friend," Rose called back as she ran out the door where Akifumi was waiting. "Good job," she said to him.

"Well this is interesting," said Mrs. Tanaka, "I um guess it's just the four of us." Just then her phone went off as well. "Hello? Oh hello, of really? When? Really? Well yes we'll be right there."

"Who was that?" asked Mr. Tanaka.

"Apparently one of our client's needs your help in picking out a good vacation spot for her niece's honeymoon," said Mrs. Tanaka. She grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Who exactly?" asked Mr. Tanaka.

"You know that one woman. We had dinner with her last week," said Mrs. Tanaka.

"So wait you guys are going out too?" Maria asked running after her parents.

"Yes dear sorry," said Mrs. Tanaka, "But please enjoy the dinner."

"No funny business or else!" said her father called out as the door shut.

"So how long do you think it'll take until Mother figures out that there is no client?" asked Rose as she and Akifumi watched from their waiting limo.

"I'd say at least two or three hours," said Akifumi.

Maria slowly turned back around and looked at Mori nervous.

"So, uh shall we go have dinner?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure," said Mori. They slowly walked towards the back of the house to where the patio was waiting all light up with red lights and a fancy table that was brightly decorated and for some reason already had only two chairs sitting at it. Mori was nice enough to pull out a chair for her.

"Thank you Mori," she said sitting down, "so I guess it's only fair to finally ask why you came here huh?"

"I was hoping to apologies for making you feel uncomfortable in club and ask why you are always so jumpy around me," said Mori.

"Oh um well uh," Maria sputtered, "The thing is um…," She jumped out of her skin when she felt Mori's hand on hers.

"Maria," he said, "I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Go out!" said Maria, "Why would you want to do that!" Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you're a nice girl and I would like to get to know you some more so that I don't scare you as much," he said.

"Really?" said Maria. Mori nodded his head. "Well I guess it could hurt to try and getting to know you better like this. I think that would be a good idea. Mori smiled.

"Good," he said.

"And I suppose seeing as we have some time together like this we can start getting to know each other right now," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Mori as the two got lost in conversation, or as much of a conversation one could have with Mori. It still turned into a nice evening.


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Hmm," Kaiya groaned as she finished her homework. Now that she was done with the distraction she needed to find another. She looked around and noticed that her book shelf had a book on it she had been meaning to read. Maybe there was a quite place she could go to read it.

"Mom, I'm going out," she called out as she headed towards the front door.

"Our where?" asked called out her mother.

"Probably the park if that's alright," said Kaiya.

"Well I suppose if you really want to you can. Just be home in time for dinner," said her mother.

"Always am," said Kaiya heading out.

When she got to the park she decided to walk near the fountain and found a nice quite spot to sit down and read.

* * *

Hikaru groaned as he wondered in circles around his room board. Kaoru still wasn't home at the moment and Hikaru wasn't sure when he was going to come home.

'I need to find something fun to do,' he thought finally, 'Maybe a walk will make me feel better.' He grabbed his jacket and took off towards the front door.

When he got to the park he found a rather quite path that hopefully would remain quite and not so crowded so he could take his walk in peace.

* * *

Kaiya pulled out her headphones to try and listen to some music on her ipod when suddenly her book come up and smacked her right into the face.

"Owe, what the fuck!" she shouted holding her eye. She looked up at the sound of laughter. There stood a boy roughly around her age laughing his head off at his apparent joke.

"You, don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"We go to school together remember Kaiya?" he said, "Hell I've come to the hostess club before and always requested you."

"Oh yeah, Kin, Kan, Kun Kon, or something like that?" said Kaiya.

"It's Ken," said the boy.

"Oh yeah why didn't I think of that one?" said Kaiya, "Maybe because I was recently hit hard in my face by my book courtesy of some asshole!"

"It was just a joke," said Ken.

"Oh really?" said Kaiya, "Well I'm sorry I didn't get the punch line! How would you like to see mine!" She jumped up mad and advanced towards the boy.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," said the boy, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure you didn't, and I'm sweet Mary Sunshine!" said Kaiya, "In case you haven't noticed I'm the tough girl type! You want sweet and innocent request someone like Aiko! That is unless you Hunny-Sempi will let you get away with smacking her in the face with a book!"

"Hunny-Sempi and Aiko really?" said Ken surprised.

"If you're trying to stall so I don't return the favor of you smacking me with a book you're wasting your time!" said Kaiya.

"Look I'm sorry alright," said Ken, "I really was just trying to be funny. It was just supposed to be a funny joke."

"Sure," said Kaiya, "You're such an idiot."

"Oh come on," said Ken, "Learn to have a little fun!" Suddenly his hand came up and smacked the ipod in Kaiya's hand smacking her in the eye.

"Ah!" she cried staggering back, "You idiot! What the hell is your god damn fucking problem!"

"Again it was a just a joke," said Ken, "You okay?"

"PEACHY FUCKIN KEEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?" shouted Kaiya. She staggered back towards the fountain to look into the water. Her eye was now all swollen and black and she couldn't really see out of it because of that. She turned back and glared at him.

"Sorry I'm a little autistic okay?" he said.

"Autistic?" said Kaiya, "Dude, my little brother is autistic and he does Not act like this! Don't you dare try using that as an excuse! You've probably never even met a person's who's autistic!"

"But it's the truth," said Ken.

"Don't shit on my ice cream and call if fudge!" said Kaiya.

"What?" said Ken.

"You heard me!" said Kaiya.

"But I really am truthfully autistic and didn't mean any harm by it!" said Ken backing away as Kaiya continued to advanced towards him.

"Yeah and I'm truthfully going to tell you that you're just biggest pile of shit I've ever seen learn how to walk and talk and I'm also truthfully going to kick all of the shit out of you!" Ken kept backing off until he stopped by a group of artists painting and coloring. Kaiya grabbed a tube of pain aiming at Ken when suddenly he too grabbed a tube of paint and hit Kaiya in the other eye with it.

"Oops there goes the other eye!" he said trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kaiya shouted.

"Well you were going to hit me too weren't you?" asked Ken.

"No!" said Kaiya, "I was going to try and squirt you, you fucking idiot!"

"Oh sorry but that wouldn't have worked too," said Ken, "See it would have been bad to get paint on my jacket since it's new."

"Oh your jacket, my apologies, that makes it better. WHay don't you just run along and get a manicure while your at it?! Are you really that stupid! Did you actually think I was going to hit you with a paint tube?!" snapped Kaiya.

"Well yes," said Ken.

"YOU IDIOT!" snapped Kaiya as now was fully ready to murder the man as the two of them started to run down a path by themselves.

* * *

Hikaru sighed in annoyance and loneliness when he saw a boy he thought he recognized from school running for his life.

'What the?' he thought right as he saw something like lightning coming after him. It took him a moment to realize it was Kaiya and she was very, very mad.

"Get back you stupid excuse for a male species!" she shouted. Hikaru wasn't sure what was going on but decided it wouldn't hurt to try and help Kaiya out. Just as the boy neared him Hikaru lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"What?" he said looking up, "Hikaru? Or are you Kaoru?"

"Does it matter?" asked Hikaru pinning him to the ground.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" asked Kaiya as she ran up towards the two boys.

"Oh hi Kaiya," said Hikaru, "What happened to your eyes?"

"That!" said Kaiya pointing towards Ken.

"What did he do?" asked Hikaru.

"Does it matter! He's dead!" said Kaiya.

"Oh come on! I was just trying to be funny!" said Ken, "If you had done it I'm sure you would have been laughing!"

"I wouldn't have just come up and smacked a person without proper warning! Nor would I have given two black eyes!" said Kaiya, "God I'm going to look like a fucking tanuki for about a month now you ass hole!"

"No I don't think you look like a tanuki. Haruhi looks more like a tanuki then you do," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you that make me feel so much better!" said Kaiya as she circled around Ken. "Now then what am I going to do with you?"

"If I may, I have a rather nice idea," said Hikaru.

* * *

_SPLASH_

Several people jumped in surprised as a pants-less Ken was thrown into the fountain.

He jumped red faced looking around at the all of the spectators gawking at him in surprise and amusement. His new jacket was now all wet and ruined.

"Oh thanks a lot!" he said as he staggered out of the fountain, "See if I ever come back to the hostess club and request you again!"

"Oh that is the nicest thing you've done to me all day," said Kaiya.

"And where are my pants?!" asked Ken. Hikaru and Kaiya looked off towards the side. Ken followed their gaze to see a dog running off with them. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Ken quickly ran off after the dog.

"Well that was fun," said Kaiya.

"Why did he do all of that shit?" asked Hikaru as the two of them sat down next to the fountain.

"I don't know. I guess he thought I'd fine it funny or something," said Kaiya running her hand through her hair. "God I'm still having a hard time seeing out of this one eye!"

"It doesn't look that bad," said Hikaru.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be lucky if I don't go blind in this eye!" said Kaiya.

"Oh now you're overacting," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I bet you're Mr. Calm and Collective if you ever get hurt," said Kaiya, "You or your brother. Where is your other brain?"

"I don't know. Probably still hanging out with his girlfriend," said Hikaru.

"Girlfriend, you mean Elaina?" asked Kaiya.

"If they aren't already, I think they're well on their way," said Hikaru bitterly.

"You're not jealous are you?" asked Kaiya.

"No," said Hikaru, "it's just a little bit annoying."

"Yeah sure that's it," said Kaiya. The two of them sat there for a moment not talking. Then Kaiya spoke up.

"So, would you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaiya pointing to a vendor walking nearby.

"Sure," said Hikaru. Then he chuckled.

"What?" asked Kaiya.

"Last time I was alone with a girl like this I had ice cream too," he said.

"Wow you really are repetitive aren't you?" said Kaiya as she got up and walked over towards the vendor.

"Hey Kaiya," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Kaiya.

"If it means anything I think you're pretty cool the way you are and I don't think you should change anything," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Kaiya smiling and blushing just a little, "Well I think the same thing about you sometimes. I don't know how I get to thinking about you but I do."

"Oh thanks," said Hikaru, "Just go get us the ice cream. If I don't get it soon there's going to be a penalty game." Kaiya raised her eyebrow.

"You are a pervert aren't you?" she said, "but I'm sure you wouldn't want to even think about trying to punish me! It'd be more like you trying to punish yourself."

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Well how would you like to be forced to wear a pink dress for a week?"

"Sure only if you're willing to be painted pink for a week," said Kaiya.

"Well how would you like to have to wear your in pretty pigtails?" asked Hikaru.

"How would you like to have you hair shaved off all together?" asked Kaiya.

"It'd still look better then your hair," said Hikaru.

"Well at least my hair looks better then your face," said Kaiya.

"That's dog's face looks better then your face," said Hikaru.

"That's dog's butt looks better then your face," said Kaiya. The two of them kept throwing insults and threats at each other in good fun for a long time afterwards still enjoying their ice cream as well.


	59. Chapter 59

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

The Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

When Haruhi got back to the hostess club the next day she was surprised to see she was the last to arrive.

"You know it's not really good leadership for the president to show up late," said Kaiya.

"Uh huh," said Haruhi. She looked around the room and saw that each of the girls were looking extremely happy for some reason. Then again it seemed like they had all been extra happy all day.

"So how was everyone's day yesterday?" asked Haruhi as she walked around the different girls.

"Great!" said Elaina blushing.

"Quite interesting," said Belle.

"Amusing," said Kaiya.

"Exciting," said Elizabeth.

"Sweet!" said Aiko followed by a giggle.

"Surprising," said Maria.

"Well that's good I guess," said Haruhi.

"Enough chitchat," said Belle. She stood up and thrust Haruhi a bundle of clothes, "Here."

"What's this?" asked Haruhi.

"Your costume," said Belle, "Didn't you remember that today was our first cos play?"

"That's today?!" asked Haruhi.

"Boy Pres you're really on top of things aren't you?" asked Kaiya, "I demand a recall election!"

"Shut-up Kaiya," said Haruhi.

"Oh I've never been more insulted!" said Kaiya in a mocking tone.

"Kaiya," said Belle as she walked up to Kaiya and dumped a bundle of clothes into her hands, "The president told you to be quite so please do so and go change as well."

"Fine fine," said Kaiya.

"Everyone else please come and get your costumes," said Belle. Aiko, Maria and Elizabeth all quickly walked over to claim the costumes.

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Aiko, "I can't wait to see what animal I wind up looking like!"

"Where did you find these?" asked Elizabeth.

"From the Hitachiins of course," said Belle.

"Did they really?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry I made sure they were compensated for this," said Belle.

"Compensated?" said Haruhi.

"You can thank me for it later Miss President," said Belle.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"How did they get our measurements?" asked Elizabeth.

"They're pros at these sorts of things," said Elaina.

"And I remembered to take notes of our measurements of when we went and got our dresses for the opening ball," said Belle.

"Well how did you know some of us didn't put on some pounds since then," said Kaiya patting Belle's belly.

"Don't ever touch me like that again," said Belle.

"Sorry," said Kaiya.

"I'm sure they'll fit just fine," said Belle, "Now please go and change."

"Elaina, do you need any help getting into your costume?" Maria asked.

"Well maybe," said Elaina.

"If we require any help we shall let you know Maria-Sempi," said Belle. She guided her sister to one of the dressing rooms and started to change.

"Belle can you help me zip up at all?" asked Elaina.

"Huh, oh sure," said Belle zipping her sister's clothes.

"Yo!" they suddenly heard Kaiya pounding at the door, "Come on come on! We got to get going the guests are about to break open the door.

The doors opened to the hostess club to show a big group of different animals.

"Welcome," they all said.

"Wow," was the boys' reaction to seeing the twins as two calico kittens, Kaiya as a puppy dog, Aiko as a bunny, Maria as a beautiful parrot with many colors, Elizabeth as a black panther and Haruhi as a Tanuki.

"So Haruhi you're a tanuki huh?" stated one of her guests as they all say around her.

"Yeah, I was told I always looked like one," said Haruhi.

"A real cute one," said another guest.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So kittens huh?" said one of Elaina and Belle's guests.

"Yes that would be correct," said Elaina.

"So just out of curiosity what makes you purr loudest?" asked one of the guests.

"Mmm that's easy," said Belle as she rubbed her head up against Elaina, "When I'm all curled up sleeping with my precious sister all warm and cozy."

"Awe," said the guests.

"Belle, don't talk about that around our gusts," said Elaina.

"Oh sorry Elaina," said Belle making sure to rub Elaina underneath her chin, "But you're so fluffy and warm and the cute little meowing noise you make when I'm close to you. Should I try to make you go meow right now?"

"Yes do it! Do it!" chanted the boys.

"Woof!" Both Elaina and Belle jumped and looked behind them to see Kaiya walking past them holding a tray with tea cups.

"Kaiya do you mind?" asked Belle and Elaina.

"No I'm a dog, and in case you haven't noticed we dogs aren't too found of you cats," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya please go see to your own guests," said Belle.

"Fine," said Kaiya, "Grr." She walked over to her group and put her tray down on the table.

"So Kaiya what made you decide to be a dog?" asked one of her guests.

"They knew my bark was as bad as my bite," said Kaiya.

"So if I were to throw a ball would you fetch it?" asked another boy.

"Do you even have the balls?" Kaiya asked. She growled at him some more.

"What if we were to rub you behind the ears?" asked another boy.

"If you're feeling bold enough go right ahead," said Kaiya.

"Mmm!" said one of the boys, "She makes me want to take her on but at the same time I want to oh I don't know!" Kaiya laughed.

"I'm just too much for you boys to handle aren't I?" she asked. She stopped when she noticed Ken walking into the club room. He stopped when he noticed Kaiya.

"Oh hi Kaiya, It's easy to recognize a bitch," he said.

"You want to see this bitch bite?!" asked Kaiya, "I thought you said you weren't going to request me after yesterday."

"Who said I was requesting you?" asked Ken. He walked over towards Aiko's table and sat down. "Cute bunny costume," he said.

"Uh thanks," said Aiko.

"You look utterly adorable Aiko!" said one of the other boys.

"Thank you," said Aiko, "I always found something innocent and sweet about bunnies. They mean no harm to anyone really."

"Yeah, they're so sweet," said Ken putting his hand on her leg. Aiko looked down at it uncomfortable when suddenly out of no where came a loud, "BARK!" Ken jumped and said Kaiya behind him.

"Don't pet the animals got it!" she said. Ken quickly took his hand off of Aiko.

'Hmm,' thought Haruhi watching the scene, 'I think Kaiya's getting a little bit too much into character.'

"Aiko, do you need me to come and sit with you?" asked Maria walking over to her.

"No I'm okay," said Aiko.

"Okay, I will be nearby if you need me though," said Maria before walking back towards her group.

"So sorry to have to leave you men for a little bit like that gentlemen," she said in Spanish as usual. The boys just sighed happily.

"You speak such beautiful Spanish," said one.

"Gracias," said Maria.

"And I think you make a lovely little bird," said another.

"Gracias," said Maria, "I love the idea of flying past the sun and seeing wild and free filling the sky with rainbows with my wonderful wings." The boys looked at her dreamily.

"What do you think she said?" asked one in a trance.

"Who cares?" said another.

"So are you suppose to be a cat too Elizabeth?" asked one of her guests.

"Ha, me a mere cat?" she said, "No I am the mysterious black panther. You know that panthers are so strong they can pull their pray up to the trees with them?" She rubbed her hand underneath one of her guests' chins and guided him to his feet. "They are quite the mysterious and dangerous creatures wouldn't you say? You wouldn't want to mess with a panther now would you?"

"No Ma'am," said the boy who was standing. Elizabeth smiled before looking at her other guests.

"Anyone else want to take on the black panther?" she asked seductively. All of her guests looked intrigued and at the same time a bit scared over the idea of taking her on in her costume.

* * *

"So Belle how good did we do?" asked Haruhi after the club was over.

"I think we should consider doing more cos play in the future," said Belle, "by the way Haruhi what would you say to the idea of doing combined days with the host club?"

"Fine that sounds great," said Haruhi.

"Wonderful," said Belle, "I shall inform Kyoya-Sempi."

"Inform me of what?" asked Kyoya walking into the club room along with the rest of the host club.

"Haruhi green lighted the idea of us doing a combined day," said Belle.

"Excellent," said Kyoya, "I think that would be an excellent opportunity for our two clubs." The two of them started writing in their journals together.

"Your sister never really wears glasses does she?" asked Kaoru sitting down next to Elaina.

"No, except when she reads," said Elaina. She smiled at Kaoru. Kaoru returned the smiled just as brightly.

"So I take it your first cos play day was a success?" asked Tamaki walking up to Haruhi, "Why are you a Tanuki?"

"Ask one of them," said Haruhi looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru looked like he was trying to sulk off by himself but for some reason he chose to put himself near Kaiya. Kaiya looked like she was trying not to notice but every now and then she cast a glance at Hikaru and smiled at him. Haruhi also noticed the other club members seemed to be at least drawn towards each other, if not right next to each other. Hunny went and immediately sat down next to Aiko and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Aiko giggled and blushed. Mark went and sat down next to Elizabeth and whispered something into her ear. Elizabeth giggled and to Haruhi's surprise kissed him right on his lips. She also noticed that Mori was standing next to the table Maria was at and Maria for once didn't look like she wanted to run away in fear. She still looked intimidated but not so much as she had in the past.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Um Tamaki, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Huh oh sure," said Tamaki as Haruhi led him off towards a more secluded spot of the club, "So what's on your mind Haruhi?" Haruhi responded by reaching up and kissing him on his lips. "What was that for?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't think we've done that enough since we've really became a couple," said Haruhi giving her boyfriend another kiss.

"Oh well thank you for that," said Tamaki. Haruhi gently laid her head on Tamaki's chest.

"You know I'm glad all of this happened with the hostess club," she said, "Not only are these girls really great and really great to be around, but I think we've helped make them and the guys a little bit happier at the same time."

"You noticed that too huh?" said Tamaki holding her close, "Yeah I like seeing people coming together like that."

"Hmm, I know you do," said Haruhi, "That's what I like about you." The two looked backed out of the sea of couples or possible couples. Both knew that even if each others' club members had somehow someway found themselves a potential love interest these people had made a bid impact on their lives for a long time and would hopefully continue for a long time to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the end of this particular story. But please do not despair, there will be a sort of second volume of this one with the return of all new O.C.'s in some brand new adventures. Hopefully it'll be a big improvement over this last one. So in the immortal words of the Host Club, "We'll See You Then!" ****J**

**Also I'm having a hard time to figure out what story to do after I finish my other story "Stealing the Future," so if you want to go to my profile page and take a look at a poll I set up I would love to see what you think would be a good idea to read about.**


End file.
